DAWN
by Ilys86
Summary: Encore un départ, une nouvelle vie. Dans ce lieu perdu, j'ai trouvé plus que nulle part ailleurs. Mon histoire parle de rencontres, de luttes, de vie, et bien sûr d'amour. Et bien rares sont ceux qui connaissent les ténèbres de celui-ci.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** La majorité des personnages et l'univers de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

**Notes :** Ce projet est la première histoire que je publie, et je vais tenter de la mener à bout. Car ce n'est pas mon premier projet, plusieurs livres originaux dorment sur mon ordinateur.

Je vais tenter de respecter autant que possible l'univers que l'auteur à crée. Il s'agit d'une suite des romans, bien que mes héros ne soit ni Bella, ni Edward.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui passent par là. Je poste le résumé, le prologue et le premier chapitre afin que vous puissiez vraiment rentrer dans l'histoire.

(Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas de relecteur (relectrice) et j'ai encore du mal à tout voir)

* * *

Encore un nouveau départ, une autre vie qui s'ouvre devant moi. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

Après dix-sept ans d'existence, me voilà partie chez des gens inconnus. Une dernière étape avant de vivre comme je l'entends.

Pourtant des événements cruciaux vont se dérouler, changeant ma perception du monde. Qui sera le vainqueur le cœur ou la raison ?

Mon histoire parle de rencontres, de luttes, de vie, et bien sûr d'amour. Et bien rares sont ceux qui connaissent les ténèbres de celui-ci.

D'une certaine façon, c'est ici que tout a commencé et c'est ici que tout fini.

Je laisse en ce lieu ce que j'ai trouvé. J'ai toujours eu peur de l'abandon mais, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous laisse sur le bas coté de ma vie.

Au revoir. Vous ne me verrez peut-être pas. Le temps sera peut-être long, mais je vous attendrez là bas, dans l'aube.

* * *

Prologue :

J'ai toujours pensé que chaque personne avait son quota de mésaventure. L'espoir d'avoir atteint le fond du sac à malice m'habitait chaque jour. Rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver. Je me suis encore trompée.

Je regarde le soleil qui se lève. La matinée commence à peine. Un nouveau jour, une nouvelle époque. Une nouvelle vie. Je respire calmement. L'air frai est rempli de senteurs. Les bois si loin, les quelques fleurs violettes qui s'ouvrent à peine. Même la rosée et les rayons du soleil ont une odeur.

Je suis seule face à l'astre brillant. Il n'y a pas de plus grande force que de tenir debout seul. Ma vie à commencé dans la solitude, il semble normal qu'elle se termine ainsi.

Y a-t-il une bonne raison d'en finir ? Il s'agit de mon choix. Tout ce qui m'a été donné sera rendu. Je vais sans bagages, sans liens, libre.

Je ne reviendrai pas à la maison. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Mais j'emmène une partie d'ici avec moi. Parce que tout ce que je veux est là. Et pourtant je pars.

L'endroit est vide, aucune voix ne résonne, il n'y a personne autour de moi. Pourtant tu es toujours là.

Je ne quitterai des yeux ni le soleil, ni la lune. Car tu les regarderas aussi. Je crois t'entendre me demander de revenir.

Mais si je reviens, comment pourrais-je repartir ?

Je ne sais pas où je suis, car ma boussole a disparu avec les autres choses. Je ne fais plus confiance à celle que j'étais en arrivant. Ma force n'existe qu'en ce lieu.

Pour la dernière fois, je décide d'avancer. Dos à la lumière mes pas me mènent droit à la fin. La peur m'a quittée dans la nuit.

D'une certaine façon c'est ici que tout à commencé, et c'est ici que tout finit.

Je laisse ici ce que j'ai trouvé. J'ai toujours eu peur de l'abandon. Mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vous laisse sur le bas coté de ma vie.

Au revoir. Vous ne me verrez peut-être pas. Le temps sera peut-être long. Mais je vous attendrez là bas, dans l'aube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** La majorité des personnages et l'univers de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapitre I : Nouveau départ

Sourire. Allez juste un petit sourire. Je soupire. Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de remonter les cotés de ma bouche me pose autant de problème ? Voilà des années que je n'y arrive plus.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois mon visage dans la glace des toilettes. Je n'ai pas l'air de grand chose. Mes cheveux châtains sont tout emmêlés. Ils ne se décident pas entre boucler ou rester raides. Ça me donne l'air d'un épouvantail. A moins que ça soit mes yeux d'un vert étrange, les cernes qui les accompagnent, ou encore ma peau translucide.

J'ai toujours l'air malade quoi que je tente.

Une sonnerie retentit et la voix du commandant de bord nous demande de rejoindre nos sièges. Nous allons déjà atterrir à Port Angeles.

Voilà maintenant quelques heures que je suis dans cet avion en route pour le nord de l'état de Washington. Mon siège donne sur un hublot qui ne montre qu'un épais brouillard, comme si ne roulions sur les nuages.

Au nord-ouest de cet état, perdu au milieu de nulle part, se trouve une réserve indienne Quileute. Un lieu petit, renfermé, traditionnel, où il pleut toute l'année. Où tout le monde connaît la vie de tout le monde. Un lieu où je serais une étrangère. Un endroit où voir le soleil relève de l'exceptionnel.

_« Ca ne pourra qu'être mieux pour toi là bas ; la pluie ne s'arrête que rarement. Et tu aimes ça la pluie… »_

La voix de Janice lorsque j'ai quitté ce matin de l'appartement. Une voix soulagée de me voir partir. J'ai la nette impression d'être un poids dont on se délaisse. Pierre n'est même pas venu à l'aéroport.

Enfin eux m'ont dit au revoir. Ils me manqueront je crois. Je ne suis resté qu'un an chez eux. La plus courte période, dont je me souviens, en dix-sept ans de vie.

Je jette pour la centième fois un regard au dossier que l'assistante social m'a donné. A l'intérieur sont écrits tous les renseignements possibles sur mes nouveaux tuteurs. Pour la septième fois que je change de famille.

Je regarde à nouveau la photo des Stevens. Roy et Alma sont debout devant leur maison verte. Une jolie demeure de campagne qui doit être perdue dans la réserve, entourée de bois. Sans personnes à des kilomètres.

Un nouveau départ chez les indiens.

L'homme ressemble à un ours tellement il semble grand et imposant. Ses cheveux longs sont laissés au vent sous un chapeau de cow-boy. Ses yeux noirs remplis de sagesse fixent l'appareil comme un aigle devant sa proie.

La douceur anime sa femme. Ses cheveux grisonnants tressés et munis de plume tombent raides sur sa polaire marron. (Ca va me changer de la fashon-victime qu'était Janice !)

Selon le dossier ils ont une cinquantaine d'années. Pas d'enfants, un chat et un énorme chien. Ils ont toujours vécus dans la réserve. D'ailleurs l'homme fait partie du « conseil ». Il est vétérinaire. Sa femme l'aide, ou reste chez eux.

Je referme l'album photos. Leur sourire commence vraiment à me faire peur. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi heureux !

L'avion commence à piquer du nez. C'est la cinquième foi que je sens cette sensation de basculement à l'atterrissage. Et je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je n'ai pas l'estomac accroché. Allez respire tout va bien se passer.

Le débarquement se fait assez rapidement. Il faut dire que peu de gens viennent ici en octobre. Enfin je pense que ça doit être vrai toute l'année. Ce n'est pas vraiment une province où on rêverait de vivre. Je récupère mon unique valise et me dirige vers le hall.

Je les repère assez facilement. Ils sont debout l'un à coté de l'autre avec un chariot à bagages. Ouf ! Il n'y a pas d'amis, pas de pancarte bizarre, ou de peluche. Malgré moi je sens mes jambes ralentir. Je dois tenir seulement sept mois, mais rien que ça relève du combat.

Ils ne font pas un geste. Je sais qu'il m'on vue. Attendent-ils que je me jette dans leur bras ? Ils vont être déçus. Je les vois, ils ne sourient pas, ils attendent juste que j'arrive. Je m'approche doucement mes yeux rivés sur le chariot, la tête dans mon écharpe. Ca m'évite de faire semblant de sourire.

Je suis devant eux la tête basse, les larmes aux yeux. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je veux retourner dans un endroit que je connais. A Washington je pouvais être une anonyme, ici ça sera impossible.

L'homme me tend le chariot et j'y pose ma valise. Je n'arrive même pas à leur dire merci tellement ma gorge est serrée.

Je les suis jusqu'au parking. Il ne pleut pas mais le temps est vraiment gris.

Leur voiture, une camionnette à plateau, semble avoir fait son temps. Une de ces vieilles Chevrolet des années soixante. A se demander comment cette voiture roule encore. Et bien sur il n'y a qu'une banquette.

J'espère que la route ne sera pas trop longue. Je ne veux pas être coincée entre eux trop longtemps.

L'homme pose ma valise sur le plateau l'entourant d'une bâche. Apparemment la pluie peut tomber à tout moment. Il monte coter conducteur nous laissant, sa femme et moi du coté passager. Cette dernière ouvre la porte et monte la première me laissant la fenêtre. Merci ! Cependant au moment de monter j'hésite. Pour l'instant je n'ai fait que les suivre. Mais là monter dans cette voiture sera une action montrant que j'accepte le fait d'être avec eux. Et c'est encore dur, parce que hier je mangeais la bouffe infâme de Janice. Parce que ce matin je me suis levé dans mon lit à Washington. Et que ce soir là, maintenant je suis avec des étrangers.

Ils ont accepté de me prendre avec eux, mais pour combien de temps ? Ils finiront par me laisser comme tous les autres. Je suis quelqu'un de dangereux pour une famille saine. Je les ai toutes détruites une à une. Et c'est normal qu'ils aient demandé mon départ.

Je dois avoir l'air idiot debout devant cette porte ouverte à fixer mes pieds. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix pour l'instant.

Je m'assoie sur la banquette marron qui s'enfonce légèrement sous mon poids. L'habitacle sent le tabac, l'essence, et bizarrement le caramel. Ce n'est pas désagréable.

La route est une grande ligne droite entourée d'arbres. Ce que certains trouveraient monotone, me fait vibrer. Je contemple le paysage vert. Merveilleux. Les arbres recouvert de mousse se mélange à toutes sortes de plantes, tranchant et s'accordant avec le gris du ciel. Mon teint verdâtre s'accorde parfaitement avec l'environnement. Peut-être que je pourrais jouer au caméléon.

Je sens la fatigue me tomber dessus. Le moteur ronronne. J'adore ce genre de bruits. Comme celui des ventilateurs, du sèche-cheveux. Ces sonorités m'apaisent et m'endorment, comme maintenant. Mes yeux papillonnent, alors que je vois floue. Dormir…

Le réveil est un peu difficile. La voiture me secoue dans tous les sens. J'entrouvre les yeux pour apercevoir que le véhicule a quitté la route. Le chemin de terre mène à deux petites maisons. Une rouge avec un grand garage, et une à deux étages verte.

Celle de la photo, bien plus petite que dans mes souvenirs. L'homme gare la Chevrolet devant l'entrée et s'extirpe du véhicule en claquant la portière.

J'en fais de même. Les trois mètres me séparant du porche ressemble à un vrai champ de mines, entre marres et gadoue. Heureusement que je ne porte pas ma valise.

Ils rentrent dans la maison en m'invitant à les suivre. Les photos n'ont pas menti. L'intérieur mélange le bois brut et la pierre. Très chaleureux, ça sens la forêt. A gauche se trouve une cuisine ouverte, équipée d'un ensemble hétéroclite de meubles. Posés sur la table un bouquet de fleur, et un pichet contenant de la limonade m'attirent.

Cette maison respire la vie. Le ménage n'a pas été fait pour mon arrivé. Rien d'ailleurs ne sous entend que j'arrive aujourd'hui. J'ai la sensation de rentrer chez moi.

Ta chambre est en haut. La première porte est la salle de bain, celle en face notre chambre et celle d'après la tienne, m'expliqua la femme.

Ma nouvelle chambre était au bout du couloir. A peine la porte ouverte je tombe sur les deux grandes fenêtres donnant à l'ouest. La forêt comme une tapisserie recouvre la vue.

De légères traces d'eau commençant à maculer les vitres. Il pleut enfin. La chambre mansardée me permet d'entendre le bruit de l'eau sur le toit. Un autre son qui m'apaise.

La pièce n'est pas très grande. Un lit une place ,posé dans un coin, fait face des fenêtres. Sur un pan de mur se trouvent une commode et une petite bibliothèque. A coté du lit, une table de nuit et d'autres meubles longent le mur jusqu'au bureau face aux fenêtres. Le parquet craque sous mes pieds.

Aucunes photos ou tableau n'embellissent les murs blancs. Déjà ça me changera du bois qui semblait avoir envahi la maison.

Je pose ma valise dans un coin, avant de m'asseoir sur le couvre lit vert. Ca y est me voilà dans ma nouvelle maison. Ca aurait pu être pire. Mais l'appartement de Janice me manque déjà. Ma chambre donnant sur le centre ville, le bruit incessant des voitures, des gens. Ici tout était trop silencieux.

On me laisse m'installer tranquillement. Un instant de solitude bienvenu. Il allait bien falloir que je fasse semblant de sourire à un moment ou un autre, ou de les remercier de m'avoir pris en tutelle. Charmant.

La tête dans l'oreiller mes larmes commencent à couler. Je devrai passer mes jours et mes nuits à faire semblant. Ici dans cette maison, qui devrait être chez moi. Au lycée où j'étudierai dès demain. Partout dans cette réserve.

Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Merde ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise. Mais les tremblements ne s'arrêtent pas, ils s'amplifient. Je regarde mon sac par terre. Il faut que je l'atteigne rapidement.

Se laisser tomber sur le parquet n'est pas le plus dur. Par contre s'approcher de mes affaires relève du défi. Je tente de me concentrer et parvient à vider mon sac sur le sol. J'évite de faire trop de bruit malgré ma respiration saccadée et les gémissements qui m'échappent. Je ne veux pas que le couple me voie en pleine crise dès le premier soir.

La boite contenant mes pilules tombes sur le sol. Je n'ai pas d'eau, mais ce n'est pas une première. Je les avale telles qu'elles.

Leur effet est rapide. Elles me plongent dans un état comateux. J'ai juste le temps de tirer la couette du lit avant de m'endormir.

Je sens que l'on me secoue gentiment. Je lève les yeux vers le gêneur, pour voir que ce n'est que l'homme. Il me sourie en m'indiquant qu'il est sept heures, et que je dois me lever.

Je suis dans le lit. Mes affaires que j'avais renversées par terre sont posées sur le bureau. Super ils ont dus voir l'état pitoyable dans lequel j'étais !

J'ouvre ma valise pour en sortir un jean et un haut bleu. Un rapide coup d'œil dehors m'indique qu'il faut aussi se munir d'un pull. J'attrape celui qui me parait le plus chaud.

Un rapide tour dans la petite salle de bain. Vraiment très petite. Un peu trop pour nous trois je crois. Je tente de coiffer mes cheveux rebelles sans pour autant obtenir un réel résultat. Et dire que je les avais coupés en un carré exprès pour limiter leur débordement. De toute façon je ne pourrai convaincre personne avec ma tête de déterré. Une nuit ne suffit pas à cacher mes cernes. J'ai les yeux rouges de pleurs et la peau aussi pâle que possible. Là je crois qu'on pourrait dire que je suis un vrai visage pâle.

On m'appelle en bas. Il est déjà sept heures et demie. La descente des escaliers s'avère difficile. Mes courbatures dans les jambes et dans le dos me rappellent ma crise d'hier soir.

J'arrive dans la salle à manger où est installée une grosse cheminée. Sur le coté un mur et couvert de cadre montrant des photos du couples et de leur amis. En dessous se trouve un écran télé de petite taille. En face des canapés un peu défoncés ainsi que des fauteuils en osiers.

Plus loin on peut apercevoir l'unique table de la maison. Un peu trop grande pour juste deux personnes. Enfin trois à présent. Et enfin encore plus au fond j'aperçois la cuisine où le couple est enlacé devant la fenêtre.

Pour le coup je me sens vraiment de trop. Je commence à faire demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds. Mais le mari intercepte mon regard et sans lâcher la femme me fait signe de m'asseoir.

Devant moi reposent de la brioche, de la confiture de mûre maison, et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Je ne pensais pas que le dossier de l'assistance sociale allait jusqu'à là. Mais apparemment si.

J'appréhende un peu. Ils ne m'ont rien demandé hier soir. Mais je pense que les questions ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Maintenant par exemple quand l'homme s'assoit en face de moi pour prendre son café. Où là, quand sa femme nous rejoins en silence. Où à présent dans le calme de la salle à manger pendant que je grignote ma tranche de brioche.

Mais rien ne vient. Je ne lève pas les yeux. J'ai peur que cela soit un signal pour eux. Ils sont un peu bizarre ces gens. Ils sourient tout le temps.

L'homme finit son café et met enfin fin au silence.

Allez c'est l'heure de partir.

Je hoche la tête. C'est lui qui m'emmène au lycée. Apparemment ça risque d'être une tradition. Ils n'ont qu'une voiture et il en à besoin pour son travail. Mon permis ne va pas beaucoup me servir !

Le vent froid s'infiltre entre ma veste et les mailles de mon pull. Je vérifie une dernière fois que j'ai bien ma gourde d'eau et mes pilules, les enfournant dans mon sac, avant de monter dans la camionnette.

Si j'ai bien compris je vais finir ma scolarité dans le lycée de la réserve. Super ! Là je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire plus tache.

Tous les enfants se connaissent, ils ont grandi ensemble. Dans le même endroit et le même lieu que leurs parents, et leurs grands parents. Et moi j'étais là comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Une brebis galeuse au milieu d'une fratrie de loup noir.

Le lycée de la réserve ne ressemble pas à ce que je connais. Il est minuscule, et regroupe, les classes de la maternelle à la terminale. Il ressemble à un ensemble de petites maisons autour d'un gymnase et d'un bâtiment administratif. Super !

Je sers mon sac contre moi et descend de la camionnette. A peine j'ai posé un pied sur le sol que tous me regardent. Allez ! C'est parti.

J'allume mon MP3 et met la musique à fond. Ma capuche me protège du crachin qui tombe. Au moins je n'entendrais pas leurs commentaires. Je marche le plus rapidement possible vers l'administration enfonçant au fur et à mesure mon visage dans mon écharpe. Malgré ça je les vois me dévisager. A croire que je suis une bête de foire ! Ils sortent jamais de leur réserve ou quoi !

Je rentre dans le bâtiment et m'approche de l'accueil. La salle regroupe les bureaux de la secrétaire, et du proviseur. Il n'y a même pas de salle d'attente.

Je m'approche du bureau le plus en avant où se trouve une vielle indienne au visage ridé et souriante. Ca ne m'étonne même pas.

Elle ne me demande même pas mon prénom. Elle sait que j'arrive aujourd'hui. J'ai dû être le sujet des ragots avant même mon arrivé. Surtout qu'ils doivent avoir eues des extraits de mon dossier.

Elle me tend un emploi du temps et m'indique que la classe de terminale se trouve dans le bâtiment J. Elle me tend un papier à donner au premier de mes professeurs.

Je ressors en me protégeant des gouttes d'eau. « La » classe indiquait surement qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'élèves pour en avoir plusieurs. Dans quel monde vivait-on ?

Le bâtiment n'est pas difficile à trouver, juste à coté de la cantine. Le bois le constituant est peint en rouge sombre, un J jaune accroché en gros dessus.

Devant lui se trouve une vingtaine d'élèves debout, attendant sûrement leur professeur. Ils me regardent approcher, leur conversation diminuant plus je m'approche. Je m'accole contre le mur et refuse de croiser un de leur regard. Certains me souris, d'autres m'ignore complètement.

Le professeur, un grand homme aux cheveux longs ouvre enfin la salle. Je laisse tous mes futurs camarades entrer, avant de les suivre.

Je tends le papier à l'enseignant qui me fait un sourire de bienvenue. Sourire que bien sur je n'arrive pas à lui rendre. Un homme entre deux âges, les cheveux longs grisonnant. Mr Thomas, professeur de mathématiques.

Il ne me présente pas et me demande de me placer à coté d'un des seuls garçons ayant les cheveux courts. Mignon, assez petit, trapu et surtout très musclé aux vues de se que laisser voir son T-shirt bleu. Quil Ateara. Quel drôle de nom, au moins je ne l'oublierai pas.

Je m'installe à coté de lui. Il pousse ses affaires au maximum. J'ignore complètement son regard sur moi, comme celui des autres élèves. Pourtant il reste tourné vers moi, curieux.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagée. Ce cours n'était vraiment pas passionnant. Je devais déjà avoir vu ce sujet à Washington.

Pour éviter toutes questions je reste assise à ma place. Mon voisin de table se lève et se tourne vers deux autres élèves placés un rang derrière nous. Ils discutent joyeusement plaisantant sur la petite amie de mon voisin de table. Ils ne semblent même pas faire attention à moi. Tant mieux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de les détailler. On aurait dit des frères plutôt que des amis, à se chercher tout le temps, à se battre presque. Ils sont différents, et en même temps très semblables. Même coiffure, même muscles, même façon de se comporter. Quil les dépasse question musculature. Ses muscles robustes contre balance sa taille qui, tout en restant honorable, est inférieure à celle de ses deux amis.

Ils s'isolent des autres. Voilà de quoi attirer mon attention. Il y a donc bien, ici aussi, des clans. Je commencer à me demander si je ne vivais pas dans un monde parallèle.

La matinée s'écoule tranquillement, aucun des professeurs ne m'oblige à me présenter. Mon voisin correspond au profil du grand bavard, mais heureusement cela ne concerner que ses deux amis aux cheveux courts.

L'heure du déjeuné arriva un peu vite à mon goût. Les élèves de ma classe se dirigent tous vers le réfectoire. Je ne veux pas me mêler aux autres. J'évite donc soigneusement tous les regards qui m'invitent.

Une table un peu bancale attire toute suite mon attention. Coincée entre deux murs et de petite taille. Personnes ne me rejoindra.

Face à la salle je peux détailler toutes les personnes environnantes.

Mon regard est retenu par une tablée. Quil, quel nom étrange, y est assis avec ses deux amis et d'autres ados. Une douzaine de garçons de tout âge. Ils ont tous les cheveux courts. Surprenant. Moi qui croyais que les indiens avaient pour coutume de les laisser longs.

Leur ressemblance ne s'arrête pas là. Ils ne peuvent pas tous être frères. Pourtant ils sont a vu de nez tous du même moule question musculature. Longue et saillante. Bien visible sous leur peau brune. Une bande de grands gaillards. Plus je regarde, plus j'ai du mal à fixer un âge sur leurs visages.

Une meute de chien fou. Se chamaillant tout en mangeant deux à trois fois plus qu'une personne normale.

Ma curiosité est toute émoustillée. Dommage je ne vais pas pouvoir me morfondre comme une pierre.

Plusieurs se retournèrent d'un coup vers moi sentant surement que je les observe. Mon regard rejoint vite fait mon plateau à moitié vide. Il fallait que je sorte en vitesse.

L'air me fait toujours du bien. Surtout quand il y a du vent aujourd'hui. J'aime vraiment quand il fait gris.

Nous avons toujours classe dans la même salle. Si bien que nos cours de sciences sont surtout centrés sur la théorie.

Mr Palmer m'exaspère rapidement. En fait dès qu'il parla de faire des exposés, dont le premier aurait lieu dans un mois, par groupe de deux. Pauvre Quil, il vient de se faire imposer ma compagnie.

Le cours me passionne plus que celui de ce matin. La géologie n'avait pas été abordée dans mon ancien lycée. Ca me facilitera les choses pour éviter toutes discutions. La plus part des élèves dorment à moitié avachie sur leurs livres, ne levant leur regard que pour fixer la pendule. Là dessus au moins ils sont normaux.

Une légère vibration me fit sursauter. Il ne me rappel pourtant pas avoir donné mon numéro à quelqu'un d'ici. Et je voyais mal mes anciens tuteurs m'appeler. Il devait s'agir d'une pub.

Après de longues heures, la fin de la journée arriva. Et je suis toujours vivante. Je sors la dernière des cours, ralentissant volontairement le pas. Un tête à tête avec l'homme ne me tente pas. Aucune envie de rentrer chez m…chez eux.

Arrivée sur le parking je ne vois pas la camionnette de l'homme. Je fais donc comme la plupart des gens. J'attends appuyée sur le muret qui entoure l'établissement.

Mon portable m'indique très vite que quinze minutes se sont écoulées. Bon il allait apparemment falloir que j'attende un moment.

J'écoute ma messagerie vocale afin de voir qui m'y à laissé un message durant le cours.

_« C'est Roy. Je suis désolé mais j'ai une urgence, donc je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te chercher. Euh j'ai appelé Billy, son fils Jacob va te ramener. A ce soir ! »_

Ok, s'est très mal partie. Le parking se vide rapidement, et je n'ai aucuns indices pour reconnaître ce « Jacob ». Bien, l'option rentrer à pied s'affiche en évidence dans mon esprit. En espérant que je ne me perde pas.

J'allais sortir de l'enceinte du lycée quand une voix m'interpelle :

Tu crois aller où comme ça ? me demanda l'indien. Je ne te cherche pas depuis tout à l'heure pour rien !

Ah. Voilà donc « Jacob ». Il s'agit en fait d'un des amis de mon voisin de classe. Lui aussi a les cheveux courts, un air plus mature que la plupart des garçons de son âge, des yeux noir brillant. Et surtout un très beau sourire à faire fondre une banquise. Même le glaçon que je tente d'incarner se sens transpirer. Il dépasse mon mètre soixante-dix d'au moins trente centimètre. Je me sens toute petite devant ce corps tonic et musclé.

Bon au moins je n'aurai pas à rentrer à pied. Sa camionnette semble plus récente que celle de mon tuteur. Un point pour lui.

A peine mes fesses entre en contact avec la banquette qu'il démarre la conversation.

Alors d'où viens-tu ?

Washington, lui répondis-je.

Pas besoins de préciser qu'il s'agissait seulement de mon dernier point d'attache. On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensembles ! En même temps la vie de ferme, très peu pour moi !

Hum ! C'est assez loin. Il réfléchit avant de continuer franchement : Il n'y avait pas plus prêt comme famille d'accueil ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou non. Il à l'air d'être assez francs et direct. Ce qui pour moi ne peut être qu'une qualité. Mais là, ça question m'ennui réellement.

J'avais envi de changer de climat… J'aime la pluie.

Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un mensonge. J'adore la pluie depuis toujours, mais de là à être une vraie motivation…

Bah, tu ne vas pas être déçu dit-il en rigolant. Quand ma meilleure amie à débarquer ici elle haïssait le temps.

Et maintenant ?

Aujourd'hui elle vie ici, la bague au doigt ! me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Et elle n'a plus peur du froid.

Il pense à des choses qui lui font briller les yeux de plus en plus. Ce n'est pas le physique d'un gamin. Je lui donne au minimum vingt-cinq ans ; ce qui est techniquement impossible.

Il continu :

Alors des questions ? Quil m'a dit que tu ne causes pas beaucoup.

Actuellement ce n'est pas l'envie de parlé qui m'habite. Bien au contraire. Il doit le sentir car plus un mot ne rompt le silence de l'habitacle. Je lui jette un regard discret. Il a toujours le même sourire accroché au visage.

C'est génétique le sourire chez les Quileutes ? dis-je ironiquement.

A peine les mots sortent de ma bouche que je veux les ravaler. Quelqu'un tente de m'intégrer et je le renvoi bouler. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué question relation humaine.

Sa réaction me surpris. Il rigola tellement que la voiture en trembla.

T'as de l'humour en fait ! parvient-il à me dire en reprenant sa respiration. J'aime ça ! Et pour te répondre, je crois qu'en effet il y a des chromosomes en cause.

Et bizarrement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer, en plaisantant cette fois :

Ok. C'est une dégénérescence dont vous êtes tous atteints alors. Tu es sur que ce n'est pas une maladie ? Je ne voudrais pas être contaminée !

Bof ! On est tous des cousins éloignés tu sais. Par exemple le grand père de Quil et le mien étaient frères. Roy, lui, est le frère de Sue Clearwater.

Je ne sais absolument pas de qui est « Sue ». J'allai mettre des années à comprendre quels liens les unissais tous les uns aux autres.

Enfin, cela ne devrais pas me préoccuper. Dans sept mois je partirai. Et il valait mieux que je n'ai pas trop d'attaches à ce moment là.

Le chemin du retour me parai plus rapide encore que celui de ce matin. Jacob doit conduire plus rapidement que l'homme.

Euh. Merci de m'avoir déposée.

Pas de quoi, dit-il un rire dans la voix. Je suis ton voisin.

Ah. Première nouvelle. J'ignoré se détail. « Grand sourire » n'était donc pas bien loin. Je jette un regard vers la maison rouge.

Merci quand même.

A plus ! me dit-il.

C'est un garçon avec qui j'aurai pu m'entendre. Rare devait être les personnes le détestant. Il me fit un petit signe de la main en garant sa voiture un peu plus loin.

Rentrer dans la maison fut des plus simples. La porte était ouverte. Ils ne sont pas méfiants ces gens. A moins que la femme ne soit restée ici toute la journée.

C'est pourtant le chien qui m'accueilli en aboyant. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'habituer à avoir des animaux dans une habitation.

La femme semble être absente. Ca ne me gêne pas. Au contraire je vais pouvoir détailler sans gêne le moindre des recoins de cette maison.

Bizarrement plus je regarde plus j'aime ce que je vois. Ce qui m'avait paru dessué trouve un certains charme. Chaque chose semble avoir une histoire. Rien à voir avec le minuscule appartement de Tabitha à Olympia où tout sentait le neuf et le design. Encore moins à la maison de banlieue des Kellers. Mon enfance chez eux me rappelait des senteurs comme la javel et le désodorisant pour maison.

Les photos aux murs représentent le couple dans différentes situation. En famille, durant la construction de la maison, leur mariage. Mais aussi dans des scènes plus anodines. La femme faisant la vaisselle en regardant par la fenêtre. L'homme dormant dehors, le chien à ses pieds. Des pêcheurs et leur proie.

Des souvenirs heureux, et pourtant quotidien. Le bonheur m'a toujours paru être quelque chose d'éphémère, de rare. Apparemment je me suis trompée.

Je m'ennui. Je me sens un peu seule. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux.

Un verre d'eau et des biscuits secs au goût bizarre me serve d'encas. Installée sur la table j'attends qu'ils arrivent. Je ne pourrai pas les éviter pendant sept mois. On doit discuter. Le chien s'assoit à coté de moi et réclame des caresses. Le passage discret de mes doigts dans ses poils le comble. Au moins un pas difficile à contenter.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me fait relever la tête. Le chien file faire la fête à ses maîtres. Ils ont l'air épuisés. Je les vois échanger un regard en me voyant assise ainsi. Ca doit paraître un peu solennel.

Tu veux qu'on parle, me questionne l'homme.

J'acquiesce. Ca va être difficile de parler la gorge nouée. Ils s'installent en face de moi. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant l'assistante sociale lors de mes nombreux changements de maison.

Ils attendent que je parle. Bon tout le monde le fait. Ca doit pas être si compliqué.

Comment c'est passé votre journée ?

Euh, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu de dire. Ils sont aussi surpris que moi. Mon sourire d'excuse ressemble plutôt à une grimace.

Et bien j'ai fait un peu de ménage, commence la femme. Et puis Roy m'a appelé. Joseph Lawn avait deux petites qui ont mis bas en même temps.

Désolé de ne pas être passé te prendre, continu l'homme de sa voix grave. De quoi voulais-tu que l'on discute ?

Merci de me tendre une perche. Ce sont des gens bien. Vraiment. Ils ne me forcent pas à parler plus que nécessaire. Mais je les sens malgré tout à mon écoute. Je préfère juste anticiper les difficultés.

Je veux parler de ma maladie. De ce que ca va changer pour vous.

Ils ont l'air d'accord. Temps mieux, autant mettre les points sur les « i » rapidement.

Vous avez des questions ? Parce que c'est le moment. Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle après.

Comment toi tu vois les choses, me demande l'homme. De quoi as-tu besoin pendant tes crises ? Peut-on les éviter ?

Il en pose des questions. C'est bien un médecin. Il ne laisse même pas le temps de répondre. Je prends ma respiration.

Et bien mes crises ressemblent un peu à celle des épileptiques normaux. Ca se déroule en trois phases : une émotion vive, raideur musculaire, je convulsionne et chute.

Ils hochent de la tête. Mon discours est un peu médical. En même temps je répète les choses à l'identiques des médecins. Combien de fois ces mots ont franchit leurs lèvres ? A chaque changement de lieu, à chaque nouveau tuteur, à chaque crise.

Je suis un cas très rare, je continu. A part limiter les émotions fortes il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire. En cas de crise importante il faut mieux me laisser seule.

Tes médicaments font effets dans quel cas ? demande la femme.

Et bien dans la mesure où je les prends à temps, ils empêchent les convulsions. Dans le cas contraire c'est trop tard. Il faut m'éjecter le sérum que l'assistante vous à confiée.

Oui on nous à parlé de ca.

Ne vous inquiétait pas trop. Elles ont lieux très rarement. Et puis vous savez faire des piqures. Vous êtes veto.

Il hausse les sourcils. Bon c'est vrai que je ne suis pas une vache. Mais la douceur n'arrange rien en cas de crise.

Ils n'ont plus de questions. En tout cas ils sont silencieux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire : monter ou rester ici.

La femme décide pour moi. Elle se lève et enfile un tablier très kitch.

Tu préfère du hachis ou du poisson pour ce soir ?

Ces gens sont vraiment étranges. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

* * *

Voilà. J'attends vos avis.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, me revoilà pour la suite.

J'ai remarqué que le site n'a pas vraiment repris ma mise en page et je m'excuse si cela a dérangé certains lecteurs. Je suis une novice sur ce site, et je découvre donc pas-à-pas ses fonctionnalités. Je tente de m'améliorer, mais si vous voyez des choses qui vous dérangent, il suffit de me le préciser.

D'ailleurs je viens juste de remarquer que j'avais bloquée les reviews anonyme (Je suis nulle en anglais !), mais normalement l'erreur est réparée !

Ce chapitre est bien plus long que prévu, une vingtaine de pages Word. Je pense que les autres seront plus courts (sauf si ma relectrice me pousse, ainsi que vous !).

Je remercie encore une fois toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues. A vrai dire je pensais que cela n'attirerait personne. Merci encore !

Je tente d'écrire aussi régulièrement que possible, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Et un gros merci à une de mes amies qui a gentiment relu ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre II : Changement de gravité

La vie à la réserve a quelque chose de reposant. Le silence. La façon de vivre. Tout ici est fait de tranquillité. Washington n'était pas une des plus grandes villes des Etats-Unis et pourtant tout là bas est relatif à la vitesse. Les gens dans la rue, la communication, le travail. Performance et bonheur sont liés à la vitesse. A l'optimisation du temps. Ici, on protège plus que tout, la paix.

Les semaines se déroulent mieux que ce que je pensais. Et, d'une certaine façon, pire aussi.

Mieux, parce qu' on me laisse m'isoler, sans pour autant ressentir de la solitude. Les indiens ne passent plus leur temps à me fixer. Je me suis faite à l'ambiance de la maison. Aux repas en famille. A la vision du couple uni de mes tuteurs. Les marques sont rapides à prendre dans cet univers fermé. Les repas suivent les discutions, puis, il y a les films sur la petite télé du salon, et enfin le repos. Un rythme dans lequel personne n'a de mal à s'intégrer. Même quelqu'un comme moi.

Pire, car Jacob ne me lâche plus. Moi qui pensais qu'il cherchait à être seul avec ses amis ! Je me demande ce qu'il veut. Tous les soirs il me raccompagne et ne me laisse pas sortir de sa camionnette sans que je lui adresse un mot. Il a proposé de sa propre initiative de faire le taxi. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Ainsi, il me fait office de guide dans ce monde. Il m'aide à trouver une place ici. Nos discussions sont si agréables, surtout avec son humour décalé.

Il a dû menacer Quil pour que je vienne chez lui ce week-end. Pour l'exposé. Quelle bonne excuse. Je suis ravie ! « Grand sourire » et Embry m'accompagneront. Je doute que notre concentration soit optimale si les trois garçons sont ensembles.

Il faut aussi noter que je fais de plus en plus de crises. A croire que l'air est toxique ici. Une presque tous les soirs, un vrai record ! La moindre petite contrariété me crispe. Géniale !

Je me laisse flotter la plupart du temps. Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre leur bonne humeur. La fatigue m'accompagne à longueur de journée. Je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Le silence m'inquiète. Il est oppressant la nuit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que des terreurs m'envahissent la nuit, mais je ne suis plus habituée à tout cela. Washington et son anonymat me manquent.

Je soupire pour la cinquième fois, en gribouillant sur le coin de ma feuille. Nous sommes vendredi. En mathématiques. Mon voisin s'endort aux explications du professeur. Le cours n'est pas bien passionnant. Un regard au dessus de mon épaule me démontre que le marchand de sable a dû faire un détour par notre classe. La tête fine d'Embry (encore un nom bizarre) vacille dangereusement au dessus de son bureau. Je ne parle même pas de Jacob.

La trouille ce matin en voyant comment il conduisait ! Il n'a même pas résisté quand j'ai pris sa place au volant. Ils ont dû faire la fête hier car ils traînent les mêmes cernes tous les trois. A croire que l'un ne fait rien sans les autres.

Le professeur doit s'en apercevoir, car il interroge Quil qui sursaute. Je vois bien sa gêne. Il bafouille légèrement, et des rires se font entendre dans la classe.

Discrètement, je lui glisse ma feuille avec la réponse écrite en gros. Il y jette un regard et répond comme il peut. Ça semble contenter Mr Thomas.

- Merci…

J'hausse les épaules. A charge de revanche. Je le comprends en même temps. Moi aussi la fatigue me taraude. Et la voix basse du professeur n'arrange pas les choses. Je continue à dessiner des choses sans forme au milieu des calculs. Certaines heures paraissent le double de ce qu'elles sont.

Le son de la fin du cours résonne comme un chant de liberté. La journée se termine par du sport. Une matière que j'apprécie énormément. C'est dans ces seules conditions qu'on m'autorise à pratiquer une activité. Je pense que l'infirmerie toute proche doit aider. J'aimerais qu'on oublie de me rappeler à chaque instant ma maladie.

Les filles boudent dans les vestiaires. Il faut dire que l'endurance ne rend pas belle. On rougit, on transpire, on veut cracher… Toutes ces petites choses peu féminines. Comme quoi ce genre de nana existe partout. Elles comparent leurs sous vêtements, parlent fringues et mecs.

Ce n'est pas que ces sujets ne m'intéressent pas. Mais je tente de me détacher de tous liens humains. Car lorsqu'on les rompt c'est comme si une partie de nous restait à jamais avec les personnes qui nous sont chères.

Sur le stade les garçons se vantent de leurs performances. Enfin stade, ce qui leur sert de terrain : une étendue d'herbes avec deux buts aux extrémités. Et bien sûr, comme le veut la région, de magnifiques marres d'eau et de boue se mélangent aux brins d'herbe. La piste de sable du lycée de Washington me manque déjà.

La bande de Jacob est, comme à son habitude, dans un coin. En short et débardeur. Alors qu'il fait un froid de canard. Leur peau n'est même pas recouverte de chair de poule ! Ils veulent attraper la crève ou quoi ?

Je me lance au coup de sifflet. Je n'aime pas spécialement courir. Surtout en rond sur de la terre humide. Mais j'aime savoir qu'à chaque pas je me dépasse, m'approchant de mes limites. Effleurer le risque, le caresser du bout du doigt. C'est comme faire un pied de nez aux parques. Ridicules comme pensées. Je m'ennuie et ma respiration chaotique ne se calme pas. Se concentrer sur sa respiration et oublier le reste. Inspirer, expirer…

Je passe une nouvelle fois devant le professeur de sport. Il me fait un sourire encourageant en regardant son chronomètre. Pas trop fatigué à nous regarder nous dépenser ? Je sais qu'il est au courant pour ma maladie. Je pense même pouvoir dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir en cours. Où alors pour lui confier une dispense.

Et bien non. Je veux me dépenser, faire comme les autres un maximum. Cette chose ne gagnera pas sur moi. Bon sang, que c'est dur !

J'entends un souffle à coté de moi. Jacob court tranquillement. Je me demande pourquoi il ne va pas plus vite. Il en a les capacités. Il cherche à me vexer ou quoi ? Il me sourit et m'accompagne dans ma course. Ca devient moins dur pour moi. Il ne dit rien, mais voir son dos imposant devant moi me permet de m'accrocher à quelque chose.

Je le suis évitant les marres, glissant légèrement sur le terrain. Je fixe ma respiration sur celle profonde de Jacob. Un rythme long et régulier. Je ne regarde même plus les alentours, seulement ce dos qui me sert de GPS.

Un coup de sifflet. C'est fini ! Je ralentis progressivement ma course, et reprends ma respiration. Marcher me fait du bien. Jacob et ses potes m'attendent, pas un seul essoufflé. Ils ne sont pas humains, c'est décidé ! Franchement je ne vais pas complexer ! C'est eux qui sont anormaux.

- Isleen Descroix ! retentit la voix du professeur.

Je me retourne vers lui. Je déteste et j'aime mon prénom. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient, il choque, mais c'est le seul lien qu'il me reste avec mes géniteurs. Une jolie broderie, cousue à la main, sur une petite couverture blanche. Ma mère m'a déposée emmaillotée dans ce tissu à un hôpital avant de disparaître. Depuis dix-sept ans je m'accroche à ce souvenir. Ma mère a-t-elle pleuré en m'abandonnant ? Ses pensées se tournent-elles encore vers moi ? Est-elle seulement encore en vie ? Des questions qui resteront sans réponses.

Embry rigole en tentant d'être discret. Je l'entends dire que je ne suis pas gâtée. Il peut parler, son prénom se distingue encore plus que le mien ! Je lui lance un regard noir. Je te retiens !

Je m'approche de Mr Cook. Il me précise juste, que si je ne me sens pas bien, je peux aller directement à l'infirmerie. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ma peau est toujours écarlate quand je fais un effort. Les filles hurlent au scandale. Pourquoi moi et pas elles ?

Et cet idiot répond :

« Parce qu'elle est malade. »

_ - _ - _

J'enfile le plus vite possible mes fringues. Je contiens ma colère difficilement. Pourquoi Cook c'est il sentit obligé de préciser ? Je sors rapidement sans vérifier s'il ne me manque rien. J'ai envie de hurler. Les gens ont-ils besoin de savoir que mon corps est un traitre ? Je ne veux plus de pitié, ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

Je traverse la cour bousculant, au passage, différents élèves. Jacob m'attend dans la camionnette. Je grimpe et claque ma portière. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Son regard sur moi est lourd. Il veut me poser des questions mais n'ose pas.

- Je te dépose chez toi, tu as vraiment besoin de te laver !

Je n'ai même pas la force de répondre. Ma tête se pose sur la vitre froide pleine de buée. Qu'il fait froid en ce moment. Le temps est cotonneux, les nuages recouvrant la totalité du ciel au dessus de la forêt. J'espère qu'il va neiger.

J'avale mes cachets en prévision d'une crise. Super fin de journée ! Ma main masque mes yeux. Mon visage chauffe encore. Je tente de sourire, mais mon conducteur n'est pas convaincu.

- Tu feras vraiment une très mauvaise Quileute ! Tu ne sais même pas sourire.

- Je ne vais pas passer ma vie ici. Dans sept mois je pars, donc…

Il ne dit rien mais je sens sa surprise. Je ne veux pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Mes perspectives d'avenir n'ont rien de réjouissantes. Etre malade ne simplifie pas les choses : pas d'empreint, pas de boulot, je ne parle même pas des assurances ! Une vie au jour le jour, sûrement ponctuée par des séjours à l'hôpital. On ne peut pas rêver d'avoir une famille dans ses conditions. Et pourtant… Je suis vraiment égoïste.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? finit-il par me demander.

- Une myoclonie, une variante de l'épilepsie.

Il acquiesce. Pour l'instant ça lui suffit. Je pense qu'il ignore complètement ce que c'est. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien avec lui. Ma colère retombe, je m'endors presque dans la châleur de l'habitacle. Et, lui a toujours son sourire. On dirait presque qu'il lui mange le visage.

Je le dévisage, il a vraiment l'air malin comme ça.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Oui, un air d'idiot béat.

- Désolé !

Les coins de ses lèvres atteignent ses oreilles. De mieux en mieux. J'aime bien Jacob. Rien n'est compliqué avec lui. C'est comme un soleil qui brille et fait fuir toute part d'ombre. Et ça, sans rien demander en retour. Ca fait du bien.

Nous arrivons enfin dans le chemin qui mène à nos maisons, il se gare devant celle de mes tuteurs sans couper le moteur. Je descends de la voiture.

- A demain.

- Oui, à plus tard ! répondit-il.

J'ignore où il va, mais il ne rentre pas chez lui. Il sort des traces qui mènent jusqu'ici. Bon sang, et demain je vais devoir faire bonne figure tout un après midi avec eux. Je regrette déjà d'être en week-end.

Mes yeux se posent sur le père de Jacob. Il passe ses journées devant sa maison à lire, sous le porche. J'ignore si son fauteuil roulant en est la seule cause, mais il me rend mélancolique rien qu'à le voir. Que peut-il bien faire de ses journées ? Il me fait un signe de la main en souriant. Ca doit être mon imagination débordante !

Pourtant il semble si seul…Bah Jacob m'assure que tu vas bien quand je lui demande. Son état s'améliore même depuis que sa fille vie de nouveau à la réserve.

Je pousse la porte grinçante. Wapi se jette sur moi comme tous les soirs. Je fais déjà partie de sa famille au bout d'une semaine ! Ca rigole moins avec le chat : un vrai snob ! Il m'ignore, mais se roule dans mes affaires dès que je quitte la pièce. Je gratte un peu la tête du chien, le poussant pour rentrer.

Mes chaussures atterrissent sur le tapis, alors que j'accroche rapidement mon manteau. J'aurais biens besoin d'une écharpe et de gants.

Dans la maison la femme cuisine. Une douce odeur me frôle les narines. Tous les jours des senteurs alléchantes m'ouvrent l'estomac. Sucré, salé, elle cuisine bien, mais un peu trop généreusement. Il n'y a que trois personnes dans cette maison.

Je laisse tomber mon sac sur un des canapés. Je m'écroule entre les coussins attrapant une couverture pour jouer avec. Oubliée la douche! Le chat me regarde bizarrement. Quoi ? Moi aussi j'aime dormir sur le divan !

- Je ne pense pas que Roy t'en ait parlé, mais nous sortons ce soir.

J'acquiesce. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Vivre en couple pendant des années, et ensuite récupérer un boulet malade… Tout le monde a besoin de changer d'air. Et puis une soirée seule de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal. Surtout que depuis trois semaines ils passent tout leur temps avec moi.

- Tu devrais aller te changer. On part dans une heure pour aider Sue. Les garçons nous rejoindrons plus tard. Un match à regarder…

- Je vous accompagne ?

Euh je ne suis pas très ravie là… Je m'imaginais déjà avec un chocolat chaud sous la couverture avec un bon bouquin.

- Bien sûr pourquoi ? Tous veulent te rencontrer !

- Tous ?

Elle me fait un sourire rassurant qui n'atteint pas son but. La perspective de passer une soirée entourée d'indiens de bonne humeur ne me réjouit pas plus que ça. Mais je crois ne pas avoir le choix.

_ - _ - _

Leah, la fille de Sue, est venue nous chercher. Une jolie fille. Pas un canon de magasine, non, une beauté naturelle. Une personne que l'on envie, car elle n'a pas besoin de maquillage pour sortir du lot. Ses cheveux noirs sont courts, mais cela lui va étrangement bien. Elle a un petit air de famille avec l'homme. Leurs yeux, je crois, sont identiques. La même couleur encre, et leur forme aussi. Après tout il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'une nièce ressemble à son oncle. Je vais donc rencontrer la seule famille qui reste à mes tuteurs : Sue Clearwater. Elle en parle comme d'un modèle. Forte, avec du caractère, mais aimante avec ses enfants.

La route jusqu'à la maison des Clearwater n'est pas très longue. La femme et Leah discutent de Seth. Seth le fils de Sue et de son défunt mari Harry. Pour l'instant je m'y retrouve. L'homme en a parlé.

Apparemment Harry serait mort il y a trois ans, d'une attaque. Mes tuteurs étaient absents, une sorte de seconde lune de miel pour leurs trente ans de mariage. Quand ils sont revenus, le décès de l'époux de Sue datait de plusieurs jours. Je crois que l'homme n'arrive pas à se pardonner son absence. Enfin il s'agit juste d'un pressentiment.

Je tire un peu sur mon pull gris. Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre. C'est un anniversaire, mais personne ne semble vraiment faire attention aux vêtements dans la réserve. De toute façon ma garde de robe a ses limites. Il va falloir faire du shopping, parce que je ne tiendrai pas avec quatre pulls et trois jeans.

La route défile devant mes yeux. Au loin le soleil décline déjà. Nous quittons assez vite la grande route, pour prendre de minuscules chemins. Le vieux 4X4 finit sa course devant une jolie maison bleu. Elle ressemble à toutes les habitations indiennes, mais l'on sent moins de laisser-aller. Des fleurs aromatiques poussent aux bords des fenêtres, la peinture ne s'écaille pas.

Dès que je passe la porte, une odeur de gâteau au chocolat me chatouille les narines. Je suis ma tutrice dans une grande pièce qui sert de salle à manger. J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé canard avec sa mère. Je la suis comme son ombre.

Les meubles ont étés poussés pour laisser de la place à une table imposante. Vu le nombre de chaises bigarrées, je me demande sur combien de personnes je dois compter ce soir.

Je pose les roulés à la cannelle sur un meuble où s'empilent déjà pas mal de victuailles.

Cookies au chocolat, muffins aux myrtilles, tourtes, tartes, patates, et d'autres légumes en purée. Les quantités sont gigantesques, et les gâteaux font au moins deux fois leur taille normale. Au moins on mangera bien !

- Impressionnant n'est ce pas ?

Je sursaute et me retourne comme fautive.

Devant moi se trouve une femme les yeux rieurs, avec un léger rictus. Non, pas un rictus. Des cicatrices qui sont gravées sur la partie droite de son visage lui tirent les traits. Je ne suis donc pas la seule éclopée de la réserve ?

J'hoche la tête, sans détourner les yeux. Je ne sais pas pour elle, mais moi je déteste qu'on me regarde avec pitié.

- Je m'appelle Emily. Je suis la futur femme de Sam .

- Qui est Sam ?

Elle me regarde un peu surprise. Quoi ? Je suis censée le connaître ? Ils croient quoi ces Quileutes ? J'habite ici depuis trois semaines. Déjà que la plupart des noms des élèves de ma classe m'échappent…

- Tu le seras bien assez tôt.

Leah avait prononcé cette phrase avec une légère rancœur. Ses yeux noirs fixant étrangement la femme. Donc tout le monde ne s'aimait pas ici. Emilie semblait un peu gênée, et moi aussi du coup. Je regarde ailleurs alors que les deux femmes se regardent.

- Leah soit gentille tu veux. Tu vas faire peur à notre invité.

Ca devait être Sue. Les cheveux courts, le visage dur, et bien sûr un sourire doux. Elle ressemble à ce que je m'étais imaginé.

Un grognement presque animal sortit de la bouche de sa fille. Elle se détourne et part. La porte d'entrée claque. Hum, elle n'a pas l'air bien lunée tout d'un coup. Sa mère ne semble pas y prêter attention et me tend la main.

- Sue Clearwater, se présenta-t-elle. La grande sœur de Roy.

- Euh bonjour.

- Toi tu es Islll…dit une petite voix en s'embrouillant. Quil m'a parlé de toi.

Une petite indienne se tient aussi droite que possible. Ses yeux bleu clair me jaugent. Quil m'évoque avec d'autres personnes que Jacob et Embry ? Quel bavard celui-là ! Je ne pensais pas être aussi intéressante, surtout pour une gamine de quatre ans.

- Enchantée…

- Claire ! m'intima-t-elle.

- Enchantée Claire.

Je lui serre la main ce qui semble lui convenir. Alors voilà donc le tortionnaire de Quil. J'en avais entendu parler. Les garçons se moquaient de ce qu'elle faisait faire à Quil. Apparemment ça vaut le détour. Mais je pensais que c'était une jeune fille, une ado au pire. Pas une gamine. Ainsi il se fait maîtriser par cette bouille ronde. Franchement, il doit bien avoir onze ans de plus qu'elle, et je ne parle pas des centimètres ! Les hommes sont faibles parfois !

Derrière elle, se trouve une fille de mon âge. Un peu plus vieille peut-être. Quelqu'un de banal. Pour tout dire je ne l'ai même pas remarquée avant qu'elle ne parle, alors qu'elle tient la main de la petite.

- Kim, dit elle. Je sors avec Jared, tu le verras ce soir.

Ok. Elles se définissent toutes par leur couple ou quoi ?

Nous rentrons dans la petite cuisine. Une soirée cuisine et commérages à ce que je vois. Emilie, Sue et ma tutrice cuisinent dans des plats énormes. Je suis chargée avec Kim de tout ce qui est desserts. Claire nous aide en formant les cookies. Sauf que certains disparaissent mystérieusement. Claire nie toute implication alors qu'elle est barbouillée de chocolat.

Toutes parlent de leurs hommes. A les entendre on dirait qu'ils passent leurs vies ensemble. Je sens parfois que je ne comprends pas le sens caché de certains mots. Ma tutrice non plus d'ailleurs. Elle fronce régulièrement les sourcils en direction de Sue.

Le temps passe vite. Et la nuit tombe sur la maison. Tout est terminé. Il ne manque plus que les « hommes ».

Je me pose sur le canapé à coté de Claire qui regarde des dessins animés. Ils ont bien changés depuis mon enfance. Enfin je crois car il m'était rarement permis de les regarder. Les Kellers préféraient les jeux éducatifs. Ca ne m'a pas réussit je déteste les jeux maintenant.

La porte d'entrée claque et c'est comme si un vent de chaleur rentrait dans la maison. Claire est la première à réagir.

Elle courre aussi vite que possible dans les bras de Quil. Ce dernier la réceptione et la serre dans ses bras avec…amour. Ou même passion je dirais. Ca me choque un peu. Ils ont plus de dix ans d'écart. Derrière lui se tient Embry qui rigole un peu et me fait un clin d'œil. Ils sont toujours aussi peu couverts.

Kim elle s'approche d'un garçon à la mâchoire prononcée. Ses yeux noirs la fixent avec amour. Son corps musclé s'imbrique à celui plus frêle de sa petite amie. Un autre s'approche d'Emily la passion dans le corps. Je suis obligée de détourner la tête tellement il y a de sentiments forts entre eux.

Je crois que la maison va craquer. Une vingtaine de jeunes hommes ont envahi la pièce. Certains sont au lycée avec nous. D'autres sont plus vieux. Mais tous dégagent cette force, presque animale. Comme une meute.

Mon tuteur les suit de près. Il discute avec le père de Jacob et un homme blanc que je ne connais pas.

J'étouffe un peu ici. Et comme personne ne fait attention à moi je sors discrètement à l'avant de la maison.

Il fait un peu froid, mais l'air est plus respirable. Je déteste ce genre de débordement. Ou plutôt je n'y suis pas habituée. J'aimerais m'intégrer chez les gens. Mais mes rares tentatives ont échoué.

J'ignore combien de temps je reste assise sur les marches de la maison avant qu'une voiture se gare parmi celle des autres. Ses phares m'éblouissent. Je crois reconnaître la voiture de Jacob.

Il claque sa portière et va ouvrir le côté passager d'une façon très élégante. Il y a quelque chose de changer chez lui. Il semble encore plus heureux que d'habitude.

Une fille saute dans ses bras. Elle a une dizaine d'années. Ses cheveux roux sont attachés en deux petites queues. Et déjà je sais que se sera une belle femme.

Jacob ne m'a pas vue. Elle monopolise son attention. Mais elle me regarde. Ses yeux chocolat sont curieux. Un de ses bras blancs se pose sur le cou de Jacob. Il se tourne vers moi.

Nessie je te présente Isleen.

Elle a l'air toute intimidée. Je me lève. Il va bien falloir rentrer un jour. Jacob passe la porte le premier, et je me cache dans son ombre.

- Ah Nessie ! Te voilà enfin. On attendait plus que toi.

- Merci pour moi Quil !

- Enfin Jacob tu sais bien que tu n'as aucune utilité ! répondit-il en tapant son épaule.

Je sursaute un peu quand je vois Nessie mordre le bras de Quil. Ce dernier grimace, le temps que Jacob dessert la mâchoire de la petite.

- Nessie pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda doucement Jacob.

- Mon Jacob n'est pas inutile ! répondit-elle en fixant droit dans les yeux Quil.

« Mon Jacob ». Et bien elle avait de l'avenir cette petite. Je m'attends à ce qu'il y ait des réprimandes. Mais rien. Au contraire même. Seules les taquineries que subit Quil laisse entendre que l'événement a eu lieu.

J'ai l'impression de plonger dans un monde complètement inconnu. On dirait une grande famille, unie et heureuse d'être là. Quelque chose qui m'est impossible d'appréhender tellement c'est différent de la vie que j'ai connu jusqu'ici. Et eux me laissent croire que je pourrais y rentrer.

Les garçons commencent à grignoter dans tous les plats. Enfin grignoter, dévorer serait plus exact.

Sue les fait s'asseoir. Je me retrouve je ne sais pas trop comment au milieu de la table, à gauche de Jacob. De l'autre coté se trouve Leah. En face de moi un garçon qui doit être Seth. Pourquoi suis-je si près du centre de la table ?

Le repas se passe plutôt bien. Je reste concentrée sur mon assiette. Seul Jacob tente de m'intégrer à la conversation. Je lui réponds par monosyllabe. Je ne suis pas très alaise. Tout le monde plaisante, et parle bruyamment. La nourriture disparait à une vitesse folle. Je comprends mieux la soirée cuisine.

- Isleen tu peux me passer le sel ?

C'est Sue. Je prends la salière. Il va falloir que je détache mon regard de mon assiette.

Je lui tends. Elle ne l'a pas encore attrapée que je retourne à mon assiette. Je croise le regard en face de moi.

J'arrête de respirer. Tout mon corps cesse de fonctionner. Mes pensées ressemblent à des miettes qui ne veulent pas s'assembler. Mon cœur bat comme un tambour à mes oreilles. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, ou à analyser ce qui m'arrive. Tout tourne autour de ces magnifiques orbes noirs. A peine caché par l'ombre des cils, son regard me pénètre. Mes membres fourmillent sous l'intensité de ses billes encres. Je perds presque conscience, oubliant tout ce qui fait que mon corps fonctionne. Mes poumons souffrent du manque d'oxygène, mais le choc m'empêche encore de respirer. Rien que lui, et ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Les secondes doivent être des minutes à présent. Le temps s'écoule sans prise sur moi. Envahie par un profond brouillard je tente de lutter pour garder le lien.

J'inspire violement, presque à m'en étouffer ! Mon corps souffre. L'air balaye mes pensées irraisonnées. Non mais, c'est quoi cette attitude de midinette ? Je lutte contre la tentation de succomber. La difficulté de ne pas se laisser emporter par les vagues de chaleurs régulières qu'il m'envoit augmente. Mes joues rougissent sous ses yeux brulants de…passion ?

Je vis un arrêt sur image. Je n'arrive pas à rompre le charme. Mon bras au dessus des plats tenant la salière, et nos corps tendus vers l'autre. Rien ne bouge.

- Seth ? commence Jacob.

Aucuns de nous ne réagit. Peut-être que j'hallucine. Après tout, tout est possible. Habituellement regarder les personnes dans les yeux me gêne, et là, la vue me fascine.

J'entrevoie un sourire béat se former sur ses lèvres. Sa réaction déclenche de drôles de vibrations. Un frisson me parcoure des pieds à la tête. Chaque orteil, chaque cheveux court vers lui, tendant à nous unir.

Ca existe vraiment les coups de foudre ?

Tout le monde nous regarde dans un silence de morts. Je suis complètement perdue et retournée.

Si bien que je ne fais attention aux tremblements de mes mains que lorsque je fais tomber le sel sur la table. Le bruit du verre qui casse, sonne comme un déclencheur. Non. Je cherche ma boite de pilules dans mes poches. Elle n'est pas là. J'ai dû la laisser dans mon pantalon en me changeant. Non !

Deux mains appuient sur mes épaules. Je tente de me calmer mais rien ni fait. Je panique. Tous ces gens qui me regardent comme une bête de foire. J'ai honte, je veux rentrer dans un trou, ou m'enfuir loin d'ici.

Une main me tend mes cachets. Je les attrape et les avale.

Il est un peu tard pour les prendre. Leur action est moins immédiate que d'habitude. Mais ils agissent quand même. On me couvre d'une couverture. Elle sent bon. La crise passe doucement.

Je reprends ma respiration. Bouge un peu. Mes muscles me tiraillent. Je suis fatiguée. Je savais que cette soirée n'était pas une bonne idée. Je m'endors un peu je crois.

Je sens des bras chauds qui m'enlacent. Puis rien que le noir.

_ - _ - _

Décidément je crois que cet endroit est mauvais pour ma santé. Deux crises en une journée. Largement plus que ma moyenne. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. J'ai honte. Faire une crise comme ça en plein milieu de ma première soirée. Epatant !

J'ai beau y réfléchir dans ce lit, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Le fait qu'un garçon me regarde n'aurait jamais du provoquer ça. Et comme à chaque fois que j'y repense, un frisson d'envie se fait sentir. Car il est là me problème ce matin. Je veux revoir Seth.

J'étouffe un soupire de désespoir dans l'oreiller. Je ne peux pas être autant attirée par lui en un seul regard ! Jusqu'à hier soir, je ne l'avais pas plus remarqué que les autres. Qu'elle poisse. Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais écouter mon cœur. Voilà qu'il devient plus fort que ma raison.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 14h06. Je devais rejoindre Jacob chez lui à 14h pour aller chez Quil. Mais je crois que je vais en fait creuser un trou dans mon matelas et m'y cacher. Je veux me faire oublier.

Pourtant une main chaude retire ma couette et me secoue. Je me retourne vers le gêneur près à l'envoyer paitre.

- Jacob ? Qu'es ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je viens te chercher. Tu me feras pas croire que t'as oublié qu'on se voyait cet aprèm !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et s'assoit sur mon bureau. Il me fixe en haussant les sourcils. Il croit que je vais lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Je rattrape la couverture et lui tourne le dos.

Ma tête frôle le sol alors qu'il me tire hors du lit. Mais il veut quoi ? Il n'a pas compris que je ne bougerai pas aujourd'hui ?

- Bouge tes fesses, où je t'embarque en pyjama !

Je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne doute pas qu'il mette sa menace à exécution.

Un t-shirt violet, un jean et une veste feront l'affaire. Mes pieds trainent sur le parquet du couloir. Il me suit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain que je lui claque au nez.

Je prends mon temps en espérant qu'il prendra patience et partira sans moi. La douche me fait du bien, et comme d'habitude je perds la notion du temps.

- Si tu te noies, je devrais te faire du bouche-à-bouche !

On ne peut vraiment pas être tranquille avec lui. Je me sèche rapidement. Un coup de brosse rapide, je m'habille et sors. Il est assis par terre, en face de la porte.

- Peur que je me sauve ?

- Ne nie pas que tu aurais tenté de t'esquiver, rigola t-il.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Je sais que tu m'aurais rattrapée.

- C'est bien tu reconnais ma supériorité.

Je secoue la tête. Il m'embarque par le bras. On descend l'escalier me laissant à peine le temps de saisir une veste. Je râle par principe sous le regard bienveillant de mes tuteurs. Ils ne peuvent pas m'aider ?

- Bon sang mais qu'es ce qui va pas chez les Quileutes ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de vos affaires ! Faut toujours que vous provoquiez des trucs plus gros que vous ?

- Tu parles de Seth là ?

Je le regarde par la portière. Il a le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Je ne veux pas répondre. Je monte en claquant la porte le plus fort possible. La voiture démarre. Je refuse de croiser son regard. La route n'est pas bien longue, mais je reste prostrée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mes affaires de classe !

Il conduit tranquillement et se gare devant une minuscule maison grise.

- En fait, y'a un changement de programme. On passe l'après-midi chez Sam et Emily.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh, au cas où il y aurait un débordement…

De quoi parle t-il ? Un débordement ? Je le regarde. Il évite mon regard. Ok je n'en serai pas plus maintenant. Je ne suis pas très rassurée. Je regarde le domicile d'Emily et de son fiancée au travers la vitre. Elle doit être récente, la peinture n'est pas encore abimée par le temps.

- Isleen, tu penses quoi de Seth ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Ca ne regarde personne.

- Même pas lui ?

Je sors de la camionnette. Je ne suis pas très sure de moi. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans la maison. Mais je ne veux pas non plus rester avec Jacob. Je piétine à coté de la voiture.

Je crois que nos cris ont alerté des personnes. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. C'est Seth. J'espère intérieurement qu'il n'a pas entendu notre discussion. A sa vue mon corps se fige. Pourquoi me fait-il cela ? S'en rend-t-il seulement compte ? Lui non plus ne semble pas trop savoir comment se comporter. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi, inquiet.

- Va au moins lui dire bonjour, me chuchote Jacob.

Je m'avance toute raide vers lui. A croire que je vais au poteau d'exécution. J'entends les rires des autres. Pourquoi ai-je écouté Jacob ? Deux pas nous séparent quand je m'arrête. Je ne lève même pas mon visage vers lui tellement je suis gênée.

- Euh…Salut.

- Salut.

Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, je le sens. Il a un sourire doux. Rien que ça me réchauffe le cœur. Comme si me corps arrête d'hiberner de nouvelles sensations le parcoure. Il se réveille doucement.

- Allez la regarde pas comme ça Seth ! Elle va fondre.

C'est un peu vrai. Mon interdiction de jouer ce genre de scènes perd de son efficacité. Mais tout s'efface devant le sourire de l'homme devant moi. Je me sens ridicule à penser ça, mais ce tumulte au fond du moi ne peut être que réel. Toute cette puissance qui me traverse de part en part, sans possibilité de lutte, dès que je le vois.

Je les suis à l'intérieur de la petite maison. Mon épaule frôle la peau nue de Seth. Je me sens rougir à ce simple contact. Idiote, on marche juste l'un à coté de l'autre ! La pièce est un salon ouvert sur la cuisine. Ce n'est vraiment pas très grand. Le bois des murs monte jusqu'au plafond bas. Le parquet craque sous mes pas.

Quil est assis sur la table où des brioches encore fumantes reposent. Emily me sourit et me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je sens encore le regard de Seth dans mon dos.

- Tu as faim ? Tiens sers toi, me propose-t-elle.

- Je ne peux refuser. Je n'ai rien mangé hier soir. La brioche est délicieuse. Je crois même qu'un gémissement de bonheur s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Assise, j'écoute les garçons discuter ensemble. Je n'en reconnais pas la moitié. Il me semble que ce sont les plus vieux des « amis » de Jacob. Pourtant il m'est impossible de clairement les différencier. Seul Sam se démarque par sa présence perpétuelle autour d'Emily. Ca doit être agaçant au possible !

Je regarde Quil et lui suggère qu'on se mette au boulot. Je ne veux pas passer l'après-midi à discuter de la reproduction des coraux ! Quel sujet passionnant !

Seth s'installe à côté de moi. Il n'arrête pas de s'agiter sur sa chaise, sous les rires des autres indiens. Je suis bien moi pourtant. Alors je ne dis rien, je profite. Sa présence me tranquillise autant qu'elle me tend. Ca fait vraiment du bien de se sentir vivante. Je le regarde poser la tête sur la table entre ses bras. Il s'endort rapidement, me berçant par son souffle régulier.

_ - _ - _

Je soupire. Deux heures et demie sur cet exposé suffisent pour l'instant, même si la compagnie est agréable. Les autres regardent une rediffusion d'un match sur la télé. Seth suit depuis la table, commentant les actions des joueurs avec enthousiasme. Les hommes et le sport !

La porte d'entrée claque nous faisant sursauter. Un homme plus vieux que la majorité des garçons s'approche et pique une brioche. Ses yeux bruns se pausent sur moi et fixent Seth. Un sourire goguenard traverse son visage carré. Quil le bouscule d'un coup d'épaule. Son visage ne me dit rien du tout. Je ne crois même pas l'avoir vu lors de l'anniversaire de Sue.

Derrière son torse nu, est-il besoin de le préciser, se profilent deux jeunes indiens. Eux aussi on subit une croissance accélérée. Leurs muscles sont si fins et secs, les corps étirés font disproportionnés. Ils s'agitent, tout excités.

- Il y en avait encore deux. Ils longent la frontière, commente un des deux plus jeune.

- Plus tard Colin !

La voix de Sam a claqué comme un ordre. Le jeune semble en perdre la faculté de parler. Je crois que personne ne ferait le malin devant lui. Je plains d'avance ses enfants. Enfin au moins eux auront des parents à critiquer.

- Seth emmène donc Isleen faire un tour dehors, intime à son tour Jacob.

Je le suis à l'extérieur. Mes chaussures trainent dans la boue. Nous nous éloignons peu à peu de la maison. Les sous bois sont encore humides de la dernière averse. Je soupire, je doute que cette promenade me contente. C'est quoi leur problème ? Si je gêne il ne fallait pas m'inviter. « Au cas où il y aurai un débordement… ». Ils s'en moquent maintenant ? Et puis, ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne suis pas sure que Seth me réponde non plus.

Aucun de nous deux ne se décide à parler. J'ai peur d'avoir l'air ridicule. De toute façon j'ignore comment on commence une conversation. Alors avec lui… Je crois que l'on prend tout à l'envers.

Je tente de ne pas perdre des yeux mon guide. Les arbres se ressemblent tous. Tordus vers le ciel, recouvert de mousse, poussant au grès du temps au milieu des fougères. Il semble savoir où il va. Ses pas sont assurés. Il traverse les bois sans difficulté. Son corps robuste est plus habitué à l'environnement que la petite citadine que je suis.

Je glisse légèrement sur un tas de feuilles. J'ai un peu froid, et de légères courbatures me tiraillent. Un reste du sport d'hier. Charmante journée. Il gèle vraiment dans cette région.

- Tiens prend ma veste.

- J'ai parlé tout haut ?

Il rigole, et me fait non de la tête. Sa voix raisonne comme des éclats d'eau sur la pierre. Un léger tintement dans mes oreilles. Il me pose sa veste en polaire sur les épaules. Une douce odeur mes titille les narines. J'inspire un peu plus fort. Du bois, de la sueur, et un parfum d'après-midi ensoleillé. Hum…

Je lève les yeux et croise les orbes noires. Je suis ridicule à sentir comme ça sa veste. Je sors tout de suite mon nez du tissu comme si de rien n'était. Mais il me regarde attendri. Je sens une drôle de sensation me courir le cœur. Allez, on se reprend !

Nous continuons notre route. Y a-t-il vraiment une destination à cette marche ? Je deviens de mauvaise humeur à errer comme ça sans but. Seth ralentit le pas, il voit que je suis en difficulté. Pourtant il ne s'arrête pas, mais il prend le temps de me dégager le chemin en écartant la végétation gênante. Une attention qui me touche. Il ne se comporte pas comme si j'étais fragile, mais prend soin de moi.

La terre marron se colore de sable fin. J'émerge des arbres sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. L'air me fouette le visage. Le souffle froid pousse l'eau jusqu'à nos pieds, me lèche le corps, m'enfermant dans un cocon.

Je reste un moment là, sans bouger. Mes yeux pleurent par la violence du vent. Les vagues font de jolis roulis avant de se briser sur les rochers. L'écume blanche tranche un instant sur la pierre noire avant de disparaître, pour mieux revenir. J'avance doucement, mes tennis pleines de sable. En quelques pas je suis au bout du monde. Le spectacle de toute cette eau déchainée me fait vibrer. La vie coule dans mes veines, et je sais que je lutte tous les jours pour un instant comme celui-ci.

Mes doigts s'amusent avec l'eau. Je se sais pas depuis quand je n'ai pas vu la mer. Des années je pense. Elle a toujours été trop loin de mes anciennes familles d'accueil. Comme une enfant je tente d'emprisonner le liquide entre mes mains, sans jamais y parvenir. Inlassablement je recommence mon manège, poussant la folie jusqu'à jeter l'eau en l'air. Les goutes s'éparpillent en une légère pluie. Mes cheveux deviennent humides.

Seth me regarde assis à la lisière des bois. Je me relève pour le rejoindre. La mer ne se sauvera pas. Pourtant mes yeux ont tant de mal à la quitter.

Je me pose à sa gauche. Nos bras se frôlent et je le vois réprimer un frisson. Je bouge légèrement pour m'éloigner, mais il m'arrête en nous collant plus qu'au départ. Figée. Je ne bouge plus. Il regarde droit devant lui et je fais de même. Un coup de vent me fait baisser les yeux et je m'allonge sur la plage afin de m'en protéger.

Son visage se tourne vers moi. J'aime ses traits fins. Son visage bien dessiné, ses yeux couleur encre. Son sourire aussi qui fait chaud dans ma poitrine.

Nos regards s'accrochent comme la veille. Mais j'ai moins peur. C'est plus doux aussi. Hier mon cœur voulait sortir de mon corps pour rejoindre celui de Seth. Aujourd'hui ils cherchent seulement à battre au même rythme.

L'instant dure. Ses doigts s'approchent, mais il n'ose pas me toucher. Mes paupières se ferment. Je sens ses caresses invisibles me frôles le creux de la joue, s'égarer entre mes lèvres, glisser dans mon cou. C'est comme si nous étions intimes, sans se connaître. Un pont semble nous lier, partageant nos envies et nos émotions. Sent-il combien il me bouleverse ? J'ai l'impression qu'il sait très bien ce qui nous arrive.

- C'était quoi hier soir ?

Cette question me taraude depuis un moment. Je tente ma chance avec lui. Il détourne le regard vers le large. Ses sourcils fins et épais se froncent sur l'horizon. Je crois que je vais devoir patienter encore. Pourquoi s'évertue-t-on a me cacher les choses qui me concernent ?

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde. Et surtout pas ce genre de réponse. Mes yeux le scrutent pour voir à quel point il pense ce qu'il dit.

Il doit sentir ma surprise, mais il ne me regarde pas. Mes pensées s'emmêlent. Comment es-ce que c'est possible ? On ne se connaît pas du tout… Et il dit ça avec tant d'assurance.

- Ca te gêne ? me demande t-il.

Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peut perdue là.

Il hoche la tête. Un duel à lieu dans ma tête. Mon cœur contre ma raison. Je me relève fixant la mer. Je peux difficilement croire ce que j'entends. Mes pas sont irraisonnés. Bon sang, pourquoi ça me perturbe autant ? Je pourrais simplement le renvoyer paitre. Mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle mon corps et ma raison sont d'accord, c'est que je ne peux lui faire du mal.

- Comment c'est possible ? On ne s'était jamais vu avant-hier soir.

- Au lycée, sourit-il dans le vide. Mais je me suis…j'ai eu le coup de foudre hier. Si on peut dire.

- Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre.

Il me regarde de nouveau. Ses yeux semblent me montrer tout ce qu'il dit ressentir. De la passion, de l'envie, une certaine tendresse, traversent ses iris sombres. Ce n'est pas possible. Et moi là je suis dans le vague. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de tomber amoureuse. En fait je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Comment apprend-t-on ce genre de choses ? Ce que j'éprouve depuis deux jours ne ressemble à rien de ce que je connais. Comme un peintre qui découvre une nouvelle gamme de couleurs sans savoir comment s'en servir.

- Tu devrais.

- Pourquoi ? Tu en connais beaucoup toi des couples comme ça ?

- Oui. Sam et Emily, Kim et Jared, ou Jacob et Nessie…

- Pardon ? Jacob et Nessie ? Tu plaisantes ! C'est malsain ce que tu racontes. Ils ont plus de dix ans de différence !

Ses sourcils se froncent. Il est gêné. Se rend t-il compte de ce qu'il me dit. Comment Jacob peut-être amoureux d'une si petite fille ?

- Leur relation n'a rien de malsaine. Jake est comme son frère pour l'instant. Il deviendra son ami, et son amant quand elle le voudra.

- Mais elle est trop petite. Elle n'a pas fait ce choix !

Il éclate de rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! C'est du détournement de mineur ! Il trouve ça normal ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez lui ? Leurs parents sont ils au courant ? Je vois mal Billy être d'accord avec ça. Et les parents de Nessie ?

- Calme toi, il continue en rigolant, tu t'entendras très bien avec Bella !

- Bella ?

- C'est la mère de Renésmée, précisa t-il. La meilleure amie de Jake.

- Et elle est d'accord avec ça ?

- Au début pas tellement. Mais Edward la convaincue de laisser une chance à Jacob. De toute façon il était déjà trop tard.

Il en parle comme si aucun des deux n'avaient eu le choix dans cette histoire. Je veux bien croire que les sentiments peuvent tout effacer, mais pas à ce point là. De toute façon il ne peut y avoir d'échange sain entre deux personnes, avec une si grande différence d'âge.

- Pourquoi trop tard ?

- Hum…Disons que l'attraction qu'il ressent pour elle est trop forte. On ne peut pas y résister. De toute façon il n'y a aucune raison de le faire. Il est fait pour elle. Comme moi pour toi.

Je rougis violemment. Il a une façon de dire les choses. C'est très étrange d'entendre ces mots. Que lui répondre ? Si je savais ce que veut dire être amoureuse. De toute façon il est trop tôt pour ça. Pourtant je ressens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus derrière tout ça. Quelque chose qu'il évite sciemment de me dire. Seul le fait de nous découvrir me permettra logiquement de comprendre. Je me rassois, en espérant que cela me calmera.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je veux te connaître, je veux qu'on se connaisse. Pour voir si les parties trouvent satisfaction. Négocier un partenariat de longue durée.

Il pousse un sourire de déception. Il s'attend à quoi ? Je ne vais pas sortir avec lui parce qu'il se dit amoureux de moi ! Il a un ego surdimensionné ou quoi ? Il ne me semblait pas prétentieux pourtant.

- Un contrat a durée indéterminée ? dit-il avec espoir.

Ma gorge se noue devant sa détresse. Je change d'humeur comme de gants en ce moment ! Il me rend bipolaire… Je ne veux pas lui mentir, mais mon état d'esprit déclenche sa souffrance.

Ma tête rencontre son épaule nue. Je regarde droit devant. Je ne peux rien lui offrir de plus pour l'instant.

Ma joue me brûle. Sa peau irradie de chaleur, alors que moi je grelotte légèrement. Ce n'est pas normal. Il doit être malade. Je me retourne vivement vers lui. Il s'étale dans le sable. Jolie vue. Ma main se pose sur son front bouillant. Il va m'entendre. Je me penche vers lui, mes bras encadrant sa tête. Je tente de l'emprisonner, mais mes membres me paraissent si frêles à coté de son corps brun.

- Mais ça ne va pas de sortir comme ça ! T'as de la fièvre, et tu es à peine couvert !

Je le secoue aussi fort que possible. Autant remuer un rocher, il bouge à peine. Je tire plus qu'autre chose sur ses vêtements, frôlant sa musculature.

- Calme-toi ! rigola t-il en me tenant les bras. Je ne suis pas malade. Ma température est juste plus haute que celle des humains.

- Comment ça des humains ? Tu l'es bien toi aussi ?

Un silence suit ma déclaration. Il me fixe un peu inquiet. Euh… Il veut me faire une blague ? Il est mal tombé ! Je suis quelqu'un d'assez rationnel. Je ne crois que ce que je vois !

Je jette un coup d'œil. Son visage est fermé et il semble réfléchir. J'attends qu'il sorte de sa torpeur. Il soupire profondément avant de revenir vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet.

Mes yeux ne le quittent pas. Je ne veux rien dire. C'est à lui de parler. Il me doit des explications je le sens. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faciliter le travail. Je repousse une de mes mèches de cheveux me barrant la vue. Ainsi, au dessus de lui, je tente de le faire parler par incitation.

- Je suis différent de toi, au point de vue génétique. Euh…

Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide. Mais mon visage n'exprime aucunes émotions. Je suis au moins douée dans ce domaine généralement.

- Je ne suis pas né comme ça…enfin si, mais…En fait mon état…comment dire. J'ai subit une mutation récente. Oui c'est ça. Et elle créé le lien qui nous uni.

- Parce qu'on est malade tous les deux ?

- Hein ? Non, non. Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose. Plus il me donne des informations, moins je suis heureuse de les avoir.

- Donc notre « lien » est un souci ?

- Quoi ? Non !

Il s'embourbe de plus en plus et moi aussi. Le secret qu'il me cache fait office d'enclume dans notre conversation. Il ne peut pas s'exprimer clairement ?

- Seth, honnêtement tu ne crois pas que ça serait mieux de me le dire tout simplement ?

Il se crispe. Sa mâchoire est serrée. Ses yeux recherchent une échappatoire dans le mouvement de l'eau au loin. J'attends de longues minutes, mais il ne semble pas décider à m'éclairer. Le silence devient rapidement gênant. J'abandonne pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas vraiment bien placée pour lui demander quoi que ce soit.

- Je propose qu'on arrête d'en parler.

Il se détend. Ses yeux se ferment avant de revenir vers moi.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- On te l'a interdit ?

- Non, Jacob n'aurait aucunes raisons de faire ça !

Et maintenant il me parle de Jacob. Je ne vois pas bien le rapport, mais je ne dis rien. De toute façon il veut garder son secret.

Son téléphone sonne. Il s'éloigne en décrochant. Je ne sais pas à qui il parle, mais il me jette des coups d'œil fréquents. Cinq minutes s'écoulent. Je me suis rallongée par terre. Mais mes mains sont enfouies dans les poches de sa veste. Je vais m'endormir. Mes yeux se ferment. Je crois que je vais lui piquer sa veste : c'est un vrai somnifère.

Je profite du moment, sa voix grave au loin me berce. Mon souffle suit le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage. Une rare paix m'habite, comme si tout mon être reconnaissait cette place comme la sienne. Je pars loin en suivant le bruit des mouettes…

_ - _ - _

Je me réveille avec le soleil se couchant. La température est plus basse que tout à l'heure. Seth dessine dans le sable, perdu dans ses pensées.

Je l'observe discrètement. Ses sourcils sont froncés, et ses yeux dans le vague. Je n'aime pas cet air sérieux. Je préfère lorsqu'il a son beau sourire. Et c'est reparti, je suis en mode fleur bleue. Je grogne ça me ressemble pas ! Bon sang, comment vais-je faire pour me séparer de lui ? Plus le temps passe, plus des liens invisibles me ficellent à lui. Les cordes se resserrent et bientôt je ne pourrai plus résister.

Il se retourne vers moi en souriant. Aucuns de nous ne bouge. Si le temps s'arrête maintenant… Mais la perfection des moments ne dure que peu de temps. La réalité, comme une claque, nous frappe toujours durement. Nous cherchons tous à retarder ce moment inévitable. Quel doux rêve de s'imaginer plus fort que la fatalité. Je frissonne.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer.

J'acquiesce alors qu'il me tend la main. Je me relève difficilement. Mes muscles me tirent un peu. Ils n'ont pas supporté de rester dans la même position aussi longtemps. Quelle vieille je fais !

Je me sens bien ici. Paisible. Un après midi hors du temps. Il faudra revenir, la mer me manque déjà.

- Ca te dit une soirée légende et barbecue ? proposa t-il.

Oui !

Il rigole. Ma réponse est spontanée. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse. Je m'accroche autant que possible à ce moment passé sur cette plage. Même si le vent efface la trace de nos corps dans le sable, elle reste marquée dans ma tête. Il faut dire que dans le hall « bons souvenirs » le vide tient compagnie au silence.

- On reste ensemble jusqu'à ce soir…

- Comme tu le sens, répondit Seth.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Ses dents blanches tranchent avec sa peau. Il respire la joie de vivre. Sa chaleur me touche comme les rayons du soleil. Nos mains se frôlent et se cherchent. Le corps connaît-il mieux ses besoins que le cerveau ? En tout cas, ce sont mes doigts qui trainent sur ceux de Seth. Eux qui les enlacent cherchant à me prouver que je ne rêve pas. Rien que ce léger contact fait voler mon cœur au-delà de la cime des arbres.

L'ombre de la maison de Sam et Emily se profile déjà dans la végétation. Les lumières du domicile brillent dans l'obscurité. Je me blottis contre lui. Voit-il vraiment où il met les pieds ? La nuit tombe si vite ici !

J'espère que cette soirée se passera mieux que celle d'hier. S'il y a quelqu'un là haut, merci de m'oublier cette nuit.

* * *

Voilà, vous êtes arrivés à la fin du deuxième chapitre! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience (les bons comme les mauvais).

Je vais me mettre tout de suite à l'écriture de la suite, pour la poster dans les meilleurs délais (pas avant une semaine quand même!).

Bon courage à tous pour les sept prochains jours.

A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** L'univers, et la majorité des personnages, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Bonjours à tous !

Voici la suite de ma fic ! J'espère vraiment pouvoir tenir le rythme de parution, mais le problème de la page blanche commence à m'atteindre. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis au onzième chapitre, et mon plan va jusqu'à un chapitre 20 (et ça sera la fin de ce tome). De plus mes charmantes amies sont là pour me motiver !

Je remercie d'ailleurs encore celle qui a pris le temps de lire et de corriger ce chapitre là et les suivants ! Et bien sur je vous remercie vous, lecteurs, qui partagez avec moi cette aventure.

Bon assez de blabla et plus d'action ! Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire avancer… Enfin, j'attends, comme d'habitude, vos commentaires avec impatience !

* * *

Chapitre III : Découverte

L'homme me tend un des derniers sandwiches. Il faut dire que je n'ai pu en sauver un seul du carnage. Ces gars sont des estomacs à pattes !

De tous les mets que l'on a préparés avec Emily, il ne reste plus rien. Pas une seule saucisse, pas un pain à hot-dog. Les quantités astronomiques apportées au feu de camp ne sont plus que miettes éparses.

Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas spécialement faim. Les brioches de l'après-midi me pèsent encore sur l'estomac. Je regarde le dernier vestige de notre repas. Emily est vraiment une bonne cuisinière.

Je la regarde. Protégée par les bras de Sam, elle doit avoir bien chaud. Moi je n'ose pas m'approcher plus de Seth. Il est assis derrière moi sur un tronc. Je pourrais m'appuyer contre lui. Mais là au milieu de tous ces couples, c'est inimaginable. Surtout que sa mère et sa sœur n'arrêtent pas de nous fixer. Mon tuteur aussi d'ailleurs. Je me sens pas vraiment à ma place au milieu de cette communauté.

Pourtant tous m'ont traitée comme l'une des leurs. Les bises d'Emily, de Kim et Rachel, la sœur de Jacob. Son regard noir quand Paul a déclaré que Seth avait de drôle de goût. Merci pour moi. Le rire de Jacob et de Nessie. L'humour de Billy, la voix pleine de sagesse du vieux Quil. Ils ignorent la chance qu'ils ont. C'est bien la première fois que je vois des personnes aussi soudées. Chacun peut compter sur les autres, et cela doit être très rassurant.

Je fixe le feu inlassablement, perdue dans mes pensées. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas s'éteindre. Nous sommes en haut d'une falaise, sur une pointe nue entre la mer et la forêt. Un coin inconnu, dans une réserve perdue au milieu d'une région quasi-déserte.

Un lieu qui commence, malgré moi, à ressembler à un chez-moi. Il y a ici trop de choses que j'apprécie, le temps, le paysage, le rythme de vie, Seth…

Seth ? Mais à quoi je pense là ! Je m'étais promis de ne pas penser à notre discussion de cet après-midi. Mais rien à faire, ses mots me bourdonnent en continu dans les oreilles : « _Je suis amoureux de toi_ », « _Il est fait pour elle. Comme moi pour toi._ ».

Mon souffle tente de réchauffer mes doigts. Toutes les extrémités de mon corps sont gelées. Il va me falloir investir dans des tenues plus chaudes. Ma paire de gants trouée perdue dans ma valise ne suffira pas. L'hiver est certainement plus rude ici.

Je fatigue un peu. Il se fait tard, près de minuit. Bon c'est sûr que pour un soir de week-end ce n'est pas la mort, mais mes journées sont émotionnellement éreintantes.

Qu'es-ce qu'on attend exactement ? Voilà des heures que l'on discute normalement, prenant des nouvelles des différents membres présents. Il est difficile de croire qu'ils ont tant de liens entre eux. Plus on remonte dans le temps plus leurs ancêtres sont communs. Pff, ça fait bien une demi-heure que les conversations bruyantes se sont éteintes. Il ne reste que le murmure des couples qui chuchotent entre eux, et les craquements du bois. Pas vraiment une ambiance qui me permet d'être tranquille.

A ce que j'ai compris c'est une des premières fois que leur « conseil » se réunit au complet. Des indiens de tout âge sont présents. Des jeunes, qui ne doivent pas dépasser les quinze ans, et d'autres légèrement plus vieux. Enfin, mentalement au moins, parce que physiquement ils avaient surement tous dix ans de plus que leur véritable âge. C'est très étrange cette différence entre le mentale et le physique. Même Sam a juste dépassé la vingtaine, alors qu'il est écouté par tous. Qu'est-ce qui les a fait murir ainsi ? Et puis il y a les « anciens » bien sur. L'homme, Sue qui remplace son mari décédé, le grand-père de Quil, Billy et une autre personne que je ne connais pas.

Une bourrasque de vent lèche nos visages. Quil rentre Claire dans sa veste. On dirait une maman kangourou. La petite rigole, s'accrochant un peu plus à son chevalier. Les mèches brunes de la petite frôlent son visage. Je terre, autant que possible, ma tête entre mes épaules. Jared, Paul et Sam protègent eux aussi leurs compagnes. Dans leurs bras épais elles se détendent immédiatement. Elles me font envie.

Je pense que si je le demande, Seth se dépêcherait de faire de même. Il doit faire bon à l'abri de ce corps brun… Encore une idée irraisonnable ! Je suis assise sur des charbons ardents. Je sais qu'on me regarde. Je dois avoir l'air malin à me dandiner sur place, les jambes ramenées contre ma poitrine. Mon cocon à moi est moins confortable que celui des filles. Mes bras se resserrent un peu plus autour de la boule que je forme. Je regarde la volute de fumée qui s'échappe de ma bouche à chaque respiration. La brume grise s'envole, légère, s'unissant dans les hauteurs à celle de mon voisin.

Je découvre tout doucement Seth. Certaines de ses manies, sa façon de se comporter avec les personnes. Il est de meilleure humeur que lorsqu'on est seul. Son rire me fait frémir régulièrement. Un aussi joli son. Je devrais peut-être l'enregistrer… Ok, je suis ridicule.

Je tourne discrètement la tête vers lui. Il plaisante avec Jacob sur la famille de Nessie. Sa main frotte comme souvent, les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Même ses yeux sourient, fixés sur son ami, ils brillent.

Plus j'en vois et plus je veux en savoir sur lui. Quel sentiment bizarre. En une journée ma perception du monde s'est renversée. Je ne m'intéresse à personne habituellement. Et aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sure qu'un jour ma curiosité sera satisfaite.

Je soupire bruyamment pour marquer mon mécontentement. Je commence vraiment à me demander pourquoi on est là. S'il s'agit juste de discuter, on pouvait aussi pique-niquer au chaud ! Je grogne dans le col de la veste de Seth en me callant contre un vieux tronc d'arbre. Ils attendent un signe ou quoi ? Par ce que je me les gèle ! Je vais finir de mauvaise humeur si ça continue.

- Bien, puisque quelqu'un semble trouver le temps long, nous allons commencer.

Le rouge me monte aux joues. Billy me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne pense pas que cela soit dit méchamment, mais j'ai l'impression de redevenir une gamine. Un silence suit sa déclaration comme si quelque chose aller se produire. Tous se redressent les yeux sur le père de Jacob. Mon cœur bat plus fort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens anxieuse. Je devine que des éléments importants vont mettre révélés. Et le fait que Seth se tend à coté de moi me suggère que c'est en rapport avec notre discussion de l'après-midi. Vais-je enfin avoir des réponses ?

Billy se racle la gorge et commence :

- Nous sommes ici pour transmettre les légendes de notre origine.

Le craquement du bois rompt le silence. Toute notre attention est portée sur Billy. Mes yeux ne le lâchent plus. Je crois même que ma respiration se calque sur la sienne. Je sens l'autorité innée de l'indien. Mon esprit se focalise sur sa voix profonde.

_« Malgré sa petite taille, le peuple Quileute n'a jamais disparu. Nous avons survécut grâce à notre esprit guerrier, et à la magie que nous avons acquise. Ceci est l'histoire d'un autre temps, un temps à jamais présent dans nos êtres._

_Nos ancêtres se sont installés ici, sur ces terres riches en poissons, il y a des années. Nous étions peu nombreux, et les envieux accourraient vers ce lieu. Nous furent vaincus, et obligés de nous enfuir sur nos navires._

_Kaheleha fût le premier esprit guerrier dont nous connaissons la légende. Il est notre ancêtre à tous, l'origine de la lignée des grands Chefs Esprits._

_Nul ne se rappel qui c'est aperçu de son pouvoir, ni comment il a été utilisé avant cette épreuve._

_Le jour de l'attaque, ses hommes et lui laissèrent leurs corps à leurs femmes et envoyèrent leurs esprits combattre. Si physiquement nous étions moins forts, nous avions d'autres moyens. Le vent était notre allié, rugissant dans les oreilles de nos ennemis, fabriquant des bourrasques dans leur camp._

_Les animaux nous comprenaient, et les légendes nous disent qu'ils nous obéissaient._

_Les envahisseurs furent vaincus. Les meutes de gros chiens qu'ils possédaient se liguèrent contre leurs maîtres. Les Quileutes lancèrent des invasions de chauves-souris qui peuplaient les cavernes des falaises. Les cris du vent, et les bêtes l'emportèrent. Les survivants fuirent déclarant que la côte était maudite._

_Les Quileutes, vainqueurs, relâchèrent les chiens afin qu'ils retournent à la vie sauvage. Les hommes réintégrèrent leurs corps et retrouvèrent leurs épouses._

_Notre magie effraya les tribus environnantes, les Hoh et les Makah. Nos ancêtres signèrent des traités de non-agression. Et si un esprit se risquait à nous attaquer les esprits guerriers le chassait. Nous vécûmes longtemps en paix._

_Les générations se succédèrent, et vint le temps du dernier grand Chef Esprit. Taha Aki était réputé pour sa sagesse et sa volté pacifiste. Son peuple vivait dans la joie. Tous sauf Utlapa._

_Il était un des guerriers les plus forts. Mais sa puissance n'avait d'égale que son avidité. Il voulait que la magie de notre peuple serve à envahir et anéantir les tribus voisines afin de créer un empire._

_Cependant lorsque les soldats se transformaient ils partagaient leurs pensées. Taha Aki découvrit ainsi les ambitions d'Utlapa. Il le condamna à l'exil et lui interdit de se transformer en esprit. Utlapa ne pouvait résister à toute une armée. Il obéit. Il se cacha dans la forêt attendant l'heure où il pourrait se venger de son supérieur._

_Même en temps de paix le Chef Esprit restait vigilant. Régulièrement il s'éloignait dans un endroit secret et sacré, perdu dans la montagne. Il y laissait son corps et survolait les bois et la côte. Il s'assurait de la sécurité des siens._

_Un jour lorsque Taha Aki agissait, Utlapa le suivit. Il voulait tuer purement et simplement son ancien chef. Cependant les guerriers chercheraient à punir l'assassin implacablement. Et ce sans difficultés._

_Derrière le rocher où il était caché Utlapa eu une autre idée. Il attendit que le Chef Esprit se soit éloigné de son corps et le rejoint dans le monde spirituel. Taha Aki sentit les inttentions de son ennemi. Mais le vent ne le porta pas assez vite. Quand il revint son enveloppe corporelle avait disparue. Celle Utlapa gisait par terre, la gorge tranchée par le corps de Taha Aki. L'esprit de ce dernier était condamné à errer en temps qu'esprit._

_Il regarda son ennemi redescendre dans la vallée, et prendre sa place au sein des Quileutes._

_Les premières semaines Utlapa garda le profil bas. Aucuns n'eu de soupçons quand à sa véritable identité. Les premiers changements ne tardèrent pas à arriver. L'ennemi interdit le monde spirituel aux soldats, ayant peur que Taha Aki en profite pour compter ce qui s'était passé._

_Sa peur était plus forte que ses rêves de conquêtes. Il du se contenter de diriger la tribu. Il devint oppressant réclamant des privilèges que l'authentique chef n'avait jamais demandés. Il refusait de travailler avec ses hommes. Il prit une deuxième, puis une troisième épouse, alors que la première était toujours vivante. Tout cela était extraordinaire pour les Quileutes, et l'esprit de Taha Aki était en proie à une rage impuissante._

_Il tenta d'assassiner son corps afin d'arrêter les excès d'Utlapa. Il demanda de l'aide à un loup féroce des montagnes. Mais un soldat fût tué pensant protéger son chef. Taha Aki attristé ordonna à la bête de rejoindre son repaire._

_Toutes les légendes s'accordent sur un point, la difficulté d'être un esprit guerrier. Il était terrifiant de se séparer de son corps. Les aïeux ne recouraient à cette magie qu'en cas de besoin._

_Les expéditions solitaires du chef étaient un fardeau, un sacrifice pour le bien de la communauté. _

_Taha Aki fût éloigné du sien pendant si longtemps qu'il était à l'agonie. Il pensait être maudit, et ne jamais pouvoir atteindre le royaume de ses ancêtres._

_Un loup, imposant et magnifique, suivit l'esprit dans les bois. Ce dernier souffrait atrocement, et il éprouva de la jalousie pour cet animal sans cervelle. Lui qui avait encore un corps et une vie._

_C'est ici que Taha Aki prit la décision qui changea notre destin. Il pria le grand loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre._

_L'animal accepta, et l'esprit se glissa en lui plein de gratitude. Ne faisant plus qu'un, bête et homme retournèrent au village._

_Le peuple affolé appela les guerriers en s'enfuyant. Bien sûr ceux-ci répondirent armés de leurs lances._

_Taha Aki ne pouvait les attaquer. Il recula lentement, s'adressant à ses anciens hommes par les yeux. Il tenta de chanter les chansons de son peuple. Les guerriers comprirent que ce n'était pas un simple loup. Il était habité par une âme._

_Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut désobéit aux ordres de celui qu'il croyait son chef. Il franchit les limites du monde spirituel pour communiquer avec la bête._

_Taha Aki quitta le corps du loup, qui attendit sagement son retour, et parla. Quand Yut fût au courant de la vérité il rendit hommage à son vrai chef._

_Quand Utlapa vint pour voir si la bête avait été tuée, il vu la dépouille de Yut protégée par ses pairs._

_Il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il tenta de tuer le vieil homme, le traitant de traître._

_Les guerriers ne savaient pas quoi faire. Leur ami avait désobéit et il appartenait au chef de décider de sa punition._

_Yut regagna son corps trop tard, Utlapa le fit taire à jamais, un couteau sur la gorge. Yut était trop faible._

_Taha Aki regarda l'esprit de Yut s'en aller vers la contrée de l'éternité. Il retourna dans le corps du grand loup. Il voulait déchiqueter la gorge d'Utlapa. Sa rage était immense et puissante. C'est alors qu'une magie extraordinaire se produisit : cette colère était humaine, comme l'amour qu'il portait à sa tribu. Trop humaine. L'animal se transforma en un frisson. Sous les yeux des guerriers il n'y avait plus de loup, mais un homme. Un humain bien plus beau que Taha Aki. Il était l'interprétation incarnée de l'esprit du Chef Esprit._

_Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt. Utlapa tenta de s'enfuir. Mais la nouvelle enveloppe de Taha Aki avait la force du loup. Il anéantit son âme avant qu'elle ne quitte son ancien corps._

_Le peuple fût heureux en apprenant la vérité. Taha Aki rétablit les choses, reprenant le travail avec ses hommes, et rendit ses deux jeunes épouses à leurs familles._

_Les voyages spirituels furent interdits, car il avait compris le danger qu'ils représentaient. Ce fût la fin des esprits guerriers._

_Taha Aki était plus qu'un loup, et plus qu'un homme. Il fût surnommé Taha Aki le grand loup, ou Taha Aki l'homme esprit._

_Il resta chef de nombreuses années, son corps ne vieillissant plus. Lorsque le danger était présent il se retransformait en loup pour combattre._

_La paix était revenue. Il engendra de nombreux fils qui, après avoir atteint l'âge adulte, étaient capables à leur tour de se transformer. Ces loups étaient différents les uns des autres, car les enveloppes représentaient l'esprit des hommes qui les habitaient. »_

Tous ont un petit sourire au visage, un air fier. Je suis en présence des descendants de Taha Aki. Je découvre une autre facette des indiens qui partagent aujourd'hui ma vie. Un mélange de magie et de vérité fascinante. Une légère excitation m'habite. J'aime beaucoup les légendes, surtout quand le fantastique si mêle. Ca me fait rêver. Je n'y crois pas, mais je sais qu'il fût un temps où ses histoires étaient importantes. Plus importante que la réalité. Et puis, elles ont traversé les temps jusqu'à moi.

Billy continue :

_« Certains de ses fils se contentèrent d'être des hommes et ne mutèrent plus. Les autres intégrèrent la meute._

_Ainsi nous a été transmise la magie, mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. »_

Le silence règne. Chacun réfléchit à ce qui nous a été compté. C'est une belle histoire. Pas très réaliste, mais agréable à entendre.

Je m'appuie sur le tronc. Il fait vraiment froid. Même le feu de camp ne me réchauffe plus. La chaleur de Seth me tend les bras derrière moi. J'éternue aussi discrètement que possible. Pas assez, vu le manque de bruit. Les garçons me regardent.

- Bah alors Seth ? On ne prend pas soin de sa « chérie » ! se moque Quil.

Il ne bouge pas se contentant de grogner dans sa barbe. Je sais qu'il n'ose pas. Après tout, je lui ai dit que je ne le croyais pas tout à l'heure. Alors, il peut être réticent. Sue me dévisage un peu. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise sous son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'on me reproche notre distance. Mais je n'apprécie pas non plus qu'on se moque de lui à cause de ça.

Je bouge un peu et appuie ma tête sur son genou. Il comprend mon geste. Il me passe entre ses jambes et s'installe derrière moi, au sol. On ne se touche pas, mais ma température augmente, et pas seulement à cause de la gêne. Son corps me protège du vent, alors que sa châleur réveille doucement mes membres. C'est un peu douloureux surtout au niveau des extrémités. J'aimerai bien que leurs regards soient ailleurs que sur moi.

Pour la suite ? je demande.

C'est rare de voir Billy ennuyé. Son regard est sur Réneesmée et Jacob. Il ne me répond pas, cherchant apparemment quelque chose dans les yeux de son fils. Qu'y-a-t-il ? Es-ce horrifiant ? Ne devrait-il donc pas plutôt demander l'avis à Quil ? Claire est la plus jeune d'entre nous.

- Je veux l'entendre ! Maman m'en a déjà parlé !

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Sa mère connaît cette histoire ? En tout cas cela semble convenir au compteur.

Billy boit un peu de bière et se relance.

_« Bien après que Taha Aki eut abandonné son esprit lupin, des troubles éclatèrent au Nord, avec la tribu Makah._

_Plusieurs jeunes femmes de cette tribu avaient disparues, et leurs hommes blâmèrent les loups du voisinage qu'ils craignaient et dont ils se méfiaient. Les hommes loups grâce à leur esprit collectif savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'était responsable._

_Taha Aki tenta d'apaiser le chef Makah. Il ne souhaitait pas la guerre, il n'était plus un guerrier pour réussir à conduire les siens à la victoire. Il chargea son fils aîné, Taha Wi, d'identifier le vrai coupable avant que ne débutent les hostilités._

_Taha Wi entraîna cinq de ses compagnons dans les montagnes, cherchant des indices._

_Dans la forêt, ils tombèrent sur une chose inconnue, une étrange et douceâtre odeur qui leur brûla les narines._

_L'ainé renvoya ses plus jeunes frères au village. Et plus jamais on ne les revit. »_

Je frémis. J'aime déjà moins cette histoire. Je suis une vraie froussarde. Je me tasse un peu contre Seth, serrant mes genoux contre moi. Croyant surement que j'ai encore froid, il m'entoure un peu plus, se voutant contre mon dos. Son souffle me hérisse les poils de la nuque. Hum, je ferme les yeux, un peu déconnectée. Et dire qu'on ne se touche même pas !

_« Leurs cadets partirent à leur recherche, seul le silence leur répondit. Taha Aki pleura la perte de ses fils. Il aurait voulu les venger, mais il était si vieux._

_Il alla, en deuil, à la rencontre du chef Makah et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. L'autre crut en son chagrin et les tensions s'apaisèrent._

_Un an plus tard, la même nuit, deux vierges Makah disparurent de chez elles._

_Les Quileute flairèrent une puanteur identique à leurs souvenirs dans tout le village. Ils repartirent donc en chasse._

_Seul l'un d'eux survécut, Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la troisième femme de Taha Aki, le benjamin de la meute. Il ramena avec lui quelque chose que les Quileute n'avaient jamais vu : un cadavre qu'il avait mis en pièces. Ce dernier était froid comme la pierre._

_Tous ceux qui étaient du sang de Taha Aki, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas été loups, sentirent l'odeur puissante qui émanait de la créature morte. Elle était l'ennemi des Makah._

_Yaha Uta narra ce qui s'était passé: lui et ses frères avaient trouvé l'étrange être humain avec les deux filles Makah._

_L'une d'elle avait déjà perdu la vie. Elle gisait au sol, blanche, vide de son sang. L'autre était prisonnière des bras du monstre qui avait la bouche tout contre sa gorge. Elle était encore vivante, mais la créature lui brisa rapidement le cou quand elle les vus._

_Ses lèvres pâles étaient couvertes de sang, ses prunelles étaient allumées d'un rougeoiement furieux_

_Yaha Uta décrivit la force et la rapidité de l'adversaire. Un de ses frères mourut pour avoir sous estimé cette puissance. Le monstre le déchira en deux. Yaha Uta et son autre frère furent plus circonspects. Ils s'unirent, harcelant la créature, la trompant par d'audacieuses manœuvres._

_Il leur fallut toutefois recourir à toute la célérité et à toute l'habileté de leur corps de loup, en repousser les limites comme ils n'avaient jamais été obligés de le faire. L'étranger avait la dureté de la pierre et la froideur de la glace. Seules leurs dents réussissaient à l'entamer. Ils se mirent donc à le dépecer petit à petit tout en luttant contre lui_

_L'ennemi apprenait vite. Il parvint à s'emparer d'un des deux loups, puis Yaha Uta trouva une ouverture vers la gorge du monstre et bondit. Ses crocs tranchèrent sa tête mais les mains assassines continuèrent de broyer son frère. Yaha Uta lacéra la créature en mille morceaux avec une hargne désespérée. Hélas, il était trop tard, même s'il finit par anéantir l'assassin_

_Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Le survivant déposa les restes puants à terre pour que les anciens les examinent._

_Quand les sages les poussèrent avec des bouts de bois, les débris épars se touchèrent, et tentèrent de se ressouder. Horrifiés, les aînés ordonnèrent qu'on y mette le feu._

_Un gros nuage de fumée malodorante pollua l'air. Lorsqu'il ne resta du monstre plus que les cendres, les Quileute répartirent._

_Taha Aki tint à garder un morceau de l'être autour du cou afin d'être averti si elle tentait une fois encore de se rassembler._

_Ils l'appelèrent Sang-froid, buveur de sang, et se mirent à vivre dans la crainte qu'il ne soit pas le seul représentant de son espèce. Il ne restait plus qu'un loup protecteur, le jeune Yaha Uta._

_Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Le monstre avait une compagne, l'âme assoiffée de vengeance._

_Les légendes affirment que cette femelle était l'être le plus beau qu'œil humain eût jamais croisé. Elle ressemblait à la déesse de l'aube lorsqu'elle entra dans le village, ce matin là. Pour une fois, le soleil brillait, se reflétant en mille éclats sur sa peau blanche et illuminant sa chevelure dorée qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Son visage était magique de splendeur, avec ses prunelles noires sur toute cette pâleur._

_Elle posa une question d'une voix haute et aiguë, dans une langue que nul ne connaissait. Ahuris, les gens ne surent que répondre._

_Dans l'assistance, personne n'était de la lignée de Taha Aki, mis à part un garçonnet qui s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère en hurlant qu'une odeur lui brûlait le nez._

_L'un des anciens, en route pour le conseil, entendit ses paroles et comprit à qui il avait à faire. Il cria aux autres de se sauver. Ce fut lui qu'elle tua en premier_

_Une poignée de Quileute s'étaient réfugiée sur les bateaux. La femelle les poursuivait à la nage. Elle cassa la proue d'un navire avec une force incroyable. Lorsque l'embarcation coula, elle attrapa ceux qui tentaient de surnager et les brisa en deux également. _

_Apercevant le grand loup sur la côte, elle oublia ses victimes et revint vers la rive à une telle allure qu'on distinguait à peine ses gestes. Alors, elle se dressa devant Yaha Uta, dégoulinante d'eau, dans toute sa gloire. Elle pointa sur lui un doigt blême et posa une nouvelle question, aussi incompréhensible que la précédente. Yaha Uta se tint prêt_

_Ce fut un rude combat. Elle n'était pas de la trempe de son compagnon, certes mais Yaha Uta était seul, cette fois, sans personne pour détourner de lui la furie du monstre._

_Quand Yaha Uta fut vaincu, Taha Aki lança un cri de défi. Il s'approcha en boitillant et reprit son ancien corps de loup au museau blanchi. La bête avait beau être âgée, elle était animée par Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit, et sa rage lui donnait des forces. La lutte repartit de plus belle._

_La troisième épouse de Taha Aki venait de voir mourir son fils. A présent, son mari se battait, et elle ne nourrissait aucune illusion quant à l'issue du combat._

_Elle avait entendu chaque mot que les témoins du massacre avaient rapportés au conseil, elle connaissait le récit de la victoire de Yaha Uta sur le premier Sang-froid, elle savait qu'il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à la diversion de son frère._

_Elle tira un couteau de la ceinture d'un des fils qui se tenait à son côté. Tous étaient de jeunes gars, pas encore des hommes, elle avait conscience qu'ils mourraient en tentant de venger leur père. L'épouse se précipita vers la buveuse de sang en brandissant le poignard. La créature sourit, amusée par cette intervention._

_Elle ne craignait pas cette faible humaine, ni la lame qui ne ferait qu'égratigner sa peau, et elle s'apprêtait à délivrer le coup de grâce. Ce fut alors que la troisième épouse eut un geste auquel la femelle ne s'attendait pas. Tombant aux pieds de l'ennemie, elle planta le couteau dans son propre sein. Le sang gicla entre les doigts de la malheureuse, éclaboussant le monstre qui ne put résister à son avidité._

_Poussée par un instinct, entièrement consumée par sa soif durant une seconde, elle se tourna vers la mourante. _

_Aussitôt, les crocs de Taha Aki se refermèrent autour de son cou. _

_Ce ne fut pas la fin du combat, mais Taha Aki n'était plus seul à lutter désormais. En voyant leur mère mourir, deux jeunes fils furent saisis d'une telle fureur qu'ils se ruèrent, transformés en loups, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore des hommes._

_Ils vinrent à bout du monstre avec leur père. Taha Aki quitta la tribu. Il ne reprit pas sa forme humaine. Une journée entière, il resta couché près de la dépouille de sa troisième épouse, grondant dès que quelqu'un tentait de la toucher, puis il s'en alla dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais revenir._

_A compter de cette époque, les ennuis avec les Sang-froid furent l'exception. Les fils de Taha Aki veillèrent sur les Quileutes jusqu'à ce que leurs propres fils soient assez âgés pour les remplacer. Il n'y eut jamais plus de trois loups à la fois. C'était suffisant._

_De temps en temps, un buveur de sang s'aventurait sur notre territoire. Les loups, auxquels il ne s'attendait pas, le prenaient au dépourvu. Il arriva certes qu'une des bêtes mourût, elles ne furent cependant jamais décimées comme lors du premier affrontement. _

_Elles avaient appris à combattre les Sang-froid et se transmirent ce savoir de loup en loup, d'esprit en esprit, de père en fils._

_Avec le temps, les descendants de Taha Aki cessèrent de se transformer à l'âge viril. Ce n'était que lorsqu'un ennemi surgissait que la transmutation se produisait._

_Les Sang-froid venaient toujours par un ou deux, si bien que la meute restait peu nombreuse._

_Un jour, une famille plus importante arriva, et vos propres arrières-grand-pères se préparèrent à les affronter._

_Mais, leur chef s'adressa à Ephraïm Black dans une langue humaine et jura de ne pas toucher aux Quileutes. Ses étranges yeux jaunes prouvaient que lui et les siens se différenciaient des autres buveurs de sang._

_Ils surpassaient les loups en nombre, rien ne les obligeait donc à offrir un traité alors qu'ils auraient remporté le combat haut la main._

_Ephraïm accepta, eux restèrent fidèles à leur parole, bien que leur présence dans la région eût tendance à attirer d'autres représentants de leur espèce. _

_Il y en a tant à présent que la tribu a du développer une meute grande comme jamais depuis l'époque de Taha Aki. Une peut-être même plus étendue que celle de notre ancêtre._

_Les fils de notre peuple sont contraints de supporter à nouveau le fardeau et le sacrifice de leurs pères._

_Nous sommes plus forts et nos combats sont tous des victoires. Nos meutes sont certes puissantes, mais souvenons nous de l'héritage de nos ancêtres. »_

Un long silence s'installa. Je suis plongée dans mes réflexions. A-t-il bien dit « vos propres arrières-grands-pères » ? Ca me semble complètement fou. Ils ont l'air de tellement y croire. Je suis tombée dans un monde arriéré. Apparemment il ne s'agit pas d'un stéréotype. Pourtant tous se regardent avec tristesse, comme si ils avaient vraiment ce poids sur les épaules.

- Alors heureuse d'appartenir à la meute Isleen ? rigola Quil.

- Euh, me faire tuer par des vampires ne me tente pas trop ! Je décline l'offre.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Maintenant que mon fils et toi vous êtes imprégnés. Il a besoin de toi !

Sue est un peu trop sérieuse. Je plaisantais. Elle croit quoi ? Je ne vais pas tomber comme ça dans les bras de son fils ! Je sais bien que cela risque d'arriver. Je ne peux pas nier que mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que je le vois. Mais pour l'instant ça nous dépasse tous les deux.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer. Je ne vois pas Seth comme quelqu'un qui a besoin de soutient !

- Bah il se transforme quand même en loup ! Ce n'est pas toujours évident, même si c'est cool !

Je regarde Brady les yeux ronds. Qu'es-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Pardon ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire à ses histoires de loup-garou et de vampires !

Je regarde Seth. Là il est mal à l'aise ! Il s'écarte de moi gêné, le regard au sol. D'ailleurs ils semblent tous l'être. Je suis tombée dans une réserve de fous ? Je commence à en douter…

- Tu ne lui en as pas parlé cet après midi ? s'insurgea Jacob.

- J'ai essayé mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

- C'est ça que tu n'arrivais pas à dire toute à l'heure ?

- Désolé.

- Tu ne lui en avais pas parlé !

- Pardon...

Je reste figée. C'est une blague ? Des loups-garous et des vampires ? Et pourquoi pas des lutins et des fées ? Ma tête a-t-elle rencontré le sol récemment ? Bon sang, ne me regardez pas comme ça !

- Isleen il faut que tu nous croies ! Tu es liée à Seth ! tente de calmer Jake.

- Tais-toi Jacob ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je ne crois pas à vos histoires !

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, s'exclama Leah.

- Et bien je le prends quand même ! Je suis sure que l'assistance publique sera charmée par vos histoires !

Sur ces mots je me lève et quitte le feu de camp. Marcher vers la forêt me semble être la seule issue. Mes pas s'allongent au maximum, je fuis aussi vite que possible cet endroit. Pourquoi s'amusent-ils à mes dépens ?

- Où vas-tu ?

C'est l'homme. Il est inquiet. Temps mieux ! Je sens mon cœur se serrer à la vue de Seth derrière moi. Il me supplie du regard. Comme si ça allait marcher ! Je me détourne et reprends ma route.

- Loin et seule !

Personne ne me suit, enfin je crois. Je marche vite, ou plutôt je courre. Heureusement que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation. Nous avons marché un bon moment dans les bois avant de déboucher sur la falaise. Je suis le sentier recouvert par les feuilles mortes.

Je suis fatiguée de tout cela. J'étais presque sure de pouvoir leur faire confiance. Et voilà. Même les adultes ont participé à cette mascarade. Dire que je croyais qu'être adulte rimait avec maturité ! Je me suis plantée une fois encore ! Quel intérêt pouvaient-ils avoir à monter un tel canular ? Mais s'ils n'avaient pas menti… Non, ça ne peux pas être réel. Honnêtement comment des loups pourraient être à l'intérieur de corps d'hommes ?

Je bifurque sur un chemin plus large que le précédent. Les fougères me fouettent encore le bas des jambes. J'avance sans me retourner, mes pieds tapant la terre avec rage. J'ai envie de crier, pourquoi rien n'est simple dans la vie ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour subir ça ? Je veux qu'on m'oublie. Je fais tout pour ça, pour n'être qu'une ombre dans l'univers. Mais rien à faire, la malchance revient toujours.

Je suis fatiguée de lutter. Je m'arrête devant un embranchement pour reprendre mon souffle. Le chemin de droite me ramènera aux voitures. Je me demande comment Billy a fait pour passer son fauteuil par ici. Arrête de penser à eux !

Je crois discerner leurs voix au loin qui m'appellent. Je refuse de les voir ce soir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'éloigner du sentier, pour me perdre dans les bois. L'idée d'être seule et sereine envahit mon corps, passant de veines en muscles. Je reprends ma course, portée par l'envie. Plus d'émotion, plus de lien, plus rien. Seth…

Ah ! Sors de ma tête. Je repousse de toutes mes forces la dernière image que j'ai de lui. Je m'en veux ! Pourquoi je me sens si mal. Il se moque de moi. Il me lance ses sentiments au visage, et m'entraine dans cette blague. Et Jacob, à qui je faisais confiance, lui aussi s'est bien moqué de moi. Je les déteste. Je préfère ne pas savoir si c'est un bizutage. Et l'homme, mon tuteur, mon œil oui !

Je m'écarte du sentier, sans prendre garde à ce qui m'entoure. Les bois sont noirs, je dois ralentir car je ne distingue plus rien. Les bruits me font un peu peur. Un hibou me vole au dessus de la tête. Les arbres couverts de mousse craquent. J'entends les petits animaux qui vivent dans l'obscurité. Seule en pleine nature, Janice crierait au cauchemar. Mais cette forêt me semble bien plus accueillante que la jungle de Washington.

J'écarte les branches d'un sapin afin de me poser un moment dans un renfoncement. Au moins ici ils ne me trouveront pas. Si je pouvais me transformer en mousse, la vie serait bien mieux. Demain je devrais retourner chez mes tuteurs et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire.

Je reste là, appuyée contre la pierre fraîche. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchie, mais je crois que je vais mourir de froid ou de fatigue. Un hurlement me fait sursauter. Je ne suis pas sure que mon idée soit la meilleure maintenant. Les cris se rapprochent, je tends l'oreille. Un glapissement de loup. Voilà ce que j'entends tout près. Ses canidés n'attaquent pas les humains, si ?

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le creux de la paroi rocheuse. La pierre me rentre dans le dos. Je devrais peut-être cacher mon odeur. J'attrape un morceau de mousse sur un arbre et me frotte avec. Je fais de même avec mes cheveux. Je vais être dans un état ! J'entends déjà les railleries des autres, s'ils me retrouvent. Enfin il faudrait déjà qu'ils me cherchent. Soyons logique. Si je disparais maintenant mes tuteurs vont avoir de sacrés problèmes, surtout si on apprend la raison de ma fuite. Ils seront définitivement rayés de la liste des familles d'accueils.

Et si on me racontait la vérité ? Si les faits n'étaient pas si farfelus cette hypothèse me semblerait la plus logique. Si les loups-garous et les vampires existaient vraiment… Ne dit-on pas que dans chaque légende il y a une part de vérité ? Qui de nous est le plus fou ? Moi et ma logique aveugle, ou eux et leur croyance ?

Je cherche des preuves dans mes souvenirs. Mes pensées déroulent, comme une pelote de laine emmêlée, les différents événements depuis mon arrivée. Rien ne laisse à penser qu'il y a quelque chose de supranaturel chez-eux. Mon problème est insoluble.

Les loups se rapprochent, je crois même entendre le bois craquer à ma gauche. Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarquée. Je crois que je préfère encore mourir de froid. Ils se rapprochent, et moi je suis aculée contre la paroi rocheuse. La poisse vraiment.

Je tends l'oreille, mais aucun bruit distinct ne me provient plus. Se sont-ils détournés de ma trace, ou se préparent-ils à l'attaque ?

Je tremble d'anticipation. Le courage n'est pas une de mes principales qualités. Ma main se sert sur la veste. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Ses palpitations irrégulières raisonnent dans ma tête. Mon corps se crispe appréhendant la douleur. Je me laisse tomber par terre, me tassant le plus possible. La crise arrive. Mais si je prends mes pilules maintenant je vais m'endormir ici. Je risque aussi de mourir de froid, si ce n'est pas de mourir tout court. Cruel dilemme. Mon idée de fuite n'est pas si géniale que ça.

Les tremblements commencent. Je tressaute des pieds à la tête. J'ai peur. Je veux être ailleurs. Je m'écroule sur le flan. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la terre meuble. Je sens l'eau qui coule de mes yeux geler, brulant ma peau. Je ne réagis même pas. Rien de comparable à la douleur qui me traverse les membres.

Comme pour éviter la sensation d'écartèlement, je forme une boule. Mais rien ne suffira. J'halète, tentant de respirer au mieux. La crise ne m'épargne pas ce soir.

La sueur suinte de tous les pores de ma peau, me glaçant un peu plus. Si je m'en sors je veux revoir Seth.

Evoquer son nom me renvoie aux quelques heures passées ensembles. Ma quiétude sur la plage, son rire au feu de camp… Sa chaleur et sa douce odeur. Ses deux braises sombres qui ne me quittent jamais du regard. Je tente de m'accrocher à ses souvenirs, oubliant la douleur de la trahison.

La douleur devient insupportable. J'ignore depuis quand je n'ai pas subit une telle crise. Trois ans ? Plus ? Mes muscles se déchirent c'est certain. Mes os craquent alors que la brulure s'étend en leur sein. Je ne crois même que j'hurle. J'ignore si j'ai encore de la voix tellement ma gorge me fait mal, de toute façon je ne perçois plus rien. Je prie pour devenir insensible, que tout devienne noir…

Ma tête tourne, je vais vomir le peu de nourriture que j'ai mangée. Je tousse, crachant ce que je peux.

Quelle déchéance. Vais-je mourir ainsi ? D'une certaine façon c'est peut-être mieux. Partir en silence au creux de la nature. Devenir poussière ici. La fin, oui enfin. Si je pouvais décider de quelque chose dans ce corps malade ça serait d'en finir. Arrêter de respirer quelques minutes… J'aimerai tend que la mort soit douce.

Je crois que je perds connaissance. Un léger bourdonnement me vrille les oreilles… Je fabule même. Des petits points noirs obscurcissent ma vue brouillée.

Mon imagination fait naitre des ombres un indien, qui courre vers moi. L'illusion me parle, me secoue. Mais il est trop tard. Je m'enfonce dans le noir. J'aurais du partir plus tôt. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour moi.

Ma souffrance ne prend pas fin. Au contraire mes membres me tirent encore plus. Je veux me débattre. Qu'on me laisse tranquille. Qu'on arrête tout cela !

S'il vous plait, achevez moi.

Quelque chose me transperce la peau. Enfin je crois. Je déteste cette sensation, mais je n'ai plus la force de résister à quoi que ce soit.

Mes yeux cherchent dans le brouillard des larmes. Je distingue des ombres s'agitant autour de moi. Le noir m'attire et, sans vraiment lutter, je me laisse aller dans sa chaleur bienfaitrice.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et j'attends vos review !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** L'univers, et la majorité des personnages, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre, mais il faut quand même me laisser le temps d'écrire lol ! Je fais mon de mieux pour vous garantir un chapitre par semaine. Je ne peux pas faire mieux hélas ! Ca vous laisse le temps de cogiter ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très, très, plaisir.

Donc voici la suite de DAWN. Ce chapitre a subit de très nombreuses modifications. J'ai coupé, collé, reformulé… Mais j'ai finit par avoir quelque chose d'acceptable de mon point de vue (je suis une éternelle insatisfaite !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Surtout donnez moi votre avis, il compte beaucoup !

Je remercie ma bêta lectrice, et tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non, qui lisent cette histoire.

* * *

_Mamzel _Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, le lien pour te répondre a disparu (- -'). La suite ne devrait pas tarder, il est en relecture.

A dimanche j'espère

_Audrey _Merci beaucoup, et la suite est ici !

_noleme _La suite est arrivée, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ! Merci pour ton commentaire.

* * *

Chapitre IV : Réalité

La pluie tâche ma fenêtre. Le ciel pleure depuis des heures. Les nuages n'en finissent plus de stagner au dessus de la réserve. Pas une interruption dans le déluge, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Des jours que l'eau bat contre les habitations, humidifiant l'environnement. Même au sec je sens l'odeur de la pluie. Une fragrance sourde, flottant dans le vent, imprégnant chaque senteur, le bois, les vêtements, les animaux… Le temps est une sorte d'allier, encore une fois. Aussi sombre que mes pensées, aussi triste que mes idées. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Je reste debout, depuis six jours, à cette même heure, à cette même place. Les aubes s'enchainent sans que je n'ai de prise sur elles. Cette chambre est devenue le château fort dans lequel je m'emprisonne moi-même. Je ne veux pas descendre, sauf pour aller au lycée. Maintenir un semblant de vie, alors que je n'y crois plus.

J'ignore comment ils m'ont retrouvée, mais ils l'ont fait. Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, sous une couche impressionnante de couvertures, Wapi me surveillant. Je n'ai parlé à personne depuis ce moment. J'ignore même si j'ai encore de la voix.

J'ai dû renoncer à ma fugue. Dans mon état pitoyable, je me serais écroulée au bout des escaliers. Il valait mieux attendre un peu. Et puis, mon courage est parti avec le retour de mes forces, ou plutôt avec le doute. Si tout cela était vrai…

La femme m'apporte mes repas le soir et le matin. Elle les dépose sur le pas de la porte. Je ne l'ouvre que quand je suis sûre qu'elle part. De temps en temps des murmures me proviennent de leur chambre. Ils sont morts d'inquiétude. Qui ne le serait pas à leur place ? Commencent-ils à comprendre pourquoi je voyage de famille en famille ? Mon entêtement est légendaire, Janice m'appelait même la mule. Elle aussi s'est débarrassée de moi, épuisée de lutter contre une adolescente renfermée, dont la maladie lui créait trop de problèmes. Nous avons eu de nombreuses disputes, violentes même. Mais rien ne m'a fait changer, ni la douceur, ni les larmes, ni sa colère. Pierre a abandonné bien plus vite. Leur couple a commencé à s'effriter sous mes yeux : trop de pression. Je suis l'étau qui broie les gens, brisant ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux. Une fois encore, j'entends les murmures tristes de ces personnes qui ont cru m'offrir une famille. Suis-je mauvaise ?

Je soupire, créant un halo de buée sur ma vitre. Mes yeux se posent sur le livre posé sur la bordure de la fenêtre. Je l'ai trouvé un matin, posé à coté des brioches. Il relate les légendes Quileutes. Un écrit intéressant racontant tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les « loups-garous ». Enfin, si toutes les légendes sont vraies. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi inventer une telle énormité ? Je doute de plus en plus de la théorie du canular.

L'homme a tenté de me parler à plusieurs reprises. Mais ma porte reste clause. Tente-t-il de s'excuser ? Bizarrement, je sens que non. Le pire doit être pour son épouse. Connaît-elle la raison de mon enfermement ? Son mari lui a-t-il avoué le tour qu'ils m'ont joué ?

Les seuls contacts que je garde sont les trajets pour aller et revenir au lycée. Jacob ne me parle pas, je fais de même. Je vois bien qu'il hésite à me dire quelque chose. De temps en temps il inspire, prêt, mais il soupire au lieu de continuer. Quil et Embry ont autant de mal. Le fait que je reste cloîtrée dans mon silence les révolte. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai tellement mal.

Le plus dur est d'éviter les regards de Seth. Une fois que Jake se gare, je me précipite vers ma salle. Puis, j'attends que tout le monde sorte avant d'aller manger. Je mange toujours seule sur ma table bancale. Pour le reste de la journée, je passe mes récrées en solitaire dans la salle de classe, à m'avancer sur mes devoirs. Dès que la fin des cours sonne, je fuis à toute vitesse vers la voiture de Jacob. Je pense que mon admirateur a bien compris que je l'évitais. Pourtant je sens toujours ses yeux sur moi.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que cela s'arrête. Mon cœur me pousse vers lui, mais je résiste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je craque comme ça sur lui. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. De savoir comment il va réagir, d'anticiper ses réactions. C'est d'autant plus dur, car cette partie de moi ne veut qu'une chose, le rejoindre. Je me déchire donc l'âme à lutter contre mes envies les plus profondes. Il m'a menti…

Tous les jours, les mêmes questions s'entrelacent dans mon esprit. Je ne peux pas croire que ce genre de créatures existe. Je ne veux pas remettre en cause les bases sur lesquelles mon univers se construit. En même temps j'ai envie de penser que tout est vrai, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'ils me font confiance, et que Seth ne me quittera jamais.

Un chapitre dans le livre parle de l'imprégnation. D'un lien plus fort qu'un coup de foudre, un pont entre deux âmes sœurs. Plus rien ne compte à part l'autre. Comme si la compagne du loup était le nouveau centre de l'univers de celui-ci. « Le loup fera n'importe quoi pour elle. Il deviendrait n'importe qui. Il se transformera en celui qu'elle veut : protecteur, ami, amant. ». Je serasi le soleil et lui, la terre. Je rêve de connaître un tel sentiment, et en même temps il me terrifie. Un tel amour n'est-il pas dangereux ? Jusqu'à quelle extrémité peut-il pousser les gens. Ne parle-t-on pas, parfoi,s de crime passionnel ?

C'est ce qu'il a tenté de me décrire ? La lutte impossible contre l'attraction que j'exerce sur lui. Cette idée me fait peur. Il n'y a rien de sain dans cette histoire. Comment peut-on obliger des gens à s'unir ? Ma liberté est le bien le plus précieux qu'il me reste, et je refuse que de la « magie » me la prenne, surtout pour former un couple. N'est-on pas censé le choisir, décider qu'elle personne sera liée à notre cœur et notre esprit ? Comment quelqu'un d'autre que soi peut-il savoir quel individu nous correspond le mieux ? Sur quels critères ?

Comme si je croyais à tout cela. Vraiment, pourquoi passer des heures à réfléchir à des choses irréelles ? Ca n'arrivera jamais. Pourtant, si c'était vrai…

Je revois tous les couples de la soirée. La partie défigurée du visage d'Emily embrassée inlassablement par Sam. Le comportement un peu stupide de Quil. La sangsue Jared emprisonnant une Kim rougissante. Jacob et Nessie, équilibrés, enlacés, simplement.

L'envie d'avoir tout ça me tiraille. Mais si ça ne marche pas ? Que sa différence et la mienne nous éloignent. Nous sommes de deux mondes opposés. Encore plus que je ne le pensais, si tout cela est la réalité.

Le livre pose/indique que l'aimée a, quant à elle, le choix d'accepter ou non cet amour, mais cela ne se produit jamais car le loup est alors « sa moitié », comme s'il n'avait été créé que pour elle. Comme dans les anciennes légendes : un être devisé en deux. Les Kellers me racontaient régulièrement cette histoire.

« _Au début des temps, le premier être vivant avait deux têtes, quatre bras, et quatre jambes. Il était le plus heureux du monde, si bien qu'il fût envié par les dieux. Ces derniers, agacés par cet être si parfait, l'ont coupé en deux, scindant son corps et son âme. Puis les deux parties furent éloignées le plus possible, chacune à une face de la terre. Depuis les hommes se sont développés, mais à jamais ils chercheront la seconde moitié de leur âme perdue… »_

Je me souviens encore que j'en avais voulut pendant des semaines à ces dieux jaloux. Maintenant, cette légende me parait tellement réelle. Je sais qu'intérieurement mon cœur cherche à rejoindre Seth.

Alors, voilà où j'en suis. Après d'intenses réflexions, je ne pense qu'à fuir. Trois semaines après mon arrivée. Peut-être que je dois arrêter de réfléchir. Après tout, il y a une petite chance pour que cela soit vrai. Et même si c'était faux, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Je suis un peu comme au fond du trou, sans un barreau d'échelle pour remonter, mais il y a cette main tendue. Forte, chaude, tentatrice.

Nous sommes jeudi matin. J'ai passé plusieurs nuits blanches. Epuisée, les crises s'enchainent. Deux déjà ont brisé mon sommeil. J'ignore comment je tiens debout. Je ne vais pas à l'école aujourd'hui. L'homme m'a dit qu'il avait prévenu le lycée de mon absence. Je ressemble à un fantôme hantant son ancienne chambre. Un peu glauque comme comparaison. La vitre est froide contre mon front. Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder. Le temps passe, sans pour autant m'affecter. Une statue observant la terre tourner sans elle. Il est rassurant de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive une chose reste stable : la lune ne rattrapera jamais le soleil dans sa course.

La femme fait du ménage en bas, bougeant les meubles, passant l'aspirateur. Des choses communes en soi, nous les entendons tous un jour. Je me rends compte que ces bruits sont, eux, aussi une preuve de stabilité dans mon univers. Dans chaque famille, ils ont bercé mes humeurs, de la joie à la peine. Mes yeux se ferment. Je m'installe sur le siège à bascule, sans quitter de vue le paysage. Pourtant le sommeil chatouille mes paupières, je baille avant de me laisser aller.

_ - _ - _

Je me réveille alors que l'astre décline doucement. Wapi joue dehors. Il course des petites bêtes, sautant joyeusement dans tous les sens. Il aboie beaucoup aujourd'hui je trouve. Sa tête se tourne régulièrement vers les bois. Son ouïe lui permet surement d'entendre des sons qui me sont inconnus. Il finit par s'installer sous les arbres pour dormir.

Je m'étire sous les derniers rayons jaunes chauffant ma chambre. Après la pluie le beau temps. Mais, il est un peu tard, la nuit tombe. Le soleil se couche dans une couverture de nuage. Il va encore pleuvoir.

Je ramasse le livre tombé par terre. Dans l'obscurité, je trébuche un peu avant d'atteindre mon bureau. Posé dessus, un plateau rempli de victuaille attend d'être mangé. La femme a dû entrer pendant que je dormais. Je n'ai pas faim, au contraire j'ai plutôt envie de vomir. Enfin, je n'ai pas fait de crise.

Je crie, en me plaquant contre le mur. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Une masse tente d'ouvrir ma fenêtre. Je n'ai rien entendu ! Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu monter sur le toit sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Les voleurs viennent aussi dans la réserve ? Je panique, je dois me défendre avec quelque chose… Une voix me stoppe dans mon élan. J'allais lui jeter un de mes luminaires à la tête.

- Isleen ! Pose cette lampe et ouvre-moi !

Jacob. Ma première envie est de le laisser là, mais je sais qu'il peut casser mon carreau. J'ouvre donc l'attache et le laisse enter. Il saute lestement dans ma chambre. Comme si tout était naturel, il détaille la pièce, piquant une des brioches sur mon bureau. Mes fringues accrochées à la patère derrière la porte, une pile de CD, le livre sur les Quileutes ouvert sur mon bureau.

- Charmante la déco !

Je ne lui réponds pas, tentant de l'ignorer en m'installant sur le rocking-chair. Espérons qu'il partira comme les autres devant mon mutisme.

- Tu sais, je peux faire la conversation tout seul, jusqu'à ce que tu craques…

- Si tu es là, torse nu, pour me parler décoration tu peux sortir, et par la fenêtre !

Ma voix me fait un drôle d'effet. Elle est enraillé et faible. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une lame tranchant la couverture de silence qui régnait jusqu'ici. Pourquoi Jacob vient troubler ma tranquillité maintenant, à neuf heures du soir ?

- Non, je pense pouvoir m'habituer aux fleurs.

Ok, cette tapisserie n'est pas du meilleur goût. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, et je ne vais pas tout leur faire changer pour quelques mois ! Il saute sur mon lit, et me regarde sans rien dire. Il m'agace à être si à l'aise. Je pense savoir le pourquoi de sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Il continue à me regarder droit dans les yeux. S'il croit que je vais déballer le fond de mes pensées ! Non mais ! Quand je repense à son arrivée… Il y a vraiment un truc qui tourne par rond chez lui. On ne rentre pas dans l'intimité des gens comme ça ! Si je ne connaissais pas Billy, je dirais qu'il a très mal éduqué son fils. Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui Jake est le seul responsable. Il soupire, voyant que je ne commence pas la discussion.

- Seth va mal. Il ne supporte pas ton rejet. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. Mais il faut que tu nous croies !

Jacob, je soupire. Ma vie est assez compliquée comme ça.

- Mais lui pourra t'aider. C'est quelqu'un de bien ! Aucun de nous n'a choisi sa…mutation.

- C'est pour ça qu'il envoie son ami ?

- Je suis là en tant qu'alpha.

Je le regarde. Alpha ? Qu'est-ce-que s'est que cela ? Va-t-il vraiment développer le mensonge ? Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. S'il n'avait pas évoqué Seth je suis sûre que je l'aurais foutu à la porte, ou plutôt à la fenêtre.

- Ca veut dire que les autres de la meute m'obéissent. En échange je prends soin d'eux. C'est la même chose pour Sam.

- Seth est de ta…

- Meute ! Oui, il en fait partie. C'est un des premiers à m'avoir rejoint.

- Jacob, je suis fatiguée de cette histoire. J'ai assez souffert de ce canular. Laisse-moi !

Je refuse de croire à tout cela, et je suis bien décidée à lui faire comprendre. Qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Mon interlocuteur le sent. Il me fait signe de le suivre. J'hésite à quitter mon aire de repos. Dans quoi va-t-il encore m'entraîner ? Je doute franchement que ça soit bon pour moi. Pourtant je le suis, curieuse. S'il peut me prouver que tout cela est réel… Non, il faut que je tienne mes positions, sinon ça sera plus dur quand je devrais quitter cet endroit. De toute façon, je ne vois pas quelle preuve tangible il peut m'apporter. Dans quelques minutes je serais fixée.

Nous empruntons le chemin normal cette fois. Je sers ma robe de chambre contre moi, tentant de ne pas perdre mes chaussons dans l'escalier. Comme des voleurs nous nous glissons hors de la maison. Mes tuteurs sont dans la cuisine. Je suis de près Jacob dans le garage, avant de sortir dans les bois.

Il m'entraine plus profond, derrière des arbres touffus. Où va-t-on ainsi ? Sentant que j'ai du mal à avancer, il m'agrippe la main, me tirant derrière lui. Je commence à m'inquiéter : pourquoi m'emmène-t-il au fond de la forêt en pleine nuit. Je sers sa main, s'il me lâche, j'ignore comment je retrouverais mon chemin. Il s'arrête enfin dans une minuscule clairière, jetant un regard aux alentours. Je crois qu'on peut difficilement être plus à l'abri, surtout à cette heure. A moins qu'il ait peur des lapins et des hiboux… Je ne le pensais pas paranoïaque !

- Tu me promets de ne pas avoir la trouille ?

- Euh oui.

Je cherche mes gélules et les avale. Je suis parée contre une possible crise, je suis encore sensible, et la peur est bien présente. Dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore ? Je les range dans une poche, et lui fais signe d'agir. Jacob me tend une veste que je reconnais comme celle de Seth. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud ici. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pleuve. Franchement me faire sortir en pyjama, il n'a vraiment aucuns savoir-vivre ! J'hume involontairement l'odeur de Seth… C'est stupide, pour quelqu'un qui tente de décrocher. Je fais une très bonne droguée.

- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, me dit-il comme un avertissement.

Il commence par ôter sa chemise, puis son short. Je détourne les yeux. Il nous fait quoi là ? Il est exhibitionniste aussi ?

- Je ne suis pas un pervers rigole t-il, mais j'aime ces fringues. Tu peux me regarder ? Sinon ça ne servira à rien.

Je lève le regard vers son torse musclé, remontant rapidement à son visage. Est-ce vraiment le moment de sourire Jacob Black ? Je le fixe dans les yeux, et recule jusqu'à m'appuyer contre un arbre.

La bouche ouverte je le vois se mettre à trembler, je plisse les yeux pour ne pas les cligner. En une seconde toutes mes théories et mes croyances s'écroulent. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi énorme ? Comment, en un craquement, l'adolescent peut-il se transformer en une bête immense ?

De la fumée sort de son long museau. Comme des volutes, de petits nuages gris s'envolent vers le ciel bleu. Quelle scène incongrue ! Une frêle humaine devant ça, perdue dans les bois. Comme dans les vieux films d'horreurs hollywoodiens.

Ses yeux me fixent d'un air supérieur, largement au dessus de ma tête. Ils ont une profondeur humaine étonnante, comme ceux de l'adolescent d'il y a un instant. La couleur de ses poils me rappelle la peau cuivrée de l'indien, rousse et fauve. Je lui arrive à peine à l'épaule tellement il est impressionnant. Ses membres puissants s'imposent sur la terre, leurs terminaisons griffues dans le sol. Ses muscles tremblent légèrement. Un léger grognement se fait entendre quand il respire, un peu comme un ronronnement. Il inspire laissant entrevoir ses crocs blancs et pointus. Des armes acérées, je préfère ne pas m'imaginer à quoi elles peuvent bien servir.

Le loup, car c'en est un, me regarde de loin. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je tends la main et m'approche doucement, réduisant les trois mètres qui nous séparent. Si je le touche, c'est que tout est réel…

Ma peau rentre en contact avec les poils durs, mais soyeux. Une incroyable chaleur se dégage de la bête. Je caresse, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, cet animal. Suis-je en plein rêve ? Pourtant ma peau frôle cette masse, je crois même entendre son cœur battre. Ou peut-être est-ce le mien qui tremble. Je suis complètement folle. Imaginons qu'il soit dangereux ? Et moi je le caresse comme si c'était une peluche !

- Jacob, c'est toi ? je murmure

Un grognement me répond, alors qu'il tourne la tête vers moi. Je suppose que ça veux dire oui. Il est magnifique. Puissant et élancé, animal aussi bien sûr. Bizarrement, je me sens en sécurité. Mon visage se blottit dans son épaule. Je respire cette odeur puissante qu'il dégage. Etrangement, elle est si douce et fraîche. Je sais que je pourrais lui dire n'importe quoi maintenant. Il ne peut pas me répondre, juste m'écouter. Il ne me manque que le courage.

- Tu es beau !

C'est idiot de lui dire ça. Comment peut-il en douter. Je prends une claque en plein esprit. Ils ne m'ont pas menti. Rien de tout ce qu'ils m'ont raconté n'est imaginé…

Il me pousse du museau, coupant mes pensées. Je m'éloigne sans le quitter des yeux. Je refuse que cet instant magique se termine si vite. Pourtant je n'ai pas le choix. La réalité me rattrape, si bien que je doute de la véracité de la scène précédente. Une seconde plus tard Jacob, ou du moins son corps humain, est devant moi, nu.

Je rougis violement. Ma tête se tourne un peu trop vite. J'ai le vertige. Je m'assoie sur le sol en contrôlant ma respiration. Je place mes mains contre mon visage tourné vers le sol. Le retour à la réalité est un peu difficile. L'envie de vomir revient. Inspire et expire. Ne se concentrer que sur cette idée, pas sur les évènements. Je sers les dents.

- Ca va aller ?

- Je…crois.

- Ne vomis pas hein ! Seth ne me le pardonnera pas !

J'acquiesce. Comment il peut être si détendu ? Il sourit, tentant certainement de me rassurer. Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai juste du mal à croire ce que je viens de voir. Tout est vrai. Ils ne m'ont pas menti. L'idée s'immisce dans mon esprit. Les loups-garous existent, et j'en ai un devant moi. Ils ont dit la vérité, et moi je me suis moquée d'eux. Seth est un loup. La réalité…des loups… Je… Ils m'ont intégrée au secret. Bon sang, dans quel monde vit-on ? Franchement, maintenant je comprends mieux les réticences de Seth. S'il m'avait dit ça sur la plage je lui aurais rit au nez. Enfin ça lui aurait peut-être mieux plut que de se faire ignorer. La vérité…

Tellement d'idées me tourbillonnent dans la tête que je m'y perds. Malheureusement, ça n'arrange rien à la nausée. Enfin au moins mes gélules ont fait effet. Si j'avais fait une crise… Le temps que Jacob se rhabille je me sens mieux, enfin, autant que possible. Il s'installe à coté de moi le temps que je me calme. Ma respiration reprend son rythme normal. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup.

- Les autres aussi peuvent…faire ça ?

- Bien sur ! On diffère tous un peu mais oui.

- Je n'imaginais pas les loups-garous comme ça.

- On n'est pas de vrais loups-garous. On ne se transforme pas à la pleine lune, m'explique t-il. Nous sommes juste des loups.

- Juste ? Moi je dirais bien plus ! Vous n'êtes pas croisés avec des ours ?

Jacob rigole. Il se reprend et me fait un sourire coquin. Un de ses bras imposants se pose sur mes épaules et il me dit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Nous sommes taillés pour tuer les sangsues. Notre taille, nos muscles, nos forces, tout est calculé pour les éliminer.

- Ce n'est pas la partie de l'histoire que je préfère !

- Tu as peur pour Seth ? Tu as tord, il possède toutes les qualités d'un bon loup.

Je ne dis rien. L'envie de lui confier ce qui me taraude s'impose dans mon esprit.

- A moins que tu n'aimes que la partie sur l'imprégnation… plaisante t-il.

- Ca me fait peur, marmonnais-je en rougissant.

Il sert un peu plus son bras autour de moi. Je pense que là dessus nous nous comprenons. Ce lien est trop fort. Comment peut-on l'assumer, alors qu'on tient à peine debout ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était seul. Non, on entraine avec nous l'autre. C'est un poids lourd qu'il faut être sure de pouvoir assumer. Et aujourd'hui j'en suis clairement incapable.

- Isleen, il y a des dangers à fréquenter un loup. Mais quand l'un d'entre nous s'imprègne… Il n'y a pas de mot pour ça.

J'acquiesce. Je crois qu'il me dit de prendre ce que l'on m'offre sans avoir peur. Ca va à l'encontre de ce que je m'étais promis en quittant ma cinquième famille. Je ne veux plus souffrir de l'abandon. Je lui fais signe que je ne veux pas de ça. J'aimerais qu'il arrête d'en parler car il rend les choses difficiles. Mais il continue.

- Il t'aime de façon…presque bestial, commença t-il. Son instinct lui dicte ses sentiments. On ne peut pas lutter contre ça. De même que nous faisons passer votre vie avant tout. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour lui, son existence se réduit à toi. On peut faire le parallèle avec le soleil et la terre. Tu es le soleil, et lui gravite irrémédiablement autour de toi. Mais, il y a des accidents. Comme pour Emily.

- Tu parles de ses cicatrices ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas te faire peur.

- Je crois que tu peux difficilement faire pire que tout à l'heure. Franchement te transformer comme ça !

- Tu ne t'es pas évanouie !

- Jake ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser alors… Estime-toi heureux que je n'ai pas couru comme une folle dans toutes les directions !

- Pour ce que ça t'a réussit la dernière fois !

- Tais-toi !

Il soupire. Je me demande si c'est grâce à leur faculté de muter qu'ils m'ont retrouvé si facilement. Si c'est le cas j'estime que c'est de la triche. Je n'avais vraiment aucune chance de disparaître dans la nature.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais au tout début Emily était comme toi. Elle refusait d'accepter Sam et leur lien. Pendant plusieurs jours elle s'est enfermée chez les Clearwater pour le fuir. Il tentait par tous les moyens de la voir, de lui parler. Il lui a même écrit des lettres. Enfin bref. Toujours est-il qu'il en est venu à un point où il était trop en manque d'elle. Alors il s'est rendu chez l'oncle et la tante d'Emily. Sue venait juste de partir. Il a trouvé Emily en pleure dans le jardin. Il a voulu la réconforter, mais…

- Mais ?

Jacob fixe les bois. Que va-t-il m'annoncer cette fois ? Je sens que ce n'est pas un point positif pour les loups, mais je dois savoir à quoi m'attendre.

- Les loups ont du mal à se contenir au début. On mute régulièrement sans réel prise sur ça. Il nous faut du temps pour nous habituer, et encore… Et nos compagnes sont ce qu'il y a de plus cher à nos yeux… Ca ne l'excuse pas, mais…

Une idée terrifiante me traverse l'esprit. Sam ne ferait pas de mal à Emily… Mais cette façon de la regarder, d'embrasser inlassablement ses cicatrices… Ma bouche s'ouvre de surprise.

- Je vois que tu as compris. Elle l'a repoussé une fois de plus, et il ne l'a pas supporté. Il n'a pas eu le temps de s'éloigner… Il s'en veut terriblement. Je crois qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais ce geste.

- Ca vous arrive encore ?

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons tous appris de cette histoire. Seth ne te fera jamais ce genre de choses. Il accepte totalement sa mutation, et ça lui facilite les choses. Ca irait encore mieux si tu arrêtais de l'ignorer.

Je choisis de me taire. Je ne peux pas lui promettre d'avancer.

Dans quel fourbie je suis encore tombée ?

Jacob m'explique l'histoire récente de la meute. L'arrivée des Cullen et de Bella. Comment cette dernière est tombée amoureuse du vampire. Des vampires. Cette partie de l'histoire est elle aussi réelle. La mutation qui a frappé les loups malgré le départ des sangsues. La lutte contre Victoria et les nouveaux nés. La naissance de Renéesmée et l'alliance entre vampires et loups. Et tous les évènements qui ont suivi jusqu'à l'arrivée des Volturi. Je préfère ne pas me concentrer sur la partie « aventure » des Quileutes. J'ai déjà assez de mal avec le reste. Je viens de franchir une porte m'entraînant dans un nouveau monde. Un univers où je suis toute petite et fragile. Alice au pays des loups-garous. La vie de la…meute (pas sure que je me fasse à ce terme) est dangereuse. Peut-être un peu trop par rapport à ce que mon cœur peut supporter.

Nous parlons depuis une heure. Je lui pose toutes les questions qui me passent par la tête. Le harcelant sur la mutation, la génétique et sa relation avec Nessie. Mes tentatives pour le piéger échouent. Pourtant une partie de moi refuse toujours de croire qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Je ne peux pas être une imprégnée.

- Le reste tu l'apprendras avec Seth.

- Si je veux l'apprendre.

- Alors je ne t'ai pas convaincue ?

Il me regarde d'un air déçu. Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Que dire de tout cela.

- Tu m'as convaincue que tu n'es pas fou. Qu'il y a un monde parallèle à celui que je connais. Un univers rempli de créatures que je ne pensais pas connaître un jour.

- Mais tu ne veux pas y entrer.

- Je veux préserver un peu de stabilité dans ma vie. Et ton monde est mouvant.

- Isleen, je croyais que tu voulais vivre ta vie à fond, et là on dirait une petite sourie qui se terre dans son coin ! Tu es illogique !

Il a raison. Je me suis toujours promis de vivre tout ce que la vie m'offrait. Après tout, je peux perdre beaucoup en peu de temps. Or, ce qu'il me propose est inédit. Une sorte de défi pour moi. Quelque chose que j'ai toujours cherché, et que l'on m'offre sur un plateau. Le vent à peut-être tourné en fin de compte.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. M'enfermer ne me réussit pas apparemment, il est peut-être temps de grandir un peu.

_ - _ - _

Je marche dans la forêt sombre. Les arbres sont faits de fumée qui disparaît sous mes doigts. Je ne distingue rien. Pas une étoile dans le ciel. La lumière qui me guide s'efface peu à peu. Je ne vois pas où je vais. J'accélère le pas. Les arbres laissent place au béton. Mes pieds nus claquent sur le sol m'écorchant la peau. Il faut que je parte, fuir.

Fuir, fuir, fuir… Cette idée tourne dans mon esprit, s'imprimant dans chacun de mes pas. J'avance dans cette optique, sans prendre garde aux alentours. Partir avant de ne plus exister. La panique monte.

Les murs froids se transforment en briques blanches, froides et lisses. Un hall avec des drapeaux de différents pays. Une sonnerie claire. Un grand écran avec les destinations affichées. L'aéroport de Port Angeles, vide. Je me retourne. Où sont les gens ? Les voyageurs, les hôtesses… La peur me traverse le corps, m'empoisonnant l'esprit. Un hurlement m'échappe. Il raisonne sans jamais trouver d'échos. Je reprends ma course, l'appelant désespérément. Seth !

Le réveil sonne. Les draps sont pleins de sueur. Encore un cauchemar. J'ignore si les révélations d'hier en sont la cause, mais ma première nuit en cinq jours me laisse un goût amer.

Mon estomac se serre. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Joyeux début de journée.

_ - _ - _

Le professeur n'arrête pas de me fixer. Je crois qu'il y a eu une fuite. Peut être que le prof de sport n'a pas tenu sa langue. Je suis encore le centre d'intérêt de la réserve. A croire que mon désir d'anonymat tient du rêve.

Depuis mon retour dans la matinée j'entends très bien les chuchotements sur mon passage. Mon absence fait grand bruit. Chacun y va de sa théorie, élaborant des hypothèses farfelues sur ma « maladie » mystère. Pourtant ils n'ont pas encore vu une seule de mes crises. Peut-être que ça les calmerait. Après tout, la plus part des gens ont peur des épileptiques.

C'est toujours la même histoire. Dans mes autres établissements les gens ont toujours fini par savoir que quelque chose ne tourne par rond chez moi. Les crises les impressionnent. Mais ils finissent par s'y habituer. D'abord la peur de l'inconnu, la curiosité, la pitié et enfin le désintérêt. Je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps pour connaître cette étape à Washington. Mais c'est toujours le même cycle.

Il faut juste que je patiente.

La sonnerie de la pause de midi retentit. Les élèves se précipitent au réfectoire. Je prends mon temps, avant de remarquer que je suis attendue. Jacob, Quil et Embry discutent accoudés à ma table en me regardant. Je crois qu'ils ne me laissent pas le choix. Ils doivent vraiment m'apprécier pour me coller aux basques comme ça. Enfin je ne m'en plains pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu de semblant d'ami depuis la primaire. Je me lève en soupirant. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire à Jake que je ne savais pas comment aborder Seth. Il a rigolé en m'assurant qu'il m'aiderait. Dans quoi je me suis engagée ? Je veux juste me faire pardonner. Je me suis mal comportée avec lui, sans que l'imprégnation ne rentre en compte. Je franchis la porte, les garçons sur mes talons. Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Je suis anxieuse, et s'il m'en voulait ?

Pendant que nous traversons la coure Embry me propose de récupérer ses cours. Selon lui, son écriture est la plus lisible des trois. Les deux autres le frappent à sa déclaration. Je secoue la tête. A croire que seul leur corps a grandi ! J'évite de justesse une claque de Quil destinée à Embry. On se calme les garçons. Mon regard noir les fait rire. Bande de gosses !

Ils me forcent à les suivre dans la queue. Entourée de trois grands gaillards j'ai l'impression d'être une célébrité. C'est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs vu tous les yeux qui nous observent. Ils me coupent l'appétit, déjà que je n'en avais pas beaucoup. Les loups restent imperturbables aux mouvements de la foule. Tous les élèves se tassent contre la petite porte de la cafétéria, espérant passer. A croire qu'ils n'ont pas mangé depuis des jours.

J'attrape une salade composée et un morceau de pain. Ca fera l'affaire. « Grand sourire » fixe mon plateau, avant d'y poser d'autorité un deuxième plat et un dessert. J'espère que c'est pour lui !

Les garçons me guident dans la salle, me permettant de passer sans percuter d'élève. La table est pleine. Je me demande comment ils arrivent à tous s'y asseoir. Je vois Colin (je crois) pousser un des plus jeunes afin de me laisser une place à coté de Seth.

Je m'installe tentant de caser mon plateau au milieu de la masse de nourritures présentes. Un trou noir leur tient lieu d'estomac ? Jacob récupère vite ce qu'il a entreposé sur mon plateau. Il entame sa première assiette en me taquinant sur mon appétit de moineau. Je grogne, alors qu'il continue à se moquer de moi.

Des regards me vrillent le dos. Ma place est très enviée. Une fille au milieu de cette troupe de beaux garçons. Les autres doivent toutes craquer pour au moins l'un d'entre eux, alors que les garçons doivent les envier. Si elles savaient que je résiste à l'un des indiens ! Au beau Seth, avec ses yeux noirs et… Euh, je dérive complètement là ! Je crois même sentir une légère chaleur au niveau de mes joues. Heureusement personne ne le remarque.

Je suis la seule fille de cette tablée, si bien que je peux facilement éviter les conversations. Je ne suis pas passionnée, ni par le sport, les jeux vidéos ou les films de combat. Quel univers restrictif !

Le bras de Seth ne cesse de me frôler tellement nous sommes tassés. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à engager la conversation. Jacob lui a-t-il parlé ? Lui a-t-il dit que je les croyais à présent ? Peut-être que oui, mais qu'il ne veut pas faire le premier pas, encore une fois. Je crois que notre relation est très mal partie. Il y a trop de choses qu'on veut se cacher. Je suis maladroite question relation, alors que lui s'entend avec tout le monde. Je crois qu'on ne sera pas facilement sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Jacob me décoche un coup de pied. Mes yeux quittent mon verre d'eau et le fixent. Il hausse les sourcils. Quoi ? Ses yeux noirs passent de Seth qui engouffre son troisième steak, à moi. Je vois bien ce qu'il attend, mais je ne sais pas comment commencer la conversation. Je triture ma tranche de pain l'émiettant dans mon plateau. L'indien en face de moi soupire. Un vrai cas désespéré.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

La voix grave de Seth me chantonne aux oreilles. Grave et douce. Un frisson me parcourt. Ca devrait être interdit d'avoir une telle voix… Mode fleur bleue activé. Je profite du son quelques secondes. J'avale ma salive. Il faut que je réponde !

- Oui merci.

Nouveau silence entre nous. Il ne m'en veut pas de l'avoir ignoré pendant plusieurs jours ? Ouf ! Je suis soulagée, je n'aurais peut-être pas à me faire pardonner ! Ca fait cas désespéré là ! Allez dit quelque chose.

- J'ai encore ta veste. Je l'ai laissée chez les…chez moi.

Il ne dit rien, mais me regarde cherchant à comprendre ce que je veux lui dire. Je ne suis pas sure de bien savoir non plus. Mon corps sait mieux que moi ce que je veux. Je tente d'éclaircir les choses.

- Tu pourrais passer la prendre ce soir…si tu veux.

Je crois que jamais une phrase aussi anodine ne l'a fait autant sourire. La joie irradie de sa peau. Ca me retourne. Je suis éblouie, et mon petit cœur tressaute de joie. Il lui faut si peu pour être contenté ! Je rougis sous son regard. Mes yeux ont du mal à se décrocher de son visage.

Je me concentre sur ma purée. Je fais n'importe quoi. Adieu promesse de solitude. Je viens de lui proposer de venir passer du temps avec moi ! La part fleur bleue de mon être vient de gagner une bataille. J'espère qu'il ne va rien s'imaginer !

Le reste du repas se passe en silence, enfin pour moi, car Seth semble avoir repris du poil de la bête. Il plaisante avec ses amis, tout en engouffrant une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Où met-il tout ca ?

Tout en retournant en classe je ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait. J'ai les idées toutes embrouillées. Divers scénario passent dans ma tête et la fin ressemble toujours à un de ces vieux téléfilms. Ridicule.

Toutes ces théories m'empêchent de me concentrer durant la première heure de cours. Dur. Je vais devoir demander ses notes à Embry. Il faut dire qu'on ne m'aide pas vraiment non plus. J'ai déjà vu la guerre d'indépendance. Le programme de la réserve doit être réparti autrement, et cette partie de l'histoire ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. Mon esprit dérive sans difficulté sur des rêves romantiques : Seth et moi ensemble…. Un bout de papier atterri sur ma table et me coupe dans mon film.

« Félicitations ! » y est écrit avec en guise de signature un petit loup. Occupe toi de tes affaires Jacob Black ! Pas question de l'admettre, mais mon cœur sautille de joie. Seth me manque. Dire qu'on vient de se quitter il y a une heure.

Je renvois discrètement la boulette vers son expéditeur. Je le rate. Les trois garçons sont morts de rire. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler.

_ - _ - _

Les trois dernières heures sont consacrées à la biologie. Matière que je déteste particulièrement. Le professeur s'installe à son bureau en raclant la chaise, comme à son habitude. Pas d'expérience pour aujourd'hui. J'avoue être assez contente. Je déteste tripoter des bêtes ou des morceaux d'on ne sait quoi !

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de m'écarter un peu du programme. Vu les récents évènements nous allons étudier les maladies orphelines.

Tous les regards se posent sur moi. Alors je ne suis pas paranoïaque : il y a bien des rumeurs qui courent à mon sujet. En parler n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tant qu'on me laisse en dehors de tout ça. Je refuse de faire un exposé sur les souffrances que m'impose la myoclonie. De toute façon les maladies génétiques sont au programme. Mais le moment est mal choisi.

Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il dit. Il ne parle peut-être même pas de la mienne.

J'ignore si c'est la fatigue, la colère ou la timidité, mais je sens une crise pointer le bout de son nez. Pas de panique ! Je cherche mes pilules dans mon manteau. Les poches sont vides. Je réfléchis rapidement, elles sont restées dans la veste de Seth. Je tente de calmer ma respiration. Mon doigt se lève. Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie d'urgence.

On m'entraine hors de la classe. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Quil. Je crois reconnaître son dos plus large que celui de ses frères. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules fermementt et y love ma tête. En route pour l'infirmerie ! Je ferme les yeux quand il commence à courir. La nausée monte. Ce n'est pas humain de courir si vite avec un poids. Il n'y a pas que des désavantages à leur mutation. Heureusement le local médical n'est pas loin, et je sens bientôt qu'on me dépose sur un lit.

Quil est debout en face de moi, tentant de me calmer. Sa main chaude me saisit mon poignet. Je tremble tant que ça ? Il faut croire, car sa poigne se ressert.

J'halète. Le gros de la crise arrive. Des vagues de douleurs me parcourent le corps. Je sens qu'il panique un peu. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme aussi. Un cri m'échappe, et je m'agrippe à son autre main. Nous restons face à face, alors que je le griffe sans faire exprès. Cependant les traces s'effacent rapidement. Il me fait un petit sourire d'excuse. Tant mieux s'il guérit parce que la douleur reflue, me forçant à le maltraiter encore. Il se laisse faire sans rien dire, pressant l'infirmière d'agir.

Je divague des suppliques afin qu'on arrête la douleur. Mille aiguilles me traverse les os. Je lutte. L'impression que l'on tire sur mes membres progresse. S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un m'aide. On tente de m'allonger, mais je refuse. Mon corps raide se briserait sous le moindre effort. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus hiératique.

Mon cerveau ressemble à une tempête. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour arrêter la douleur. Tout n'est plus que souffrance. Je n'arrive plus à identifier d'où vient le mal. Mes cellules se tordent grandissant la douleur.

Ma voix ne peut plus hurler. Même mes cordes vocales se déchirent.

Je sens une dernière aiguille me transpercer. Je veux juste éteindre la lumière…

_ - _ - _

Le réveil est moins difficile que ce que j'imaginais. Mes yeux sont entrouverts. La lumière artificielle de la pièce m'éblouit. Je fronce les sourcils tentant de dissiper le brouillard devant mes paupières. Ma vue finit par s'éclaircir sur un plafond blanc.

Je remue d'inconfort, mais le coté droit de mon corps ne peut pas bouger. Un poids m'empêche de remuer ma poitrine, descendant jusqu'à mon bras. Je tourne la tête. Une tendresse sans nom m'atteint le cœur. Seth, étalé sur le lit, dort profondément. J'entends même un léger ronflement. Je tente de me remonter sur les oreillers, mais la main qui tient la mienne m'arrête. Autant qu'un de nous profite encore un peu du sommeil.

Je tends mon autre main difficilement. Mes courbatures ralentissent tous mes mouvements. Le frottement de ses cheveux, courts et luisants, contre ma paume, me fait du bien. Sa peau brune tranche avec la couverture rêche qui me recouvre. Une literie d'hôpital. J'ai fini par y retourner. Pourtant il ne me semble pas que cette crise était forte. Importante, mais de la à voir le médecin… Si mon entourage panique pour celle-ci, je vais finir mes jours chez le docteur. De petits mouvements me rassurent. Rien de casser, à part ma fierté bien sûr.

Seth remue doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, troublés. Il me regarde sans me voir, soupirant. Il se réinstalle, la tête sur un de ses bras dénudés, cherchant à se rendormir. Puis il sursaute. Il a dû se démettre la tête des épaules. Son mouvement brusque me tire une grimace, ma main encore dans la sienne.

- Isleen ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! Comment tu te sens ? Attends j'appelle un médecin et…

Je l'arrête et le ramène sur le lit. Il s'assoit prenant garde de ne pas trop me faire bouger. Ses doigts caressent ma main par de petits ronds. Je ferme les yeux de bien être, peut-être que je devrais profiter un peu. Cependant j'ai un peu de mal à mettre les évènements d'aujourd'hui dans le bon ordre.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mon esprit est flou. Et réfléchir est au dessus de mes forces pour l'instant. Je dois déjà faire preuve de concentration pour écouter Seth, il ne faut pas m'en demander plus.

- Tu as fait une crise en cours. Le temps que Quil t'amène à l'infirmerie ton état est devenu grave. L'injection de l'infirmière a fonctionné, mais pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Ils ont jugé utile de t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je le sens frissonner. Il semble avoir eu si peur. Je m'en veux presque de ne pas avoir su contrôler cette crise. C'est idiot, j'ai très peu d'influence sur la maladie. Une fois déclanchées les crises doivent être menées à terme, sauf médicament bloquant ses effets.

- Je vais bien.

- Non ! J'ai vu comment tout est arrivé. C'était horrible. Tu souffrais tellement, et ton corps qui s'arquait dans tous les sens…

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment a-t-il pu me voir ? Les souvenirs sortent peu à peu de ma mémoire. Dans les brumes de ma souffrance je ne me rappelle seulement de Quil.

Il me tend un verre d'eau. Ma voix doit être toute enrouée. Après quelques gorgées je reprends :

- Comment as tu pu…

- Un truc de loup, dit-il en grimaçant. Ca a tellement marqué Quil qu'il y pense tout le temps.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Pourquoi n'avais tu pas ces maudites pilules !

Un long frisson me parcourt le dos. Il tente de contenir sa colère, mais je vois bien que c'est difficile. Jacob m'a prévenue que les loups pouvaient être lunatiques. Un loup-garou lunatique, je rigole. Seulement ça ne plait pas à mon partenaire.

- Je me suis inquiété, bon sang ! Un jour de plus comme ça, blanche dans ce lit, et je te secouais jusqu'à ce que tu réagisses !

- Pardon.

- Tais-toi. Je t'en veux encore plus quand je te vois dans cet état là !

- Seth soit raisonnable. Je ne pourrais pas toujours les éviter. Elles font partie de ma vie. Je devrais être plus prudente, je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas d'une vie d'impotente. La maladie ne sera pas plus forte que mon envie de vivre normalement !

Ma voix claque. Son comportement déteint sur moi. Aucun de nous ne reprend la parole. Nos gestes risquent de dépasser notre volonté. Pourquoi rien ne rime avec simplicité ?

Après quelques minutes l'atmosphère se détend, nos mains s'enlacent sur la couverture sans que je ne résiste. Son visage se décrispe. Je le préfère comme ça.

Nous sommes toujours dans la même position quand le docteur Cullen se présente. Il sourit à Seth et lui serre la main. Ils se connaissent ?

Je crois que la région regorge de beau spécimen. La meute Quileutes et maintenant ce médecin. Blond, des yeux ocre profonds, il me laisse un drôle de sentiment. Je ne sais pas si je veux qu'il m'approche, ou qu'il s'éloigne. Bizarre comme première impression.

- Alors, prononça t-il d'une voix sexy, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien ! Je sors quand ?

- Et bien j'aimerais vous garder en observation…

- Non !

Il me regarde surpris. Mon ton est sans appel. Je refuse de rester la nuit ici. Je veux bien croire qu'il tente d'être prévenant, mais je connais mes limites. Elles sont loin d'être atteintes.

- Bien. On va regarder tout ça.

Il me fait faire de multiples mouvements. Son sourire ravageur devrait me faire de l'effet. Mais mes yeux sont sur le loup. Il nous regarde avec inquiétude. Son visage est fermé, ses orbes noirs suivant chaque mouvement du blond.

Heureusement, comme je le pensais, rien n'a cassé. Mes muscles me tiraillent un peu, et j'ai les membres noués. Cela semble le satisfaire.

- Tout a l'air d'aller. Vous auriez pu vous faire plus mal. Vos tuteurs sont à coté. Ils vont pouvoir vous ramener. Par contre repos jusqu'au week-end.

- Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée ?

- Je ne crois pas non. Quelques jours de repos vous feront du bien. Vous avez le droit de sortir, mais rien qui puisse vous provoquer trop d'émotions.

Il sort. Je le vois discuter avec l'homme et la femme. Leurs traits sont tirés. Je me demande combien de temps ils m'ont regardée, endormie dans ce lit. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils jettent des regards tristes à la porte de ma chambre. Bouleversés, ils posent des tas de questions au médecin. Ne savaient-ils pas à quoi s'attendre ? Je m'en veux de leur faire subir tout ça. En quelques semaines mon cas s'aggrave. Les crises se multiplient au lieu de diminuer avec l'âge.

La main chaude de l'adolescent me caresse le visage attirant mon attention. Je suis trop fatiguée encore pour lutter contre ses gestes de tendresse.

- Tu devrais l'écouter. Carliste est le meilleur.

- Carliste Cullen ?

Je me disais bien que ce nom me rappelait quelque chose. Alors voilà donc un des membres de la famille de Nessie. Un vampire. Je le re-regarde. Il est certes très pâle, mais il n'y a rien de glauque chez lui. Rien qui fasse peur en tout cas. Une beauté qui aurait sa place sur les premières pages de magasines. Une véritable tentation. Pourtant à mon grand étonnement je ne me pâme pas comme cette infirmière dans le couloir.

- Seth tu devrais rentrer.

La voix de la femme me coupe dans mes pensées. Le docteur Cullen acquiesce. Ca sent mauvais pour moi aux vues de leurs mines déconfites. Je le regarde à mon tour. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte mais on ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix.

Il se penche vers moi et m'enlace. Je m'accroche à lui. Je veux son odeur et sa chaleur avec moi. Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant ici. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir que la caresse de ses lèvres est partie. Il ne me reste qu'une marque invisible alors qu'il quitte la pièce. Juste là. Au croisement entre ma bouche et ma joue.

Je le suis du regard en m'enfonçant dans les oreillers. Ouah !

Le médecin rigole. Ca doit être mon air béat, ou ma mine affreuse due à la fatigue. Ou les deux.

- Bien. Quelques questions encore avant de vous laisser sortir. Depuis combien de temps prenez vous se traitement ?

- Euh quatre, cinq ans je crois.

- Et respectez-vous les doses prescrites ?

- Pas vraiment. J'en prends qu'en cas de nécessité.

- Avec quelle régularité ? réfléchit-il.

- Trois fois par semaine environ. Plus depuis que je suis ici.

Il ouvre mon dossier et en sors des analyses. Je reconnais ces courbes. La bleue les battements de mon cœur, la rouge mon taux de risques de crise, et le verte le taux de sérum nécessaire à me maintenir stable. Il a aussi un électroencéphalogramme montrant l'augmentation de mon activité cérébrale.

Carlisle les affiche au mur. Les courbes sont toujours les mêmes depuis des années. Mais aujourd'hui la verte ne cesse de monter.

- Je vais être honnête. Le traitement ne fonctionne plus. Votre corps y est habitué. S'il fonctionne encore c'est grâce à votre décision de ne pas suivre les indications de mes collègues.

- Il ne marche plus ?

- Non. Dans quelques mois il n'aura plus d'effet. Mais nous nous en sommes aperçus assez tôt pour agir.

- Assez tôt ? Je dois remercier ma crise alors ? Comment vais-je faire ? Pourquoi doit-il toujours y avoir un hic ?

- Isleen, il y a encore de l'espoir. Je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur.

- Quoi comme erreur ?

- Le diagnostique. Personne ne l'a remis en cause, mais… Vos symptômes ne correspondent pas à de l'épilepsie. Votre activité cérébrale n'est pas toute à fait la même que celle des épileptiques. Si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais refaire des tests afin de voir. Je vous laisse y réfléchir.

- En attendant je peux utiliser les pilules ou non ?

- Oui. Cependant l'accalmie ne dura pas longtemps. Plus vous en prendrez moins elles feront effet.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je préfèrerais éviter les tests.

Il nous quitte sous un dernier regard désolé. Mon moral est au plus bas. Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! La fatigue me tombe dessus sans prévenir. Je ne ressemble à rien dans cette chemise d'hôpital. Je tiens difficilement debout. Je vois la femme sortir des vêtements d'un sac.

Je m'appuis sur le lit honteuse. Je ne me souviens pas qu'on m'ait un jour aidée à m'habiller. Enfiler le pantalon est le plus dur. Je la sens s'arrêter sur la cicatrice au bas de mon dos. Ronde, comme deux croissants de lune. Souvenir de la seule crise qui a terminé toute seule. J'avais douze ans, et c'était la première. Juste quand l'assistant sociale passait me récupérer pour m'emmener dans une nouvelle famille. Je ne le savais même pas avant qu'on vienne me prendre. J'avais fui par la fenêtre, avant de me perdre dans la ville.

Ses mains rêches font tout le travail. Je suis épuisée. L'homme me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse transporter jusqu'à la camionnette. On m'y dépose doucement. La banquette grince sous mon poids. Le véhicule de mes tuteurs.

L'épuisement a raison de moi.

* * *

Terminus, tout le monde descend, et me laisse un petit commentaire…

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** L'univers, et la majorité des personnages, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Bonjour !

Je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a épuisée ! J'ai mis tout ce que je pouvais dedans, émotionnellement parlant. Enfin, après des heures de travail, le voilà prêt à subir le regard des lecteurs. Je ne dirai rien de plus de peur de gâcher votre surprise, angoisse…

Je m'excuse du léger retard, un jour, de ce chapitre, mais ma relectrice dévouée était absente. J'ai fait le choix de reculer la publication, plutôt que de vous poster un texte plein de fautes.

Je remercie chaque personne qui prend le temps de lire cette histoire (de plus en plus nombreuses), et toutes les personnes qui me laissent un commentaire.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

Audrey : Voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard ! Bonne lecture.

Noleme : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire il me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette histoire. Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre V : Rencontre involontaire

Je suis concentrée sur mes devoirs, des feuilles des cahiers et des livres installés un peu partout sur mon bureau. Un vrai fatras de lycéenne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai cette tendance à m'étaler. Quand on me le fait remarquer j'aime répondre qu'il s'agit d'une manière de voir mes notes dans l'ensemble. Pas très convainquant.

Voilà sept jours que je suis au repos. Une longue et lente semaine. Rien de passionnant à l'horizon. En deux jours nous avions déjà un nouveau rythme. Grasse matinée, enfin autant que possible, petit déjeuné, promenade avec ma tutrice et Wapi. Puis sur les coups de midi nous préparons la cuisine ensemble, Roy nous rejoint vers une heure. Nous mangeons ensemble écoutant Roy plaisanter sur ses clients. Certaines personnes qu'il rencontre sont vraiment des cas. Enfin je passe mon après-midi à faire les devoirs que Jacob m'apporte. Lorsque la nuit tombe je m'affale devant la télévision, un plaid sur moi, pour faire une sieste. Généralement le chat croit que je dors, et vient s'installer sur mon ventre. Comme si on ne pouvait pas remarquer ce genre de choses !

Je soupire, mon regard dérivant vers la fenêtre. Je vais finir par me momifier tellement, depuis le début de l'année, je passe du temps dans cette pièce. Le parquet va plier sous mes pas, ou s'user sous le rocking-chair. Cette chambre ressemble de plus en plus à un nid. Mon nid. A présent sur les meubles on peut voir des cailloux et des coquillages ramassés à la mer, mes dessins, certains mots de Jacob et Embry, un fossile offert par Quil. Il estime que je suis vieille, alors que nous avons quatre mois de différence ! Pour ma part je les traite de gamins, une sorte de vengeance, enfin pas vraiment vu leur comportement puéril… Rien que de penser à la manière dont ils se sont jetés sur les muffins de la femme à leur dernière visite. J'étais si heureuse de les voir, leur gaieté tranchant avec la monotonie de mes journées.

Ma tutrice prend soin de moi, autant qu'elle peut. Elle m'occupe, me parle de légendes d'ici, de l'histoire de sa famille. Nous cuisinons ensemble, tout en parlant de choses insignifiantes. Cependant rien ne vaut les discutions insipides de jeunes de dix-sept ans. Nos fous rires me font du bien, raisonnant dans mon corps pendant des heures. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de ces choses là.

Tout est plus doux avec mes tuteurs, comme du coton : mou, caressant et doux. Ils s'aiment encore malgré les années. J'ignore comment ils font. J'ai vu tant de couples se déchirer, à se demander si les humains sont vraiment faits pour être à deux. Ce genre de questionnement n'atteint pas la réserve. J'ignore si c'est la tradition qui le veut, mais aucun des Quileutes n'est séparé, encore moins divorcé. Seule la mort déchire les couples de façon irrémédiable, et ça dans le monde entier.

La femme était encore au lycée quand elle a rencontré son futur mari lors d'une fête. Une bête sauvage blessée était rentrée dans le jardin de ses grands-parents en plein milieu du repas. Ces derniers avaient tout de suite appelé le vétérinaire et son apprenti, mon tuteur. Pour la jeune fille ça a été le coup de foudre. Elle a tout fait pour le revoir, passant ses jours auprès des bêtes malades. Au bout d'un an à se tourner autour, il l'a invitée à diner dans un restaurant. Depuis rien n'a pu les séparer.

Même le fait qu'elle ait perdu un enfant lors d'un accident. Elle n'a jamais voulu en reporter un. Pourtant elle sentait qu'ils pouvaient donner quelque chose à des enfants. Alors l'homme les avait inscrits sur les listes de l'assistance sociale. Leur dossier a été retenu. Mais aucun enfant ne voulait venir. Je crois qu'ils en ont plus souffert que ce qu'ils veulent bien me dire. Cette chambre que j'occupe a attendu quelqu'un pendant vingt ans.

Et moi l'air de rien j'ai accepté leur dossier. Ils méritent mieux qu'une presque adulte malade et dépressive. En même temps c'étaient eux ou le centre d'accueil, pas vraiment un choix donc. Quand je les vois je sais que ma chance est immense, mais j'ai si peur. Si comme pour Pierre et Janice je brisais leur couple ? Les crises, mon caractère…tout était trop lourd pour eux. Leurs soucis n'ont fait que se développer avec mon arrivée.

Cette immonde maladie. Elle ne m'épargne pas. D'abord dérive orpheline de l'épilepsie, mal difficilement traitable, elle s'amplifie avec l'âge. Quelle complication me réserve-t-elle ? Je suis mélancolique, perdue. L'annonce du docteur Cullen me laisse sans voix. Pourquoi ma santé ne veut pas s'arranger. Je fais tout pour : du sport, une alimentation saine, un rythme tranquille…

Ma vie me fait l'effet de sables mouvants. Plus je lutte, plus je m'enfonce. L'envie d'arrêter tout ça me tiraille. Il ne me restera qu'à attendre une crise trop forte, et me laisser aller. Sans traitement les risques se multiplient. Peut-être pourrais-je plonger dans un coma si profond que j'oublierais tout de mon existence… Des pensées morbides m'envahissent. Se laisser aller, ou même aider la nature, puisqu'elle trouve que ça ne va pas assez vite. Je lutte depuis des années sans résultat. Alors dois-je croire qu'il y a une lumière au bout du tunnel ? Car pour l'instant je n'aperçois pas la moindre lueur.

Comme un éclair dans la nuit je revois le visage inquiet de Seth à l'hôpital. Il ne me le pardonnera sûrement pas de ne pas lutter. D'ailleurs il s'assure tous les jours de mon état. Je m'attendais à le voir débarquer pour venir chercher sa veste, mais pas une ombre de lui n'a frappé à la porte. Il m'appelle tous les jours après le lycée prenant de mes nouvelles, me racontant sa journée. C'est étrange, à cette heure ci il aurait du déjà avoir appelé.

A chaque fois mon cœur s'emballe. Il prend soin de moi sans le savoir. Je veux le voir. Pourquoi ne franchit-il pas le chemin qui nous sépare. Je ne peux pas quitter la maison, mais lui si. J'ignore encore comment me comporter avec lui, et pourtant, il me manque tellement. Peut-être devrais-je prendre une initiative, lui demander de venir. Il n'y a rien de raisonnable dans cette idée. Intérieurement je balance d'un extrême à l'autre : mon envie de l'intégrer à mon univers, et la sûreté que je ne peux pas lui offrir grand-chose. Il est clair que je ne peux pas lui imposer ma vie. Les souffrances et le courage qu'il faut pour affronter tout ça sont immenses. D'un jour à l'autre, en un instant tout peut basculer. La moindre joie intense, la plus minime des colères ou des déceptions peuvent provoquer une crise. Qui serait assez fou pour accepter de subir ça ? Je ne peux pas être égoïste à ce point…

Pourtant le désir de le revoir me déchire, si bien que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer. Ces appels calment le besoin mais de moins en moins. Il agit comme une drogue dure sur mon organisme. En une prise je suis devenue accro. Téléphone-moi !

Je regarde ma montre, dix-sept heures trente. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'ai l'impression d'être une groupie, une de ces adolescentes prétentieuses qui attend désespérément que le capitaine de l'équipe la regarde. C'est tellement loin de moi.

Peut-être attend-t-il que je fasse un geste vers lui ? Après tout à part m'asseoir à coté de lui au self je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Allez ! Il faut prendre son courage à deux mains, sinon il va se sauver. Mais si Seth ne veut pas me parler, s'il a quelque chose de mieux à faire, si…

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je l'appelle tout de suite, sinon ma résolution ne tiendra pas. Je me précipite d'un pas décidé dans les escaliers, filant pour atteindre le combiné, me cachant derrière un pan du mur. Je suis ridicule, mais ma tutrice est dans la cuisine. Je cherche quelques minutes le numéro des Clearwater sur le tableau en liège de l'entrée. Mon regard finit par se poser sur le morceau de papier posé au dessus du « Ne mange pas trop de sucreries » accroché par ma tutrice. L'homme prend trop de bon temps avec ses clients.

Mes doigts tournent le vieux disque afin de composer le numéro. Je gratte une tache invisible sur mon jean en entendant la ligne. J'entends la sonnerie régulière. Je ne sais pas si je veux que quelqu'un décroche ou non. En fait je ne me suis pas préparée à cet appel. Si ce n'est pas Seth qui décroche ?

- Allo…interroge une voix

J'aurais du réfléchir avant d'agir bon sang, que dire si ce n'est pas lui ? Que raconter si c'est lui… Je devrais peut-être raccrocher…

- Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui Sue, c'est Isleen. Seth est là ?

Mes mots sont sortis d'un coup. Je ne suis pas sûre que mon interlocutrice m'ait vraiment comprise. Respire, ce n'est qu'un appel.

- Non, je suis désolée. Jacob viens de passer le prendre. Ils doivent être dans les bois.

- Vous savez quand il rentrera ?

- Tard. Ils vont chez les Cullen. Je peux demander à Leah de lui transmettre un message si tu veux.

- Non, merci. Pas besoin de lui dire que j'ai appelé. Bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi.

Dommage. La déception à raison de ma volonté. Je raccroche le combiné. Pour une fois que j'agissais. La malchance est une locataire tenace. Je donne un petit coup contre le bois du mur. Je n'ai vraiment jamais de chance !

Mon regard dérive vers les bois, à l'arrière de la maison. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un de mon âge. Or ni Seth ni Jacob ne sont disponibles.

Il faut que je prenne l'air. Ma dose d'héroïne a disparu dans la nature. Faire un tour me fera du bien, m'aérer les idées. Un bon vent frais dans mon cerveau plein de toiles d'araignées. Son absence me gêne plus que je ne veux me l'avouer. Même sa veste ne me suffit plus. Mon corps recherche toujours plus. Ressentir la même proximité que celle que nous avions eut à la mer. La plage. Le souvenir de cet après-midi passé là bas me fait l'effet d'un petit oiseau voletant dans ma cage thoracique. Je dois bien pouvoir la retrouver. Ma décision est prise. Je profite du fait que l'homme soit parti à la pêche avec notre voisin pour lui emprunter sa voiture. Après tout s'il m'a confié les clés, c'est que j'ai son accord ! Maintenant je dois convaincre sa femme.

_ - _ - _

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'argumenter. Si ma demande l'a surprise, elle n'en montre rien. Ses seules recommandations concernaient l'heure de mon retour. La nuit tombe vite en ce moment, et les bois sont dangereux. Toutes les inquiétudes d'une mère. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas la mienne. A-t-elle oublié que j'ai vécut dans la grande ville, avec ses nombreux délinquants ? Je crois être au fait que le danger est partout, mais bon la réserve est quand même un endroit sûr ! Elle demande aussi que j'emmène Wapi. Ca lui fera du bien de se dégourdir au grand air. Savoir que je ne suis pas seule la rassure. Un garde du corps incarné par un chien… De mieux en mieux. Enfin si ce sont ses seules conditions pour me laisser sortir.

J'attrape la veste de Seth, et mes clefs, ainsi que celle de la Chevrolet. Mes chaussures pleines de terre laissent des traces sur le sol. Je sors rapidement tentant de ne pas trop salir le parquet. Je siffle Wapi qui réagit au quart de tour. Le chien me suit dans ma marche rapide. J'ouvre la porte à mon compagnon qui saute allégrement et se couche sur la banquette. Au moins un de nous deux a le moral. Je m'installe rapidement derrière le volant.

J'inspire. Bon alors comment se démarre cette voiture. J'insère la clef et la tourne. Puis cette manette doit être le levier. La camionnette tressaute avant de démarrer à la vitesse d'un escargot. Voilà des mois que je ne conduis plus. Pas facile de reprendre sur un tel véhicule. Le volant est dur à tourner, les pédales résistent et je dois forcer pour changer d'allure. Si j'arrive à bon port entière je pourrais être flattée. Je me réconforte en pensant que s'il y a un accrochage elle résistera certainement mieux que les voitures d'aujourd'hui. Cependant à cette heure il n'y a presque personne. Tous les indiens sont bien au chaud chez-eux, ou avec leurs amis comme mon tuteur. Je n'ai vraiment aucun gène Quileutes.

La route droite me met en confiance, j'accélère progressivement jusqu'à atteindre une allure convenable. En tout cas pour moi. Les arbres passent dans un léger flou, formant un masque vert autour de ma voiture. Je me prends même à rêver en chantonnant, toujours le même air… Je suis les routes, le chemin me revenant en flash à chaque carrefour. Etrangement je me retrouve sur le sentier menant jusqu'à chez Emilie et Sam. Si je me repère correctement cette intersection est à mi chemin de la mer.

L'ombre de la végétation sur la route bouge au rythme du vent, claquant sur les pointes vertes. J'entends l'air mugir et frôler la tôle de la voiture, pourtant celle-ci trace son chemin sans effort. La technologie qui vainc la nature. Je trouve cela un peu triste.

Un petit écart de sable sur la route me semble indiqué pour s'arrêter. Se garer relève du défi avec la Chevrolet. Le volant résiste à mes mouvements, m'empêchant de manœuvrer correctement. Je finis par la laisser un peu de travers sur le semblant de parking. Ca fera l'affaire, je ne compte pas rester des heures.

Je siffle Wapi, l'évitant de justesse lorsqu'il descend de la banquette. Cet animal est lui aussi atteint par la joie de vivre de ce lieu. A moins que ça soit de sortir. Il m'entraîne dans son élan, me forçant à avancer rapidement.

Je marche droit, le bouvier devant moi, slalomant entre les arbres. La végétation est recouverte d'une légère pluie. Comme des petits diamants les gouttes d'eau subliment la nature. Discrètement elle illumine la moindre toile d'araignée, la plus petite des branches, et les feuilles. La terre sent encore la récente ondée. Je respire cette odeur tenue. On est si bien au creux des bois.

Un paysage mélancolique, il va parfaitement avec mon humeur. Les fougères se frottent contre mon jean. Je crapahute entre les racines et cailloux qui ornent le sentier. Je repère sur le coté des traces de lapin, et de petites crottes. Cette forêt est une maison, et pas seulement pour eux. Depuis toute petite j'ai aimé les bois, l'atmosphère intimiste qui y règne. Les feuillages enveloppant mon corps, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être une partie intégrante de cette nature. J'entends des oiseaux chanter au dessus de ma tête, dérangés par les aboiements du chien. Je me sens bien ici. Tous ces arbres sont vieux, ont vécus, et vivent encore. J'aimerais croire que je connaîtrai ça un jour. Etre vieille et me promener dans les bois, mes doigts jouant sur l'écorce des arbres, me rappelant les rides de mon visage.

Mes tennis s'enfoncent inlassablement dans la terre humide, puis dans le sable. La sensation n'est pas désagréable, comme si mes pieds frôlaient du coton.

Au bout de quelques minutes je sors enfin sur la plage, le chien sur mes talons. Il court jusqu'à la mer sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Il joue avec les vagues, bondissant avec l'écume, pourchassant l'eau lorsqu'elle se retire. Le fait qu'il soit trempé ne l'arrête même pas. Au contraire il met encore plus de passion dans son jeu. Tant pis pour la banquette, elle en verra d'autre.

Je déambule au plus près des vagues, lançant de temps à autre un bâton ou un caillou pour Wapi. L'horizon est clair au large. Les rayons du soleil caressent l'eau, de leur couleur dorée. J'hère en direction de la falaise, masse noire se découpant sur le fond gris. Toujours aussi abrupte, elle représente une lame tranchant le ciel et le vent. Plus je me rapproche d'elle plus l'air deviens sifflant. Pas très loin d'ici j'ai découvert la vérité sur les Quileutes. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis rentrée dans cet univers si vite. Il y a bien sur des détails qui m'échappent, mais je me fais plutôt bien à l'extraordinaire. L'idée que ces garçons se transforment ne me choque plus, bien que mon esprit refuse de trop y penser. Après le reste vient tout seul. Les loups m'ont immergée dans leur univers en m'en parlant comme si tout était normal. Bien sûr certains détails m'échappent encore, mais je ne me débrouille pas si mal.

J'aimerais ne pas y penser, mais maintenant que je suis seule, les paroles de Carlisle me reviennent. Comme à chaque moment de grande solitude. De toute façon je dois réfléchir à tout cela. Normalement je peux vivre avec ma maladie, mais ça sera plus pénible et dangereux sans traitement. Il me faudra surveiller encore plus mon équilibre de vie, éviter toutes les émotions. Autant vivre recluse dans un monastère. Je ne m'imagine pas avoir une vraie vie de famille avec des crises me terrassant au sol. Comment pourrais-je vivre une relation saine avec quelqu'un ? Porter, ou même élever un enfant ? Seul un traitement adapté pourrait m'aider.

Cependant je me rappelle très nettement de la batterie de tests que j'ai effectuée. Etre branchée des heures à des machines, attachée dans l'obscurité à un lit. Pas besoin de plus pour me provoquer des crises à répétition. Je voulais qu'on me laisse sortir. Les infirmières tentaient de me rassurer, mais à douze ans on doute des gens qui vous sanglent pour ne pas que vous tombiez de votre literie. Mes tuteurs de l'époque passaient tous les soirs, m'apportant des cassettes, et des livres, mais j'étais tellement droguée que je n'arrivais à rien à part attendre. Rien ne m'affectait, ni les journée, ni les visites. Au bout de deux semaines on m'a diagnostiqué outre une déprime chronique, une nouvelle forme de myoclonie. Les médecins ont voulu faire plus de tests, mais mes tuteurs ont refusé. Merci.

Ca m'a dégoûtée des hôpitaux. Pourtant au fond de moi je sais que ça serait la meilleure solution. Roy et Alma sont pour. Je sais que n'importe qui penserait qu'il n'y a pas à réfléchir. Décidément je ne fais rien comme tout le monde. Un soupire m'échappe. Aurais-je un jour une vie plus simple ? Mes yeux fixent le ciel, comme si quelque chose de pire pouvait me tomber sur la tête.

Je fais demi-tour, suivant mes traces de pas dans la surface meuble. La nuit commence à tomber avec le froid. Il me faut du temps pour revenir au point de départ. J'avance doucement, pour prolonger le moment. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt j'appelle le chien qui nage dans l'eau. Bouh ! Elle ne doit pas être très chaude. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que je traîne depuis une heure. Il est vraiment temps de rentrer.

Je m'énerve un peu en l'appelant un seconde, puis une troisième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il voit de si intéressant ? Je le siffle impatiente. Il fait froid à rester piquée comme ça dans le vent ! Wapi ! Arrête de grogner sur l'eau, elle ne peut pas te répondre. J'hésite un moment à avancer sans lui, mais il serait capable de rester là. Au bout de cinq minutes à aboyer dans le vide il revient enfin vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'éviter, il m'éclabousse allègrement. Sympa ! Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux ressemble le plus à un chien mouillé à présent ! Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir.

Je fais demi-tour en chantonnant. L'air de la mer m'a allégée. Les thérapeutes ont peut-être raison, le bruit des vagues a des vertus apaisantes. Je murmure des paroles sans queue ni tête. J'ignore d'où me vient cette berceuse. Depuis mes premiers souvenirs je m'entends la chanter. Pourtant aucun de mes tuteurs ne semblent la connaître. La partie la moins rationnelle de moi veut qu'il s'agisse d'une chanson de mes parents. Je vire vraiment au ridicule parfois. Je vois mal un bébé de sept mois se souvenir d'une mélodie et de rien d'autre. Au mieux ça serait un reste de ma période chez les psychiatres, lorsque j'étais chez eux. Et encore je crois que je fantasme un peu.

J'ouvre la porte de la camionnette et Wapi s'allonge confortablement sur la banquette. Le voilà épuisé. Franchement, il m'étonnera toujours. Je passe mes doigts dans son poil mouillé. Il va falloir le brosser en rentrant.

Je démarre et reprends la route. Conduire est plus facile, à croire que comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie jamais. La nuit gagne du terrain dans mon rétroviseur. Même la lueur de mes phares me paraît bien maigre. Je me concentre un peu sur la route afin de ne pas rater le chemin menant jusqu'à la maison verte. Je cherche à allumer le chauffage, mais mes doigts tremblants n'arrivent à rien. Je détourne le regard de la ligne droite pour trouver le bouton. Celui tourne difficilement mais je sens l'air chaud commencer à envahir la cabine.

Je donne un violent coup de frein. Une ombre est debout au milieu de la route. Mon pied s'enfonce de toutes mes forces sur la pédale. Les roues dérapent sans que je puisse stabiliser le véhicule. La scène se joue au ralenti : mon capot se rapprochant de l'homme, mes yeux qui se ferment, l'attente du choc. J'entends mon cœur qui bat en sourdine tout le long de l'action. Son rythme s'accélère de plus en plus. Je me crispe complètement.

La voiture s'arrête dans un bruit de taule qui se froisse. Je ne réalise pas ce qui m'arrive. Je reste là haletante mes mains serrées sur le volant, mon pied enfoncé sur le frein. Essoufflée je reprends peu à peu pied à la réalité. La première chose qui revient est la nausée, amplifiée par les battements de mon cœur. Je ne ressens pas de douleur. Suis-je morte ? Un à un je force mes doigts à bouger. Je déglutis. En tremblant je remue doucement chacun de mes membres. Rien n'est cassé. Ma tête me fait mal, mes phalanges rencontrent une substance visqueuse. Du sang, mon sang. Mes paupières toujours fermées se lèvent et tombe sur les yeux de l'autre personne.

Je sursaute. Elles sont vivantes et rouges sang et me fixent ébahies. Comment a-t-elle pu survivre au choc ? Sa bouche pâle s'étire en un sourire charmeur, dévoilant ses dents blanches et brillantes. Je crois que ma tête a du taper sur le volant plus fort que je pensais, j'hallucine. Personne ne sort indemne de ce type d'accident. Je dois rêver, son corps est certainement encastré dans l'avant de ma voiture. Même si je ne roule pas à plus de cinquante le choc a du être mortel.

Je ferme les yeux les plissant fortement. Quand je vais les rouvrir je ne verrai que la réalité. Je me prépare à la vision d'horreur. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Le chien grogne et s'agite à mes cotés. Je porte mon regard sur lui. Il n'est pas blessé, et l'homme que j'ai percuté ?

Ma lucidité revient. Ma tête se relève. Je ne rêve pas. La personne devant moi et toujours vivante, et me sourit, charmeuse. Je fixe ébahie sa main enfoncée dans le pare-choc du véhicule. Sa peau olivâtre ressort sur la peinture. Pas une trace de sang. C'est impossible. Je l'obverse en détails : de larges épaules recouvertes d'un long manteau noir, des cheveux sombres volant sur ses épaules, un visage ferme et acéré. Peu importe où mes yeux se posent, il n'y a pas de trace de blessure.

Wapi geint. Je lui adresse un regard de réconfort ma main tremblante caressant sa truffe. Mes yeux se fixent de nouveau sur le lieu de l'accident. Il n'y a plus personne. Je m'apprête à sortir. Il faut que je l'aide, que, il est peut-être blessé finalement. Ma main se pose sur la poignet…

Les yeux rouges sont là, me fixant au travers de ma vitre. Un sentiment de terreur parcoure mon corps. Un cri muet sort de ma bouche. Mon dieu, des prunelles rubis comme celle-ci… C'est irréel, même les albinos… Mon sang se glace. Dans les brumes de mon cerveau je me rappelle que seule une personne pouvait sortir vivante de ce choc. Quelqu'un de déjà mort. Les légendes Quileutes me tourbillonnent dans la tête. Un Sang-froid. Je ne fais même plus attention aux grognements du chien à coté de moi. Ce monde est-il vraiment différent de la réalité dans laquelle j'ai toujours vécu? Le mot vampire résonne comme une litanie dans ma tête. Un vampire…

Ma portière s'ouvre. Je sens sa main puissante et glacée agripper mon bras et m'extraire de la camionnette. Wapi hurle à la mort. Est-ce la fin ? Je trouve ça idiot. Je suis comme une poupée dans sa poigne. Une fragile figurine de porcelaine.

Ses doigts froids caressent mon visage. Ils effleurent mon nez, mes pommettes, toute la peau qu'il peut atteindre, le creux de ma nuque. Je refuse le contact, m'éloignant le plus possible de cette main pâle. Qu'il me tue s'il veut, mais pas comme ça. Les vampires jouent-ils avec leur proie ? Apparemment oui. Je vois ses paupières flamboyer lorsqu'il touche mon sang. D'un doigt provocateur il frôle ma tempe blessée et porte le liquide rouge à ses lèvres. Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient résister à l'appel du sang ? Suis-je si pressée de disparaître. Il rigole devant mes tentatives d'éloignement. Sa poigne se ressert, et j'exulte un gémissement. Il va me briser les os !

J'ignore pourquoi je lui résiste. Mon corps tendu cherche une échappatoire. Je respire tentant de me calmer. Mes yeux se ferment. Je veux me réconforter, m'enfermer dans une bulle. C'est sans compter sur son odeur qui m'irrite les narines. Forte et enivrante comme une drogue dure. Pourtant elle me déplait, elle m'intoxique. Il n'y a pas de note boisée, de transpiration, aucun goût de soleil. Rien de vivant.

Seth ! J'ai si peur de mourir. Là maintenant l'idée ne me paraît pas alléchante. Je n'ai même pas pu le revoir, ni entendre sa voix… Des images du temps passé ensemble me traversent. Des regrets aussi. Si j'avais su…aurais-je agis différemment ? Je l'ignore. Des tremblements me parcourent la colonne vertébrale, une crise se prépare. Ca ne facilitera que plus la tâche à mon chasseur. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir loin d'ici, courir me réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de Seth. A quoi cela me sert d'être raisonnable maintenant. Je ne le reverrai jamais. Mon corps convulse légèrement, tressautant dans la main du vampire. Le prédateur ne réagit pas, il me tient juste à proximité de lui. Sa main me force à le fixer, emprisonnant mon menton entre ses longs doits.

- Si je m'attendais à cela !

Son léger accent me fait frémir. Il n'est pas de la région, je dirai même qu'il n'est pas américain. Enfin peu importe son origine, il va me tuer. Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que c'est la fin. Alors je vais mourir par la main d'un démon ? Jolie pied de nez à la maladie. Aujourd'hui que la mort se rapproche je ne désire que vivre. Pourtant je suis comme la spectatrice de ma propre fin. Là maintenant je vais m'éteindre. L'homme va couper le fil de ma vie. Un si petit fil, minuscule. Dix-sept ans. Mes yeux se ferment, je préfère ne pas savoir quand cela va arriver. Je n'ai pas le courage de regarder mon peloton d'exécution. Je ne peux qu'attendre. Pourquoi me fait-il autant languir ?

- Ainsi ma traque se termine ici. La proie courant dans les bras du chasseur.

- Vite…

Il rigole. La biche que je suis, veut mourir vite. J'ai déjà trop réfléchi à ce moment. Ne peut-il pas m'achever ? Me tuer et boire mon sang. Me vider de tout fluide vital. Il doit me tuer, à moins qu'il ne veuille me voir me tordre de souffrance entre ses bras. Non, s'il vous plait pas ça ! Toute ma vie n'est qu'un mauvais karma, faite que ma mort soit meilleure ! Son nez frôle l'arrête de mon visage. Ca y est. Me trouvera-t-on vide de mon sang ?

- J'ai des projets pour nous.

Je le sens me traîner dans les bois en bordure de la forêt. Ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Je m'épuise à attendre. Mes nerfs craquent peu à peu. Mes larmes sont cascade sur mes joues. La forêt sera donc ma dernière demeure. Je deviendrais poussière dans cette terre généreuse. L'éternité dans ce lieu. Ses pas ralentissent, alors que je me laisse porter sans vie. Je détaille une dernière fois ses arbres, le ciel rouge, le couché du soleil. Je respire mes dernières goulées d'air. Je savoure le rythme de mon cœur chancelant. Combien de battement avant la fin du décompte ? Dix ? Moins ? Je regarde mon tueur. Après tout c'est la dernière personne que je vais voir. Au loin le chien de mes tuteurs n'aboie plus. Le vampire l'a enfermé dans la voiture. Il aurait pu le tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Merci mon dieu car je n'aurais pas pu regarder ça. La crise ne vient pas, les frissons sont toujours là, mais ne s'amplifient pas. Allez comprendre pourquoi. A quoi je pense ? Ca n'a plus d'importance…

Mes pieds touchent le sol. Je regarde le prédateur. Quelque chose le terrifie. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien lui faire peur à ce point ? N'est-il pas l'être le plus puissant sur terre ? Son regard se fige sur le chemin que nous suivons. Je sens ses muscles se tendrent, et sa poigne se raffermir. Que voit-il au loin ?

- Pas si vite…

Je m'écroule au sol comme un mollusque. Rien ne me permet de tenir debout. Le vampire hésite entre me laisser ou m'emporter. Le comprendre dépasse mes capacités. Qu'attend t-il pour en finir ? Qu'importe ce qui arrive, il a largement le temps de me tuer… En position d'attaque tout son intérêt se porte sur les bois. La peur s'amplifie de plus en plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas encore décédée ?

Je ramène mes jambes vers moi, tremblante. Il se fige au hurlement de loups. L'espoir envahit ma tête. Si la meute… Je me surprends à prier, si les loups pouvaient passer par là. S'il vous plait !

- Je reviendrais te chercher. Reste ici sagement cette fois !

Il se retourne et en un clignement d'œil il disparaît. Je suis perdue. Mes membres ne peuvent pas bouger. Je reste la molle, une flaque de larmes me noyant l'esprit. Je suis vivante. J'ai si peur encore qu'il revienne. Ne vient-il pas de me le promettre ? Va-t-il tuer les loups et revenir me chercher ? Je devrais fuir mais mes forces sont dissoutes. L'attente. J'ignore ce qui me fera réagir, mais je patiente jusqu'à son arrivée. Mes yeux fixent le sol. Que va-t-il m'arriver à présent ?

Un gémissement de loup tranche le silence, bientôt suivit par d'autres. Ils se rapprochent. J'entends de lourdes pattes taper sur le sol, poum poum, poum poum... Un léger tremblement parcoure la terre sous mes jambes. Les pierres et la végétation remuent sur leurs mouvements qui restent pourtant invisibles pour moi. Je plisse les yeux, mais il fait bien trop sombre pour que je distingue quelque chose. La lumière du soleil est presque éteinte. En tentant l'oreille j'ai l'impression d'entendre les plantes fouetter des masses imposantes.

Deux secondes après le départ du monstre, une dizaine de loups me dépassent. Des loups immenses, plus proches de la taille d'un cheval que d'un vrai canidé. Des flèches colorées qui passent sans me voir. Ils sont si nombreux. J'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte que la meute est là. Seth est-il présent ?

Ils se lancent tous à la poursuite du vampire d'un seul mouvement. Filant entre les arbres grognant. Seules les énormes traces qu'ils ont laissées sur le sol me prouve que j'ai croisé leur chemin. Sauvée. Encore en vie. L'air rentre dans mes poumons, ma tête tourne. Les poumons me brûlent, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je retenais mon souffle. Cette douleur est bonne, car on ne souffre que si l'on est vivant ! J'ai survécu. Vraiment ? Cette idée refuse de s'inscrire dans mes pensées. Par quel miracle mon cœur m'insuffle-t-il encore la vie. Je rêve, ou je suis morte. Pourtant c'est bien mon sang que je sens couler de ma blessure, se reprendre dans mes membres.

Un léger grognement me reconnecte à la réalité. Deux loups me fixent. Je ne les distingue que grâce à leurs yeux luisants, et à la fumée qui sort de leurs museaux. C'est la première fois que je vois des loups-garous, hormis la démonstration de Jacob. Je détaille allégrement leurs pâtes immenses et dégingandées. Plus je les observe plus je vois comme ils sont mal coordonnés. Ils oscillent d'avant en arrière, se jettent de petits regards. Ils doivent être très jeunes. En tout cas ils sont bien moins impressionnants que Jacob.

Un mouvement sur le coté, me fait tourner rapidement la tête. Cependant les loups ne bronchent pas, un des leur ?

Au milieu de la végétation apparaît un loup déjà beaucoup plus imposant. Il fait bien une tête de plus que les deux autres. Son corps est plus étoffé, recouvert de poils clairs. Impossible d'en distinguer la couleur exacte vu l'obscurité. Contrairement aux plus jeunes il s'approche de moi au ralenti, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Son pelage s'agite régulièrement. Sa chaleur m'atteint déjà. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas tandis qu'il réduit pas à pas la distance qui nous sépare. Ses yeux me rappellent quelqu'un. Leur douceur, cette couleur brune profonde, noire encre. Seth !

Il s'arrête à un mètre, ses narines dilatées se retroussant. Est-ce l'odeur du buveur de sang qui le gêne ? Il faut le croire car sa truffe humide se frotte sur le sol. Il grogne légèrement montrant les crocs, malgré un morceau de tissu qu'il retient dans sa gueule. Mes mains se saisissent de la boue environnante, et je m'en frotte les bras et le visage. Mes muscles me tiraillent, tremblent même. Les larmes coulent toute seules, traçant des sillons sur mes joues sales. Pas un cri ne sort de ma gorge nouée. Je suis si fatiguée tout d'un coup…

- Seth, s'il te plait…

Je suis toujours au sol quand deux bras chauds se referment sur moi. Merci. Je crois que je vais craquer. Je sanglote doucement sans m'en rendre compte. Il est presque nu, seulement recouvert par un morceau de toile enroulé autour de sa taille. Mes mains le pressent contre moi. Je voudrais rentrer dans cette chaleur rassurante. Ne plus avoir peur de ce qui a faillit se passer. La vie ne tient même pas à un fil. Mais je suis en vie, m'accrochant au corps de Seth. Mes larmes lui coulent le long du torse. Je regarde ces gouttes salées dégringoler les courbes rondes et fermes de ses muscles.

Des frissons le parcourent. A-t-il eu peur lui aussi ? Comme une moule et son rocher je l'agrippe sans me calmer. D'ailleurs aucun de nous ne calme l'autre. C'est pire même. Sentir son odeur si subtile, entendre son cœur battre, la chaleur qu'il dégage. Tout ce qui me manque, tout ce que j'ai cru perdre. C'est bien plus important que mon existence. Je me crispe autour de son corps musclé. Ses mains me caressent doucement, alors que les miennes se glissent dans ses cheveux.

Un grognement éclate notre bulle. Nous devons bouger, pourtant je suis incapable de le lâcher. Même si cela veut dire rester au fond des bois. Tout mon corps se colle au sein. Ses muscles frôlent ma peau. Même au travers des vêtements sa chaleur irradie et me réchauffe. Je fourre mon nez à la base de sa nuque. Son odeur est tellement différente que celle du vampire. Je m'accroche encore plus à lui. Ici les senteurs de bois, de soleil, et de sueur se mélangent. Je veux rester là, peu importe le lieu, tant qu'on reste ensemble.

- Attends un peu. Je t'emmène en sécurité. Je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Il se lève et se tourne vers ses congénères.

- Ethan, va chez les Cullen par la route, murmure t-il, il faut ramener la voiture et le chien. Caleb tu restes avec nous.

Wapi ! Peut-être que les loups l'ont entendu ? Respire-je encore grâce à lui ? Je l'ignore, mais peut importe à qui je dois mon salut, je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier !

Un des loups part en direction de la route, grognant. En faite on dirait qu'il râle. Mon attention se tourne vers Seth qui me fixe. A-t-il peur de se transformer devant moi ? Il ne craint rien, il ne peut pas faire pire que Jake.

Incapable de parler je le fixe dans les yeux. Il semble comprendre que sa mutation ne m'inquiète pas, ou du moins, pas autant que les récents événements.

Il recule de quelques pas et sans me quitter du regard il mute. Dans l'obscurité je n'ai rien vu. C'est comme si une image en avait superposée une autre tout simplement. Je ferme les yeux. Je crois que j'ai surestimé la quantité de choses bizarres que je suis capable d'encaisser en peu de temps. Une truffe humide me chatouille la joue. Sans ouvrir les paupières ma main cherche sa tête. Mes doigts fourragent dans les poils épais de sa fourrure. Il se laisse faire avant de me tirer vers le haut. Sans le lâcher je m'appuie sur mes jambes. J'ai du mal à trouver mon équilibre. Je me tiens à lui pour rester debout, pas vraiment convaincue de tenir la distance. Il me pousse d'un coup de tête, et se penche vers l'avant. Je dois lui monter dessus ? J'ignore comment, mais je finis par l'enjamber. Je le sers au maximum, mes jambes s'arrondissant autour de sa taille, mes bras se nouant à son encolure.

Je sens qu'on se lève, ou plutôt qu'il nous entraîne ailleurs. Ma tête se loge au creux de ses épaules, des images affreuses me reviennent. Je crois qu'il court. Nous quittons enfin cet endroit maudit. Son souffle régulier frôle mon oreille, la course ne semble pas pénible pour lui. Les secousses sont presque imperceptibles. Il arpente la forêt sans difficultés. Je l'imagine bondissant entre les arbres, évitant les branches. Le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux, tandis que le froid me fouette le visage. J'adore cette sensation. Le sommeil recouvre mes paupières.

Pourtant je sens qu'on ralentit. Je me décide à lever la tête. Où sommes-nous ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur une villa blanche. Plus précisément l'arrière de l'immense demeure. Une grande baie vitrée recouvre le rez-de-chaussée. Illuminée de toute part elle m'évoque la flamme d'une bougie dans l'obscurité. Devant, un couple de vampires nous attend. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Cullen.

Tous d'eux sont d'une beauté impossible. Leur peau comme du marbre, semble pâle et froide. Enfin elle doit l'être, ce sont des…vampires. Je frissonne Je ne suis pas sûre de survivre à une autre rencontre avec cette race. Cependant leurs visages parfaits m'inspirent confiance. Les cheveux de l'homme, couleur cuivre sont désordonnés, alors que ceux de la brune, coulent le long de son visage, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Seth s'approche encore, si bien que je finis par distinguer leurs prunelles. Je détourne les yeux. Si celle de l'homme sont couleur ocres celles de sa femme sont rouges vifs. Cette couleur rubis me fait peur. Je vois l'homme se pencher et dire quelque chose à la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'éloigne et rentre dans la demeure.

Le loup s'arrête au pied de l'éphèbe. Je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à descendre sans tomber. L'homme comme s'il avait deviné mes pensés me tend galamment la main. Je l'attrape et rencontre rapidement son torse dur et froid. J'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai froid. Seth grogne un peu.

- Seth, des vêtements t'attendent.

Le loup acquiesce et attrape quelque chose posé sur la table extérieure. Le vampire sert ma main, et me tire calmement vers l'intérieure de la maison.

- Viens dans le salon. Carliste descend pour tes blessures.

Je suis un peu inquiète. Entrée seule dans un nid de vampires n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire surtout quand on connait ma chance. Il doit le sentir car il tente de me rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tous végétariens, et les plus sensibles d'entre nous sont sortis. Tu ne crains rien. Seth nous rejoint dans quelque instant, il a des difficultés à s'habiller.

Je ne relève même pas. J'aimerais juste me poser et dormir. Oublier cette affreuse soirée. Ma blessure me fait souffrir, je ne me suis pas ratée. Enfin c'est un moindre mal. J'ai frôlé la mort de si près. Tout me parait irréel maintenant après ça. L'homme profite de mes réflexions pour me faire pénétrer dans ce qu'ils appellent le salon.

Je me laisse poser sur un canapé blanc. Ma première réaction est de me relever. Je suis persuadée qu'une fille, pleine de terre et de sang, et le velours clair ne feront pas bon ménage. Le vampire roux me réinstalle doucement. Bien s'il le dit, de toute façon je n'ai plus la force de résister. Carlisle apparaît, un sourire rassurant au visage. Derrière loup Seth court, plutôt qu'il marche, pour me rejoindre. Il s'installe d'autorité à mes cotés, ses mains agrippant une des miennes. Je me laisse faire épuisée.

Le médecin s'assoit avec classe de l'autre coté, approchant la table basse et posant de multiples ustensiles dessus. Que veut-il faire avec tout cela ?

Ma tête se pose sur l'épaule de Seth, montrant au blond la plaie sur ma pommette droite. Ses doigts frais écartent mes cheveux collés par le sang. Il me presse un tissu humide sur la tente nettoyant la blessure ainsi que mon visage plein de terre.

- Maman, mon Jacob est rentré ? Hum ça sent bon… J'ai le droit à du sang frais aujourd'hui ?

La phrase de Renéesmée me replonge dans ma panique. J'ai eu si peur, que rien que me rappeler ce moment me terrifie. Tout me retombe dessus. Le sentiment que la fin est proche, la peur de mourir, l'envie de combattre. Le désir de voir Seth au moins une dernière fois. Toutes ces émotions sont trop fortes et trop vives pour que j'arrive à me maîtriser. Je sens ma respiration qui s'accélère. Mes mouvements deviennent erratiques. Mes tentatives pour me contrôler ne fonctionnent pas. La crise arrive plus vite que les autres fois. Je tombe sur le sol. Je crois reconnaître la chevelure de Carliste qui tente de me relever. La voix de Seth m'intime au calme. Mais rien ne marche. Je n'arrive même plus à me débattre tellement je suis fatiguée.

Il panique lui aussi. Je tremble de plus en plus. Des voix hurlent et pourtant j'entends tout en sourdine.

Enfin, quelque chose de chaud m'entoure. Une aiguille me pique le bras, et c'est le noir.

_ - _ - _

- Je suis désolée…

- Rénesmée, je soupire. Nous savons tous que tu n'es pas responsable.

Je m'affale un peu plus sur Seth. Carliste s'occupe de nouveau de ma tête, la plaie s'étant ré ouverte. Ses mains désinfectent, me massent, et appliquent un passement sur ma tempe. Ce n'est pas agréable mais je suis encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant. Je suis nauséeuse, amplifiant la fatigue toujours présente. Etre à moitié allongée sur Seth n'aide pas non plus. Derrière moi je sens son torse qui bouge régulièrement sous l'effet de sa respiration. Rien qu'avec ça je deviens plus sereine, ou bien est-ce la faute à sa main qui câline rêveusement mon bras. Je ne vois pas bien comment nous pouvons être si rapidement proches physiquement. Enfin, l'heure n'est plus aux questions.

Ma crise n'a pas atteint le stade terminal. Le patriarche des Cullen m'a endormie avant. Heureusement les spasmes se sont arrêtés dès que le sommeil m'a atteint. La nausée due au médicament me retourne toujours l'estomac. C'est un pis-aller au traitement, mais pour ce soir je ne demande rien de plus. Je déteste cette journée !

Le médecin m'a conseillé de ne pas bouger pour l'instant. Pas de problème, je dors presque. Seth ne semble pas contre une petite sieste. Dans ses bras le sommeil me guète. Pourtant je lutte. C'est un peu idiot, mais j'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi dans mes rêves. Caresser Seth, lui dire des mots d'amour… des choses idiotes qui renforceraient mon humiliation. Le loup ronronne à mon oreille. Il dort déjà, et m'entraîne avec lui.

Dans mon demi-sommeil j'entends des bouts de conversations :

« …Arriver aussi loin dans la réserve… »

« Ils sont toujours là… »

« …une chance pour elle »

« …les disparitions ne font qu'augmenter… »

Et enfin « …ils cherchent quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas avant… »

Je finis par sombrer totalement dans un sommeil profond.

_ - _ - _

J'ai froid, et ma tête est douloureuse. Je grogne un peu, m'enfonçant dans le canapé. Je veux encore dormir. Pourquoi suis-je sortie de mes rêves. Je finis par mettre le doigt sur le détail gênant : Seth n'est plus avec moi. Je sens sa présence ici, mais nous ne nous touchons plus. Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a de nombreuses voix débattant de je ne sais quoi. Je ne veux pas me concentrer, le sommeil me fait du bien.

_ - _ - _

J'émerge vraiment cette fois. Ils discutent toujours. La voix de Sam est très reconnaissable quand il demande le calme, celles des vampires sont plus veloutées et calmes. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour dormir dans un tel vacarme. Ils se coupent tous la parole, inquiets, nerveux, en colère, raisonnables… Chacun veut exposer son point de vue. Si je me concentre je peux discerner les deux alphas et Carlisle tentant de calmer l'assemblée.

Je soupire, le sommeil ne va pas revenir avec ce bruit. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux afin de reprendre pied au monde réel. Mes yeux s'ouvrent. La lumière m'éblouit. Je les cherche un peu hagard. Ils sont tous dans un coin de la grande salle, tassés. Comment autant de personne peuvent rentrer ici ?

Tous les loups sont présents face au clan Cullen. Jacob et Sam sont en avant par rapport aux autres, collés à la vitre. Seth à proximité du roux ne cesse de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Parlent-ils de mon attaque ou d'autre chose ? Je n'arrive pas à saisir un mot de leur discussion. D'ailleurs plus je me concentre moins je comprends. Il manque des morceaux dans leur dialogue.

- Nous en revenons toujours au même. Nous manquons d'information, finit Carliste.

- Oui, mais notre plus récente source vient de se réveiller.

Suite à la déclaration du vampire qui m'a accueillie, tous se retournent vers moi. Je rougis. Etre le centre d'attention n'est pas mon passe-temps favoris. Dire que je pensais être discrète dans mon observation. Seth me regarde bizarrement. Devant tous ses regards j'ai besoin de soutient, et il le seul à pouvoir me l'offrir.

Je sais ce que je veux. Je suis passée à deux doigts de ne plus pouvoir agir. Alors par simple précaution cette fois j'avance. Mes pas sont mal assurés. Je trébuche sur le tapis. Je m'arrête pour respirer un temps. Allez ! Je fixe mon objectif des yeux. Encore cinq pas, deux, un. Ses bras m'enlacent me maintenant debout. Je ne veux plus bouger. Je reste là, sans rien faire d'autre que sentir son odeur.

- Isleen, il faut que tu nous racontes comment tu as rencontré ce vampire.

Mes yeux passent sur chaque visage présent. Ils attendent tous que je parle. Mes pensées floues ont du mal à constituer quelque chose de simple à rapporter. Des flashes me reviennent. Le sourire du vampire, les flammes rouges dans ses yeux, Wapi qui hurle… La dureté de sa peau contre la mienne, le choc de la voiture. La tranquillité de ma promenade. Je préfèrerais oublier tout cela pour aujourd'hui.

Les doigts de Seth enlacent les miens me donnant du courage. Seul le début de l'histoire me revient avec netteté.

- Je suis sortie à la plage.

- Elle te cherchait Seth, lança Leah. Maman me l'a dit quand je partais.

Ok, merci Leah, les autres avaient besoin de savoir ça ! Pourquoi Sue lui a dit ? Vraiment ces indiens n'ont aucunes notions de honte ! Je continue l'air de rien, ou du moins autant que possible.

- Oui, bref, au retour j'ai heurté quelqu'un qui… Enfin le vampire et…

Je me sens écartée vivement de Seth. Arrachée je devrais dire. Le vampire roux me tient entre lui et sa femme. Pourquoi… Je vois Jacob poser sa main sur le torse du loup, lui intimant de se calmer. L'autre homme pâle murmure des paroles rassurantes. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Edward. Enfin c'est le nom que lui donne ma mémoire. Et puis Nessie a appelé sa compagne « maman » donc il doit s'agir de Bella.

Je me fige, Seth tremble. De longs frissons lui parcourent le corps au fur et à mesure que ses iris deviennent noirs. Sa respiration se tend. Il lève la tête et fixe ses yeux sur moi. Son regard sombre ne me quitte pas. Cherche-t-il à se rassurer ? Je vois les autres s'écarter de lui, formant un mur devant moi. Il y a un danger, et je suis un être si fragile pour eux. Je le regarde moi aussi, tentant un vague sourire. Tu dois te calmer Seth ! Je suis en vie, tout va bien. Assez stupidement je me concentre sur lui, espérant que mes ondes positives finiront par l'atteindre. Ce n'est pas une victoire franche, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se calme assez pour me tendre les bras. Je passe la muraille de mes « gardes du corps » pour rejoindre mon air de repos. Ses bras se referment sur moi, encore un peu tendus. Cependant la tension diminue peu à peu.

La discussion reprend. Ils m'étonneront toujours. Je me demande si un jour toutes ces choses incroyables deviendront communes pour moi.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? me demanda le docteur Cullen comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Il m'a expliqué qu'il été heureux de m'avoir trouvée, qu'il avait des projets pour nous.

- Il devait simplement avoir faim.

Je frissonne. La voix rauque de Sam met des mots sur ma frayeur. Je préfère ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. Je revois encore la mine réjouit du vampire léchant mon sang sur son doigt. Je pensais qu'il aurait moins de contrôle que ça.

- Il a dit qu'il reviendrait me chercher…mais vous êtes arrivés…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca n'a surement pas de conséquence. Il aime jouer avec ses victimes, tente de me rassurer un vampire.

Mes yeux se lève vers le sang froid blond. « Avec ses victimes », des personnes ont disparues ? Je n'ai rien entendu de tel à la radio. Comment des disparitions peuvent-elles passer inaperçues ?

- Tu n'es pas la première qu'il approche. Les autres humains ont eu moins de chance que toi.

L'envie de vomir devient plus forte. Personne ne m'a parlé de disparitions, ou même de meurtres dans la région. J'ai du mal à réaliser que j'ai frôlé la mort de si près. D'autres ont eu beaucoup moins de chance que moi. Elles ont succombé à un démon plus beau que la mort. Sont-elles mortes en silence ? Ou se sont-elles débattues ? Ont-elles hurlé, appelé au secours, sans que personne ne les entende. J'ai peut-être plus de chance que je ne le crois. Sale journée.

- Et…

- Laissons-là, Jasper. Je pense qu'elle en a assez vu aujourd'hui. Les questions peuvent attendre.

Je tente de remercier Bella en fixant ses orbites, rouges sang. Je détourne le regard, cette couleur va me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs pendant quelques temps. Bien sûre il n'y a aucune trace d'agressivité dans les prunelles de la jeune vampire, mais tout de même. Fatiguée de cette réunion je m'écarte des autres. Seth me relâche doucement, concentré sur Edward. Après une dernière pression sur la main de Seth, je m'approche du piano habitant un coin de la salle.

Mon doigt glisse sur les touches, sans pour autant faire du bruit. Il est beau, un instrument qui semble sortir tout droit d'un film. J'imagine les doigts blancs d'un des vampires frapper les morceaux de bois ivoire, créant une musique ensorcelante.

- C'est l'instrument de prédilection d'Edward. Sa musique est la mélodie la plus apaisante que j'ai entendue.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Bella fixe l'instrument. Il doit lui rappeler plein de souvenirs. Mon regard s'attarde sur elle. Dire qu'elle a perdu son humanité récemment. Environ un an si je me souviens bien. Son corps fin à garder des simulacres d'humanité, mais tout est sublimé par la beauté vampirique. Je comprends que Jacob ait craqué sur elle. Elle a du en faire tomber plus d'un, oui, un vampire même. Rien qu'en étant elle-même. Elle m'intrigue vraiment, tant d'événements se sont joués autour d'elle. Bella Swan, nom Cullen. Qui ne connaît pas son nom ? Une simple humaine et aujourd'hui…

- Tu veux peut-être te changer ?

Je regarde mes vêtements tâchés de sang. Je ne parle pas de l'état de ma peau. Il serait de bon goût de les retirer, surtout en présence de personne attirées par le sang. Bien allons-y ! Je la suis à l'étage. Elle marche avec tant de grâce, ses pas sont assurés, félin. Je dois avoir l'air d'un mammouth à coté !

La pièce est claire comme le reste de la maison, malgré l'éclairage artificiel. En face d'une grande fenêtre entourée de rideau bleu vaporeux, se trouve un lit en fer forgé. La couette brodée à l'air si douce. Une jolie chambre, au meuble en fer. En regardant de plus près je peux voir entre les entrelacs de grandes fleurs blanches épanouies. J'aimerais ne passer qu'une nuit ici.

Bella me tend une robe bleu roi sortie d'une énorme armoire. Le tissu doux frotte contre ma peau comme une caresse. Elle doit coûter une fortune ! La vampire doit voir mon air ébahi et hausse les épaules. Un geste tellement humain. Elle se tourne pour me laisser de l'intimité. Je commence à retirer mes vêtements sales, et enfile rapidement la robe. Bizarrement elle me va comme un gant.

- Comment ça se passe avec Seth ?

Je la dévisage. S'intéresse-t-elle vraiment à ma petite vie ? Parce que pour moi la sienne est surement bien plus intéressante.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'apprécie beaucoup Seth, et…

- Il s'est plein du manque d'attention ?

Non. Au contraire il chérit chaque instant en ta présence. Je m'inquiète c'est tout. Je suis bien placée pour savoir l'emprise que les sentiments peuvent avoir sur notre vie. Et l'imprégnation n'est pas le plus simple à gérer.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'ai l'impression qu'on attend quelque chose de moi, et je ne sais pas quoi.

- Il est juste étonnent de te voir résister à Seth.

- Je ne lui résiste pas ! Je veux juste prendre mon temps. Pour moi, pour nous. Je ne veux rien manquer, et cette…imprégnation ne me fera pas changer ça !

Et voilà mon caractère emporté m'a trahie. Je tente de le cacher au maximum, mais il y a des ratés. Bella me regarde en souriant. Je dois avoir l'air d'une adolescente qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Je pensais pourtant que mon cerveau était d'accord avec mon cœur : une relation trop poussée ne fera que souffrir Seth. Alors pourquoi ai-je évoqué la possibilité de créer quelque chose entre nous, à voix haute ?

- Alors Jake avait raison, il y a bien quelqu'un sous cette peau.

- Quelqu'un de peu agréable ces temps ci ! Je croyais que ce coin était fait pour les petits vieux, alors que c'est un monde de dingues !

- Forks a ses secrets, mais ce sont de bons secrets. Et pour Seth, fait comme tu le sens. Ca a toujours marché pour moi. Regarde où j'en suis.

- Transformée en vampire ? Quelle vie enviable, plaisantais-je.

- Tu as raison. Tu sens trop le chien pour être une sangsue ! Mais moi, je suis la fille à vampire.

Je regarde la vue. La nuit est profonde dans les bois. Les lumières de la ville n'attaquent pas son obscurité naturelle. Je peux voir les étoiles sans me concentrer. C'est si beau. La nature nous offre toujours de vrais œuvres d'art, tous les jours. Il faut seulement s'arrêter un instant et y prêter attention.

Ma main frôle les bibelots, chacun ayant une histoire, représentant un souvenir. Ce sont des choses qui me font envie. Avoir une maison où chaque chose aura sa place, chaque objet représentant un brin du passé. Et vieillir dans un tel endroit doit être tellement bon.

Elle évoque sûrement sa relation avec Edward. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il y a entre eux. Tout ce qu'ils touchent, les personnes qu'ils fréquentent, tout est atteint par leur amour. J'ai presque peur de toucher les objets qui sont sur les étagères, tant ils renferment leurs sentiments profonds. Comme si je pouvais être brulée par eux.

- Mais tout n'est pas bon dans cette univers, je me tourne vers elle, que se passe-t-il ?

- Seth va m'en vouloir, mais rester dans l'ignorance est encore pire. Depuis trois mois des vampires rôdent près de la réserve Quileutes. La meute tente de les avoir, mais ils leur ont toujours échappé. Nous sommes tous ennuyés. Aucun de nous ne sait pourquoi ils viennent, ils refusent tout contact.

- Ils savent que vous êtes ici ?

- Oui. Les Cullen ne se cachent pas. Nous sommes un des plus grands clans de vampires.

- Un clan qui a défié les Volturi. Trois fois.

Je la vois se figer encore plus que d'habitude. Ses orbes rouges regardent dans la même direction que moi. Perdues dans nos pensées, nous fixons l'immensité du manteau de la nuit. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. Revit-elle ses souvenirs ? Les scènes qui se sont déroulées jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

- Jake t'as parlé de ca aussi.

- Oui.

- Je me souviens encore tu sais. Quand Alice m'a prévenue des intentions d'Edward. La panique quand j'ai cru qu'on arriverait trop tard. Le fait de retrouver ses bras. Les autres fois c'était moins intense. Bien sur j'ai eu peur pour Renéesmée. Mais jamais autant que ce jour là.

Je ne peux pas comprendre. Jamais personne ne m'a laissé le temps de m'attacher vraiment.

- Forks vit au ralenti. Ici tu auras le temps de t'habituer aux choses qui te tombent de dessus.

Un rire me gratte la gorge. Il est vrai que tout marche au ralenti ici, mais que de drôles de trucs tombent du ciel. Elle et moi avons étaient étrangères dans ces lieux, avant d'intégrer sans le vouloir les mystères de la région. Pourtant elle n'a jamais regretté ce pas en avant, alors que moi je ne rêve que de reculer.

- Tiens mon numéro de portable. Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui vit dans ce monde fou…

J'acquiesce. Le petit bout de papier trouve sa place dans une de mes poches. Quelqu'un nous appelle en bas. Enfin selon Bella, car je n'ai absolument rien entendu. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui n'est pas normale dans ce monde !

Jacob et Seth m'attendent en bas des escaliers. La soirée est enfin finie. Mon lit me tend les bras d'aussi loin qu'il est. En quelques heures j'ai été confrontée à un monde inconnu, et immergée. Comme en apnée mon esprit ralentit, réfléchit peu. Je suis les garçons sans vraiment dire au revoir.

Respirer. Je veux juste respirer.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt ! Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** L'univers, et la majorité des personnages, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Bonjour à tous.

Nous voici au chapitre VI, déjà ! Dire que j'avais écrit toute cette partie en quelques jours… Mon rythme ralentit énormément, mais ne nous préoccupons pas de cela pour l'instant.

J'apprécie énormément chaque petite attention de mes lecteurs, et je vous remercie de me retrouver ici. Votre nombre grandit, et les commentaires que je reçois me font toujours plaisir, quelque qu'ils soient. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas !

Ce chapitre est surtout centré sur la relation que partagent Seth et Isleen. De ce fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'aborder. Je cherche l'authenticité, ce qui est assez difficile en ce qui concerne les sentiments. J'espère que cela vous plaira…

Un grand merci à vous lecteurs, mais aussi à ma dévouée Bêta-lectrice, qui s'acharne sur mon histoire pour que je vous la poste à l'heure. Une pensée pour elle !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VI : Vivre

Retourner au lycée ressemble toujours à une épreuve, surtout quand on incarne la bête de foire de l'établissement. Avancer sous leurs regards me gêne. Savoir que leurs pensées tournent autour de moi, créant un brouillard de murmures sur mon chemin. Ne peut-on pas être tranquille ? Les indiens ne connaissent-ils pas la discrétion, le respect de la personne ? Non, à chaque instant, ils sont curieux de la vie, des autres… Ce qui ressemble à une qualité, m'ennuie aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que l'on m'oublie un peu.

Pourtant, il faut continuer à faire semblant. Faire croire que tout va bien, que l'on supporte cette observation permanente. Suis-je un animal rare dans un zoo ? Je tente inlassablement de me faire à leurs rites afin de disparaître : je me lève chaque matin, choisis mes vêtements avec soins, j'avance… tout en sachant que cela n'arrangera rien.

Cette matinée ressemble à toutes les autres. Le soleil, à peine sorti de son lit, a rejoint la couverture de nuages. La chaleur déclinera surement encore mes prières : je déteste le froid. Autant la pluie et les nuages ne me gênent pas, autant le vent glacé s'infiltrant dans mon corps me refroidit le moral. Gorgé d'eau, le ciel s'assombrit avec les heures qui passent. Charmant. Heureusement que j'ai un taxi à domicile. Ma vue s'éclaircit rien qu'à sa vue. Je ne parle même pas du sourire de Seth. Il fait battre mon cœur à un rythme qui devrait être interdit. Je frôle la crise cardiaque à chaque fois. Avec lui je joue avec le feu. Je m'en approche le plus près possible, aspirant sa joie et sa chaleur. Mais dès que cela devient trop intense, que je me brûle les doigts, je recule. Je vais devoir me décider.

La camionnette de Jacob se gare aussi discrètement que possible. Soit dans un fracas de freins grinçants. J'en rigolerais presque si tous les indiens présents ne se retournaient pas sur notre passage. Voilà encore une entrée réussite. Leurs yeux sombres ne me lâchent plus. Je feins de ne pas les voir, et attrape mon sac.

Je descends en étouffant un bâillement. La portière claque dans un bruit mou. Quelle force ce matin, je m'étonne moi-même. Je vois « grand sourire » rire. C'est vrai que lui n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ça… Les évènements de mardi dernier m'ont encore empêchée de dormir sereinement.

Plus les jours s'écoulent, plus je dors mal. La nuit devient une ombre sournoise s'immisçant silencieusement dans mon esprit, faisant trembler mon corps. Dans les heures les plus obscures, les cauchemars et les terreurs nocturnes s'alternent dans le flou. Le moindre bruit, depuis une semaine, me réveille, mes draps trempés par la sueur. Je tremble parfois jusqu'au matin, inquiète des idées malsaines qui se tapissent dans mon esprit. Combien de foi suis-je tombée de mon lit, certaine d'avoir été attaquée. Comme une enfant je dors la lumière allumée, mais ce n'est qu'une pâle lueur comparée à ma peur. Tout simplement affreux. Mes tuteurs me veillent à tour de rôle tant j'hurle parfois. Malgré la promesse de Sam et Jacob m'assurant que la meute veillait sur moi, je ne me sens plus en sécurité. C'est illogique, ce vampire ne me voulait rien de vraiment particulier, seul le hasard à fait de moi sa proie. J'ai simplement eu plus de chance dans mon malheur que ses autres victimes. Je dois faire confiance aux loups-garous. Tout va bien se passer.

Cependant, même quand le jour est levé, je pense sans cesse au vampire, au risque que nous courrons tous. Je crois que je préfère l'ignorance en fait. Qu'a-t-on vraiment à craindre de ce que l'on ignore ? Est-ce moins terrible de savoir que l'on va mourir ? Je préfère ne pas avoir à y réfléchir. Ma rencontre avec l'être aux yeux rouge est d'autant plus terrifiante que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Rester dans l'ignorance ne permet-il pas de finir doucement ? Malheureusement je suis tombée dans le chaudron, et à présent je connais un peu mieux les ténèbres de notre monde. La nature a-t-elle crée un prédateur de l'homme en sachant que nous finirions par la détruire ? Un juste retour des choses…

Je suis mon conducteur à vu de nez. Mes yeux refusent de quitter le sol. L'alpha trace son chemin tranquillement à travers la foule. Je le suis de près, mon visage à quelques centimètres de son dos. Au moins personne n'osera nous arrêter. Il est si impressionnant, je ne me frappe à personne, ma silhouette est si frêle après son corps en bonne santé. Sa joie de vivre me remet en forme, au moins je n'arrive pas complètement défaite devant Seth. Jake, l'ami si stable, qui en oublie de penser à lui. J'hausse les épaules, depuis ce matin il ne raconte que des idioties sur la façon dont Bella le traitre.

- Arrête de te plaindre Jake. Si c'était moi tu serais interdit de visite, espèce d'exhibitionniste !

Il s'arrête et me regarde bizarrement. Je me dirige vers le groupe d'indiens qui nous attend. Quil nous fait un petit signe de la main pour qu'on les repère. Comme si on ne les remarquait pas assez. Ils font aussi tâche que moi avec leurs corps surdéveloppés. Je marche rapidement, vite rejoint par l'aura rassurante de Jacob derrière moi. Il ne me reste plus que quelques pas avant de les atteindre, et leurs cernes me font pitié. Je vais m'excuser de leur infliger tout cela, mais la main de Seth, s'emmêlant à la mienne me coupe. Son sourire calme mon inquiétude et la lourdeur des regards dans mon dos. Je laisse nos membres se toucher, je peux ne pas résister à cette envie. Mes doigts nous unissent, et ce simple geste réveille un émerveillement en moi. Est-ce bien normal d'être aussi heureuse pour un simple geste, presque anodin ? La chenille que je suis se transforme-t-elle en un papillon bleu ?

Tout le monde nous dévisage, quel couple improbable ! Un indien, Quileute depuis des générations, étreignant la visage pâle malade. S'ils savaient que c'est lui le plus bizarre avec sa mutation ! Que moi, cette personne d'extérieure si différente d'eux, je suis à l'intérieure identique à leur propre corps. Serait-ce la fin de cette période d'apprivoisement qu'ils me font subir ? Je crois que j'espère un peu trop de cette bande d'êtres renfermés. Leur enfermement les protège, mais il les fragilise aussi, car les risques extérieurs leurs sont inconnus.

Seth me regarde lui aussi, de façon plus discrète, mais aussi plus demandeur. Il veut que je le regarde. Ses yeux attendent de croiser les miens. Je peux au moins lui offrir cela. Je tourne mon visage vers lui. Chaque détail de son visage est là, parfaitement net. L'arrête droite de son nez, les traits francs qui tranchent sa peau, l'ombre de ses sourcils sur ses joues brunes, l'éclat de son sourire… J'aime ce que je vois, comme si cela faisait échos dans mon cœur. Une douce brume de bonheur recouvre ma vue. Comme chaque matin depuis trois jours.

Ca me fait du bien de le voir. Mardi il m'a ramenée chez mes tuteurs. Ils étaient paniqués. Seth ne m'a pas laissée parler. Il a tout pris à sa charge. Il a dit qu'il m'avait empêchée de partir, qu'il voulait juste passer une soirée avec moi. Que plusieurs fois j'avais voulu partir, qu'il m'avait arraché mon téléphone m'empêchant d'agir.

Je suis privée de sortie pour la semaine. Ils m'ont aussi fixé des horaires de sorties. Jacob doit se charger de m'emmener et me ramener. Si je dois voir quelqu'un c'est uniquement pour le lycée, et il doit venir à la maison. Heureusement un des Cullen a réparé la voiture, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Je suis une vraie gamine terrorisée par ses parents. Enfin ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. C'est étrange, mais je ne leur en veux même pas. Comment ne pas les pardonner d'être inquiet pour moi, de se soucier de ma santé ? Bien sûre ce n'est pas les premiers à le faire, mais ils n'ont pas mis dans la balance le fait qu'ils étaient mes responsables légaux, et que ma maladie m'empêchait d'être normale. Non, ils m'ont punie comme leur fille, qui sans aucune excuse à dépassé le couvre feu. Pas de pardon à cause de la myoclonie, juste leur colère. C'est un vrai soulagement de voir que certaines personnes passent au dessus de l'image de fragilité que je transmets.

J'attends le week-end avec hâte, avec la levée du couvre-feu. Enfin je pourrais de nouveau sortir de cette maison, sans pour autant m'enfermer dans une salle de classe. La liberté me manque, comme si on avait fermé la porte de ma cage. Je ne dis pas que je sortirai, mais savoir que la possibilité est toujours là, ça a quelque chose de rassurant.

Les garçons cachent quelque chose. Ils ne sont pas discrets. Alors que nous marchons pour allez en cour ils murmurent entre eux, riant et me jetant des petits regards en coin. Jacob a prétexté une fête surprise pour Alice. Une Cullen vraisemblablement même si je ne vois pas qui. Bella a demandé à Jacob de la faire car Alice a un don de vision du futur. Seuls les loups sont immunisés. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi mais bon.

La main du loup me tire un peu, il m'entraine dans son pas rapide. Nous profitons lui comme moi de cet instant fugace. Se voir avec Seth est difficile, manger ensemble ne lui suffit pas. Et puis se voir sous le contrôle de son oncle et sa tante ne nous tente pas plus que cela. Du coup il nous rejoint à chaque récrée. A peine la porte s'ouvre je peux voir son magnifique sourire tranquille qui m'attend. Il n'a aucun doute sur comment réagir avec moi, ou alors il ne les laisse pas paraître. Sous le regard de toutes les filles nous nous rejoignons. Je ne sais jamais ce que je fais dans ces moments là. Je suis simplement ses demandes. Il est plus exigeant qu'il n'y parait, du moins question sentiments. Je crois qu'il cherche à être rassuré, seulement c'est lui le plus fort de nous deux. J'ignore complètement ce qui pourrait le satisfaire. Surtout quand j'entends ces rumeurs sur notre improbable couple. Le fils Clearwater si beau et si parfait, avec l'étrangère.

_ - _ - _

La journée s'étire lentement. La lumière ne veut pas diminuer, et en même temps j'espère qu'elle arrêtera sa course dans le ciel. Comme le soleil je vais rejoindre ma cage dorée. Dans la nuit les barreaux invisibles vont de nouveau m'empêcher de respirer, et amplifier ma terreur. Je regarde les ombres s'étaler sur ma table, prolongeant mes cahiers et crayons. Un joli spectacle, commun, mais tellement poétique. Tout juste ce qu'il me faut pour apprécier ma mélancolie.

Je suis accrochée à Seth. Je n'ai plus le loisir de pouvoir ignorer ce fait. Nos contacts se font de plus en plus prolongés. Pourtant quelque chose m'étonne : il ne me force à rien, mais son regard est exigeant. Jaloux même parfois lorsqu'il nous voit parler Jacob et moi. Comment dois-je me comporter ? Pour l'instant je tâtonne comme une aveugle. Si bien que je me laisse porter vers lui, en sachant très bien que cela ne nous mènera à rien.

J'étouffe un bâillement. Quil me jette un petit regard en coin. Il pense certainement que je suis mal placée pour faire des réflexions à Seth, alors que je dors si peu. C'est au moins le vingtième qui m'échappe en une heure. Le professeur de littérature va finir par croire que nous faisons un concours avec Embry et Jacob. Si ça pouvait juste être ça.

Les grains du sablier tombent au ralenti. Mes pensées sont bien loin du cours, au-delà de ces auteurs morts, proches d'un loup. Une véritable obsession.

Une fois la sonnerie de la fin des cours passée, mon moral atteint des profondeurs abyssales. Encore une nuit de terreur à passer. Je me laisse bousculer par les élèves sans vraiment réagir, entrainée par leur flot. De loin les pupilles noires de Seth ne me lâchent pas. Elles suivent mon mouvement en me couvant du regard. Mon loup est inquiet. Enfin « mon »…Si en fait, comme dirait Nessie, mon Seth. Ca sonne faux, mais c'est tellement vrai. Au plus profond de moi je sais que c'est ce que je veux. Je ne cherche qu'à l'avoir pour moi. Pourtant cela rentre en total contradiction avec ma raison. Il est impossible de penser à un avenir entre lui et moi. Je me refuse d'imposer tout cela à quelqu'un.

C'est idiot, mais je souffre déjà de notre séparation. Il nous reste à peine cinq minutes ensemble avant demain. Il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lui arrive-t-il de passer une vraie nuit ?

- Seth, fais moi plaisir, dors ce soir !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, il jette un regard à Jacob. De toute façon tu es ma priorité.

Je soupire je déteste quand il fait ça. Il élude mes demandes, me faisant toujours passer en priorité. Ses mots et son attitude me mettent mal alaise. Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit si je le sais en bas de ma fenêtre à m'écouter cauchemarder. Car je sais qu'il passe ses nuits dans les bois, tout près de la maison. Il me veille inlassablement. J'ai du arracher la vérité à Jacob. Il a rit de ma tête tellement j'étais choquée. Comment pouvais-je imaginer qu'un loup me surveillait ? Depuis il m'est de plus en plus difficile de dormir. Je préfère ne pas m'imaginer ce qu'il doit penser en m'entendant sangloter dans l'obscurité. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il me couve autant. Je vais finir par lui dire que je refuse d'être une petite chose fragile !

Nos mains ne veulent pas se lâcher. Personne ne sait lequel de nous deux tient le plus à l'autre. A ma plus grande honte je pense que je suis celle qui compresse nos doigts ensemble. Pourtant j'ai si peur de ce qui pourrait être un « nous ».

Le parking apparaît trop vite. Les lignes de voitures me font penser à des soldats qui veillent à ce que je rentre bien. Ma paume tremble. Je sais que nous allons devoir nous séparer, je commence donc à m'éloigner. La poigne de Seth m'arrête, et je ne peux pas dire que je résiste. Nous nous fixons, face à face, comme si l'un de nous allait partir et quitter l'autre pour des mois. Nous sommes coincés. Aucun de nous n'arrive à se résoudre.

Jacob me tire doucement en arrière. Nos mains se délient au ralenti. Je n'en veux même pas à mon taxi. Sans lui nous resterions dans une impasse.

Mes yeux suivent l'ombre de Seth aussi longtemps que possible. Je monte dans la voiture en le regardant, les bras ballants. Puis grâce au rétroviseur je regarde sa tête diminuer, son corps devenir flou. Il disparaît à un tournant, et mes yeux arrivent enfin à regarder autre chose. Je suis ridicule. Je me retourne vers Jacob, qui me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

- Je suis ridicule hein ?

- Tu ne te moqueras plus de moi !

Je cherche une plaisanterie, mais je n'ai plus de cœur, seulement une éponge toute rabougrie. La route passe dans un grand silence. Il sait très bien ce qui se passe la nuit dans ma chambre. Bizarrement j'arrive à me confier à lui, bien plus qu'aux autres. Il est toujours attentif, un peu trop peut-être aux souffrances qui l'entourent. Seth est comme lui, mais il amplifie cette qualité avec moi jusqu'à devenir étouffant. Je ne suis pas habituée à être inondée d'amour à ce point.

Peut-être est-ce pour ça que dès qu'il s'éloigne j'ai la sensation d'un manque dans ma poitrine. Ma tête rencontre la vitre froide tremblante. Je ferme les yeux, tentant de me résonner. Seth n'est pas si loin sur l'autre rive, et ce n'est pas un immense courre d'eau qui nous sépare. Pourtant, comme si je l'accumulais depuis des jours, une pression se fait de plus en plus forte sur mon cœur. Je fais comme si rien n'était, même si je ne me sens pas très bien.

Un bras chaud se pose sur mes épaules, et Jacob me tire à lui. Je me blottis dans cette étreinte rassurante, un peu semblable à celle de Seth. Seth. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de ressasser. Mon malaise grandit sans vraiment que je sache pourquoi.

- Ce n'est que quelques jours Isleen.

Le réconfort qu'il m'offre me calme à peine. J'entends les pulsations de mes veines dans mes tempes. Elles me gênent, car je n'ai pas envie de faire attention à la douleur en ce moment. C'est déjà assez dur comme cela. Je m'épuise déjà toutes les nuits, alors si cela me prend aussi dans la journée…

- Je n'arrive pas à me raisonner ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, sans avancer et….

Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça à cet instant. Ce que je repousse depuis que nous sommes partis, c'est une crise. Maintenant que j'y fais attention je sens bien la douleur couler le long de mes nerfs, titiller mon cerveau. Je respire profondément : dans quelques minutes nous serons arrivés. Je me concentre sur le paysage, m'imposant le calme.

Cependant rapidement elle se propage, je suis trop faible pour réellement lutter. J'aimerais être discrète, mais mes mains tremblent. Non, tout mon corps tremble. Jake le remarque, et accélère sur la route. Il pâlit en me voyant serrer les dents. Une de ses mains quitte le volant, je m'y agrippe. Il grimace légèrement.

Pourquoi une nouvelle crise pointe le bout de son nez ? Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de facteur déclencheur. Les paroles du docteur Cullen raisonnent : « Plus vous en prendrez moins elles feront effet ». Peut-être que je suis plus sensible à la myoclonie sans elles. Pour l'instant je dois résister, tenter de faire passer la crise sans elle.

- Prends tes pilules !

- Non !

Si je prends mes médicaments cela ne résoudra rien. Je dois résister par mes propres moyens cette fois. Comme aux tous premiers temps. Je respire doucement, je pense à Seth à son sourire. Cette simple image me rassure. Je sens presque son amour couler en moi, d'aussi loin que sa source soit. Notre lien attenu les vagues de douleur, me permettant une meilleure maîtrise de la crise.

Ecouter les sons dans la voiture, les battements de cœur de Jacob. Respirer. Plus que quelques mètres et nous sommes arrivés. Expirer. Ecraser ses doigts me soulage, pourtant je frémis toujours, des crampes un peu partout. Les secousses de la voiture ne m'aident pas, et me font perdre le peu de concentration que j'ai réussi à obtenir. Mon souffle se hache en de petites goulées d'air. Je perds pieds.

Il se gare hurlant à mes tuteurs de venir. Je crois le voir faire le tour de la voiture, la porte s'ouvre violement, et je tombe à moitié sur lui. Immédiatement je récupère sa main. Je suis encore assez lucide pour voir l'homme sortir du garage en courant vers nous. L'homme m'arrache de la camionnette, déliant mes doigts de la main de Jacob. Comme un vrai père il me garde près de lui. Je ne peux plus souffler un mot à mon accompagnateur. Il me récupère et m'entraîne rapidement vers la maison. Peu à peu la réalité devient floue. La douleur prend de plus en plus de place dans mes pensées. L'odeur du feu de cheminée, nous sommes dans le salon.

J'entends le pas précipité de ma tutrice, et les aboiements du chien. En instant je n'ai plus de manteau, et l'on relève ma manche. Ma tutrice arrive avec une seringue. J'écarte avec le peu de force qu'il me reste le bras.

- Non je veux tenter de, de, de résister !

- Comme tu veux, viens…

Mon tuteur me sert contre lui longuement, empêchant mes membres de s'agiter. Je suis prisonnière de ses membres musclés et chauds. Sa femme me murmure des mots doux en indien, accoudée au dossier. Ils me bercent ensemble, sur un des vieux canapés. Leurs mains me caressent, essuient la sueur qui me couvre le visage. Une famille, oui on doit ressembler à une famille. Généralement mes tuteurs m'entraînent à l'hôpital où les médecins me gavent de médicaments. Là j'entends leurs deux cœurs, et le mien. Si proches.

Je me concentre sur les personnes autour de moi, j'aimerais être aussi calme. Je tente de nouveau de me calmer, calquant ma respiration sur la leur. Inspirer, un, deux, expirer. Inspirer, un, deux, expirer…. Toujours le même leitmotiv…

J'ai si mal ! Si longtemps que les médicaments arrêtent les crises ! Si bien que je souffre encore plus. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude… Des frissons remontent jusqu'à ma tête, et redescendent, comme une boucle infernale. Mon souffle tranche l'air dans mes poumons. Mes pensées tournent sans aucune logique. Je me tortille pour tenter de trouver une position confortable. Je frappe dans quelque chose. Mon emprise sur la réalité a disparu. Dans ce nouvel univers sans médicament tout est décuplé. La douleur, la nausée… Je sens chacun de mes spasmes. La contraction des muscles latente, de plus en plus forte, à croire qu'ils veulent s'étirer à l'infini. J'ignore où je suis, perdue dans un dédale de douleur.

**(…)**

_ - _ - _

Mon esprit récupère certaines sensations. Le brouillard se dissipe doucement sur mes membres, comme si une lumière s'était enfin allumée. Le toucher par le contact de mon visage sur le tissu rêche du canapé. L'ouie, mon tuteur qui murmure des paroles dans une langue ancienne, et la voix de l'indienne loin. L'odeur de sciure et de bête de l'homme, l'odorat. Ma vue brouillée par les larmes. Le goût de la bile au fond de ma gorge. Je vais vomir.

Je me tords pour me tourner vers le sol. Je sens deux grandes paumes se poser sur ma taille et m'aider à m'asseoir. Puis on me tend une bassine en plastique. Un haut le cœur atteint le fond de ma bouche.

Sentir mon corps se crisper et régurgiter me fait définitivement reprendre pied. Sentir mon estomac remonter tout ce qu'il a pu ingurgiter, cracher… L'immonde goût qui me donne l'envie de continuer à me vider. Mes membres tremblent encore mais rien à voir avec ma crise. Mais doigts se crispent autour de la cuvette froide. Je transpire encore, et des frissons de froid me parcourent le corps. Je me sens mal. La fièvre, le mal de tête, mes courbatures, c'est un ensemble difficile à gérer. Je ferme les yeux pour diminuer l'impression que ma tête tourne.

Ce n'est pas une grande réussite, je vomis de nouveau. A se demander ce qu'il me reste dans le ventre. Sur ma langue un goût acide, j'aimerais boire un verre d'eau, mais je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de continuer à évacuer de la nourriture.

Derrière moi, l'inquiétude de la femme est palpable. J'attends sa voix discuter vivement avec une autre personne. Le manque ? Voilà sur quoi ils s'interrogent. Je pensais que ma seule drogue portait le nom de Seth. Que m'arrive t-il encore !

Je tire la chasse d'eau, cachant un instant les paroles de mes tuteurs.

- Ca devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques heures. Elle est en manque.

Que fait Carlisle Cullen ici ? Enfin je crois que c'est lui. Je ne vais certainement pas me retourner pour vérifier. Je tends l'oreille, mais je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il dit.

- Comme une droguée ?

- Oui, cela confirme mes doutes. Isleen ne souffre pas d'épilepsie. Il y a autre chose que je n'identifie pas encore. Les médicaments qu'on lui a prescrits pendant des années sont devenus une addiction aujourd'hui.

- Combien de temps faut-il pour que son corps élimine tout cela ?

- Plusieurs mois je le crains.

Je vomis de nouveau. Bon sang, je ne pensais pas avoir avalé autant de choses ! Mon front se pose sur la cuvette froide des toilettes. Heureusement que personne ne me voit. Je ne dois pas être fraîche !

- Je vais prévenir Seth. Sinon il va tout casser dehors…

Quoi ! Ma tête se redresse pour jeter un regard derrière moi. Trop brusquement je suis obligée de recracher encore de la bile. Pourquoi Jacob est-il encore ici ? Et Seth dehors ? Qui a fait l'erreur de le prévenir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il sache dans quel état j'ai fini ma soirée !

Je tends l'oreille. Je crois entendre une porte claquer, glapissement d'animal, puis plus rien. J'espère rêver, et que Seth n'a rien entendu de ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison.

Le sommeil me tombe dessus comme une enclume, si bien que je plie sous son poids. Je suis épuisée, et la crise n'a rien arrangé. Je tente de bouger, mais je ne dispose pas des moyens nécessaires. Mon corps refuse d'obéir, et je m'écroule un peu plus contre les toilettes.

- J'aimerais me coucher…

Les bras de l'homme me soutiennent, me portent même lorsqu'il s'agit de monter les escaliers. Je suis honteuse de leur imposer ça. Etre malade ne donne pas la possibilité d'être orgueilleux. Nous dépendons trop du bon vouloir des autres, nous ne pouvons être nous même. Dès que la maladie rentre dans la partie nous sommes tous des acteurs, modifiant leur rôle pour protéger les autres. Je déteste penser que les gens que je fréquente pratiquent eux-aussi cette supercherie.

Le matelas plie sous mon poids. Je m'allonge alors qu'on me recouvre d'une couverture toute douce. J'entends plus que je vois l'homme approcher le siège à bascule et s'y assoir. L'une de ses mains rugueuses se pose sur mon front brulant.

- Dors, je m'occupe de tout.

- Merci…

Mes yeux se ferment sans résistance. Même pas le temps d'avoir peur, ou de cauchemarder, rien que le noir.

_ - _ - _

Voilà des années que je n'ai pas dormi comme ça. Une vraie masse. Un troupeau d'hippopotames aurait pu traverser ma chambre que je n'aurais rien vue !

Bon je me serais bien passée de cette crise, mais il n'y a pas que des désavantages. Je me suis reposée d'une seule traite, sans aucun mauvais rêve. Et ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des mois, des années même. Je profite un instant de la chaleur de mon lit, les yeux fermés. Je me sens paisible, et un peu engourdie.

Je tourne la tête vers les fenêtres pour voir le soleil illuminer mon parquet. La couleur est douce comme le miel, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point le bois peut-être beau. Robuste, mais maniable, chaud et protecteur. Je suis des yeux l'ombre du rocking-chair pour voir que son occupant a quitté les lieux.

Je me lève difficilement le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'enfile doucement des vêtements larges propres. Je circule en chaussette le plus silencieusement possible, rejoignant la salle de bain. Boire un peu d'eau et m'en passer sur le visage me fait du bien. J'évite de me regarder dans la glace, la vue ne doit pas être réjouissante.

Le silence règne dans la maison. Pourtant les réveils ont sonné. Je descends l'escalier lentement pour voir que toute la pièce brille sous le beau temps. Le chat dort profondément sur un des fauteuils. Il n'y a personne de levé. Mon tuteur a du partir rejoindre sa femme et profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui reste. La cuisine vide brille sous le soleil matinal. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est juste sept heure.

J'attrape un morceau de brioche et de l'eau, et m'installe dehors sur le porche. Il ne fait pas bien chaud, mais je me sens bien. Paisiblement je déjeune en regardant la forêt. Le soleil me chauffe le visage. J'apprécie sa caresse, paressant, assise sur les marches. J'ignore combien de temps je reste là, dans le silence de la nature, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ferme les yeux, écoutant le vent dans la cime des arbres, le chant des oiseaux dans la forêt. Je suis si bien ici.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi en grinçant. Je reconnais le pas lourd de mon tuteur. Il soupire en me trouvant là, et me pose une veste sur les épaules. Celle de Seth. Il faudra bien que je lui rende un jour. Je glisse mes bras dans les manches trop longues, savourant encore une fois l'odeur qui incruste la polaire.

J'entends l'homme s'accouder à la rambarde à côté de moi. Nous restons quelques instants, nos regards dans la même direction, plongés dans nos pensées.

- Tu devrais être couchée…

- Je sais, mais je ne veux plus rater de cours.

- Quelle tête de mule ! J'en connais plus d'un qui, pour moins que ça, sèche les cours !

- J'arriverais jamais à m'intégrer si je ne vais pas en cours. Je resterais toujours une étrangère, alors autant limiter les distinctions.

- Tu seras toujours une visage-pâle ici Isleen, mais tu n'es certainement plus une étrangère.

Je le regarde surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ?

- Tu as des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi ici…

- C'est votre travail !

- Oui c'est le travail d'une famille. Tu feras partie de la notre dès que tu le voudras. D'accord ?

J'acquiesce. Ils n'ont donc pas peur du tissu de problèmes que je leur amène ? Le regard sombre de mon tuteur est sûr de lui. Intégrer une famille. Voilà ce qu'il me propose. Il me laisse le choix, mais je comprends que de leur côté je fais déjà partie du cercle. Quel sentiment étrange. J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'on m'a fait cette proposition. Je n'ose pas le regarder, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Mon plus cher désir est d'avoir une famille, mais j'ignore si je suis capable d'en avoir une. Dois-je être honnête, ou mentir ? En jetant un coup d'œil je le vois sourire, confiant. Son visage se plisse, formant les rides du bonheur. Il n'attend pas de réponse, je le sens au fond de moi. Il a juste dit ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

Il rigole sur un ton plus léger :

- Et je ne pense pas que Jacob fasse ce qu'il fait par obligation…

- Non, mais il le fait pour Seth…

- Oui tiens, parlons de Seth ! Tu ne peux pas réellement ignorer ses sentiments ! Je crois d'ailleurs que tu n'es pas insensible à son charme…

Je rougis comme une tomate bien mure. Il ne compte quand même pas que je parle du lien qu'il y a entre Seth et moi ? C'est son neveu, et il est la dernière personne avec qui je m'imaginerais évoquer mes pensées. Il sourit en me voyant bougonner.

- Je te préfère comme ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, tu fais vivante !

Sans que j'ai de contrôle sur eux, les coins de ma bouche remontent, formant un micro sourire. Je me sens si bien ce matin. Au loin je vois les Billy Black presser leur fils. Il doit être temps de partir en classe.

- Isleen ! braille Jacob en m'apercevant.

D'un signe je lui signale que j'arrive. Je me lève, prend mon sac dans l'entrée et avance vers lui. Il patiente en démarrant sa voiture. Je suis presque certaine que nous sommes en retard. Le connaissant il a encore eu une panne de réveil !

Je me retourne vers mon tuteur à mi chemin. Il me couve du regard, les bras croisés. Sous l'impulsion je lui crie :

- Merci Roy !

Je lui fais un signe de la main avant de monter sous son sourire dans la voiture de Jacob. C'est la première fois que j'appelle l'homme par son prénom. Aurait-il franchit une de mes barrières ? Je me sens bien ce matin, surtout que le soleil éclaire la journée.

- Tu as une tête de déterrée ce matin, pas que ça change d'ailleurs !

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un concours ? Parce que tes cernes t'arrivent aux genoux !

Nous rigolons tous les deux. Enfin surtout lui car le moindre tressautement de la camionnette me provoque des douleurs.

De veilles chansons passent sur la radio. Jacob chantonne de plus en plus fort. Je m'y mets aussi. Un vrai carnage. Nous finissons par inventer des paroles idiotes sur les airs. Nos yeux sont complices alors que nous nous amusons. Je crois d'ailleurs que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

Sur une magnifique dernière rime Jacob se gare sur le parking. Il baille une main dans ses cheveux courts. La journée va être très, très, longue ! Pourtant rien n'attaque ma bonne humeur. Surtout pas le sourire inquiet de Seth, qui se précipite sur moi. Mon pied n'a pas le temps de toucher le sol. Ses bras se referment sur moi et il nous fait tournoyer.

Mon corps se réveille à son contact, et malgré les courbature je m'arrime à ses épaules. Comme un rouleau, il me compresse contre lui. Sais-t-il que je vais avoir du mal à respirer comme ça. Ses légers frissons m'intriguent. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je cherche Jacob des yeux, lui connais peut-être la réponse. Il saisit mon interrogation et sert son T-shirt au niveau de la poitrine.

Je sers un peu plus Seth contre moi.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, j'ai le souffle coupé par son air inquiet. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Toi par contre, tu n'as pas dormi !

- Je ne vais pas perdre le temps que j'ai avec toi à dormir !

- Quoi ?

Les autres indiens rigolent. Je crois qu'ils se moquent de Seth car il rougit. Sa tête vient se loger dans le creux de mon cou. C'est la première foi qu'on se rapproche autant. Je les regarde s'exclamer. De quoi est-il gêné exactement ? Je sais déjà qu'il passe une partie de ses nuits, si ce n'est pas l'intégralité à veiller ma chambre. Que peut-il y avoir de pire ?

Son souffle me caresse l'oreille. Je reste sans volonté, là contre lui, juste pour profiter du moment. Je crois que je m'attache trop à lui.

La rapidité avec laquelle nos liens se sont unis m'inquiète. S'ils se déchiraient aussi vite qu'ils nous rapprochent… Je sers Seth aussi. Je ne veux pas le laisser, et en même temps je n'arrive pas à nous voir comme un couple.

La sonnerie me sort de ma torpeur. Les cours m'attirent de moins en moins. Il faudrait beaucoup pour compenser mon manque de Seth. J'ai si peur de notre histoire, de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir. Le loup a gratté un nid profond dans mon cœur. Si grand que lui seul le fait battre, l'agite et le sert.

Je ne devrais pas me permettre ce genre d'écarts. Quel genre de vie je vais lui offrir ? Un boulet malade accroché à ses jambes ? Il mérite certainement plus que tout cela.

Je me détache de lui.

- On se voit tout à l'heure.

_ - _ - _

Je sors rapidement de la classe en m'étirant. Bon sang, ce que ce cour m'ennuie ! Mes yeux tombent directement sur le sourire de Seth appuyé contre le mur. Je reste figée, cet adonis m'appartient-il vraiment ? On va faire comme si je n'avais rien dit… Mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus contradictoires. Un coup je veux plus de Seth, l'instant d'après je m'écarte. Dès que je suis avec lui, tout va pour le mieux, mais quand il s'éloigne tout devient plus dur.

- Isleen, on voudrait sortir nous aussi.

Je me jette presque sur mon homme-loup. Les élèves de la classe nous jettent des regards surpris ou amusés. Il faut dire que ça fait amourette de collégiens. Le flot d'élèves passe à coté de nous sans que j'y porte réellement attention.

Le loup-garou m'entraîne rapidement vers le self. Je me pose directement sur la table avec les autres. Mon estomac ne sait toujours pas remis de cette nuit. De toute façon voir les garçons s'empiffrer de la sorte… Je me demande s'ils arrivent à respirer entre deux bouchées.

Mes doigts jouent avec du pain. Ca les empêche de rejoindre Seth. Il dort la tête coincé entre ses bras. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de manger. Sa fatigue est-elle si forte ? Depuis combien de jours n'a-t-il pas dormi dans un vrai lit ? Je lui ai gardé un peu de viande et du pain dans une serviette.

- Jacob ?

- Hum…quoi ? baille t-il.

- Tu peux laisser Seth dormir cette nuit ? Je veux dire, en tant qu'alpha… Le risque qu'un…hum…vienne me voir est ridicule et…

- Si tu t'inquiètes pour ça parle lui en directement. Je ne lui ai rien ordonné. Il l'a décidé tout seul.

- Tu veux dire qu'il va me veiller toutes les nuits ?

- Il voudrait bien, rigola Quil, mais je crois que sa harpie de sœur ne le laissera pas faire !

- Oui, elle le dégagera et prendra même sa place si c'est le seul moyen ! continua Embry.

Je soupire. Mon égoïsme lui fait faire des choses pas possibles ! Je dois le convaincre de se reposer !

- Ca ne va pas être facile ! Surtout si tu nous fais des crises à tout bout de champs !

J'ai parlé tout haut…Flûte ! Seth bouge légèrement, ses sourcils froncés. Son réveil tarde, sa tête se renfonce dans le creux de ses avant-bras. Nous murmurons :

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Si je lui demande…

- Il ne t'écoutera pas.

Je relève la tête vers Quil, son sérieux dénote avec sa joie de vivre habituelle. Ses deux amis se fixent gênés. Mes yeux se font inquisiteurs, je ne vais pas le lâcher. Il voit bien qu'il doit finir sa phrase, il jette un regard à Seth.

- Il restera car il peut être près de toi sans avoir peur que tu le repousses.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes. Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle il s'empêche de dormir : plus de temps avec moi. Bon sang, c'est pire que ce que je croyais.

Le repousser ? Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon terme. Je dirais plutôt jouer au chat et à la sourie. J'avance et je recule en même temps. Mon corps cède sans raison, alors que ma tête dit non ! Soit je suis lunatique, soit il y a une mutinerie contre mon cerveau ! Aucune de ces deux hypothèses me flattent.

- De toute façon…

- Quil tais-toi ! Tu as promis à Seth de ne pas en parler !

Je déteste quand Jacob prends ce ton. Seth m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de sa voix d'alpha. Jake ne fait pas exprès de l'utiliser, c'est juste inné chez lui. Cependant par sa faute je ne connaîtrai pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Cela m'agace au plus haut point. On ne me dit jamais rien, je suis obligé d'arracher chaque information. Quelle calamité ce pouvoir d'alpha !

Pourtant mon loup respecte tant son chef. J'en suis presque jalouse, ce qui est bête. L'alpha et moi n'avons pas la même place dans la vie de Seth. De toute façon vue comment je me comporte avec lui je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de lui demander quelque chose.

Seth sursaute au son de la sonnerie. Ses yeux embrumés se posent sur moi et il soupire. Il pense sûrement au temps qu'il a manqué en ma compagnie. Mon égoïsme est-il si grand ? Le voir comme ça me sert le cœur.

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la salle de classe attendant la sonnerie de début des cours.

- Tu vas être en retard ! Seth va rejoindre ta classe.

Il me fait un drôle de regard que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Je ne peux pas le garder prêt de moi comme je le ferais avec un jouet. Je ne suis sur de rien, et je ne dois donc rien lui demander tant que je ne peux rien lui offrir.

Il s'éloigne la tête basse courant pour rejoindre sa classe à dix mètres d'ici. La vie est si compliquée.

_ - _ - _

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le cours de Mr Thomas. Ma tête se tourne toujours vers le bâtiment où Seth a cour. Son regard me perturbe vraiment. J'espère qu'il a compris mon intention. Au fond de moi je sens que non. Mon cœur se tord. Notre attachement devient douloureux pour nous deux.

Je regarde avec dépit mon équation. Même la logique mathématique ne m'aide pas.

Le ciel est gris aujourd'hui, les nuages dessinant de jolis volutes. J'aimerais qu'il pleuve. Pour une fois le temps m'écoute et un orage éclate. Bon, c'est plus que ce que j'avais demandé. J'espère qu'on aura pas sport.

Mais ce souhait là ne se réalise pas. On a sport, en commun avec une classe qui occupe le gymnase. Je rentre dans la grande pièce, sûrement la plus importe du complexe. Ca sent le bois humide, la poussière et la transpiration, charmant ! Les voix des élèves raisonnent dans l'immense salle. Les deux classes s'affrontent du regard. Pff, franchement nous avons quel âge ?

Je m'appuie sur un mur entre Embry et Quil. Ils se battent encore pour savoir lequel est le meilleur. Embry et sa vitesse, ou Quil et sa force. Les garçons ! Jacob ne me quitte pas du regard depuis la pause. J'évite ses yeux car je sais qu'il veut qu'on parle. De toute façon on finira bien par le faire, il me ramène.

- Ca te dit un ciné ce soir ? me propose Quil soudainement.

- Pourquoi pas, oui. Faut que je sorte sinon je vais me momifier dans ma chambre !

Il plaisante en disant que ça a déjà commencé, me comparant à une petite vieille… Je le traite de gamin ! Nous nous disputons souvent tous les deux pour des petites choses futiles. Chacun cherche la meilleure pique à envoyer à l'autre. J'apprécie le fait qu'il se moque de ma maladie, sans être gêné. Je me sens normale avec eux.

- Je suis une femme mure c'est tout ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Claire est si petite !

- Donc toute est une question d'âge ? réplique t-il. Pas de mentalité ?

- Tout a fait, mon petit gars ! Tu fais du détournement de mineur !

Il secoue la tête désespéré ! Je l'embête régulièrement avec ça. J'ai toujours du mal à voir comment ce genre de relation peut être sain…

- Tu sais que tu fais la même chose ? murmure Embry.

- Quoi ? Seth et moi…

Je rougis. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je parle de nous comme un potentiel couple. Ca lui ferait plaisir de m'entendre. D'ailleurs les garçons se jettent des petits coups d'œil complices.

- Oui , Seth qui a deux ans de moins que toi…

Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé ça. Enfin je sais qu'il n'est qu'en seconde, mais le réaliser est autre chose. Il fait si mature parfois, que j'oublie que c'est moi la plus mature des deux. Ou du moins je suis censée l'être.

Quil rit, content d'avoir gagné la partie. S'il croit que je vais lâcher l'affaire comme ça…

- Oui mais moi je ne sortirai jamais avec un gamin !

Un regard blessé me transperce, Seth me regarde les yeux ronds avant de tourner les talons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Et pourquoi est-il arrivé juste au moment où j'ai dit ça. Quil blanchit, gêné de m'avoir poussée à bout.

- Très malin les mecs ! Franchement tu joues à quoi Quil ? gronde Jake.

Ne me dites pas qu'il a tout entendu. Jacob me tire du mur et me pousse vers lui ! Euh oui, sauf que je ne sais pas quoi faire. M'excuser ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il m'écoute. De toute façon je n'ai pas assez de courage pour ça. Peut-être qu'ainsi j'aurais moins de mal à rester éloignée de lui… Cette hypothèse ne me satisfait pas du tout. Je recule, mais un torse musclé me repousse dans la direction inverse.

- Tu y vas maintenant !

Il est en colère. Ca fait froid dans le dos. Si j'étais un loup de sa meute je m'aplatirais comme une crêpe. Tremblante je marche vers Seth qui a rejoint sa classe. Mes yeux refusent de quitter le sol. Je finis par le trouver, assis dans un coin sans faire attention aux autres, le regard au loin.

Je m'accroupis devant lui. Soit il m'ignore très bien soit il ne m'a pas vue ! Je vais pour reculer, mais je sens le regard de Jacob me transpercer le dos. J'ignore du quel des deux j'ai le plus à craindre. Je ferme les yeux. Il est évident que je ne veux pas me fâcher avec Seth. Dire que notre relation ne tient qu'à un fil.

Ma main tremblante rejoint son genou. Sa tête se lève vers moi avant de fixer le mur.

Je l'ai vraiment blessé. Comment on fait pour réparer ses erreurs ? D'habitude je tiens le rôle du laissé pour compte. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fois ma responsabilité est pleinement engagée.

Seule la franchise me parait raisonnable. Mon corps lui penche plus vers un câlin. Vive l'unité de pensée !

- Je suis désolée. Je plaisantais, je ne te prends pas pour un gamin, d'accord ?

Il ne bouge pas, mais ses sourcils froncés me laissent penser qu'il réfléchit.

- Seth ! Je te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir ! Je vais faire des efforts d'accord ?

Sa main se pause sur la mienne. Je la sers comme gage de ma promesse. Fini l'égoïsme, maintenant je m'en tiens à l'amitié. Si je ne peux pas lui offrir plus, autant ne pas le faire espérer !

- Tu nous accompagnes ce soir ? Les gars m'ont proposé un ciné…

- Ok…

Nous nous levons, les yeux dans les yeux. Je détourne la tête. Il ne m'aide pas à me dévisager comme ça !

De l'autre coté de la salle je vois Quil qui me montre ses deux pouces, les deux autres me sourient. Ils ont tout suivi ces voyeurs. La protection de l'intimité est un concept étranger ici !

Les profs se sont enfin décidés : on va faire du basket, en équipe mixte. Merveilleux ! Je me rapproche des membres de la meute. Comme d'habitude des capitaines désignés par les professeurs appellent les élèves qu'ils veulent avec eux. Je vais sûrement être la dernière, comme si quelqu'un ignorait encore ma condition de santé !

- Isleen !

Je sursaute. Qui m'a appelée si vite ? Il reste encore beaucoup de filles avec moi. Je lève la tête et voit Jacob me faire signe. Je rejoins mon équipe en prenant bien soin de rester près de lui.

Seth, dans une des équipes adverses, me fait un petit signe. Les indiens autour de moi parle déjà stratégie, qui prend qui…rien de clairement intéressant. Je compte bien rester sur la touche pour une fois.

- Isleen sur Seth ça serait bien, il n'osera pas trop la pousser…

L'indien qui m'a choisie me fixe d'un air hautain. Il pense que c'est une idée de génie ? Et si moi au contraire je laissais Seth gagner ? Je vais pour lui dire, mais les profs sifflent le début du match, vingt minutes à se dépenser.

Je m'approche de Seth avec une grimace d'excuse. D'un léger signe de tête je lui fais comprendre le choix de son camarade de classe. Il me sourit calmement.

- C'est un idiot !

- Je le pense aussi…

- Jamais tu ne pourras me battre !

Je le regarde avec mes gros yeux ! Il se fiche de moi ? Ok, accroche-toi, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Mon caractère m'étonnera toujours. J'ai toujours aimé les défis, même ceux perdus d'avance.

La balle est lancée, et j'attends déjà toutes les filles supporter tel ou tel garçon. Mais je n'y prête pas attention, au contraire je me concentre sur Seth.

Nous jouons notre propre jeu. Il attrape lestement la balle la passant à ses co-équipiers sans difficulté. Mes tentatives ne fonctionnent pas, j'étudie plus sa manière de bouger.

Au bout de dix minutes je passe à mon tour à l'attaque. Mes gestes se calquent sur ceux du loup, le gênant de plus en plus. Je parviens même à récupérer la balle avant lui ! Mes gestes se précisent atteignant leur but sans trop de difficultés. Je m'amuse comme une folle.

Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant la fin du match. Seth se dégage et s'approche de notre panier. Je lui cours après sautant devant lui. Le ballon atterrit dans mes mains. J'avance en driblant évitant les attaques de mes adversaires. Le souffle de Seth raisonne derrière moi. Je saute et tire. Le ballon tourne et passe le panier. Je reste béate. J'ignore comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai marqué un panier ! Le match se termine.

La fatigue me tombe dessus, la tête me tourne un peu. Sûrement la diète de ce midi. J'ai soif, et je dois m'asseoir. Mon corps me tire de partout. J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur mes muscles. Je manque de m'écrouler. Ca serait l'apothéose !

Un bras me tient par la taille me posant contre un torse musclé. Un basculement de la tête m'informe qu'il s'agit de Seth. Nous avançons doucement vers les autres qui me félicitent pour mon tire.

- Plus ça allait, plus t'étais bonne ! Tu nous en caches des choses ! me taquine Quil.

- C'est la supériorité des visages pâle, jeune Quileute !

- Fais gaffe ! Les loups peuvent sortir du bois pour manger les frêles brebis !

_ - _ - _

Je regarde une nouvelle fois l'affiche. J'espère que ça vaut quelque chose. Enfin c'est déjà mieux qu'un film de guerre.

Une petite main me tapote la tête. Claire, sur les épaules de Quil, veut des popcorns. Je lui tends doucement la boite. Elle y plonge, égarant des friandises dans les cheveux de sa monture. Beurk ! Des secousses discrètes, derrière moi, m'indiquent que Seth trouve la scène hilarante. Pauvre Quil, devoir attendre au moins dix ans avant d'avoir une vraie relation avec son imprégnée. Enfin je ne peux pas dire que le mien est plus chanceux. Ou en serons-nous dans une décennie ?

Après avoir débattu pendant de longues minutes nous avons réussit à nous décider pour un dessin animé. Paul et Sam boudent un peu mais bon, le club des filles a fait front !

Le caissier finit par nous lai**s**ser entrer. Claire s'agite de plus en plus. Je lui donne la boite de pop corn dès que nous sommes assis, mais seul le rideau qui révèle l'écran la calme enfin.

Le film commence, et mes paupières papillonnent déjà. Je ne vais certainement pas encore voir grand-chose. Ma tête se pose sur le dossier en cuir, et je tente de me concentrer.

_ - _ - _

En une demi-heure, c'est la troisième fois que Seth se réinstalle. Sa main s'agite sur l'accoudoir. Les personnes derrières commencent à s'énerver. Je rigole discrètement dans ma main. Il faut le comprendre, comment rentre-t-on deux mètres d'un homme dans de si petites places ?

L'histoire n'a rien d'originale, et j'envie Claire de pouvoir rester concentrée dessus. Moi qui somnole par tranche depuis le début du comte. Je bouge un peu, m'attirant le soupire exaspéré d'une mère et de ses quatre enfants.

Au bout d'une heure il ne tient plus et se lève pour sortir. D'un bond je le suis, de toute façon je n'ai rien vu du film. Je tente de me repérer dans la salle noire, évitant de marcher sur les pieds des autres personnes. Je trébuche dans les escaliers, et atteint enfin la porte. Une de mes chaussures est pleine de Pop-corn écrasés. Sympa vraiment !

Je grogne frottant ma chaussure au paillasson, attirant l'attention de Seth. Il se retourne étonné de ma présence.

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Non, je n'arrive pas à suivre, c'est dégoulinant de bons sentiments !

- T'es pas normale toi !

Il me prend la main et la sert entre ses doigts. Je fixe nos membres mêlés avant de me rendre compte ce que cela implique. Je me dégage un peu violement. Isleen soit raisonnable un peu.

Il me jette un regard blessé et s'en va. Je reste là les bras ballants, le regardant fixer l'extérieur du cinéma. Les lumières tamisées ne me permettent pas de distinguer la rue, et je me demande vraiment s'il regarde quelque chose.

Alors on y est déjà. Devant moi le tapis rouge me fait mal aux yeux, comme si le sang de mon cœur coulé à mes pieds. Il va me laisser. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Pourquoi je pleure ? Je l'ai cherché. Je joue avec lui depuis qu'on se connaît. Enfin on sait si peu de choses sur l'autre. Il ne peut rien exister entre nous deux en si peu de temps. Mais l'imprégnation ne doit pas être éternelle ? Bon sang, j'ai ce que je voulais ! Alors pourquoi faire tout un pataquès d'un embryon de je ne sais quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement !

Je sursaute, alors que Seth me dépasse. Je me laisse entrainer sur un banc du cinéma. Nos membres se frôlent, mais j'ai l'impression d'être à des kilomètres de lui.

- Isleen en toute franchise qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Moi je suis perdu.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait être juste amis ? Parce que…

- On ne se comporte pas comme des amis toi et moi.

- Mais on pourrait…c'est mieux pour nous…

Il se lève et marche de long en large devant moi. La colère se lit sur ses traits. Pourquoi s'énerve-t-il si vite ? Des spasmes le parcourent, il ne va pas se transformer là ? Si je dois être raisonnable pour deux alors je le serais. Notre conversation ne se s'annonce pas facile, mais je lui dois bien ça.

- Isleen tu ne comprends rien ! Je t'aime comme je respire ! explose-t-il.

- Seth soyons logiques, on est trop jeune, on s'emporte c'est tout ! Il n'y a aucune cause raisonnable à cet am…à ce sentiment.

- Tu as besoin de raisons pour aimer ? enchaîne t-il. Si tu ne connaîs pas sa cause alors il n'y a pas d'amour ? Le pourquoi est si important ?

- Le pourquoi est la base de ce sentiment. Comme pour tous les autres : tu ne détestes pas une personne sans raison. Il y a un début et une fin à chaque chose.

- Mais !

- Seth, s'il te plait. Si quelque chose née dans une tourmente de sentiments, il en sera de même pour sa fin. Tu te sens prêt pour ça ? Parce que moi je tiens à peine debout.

- Pourquoi tu ramènes tout à une chose banale ? Un début, et une fin. C'est tout ce que nos sentiments sont pour toi ? Des cailloux qui s'effriteront avec le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre. L'amour est irrationnel, innombrable, sans frontière, il ravage autant qu'il crée. Alors oui j'ai peur !

- J'appelle ça de la dépendance ! Du désir, de la jalousie, pas de l'amour !

- Non, ils sont partie intégrante de lui. Je dépends de toi comme les plantes meurent sans eau. Je te désire tellement que je suis jaloux de ton temps, du vent qui entre dans tes poumons. Je voudrais être la seule chose qui te permette de vivre !

Ces mots me font rougir. Je sens mes barrières céder. Alors l'imprégnation pourrait aller jusqu'à savoir quoi dire à l'autre ? Chaque parole raisonne encore dans mon esprit. Mais il y a encore tellement de doutes entre le « nous » et moi. Un murmure m'échappe :

- Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'offrir tout ça !

Comme une lame les souvenirs remontent à la surface. L'envie d'être aimée, le désir d'être adoptée, la déception d'être à chaque fois rejetée. Le désespoir à l'annonce de la maladie. J'ai tout tenté pour étouffer mon espoir de trouver une famille. A cause de lui tout revient me hanter.

J'aimerais tout te donner. Te dire ce qu'il y a sur mon cœur, mais je n'ai pas les mots pour ça. Ce que je t'offre sonne faux. Je vais faire des faux pas. J'en fais tous les jours. On va sûrement s'aimer à en souffrir, plus qu'autre chose.

Encore une fois je te repousse pour notre bien, mais quand tu t'éloignes, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester. Tu es mon double. Tu sais me parler, m'écouter, me retrouver quand je me suis perdue. J'ai si peur que tu me laisses toi aussi.

Tu me laisses le temps, tu m'attends. Mais si tu te lasses avant que je n'avance ? Encore une fois j'aurais tout à recommencer. Et pour une fois cela semble marcher. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver les mots pour te réconforter.

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te connaître ?

- Je sais ce que je ressens. Je sais au fond de moi mes sentiments pour toi, malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaisse pas. Et je sais ce que tu ressens aussi. Je crois en un nous. Mais je ne veux pas passer à coté de quelque chose.

Il soupire et se masse la nuque. Sa main se pose sur ma tête, caressant ma joue dans un geste tendre.

- On fera comme tu veux.

Je laisse mon corps se lover contre lui. J'ai craqué encore une fois. Pourtant je me sens en accord avec moi-même. L'amitié n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

Le temps s'écoule doucement. Ca y est le loup dans ma poitrine s'est installé. Je ferme les yeux un moment. J'ai vraiment craqué. Pas de retour possible cette fois. De toute façon mon corps n'a plus de force pour lutter. Le trou laissé par mes doutes se remplit doucement de l'amour de Seth. Enfin de notre amour je devrais dire.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Claire nous fixe, installée dans les bras de Quil. Je ne réponds rien. Mon compagnon réfléchit. Les garçons sont gênés, les yeux observant leurs chaussures avec intérêt. Notre fuite a du leur paraître bizarre.

- On parle, je lui demande de sortir avec moi.

Je rougis violement. Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi honnête ? Puis ma tête fait tilt. Claire semble satisfaite et reprend son blabla incessant, sous l'oreille attentive de Quil.

Je me lève du banc pour suivre les autres, le visage enfui dans mon col roulé. Comment je vais faire ça moi ? Comment lui dire ?

- Isleen, je t'attendrai toute ma vie.

Cette phrase pourrait sortir d'un vieux téléfilm, mais dans sa bouche elle a un tout autre écho. Je lui souris, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Stupéfait il me regarde sans dire un mot. Ma main touche le rebord de mes lèvres. Un vrai sourire. Pas une affreuse grimace !

Je lui saute au coup en rigolant. Mon dieu que je me sens bien. Je le sers contre moi brusquement et le relâche presque aussitôt. Ma main s'enroule autour de la sienne. Il a un air idiot en la regardant. C'est le premier pas que je fais pour nous.

Dans la rue nous marchons côte à côte en silence, légèrement en retrait des autres. Il n'ose pas s'approcher trop près.

- Seth ? Tu peux me toucher. En tout cas c'est ce que font les personnes lorsqu'elles sont ensemble.

Son sourire fait le tour de sa tête et m'éblouit. Je ferme les yeux. Je viens de sauter dans une mer de sentiments trop profonde pour moi. Je respire, tout le monde apprend à nager ! Je peux y arriver aussi !

- Merci encore de faire ça pour nous…

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon j'avoue, je déteste ce chapitre et il m'a donné énormément de fil à retordre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !

A bientôt, j'attends vos review avec impatience !


	8. Chapter 8

Et voici un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, mais j'écris de moins en moins, et je perds de l'avance. Je commence juste le chapitre 13… Enfin nous n'y sommes pas encore !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et aux lecteurs anonymes, savoir que vous passez par ici me comble !

Merci aussi à ma bêta à qui je donne mon texte de plus en plus en retard, et qui se dépêche de me le corriger pour que je le poste à l'heure !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Julie : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu apprécira ce nouveau chapitre!

Audrey : Merci! Voilà la suite!

* * *

Chapitre VII : Avancer à reculons

Je grignote mon muffin en regardant Emily en faire une nouvelle tournée. C'est au moins le quatrième plateau qu'elle sort depuis une heure. Deux immenses saladiers reposent dans l'évier. J'ignore combien de litre ils pouvaient contenir, mais le liquide à totalement disparu. Comme une fourmi travailleuse, elle passe de la préparation, à la cuisson, puis à la vaisselle, et la ronde recommence inlassablement. Elle me donne le tournis à s'agiter ainsi.

Rachel, la sœur de Jacob l'aide, démoulant inlassablement les gâteaux, se brûlant régulièrement. Kim joue avec son torchon, essuyant l'un après l'autre, spatule, saladier et couteau. Et puis il y a Claire qui dessine sur mes genoux des choses sans forme.

J'entends son crayon frotter sur le papier blanc, car malgré l'agitation qui parcoure la cuisine, le silence est roi.

Les filles à loups. Seule la plus jeune de nous ne sent pas la crainte. Le visage abîmé de la cuisinière ne se décrispe pas depuis plus de deux heures. Nos compagnons sont en chasse, et nous ne pouvons que les attendre.

Je lève le nez vers la baie vitrée, pour voir les nuages cacher partiellement le soleil. Dire que l'après midi vient juste de commencer. Il ne pleut pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. D'une certaine façon je préférai entendre les goutes frapper le toit, que d'écouter le silence pesant dans cette pièce.

Elles tentent de discuter joyeusement, mais nous connaissons toutes nos inquiétudes. S'il arrive malheur à l'un d'eux. Nous espérons toutes que se ne seras pas _le_ notre. Je ne leur en veux même pas. Nous vivons toutes les quatre la même chose avec un des loups. Des humaines liées à des êtres surnaturels. C'est d'autant plus dur, car nous n'avons rien à faire dans cet univers, seul notre attachement nous permet d'entrevoir ce monde parallèle. Nos compagnons imaginent-ils les difficultés que nous avons à les seconder ? Notre soutien se veut sans limite, mais il est dur de tout donner sans réellement comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent. Et nous ? Pensent-ils à leur imprégnées laissées dans l'angoisse ?

Rachel espère à chaque regard voir le corps de Paul passer la porte. Ses yeux sombres papillonnent déçus à chaque instant. Kim se cache régulièrement derrière ses cheveux, en tripotant le pendentif que son amoureux lui a offert pour leur un an. Claire ne comprend pas elle, et d'une certaine façon, ça me tranquillise.

Elle boude un peu, car sans l'appel des Cullen nous serions tous ensemble à la plage.

Je serais sûrement en train de me promener sur la grève avec Seth, sa main dans la mienne. Nous discuterions, rigolant des pitreries de Quil. Je m'étais préparée à entendre les moqueries de Jacob, Embry et Jared, sur notre « couple ». Voir Sam et Emily au loin, alors que Leah se disputerait avec son frère. Voilà ce qui aurait dû se produire.

Notre « couple ». Qu'elle idée bizarre. J'ai encore bien du mal à y croire. Seth m'en voudrait s'il savait qu'aujourd'hui encore je joue avec lui. Bon ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire, mais notre relation me fait peur. Je suis incapable de nous imaginer vivre ensemble. C'est en total contradiction avec le désir impétueux de devenir un. Car si mon cœur refuse de se séparer du loup, ma raison repousse l'idée de s'impliquer totalement. Coincée entre deux chaises je tente d'avancer, mais si j'avance d'un pas, je recule rapidement. Heureusement Seth ne s'en aperçoit pas. De toute façon je sais que la lutte est vaine. L'imprégnation me pousse irrémédiablement vers lui. Je me demande pourquoi je résiste encore. En fait le fond de tout ça, c'est que je refuse d'avancer trop vite de peur de rater quelque chose, et qu'une foi encore on m'abandonne. Pourtant je dois me lancer dans la découverte, j'ai promis à Seth de lutter pour qu'un « nous » existe.

La petite fille gigote sur mes genoux. Je la pose par terre et elle file dans les jambes de sa tante. C'est étrange de savoir qu'ils sont tous plus ou moins lié par le sang. Les Quileutes sont une grande famille unie. Je trouve cela incroyable, je suis habituée à la solitude des grandes villes, chacun enfermé dans son appartement. Ici l'un est le cousin de l'autre, marié à la nièce du frère d'un ami. Je suis un peu emmêlée, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour eux. Il forme un peuple. Ca explique l'élargissement continuel de la meute. Ils en sont déjà à vingt membres en trois ans. Leur secret devient de plus en plus difficile à cacher. En même temps plus il y a de loup, moins il y a de risque lors d'une traque.

D'une certaine façon cela me rassure, Seth n'est pas seul. Jacob m'a assuré qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, ayant plus d'un vampire tué à son actif. Cependant rien n'empêche mon anxiété de monter. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il va arriver. Une erreur peut suffir à mourir face à un vampire. Une seconde d'inattention, et tout est fini.

J'imagine l'angoisse d'Emily et de Kim lorsque la meute ne contenait qu'une dizaine de membres. Elles m'ont assuré avoir confiance en la meute, chacun prenant soin des autres. Et puis les Cullen sont aussi avec eux. Pourtant nous avons toutes peur pour eux.

Les Cullen. Alice a semble t-il vu, je ne sais comment, que le vampire qui m'a attaquée allait revenir. Et pas seul. A peine l'information lâchée les meutes se sont rassemblées chez Sam, et ont disparu en quelques hurlements. Fini l'après-midi tranquille que Seth m'a promis. Mes tuteurs ne m'on laissée sortir qu'après que le neveu ai promis qu'on ne ferait rien pouvant me provoquer des émotions fortes. C'est un peu raté. Si la peur n'est pas violente, elle m'habite. Dès le moment où les garçons ont disparu dans les bois pour se transformer, je l'ai sentie arriver.

J'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer Seth en tant que loup. Mes yeux ont pourtant déjà rencontré les pupilles noirs de l'animal, mes doigts ont caressé son poil. Mais l'idée que l'esprit d'un homme l'habite… Notre première rencontre reste floue. Mon cerveau était concentré sur autre chose que sur la forme lupin de l'adolescent. Aujourd'hui j'aimerai le voir en pleine lumière, même si j'ai peur d'affronter la bête.

Rachel m'a racontée que la première fois qu'elle a vu Paul se transformer elle a eu la peur de sa vie. Elle s'est écroulée au sol, terrifiée par la bête immense qui grognait à quelques mètres d'elle. Le loup n'avait pas prémédité sa mutation, il s'était juste énervé. Il avait mis plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer, puis de se retransformer. Selon Emily cela arrivait souvent les premiers temps. Heureusement, Jacob avait pris les devants dès qu'il a compris que Paul et sa sœur partageaient une relation. Leur première discussion passait en revue la mutation des Quileutes et le caractère lunatique du loup. Rachel a cru un instant ne pas être à la hauteur. Sa vie était loin de la réserve, son travail, ses amis. Mais Paul s'était battu pour elle, pour eux. Il avait lutté contre ses humeurs, et ses colères chroniques. La sœur de Jacob après être retournée quelques semaines à la ville était revenue, bagages en main. Ils cherchent une maison dans la réserve, pour enfin quitter l'appartement de Paul. Ils construisent leur futur.

Je suis curieuse de leur vie avec les loups, et je les interroge sans vraiment me limiter. Chacune y va de sa petite histoire, heureuse de partager avec moi leur expérience, d'évoquer l'avenir qu'elles construisent. Leurs anecdotes me font rire intérieurement. Je me fais des petits films, imaginant parfaitement les protagonistes. Je les gribouille même sur une des feuilles de Claire. Des petites scènes façon cartoon qui font rire la petite fille. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais moi aussi des histoires à partager avec elles. Je l'espère.

Un rire m'échappe. Kim conte que, lors d'une ronde, Jared voulant voir si un de ses frères ne le suivait pas, avait fracassé un arbre !

- Le pauvre, tout le monde le sait à présent, je murmure.

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, chacun voit ses hontes affichées aux yeux de tous, rajoute Rachel

- Et pour ne pas être perdues, nous nous transmettons les informations entre nous.

- Si j'ai bien compris je fais partie d'un…club ?

- Tout à fait ! Alors que veux-tu savoir d'autres ?

Nous sommes toutes assises autour de la table. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu des doutes sur l'imprégnation, seul Kim dont l'amour indéfectible a toujours entouré Jared n'a pas lutté. Emily avait eu peur, terrifiée par Sam, et la relation qu'il avait avec Leah. Comment s'imaginer trahir un être aimé ? Et pourtant l'imprégnation l'a fait craquer au bout de quelques jours, ses sentiments devenant impossible à refréner. Rachel avait doutée, avant de donner sa chance à Paul. Mais j'étais celle qui avait résisté. Aucune d'elle n'a voulut résister. Moi j'ai craqué car cela devenait plus dur, j'ai fait passer son bonheur avant le mien. Selon elles c'est très rare, car le loup fait tout pour plaire à son aimée, instinctivement, si bien qu'ils finissent toujours par obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Contrairement avec les autres Seth tâtonne, et moi je tourne comme une girouette. Je me demande si je vais vraiment trouver un équilibre dans cette situation.

- Ils me font peur.

Une partie de mes angoisses m'échappe. Elles se regardent un peu inquiète. Rachel me prend la main et la sert. Ressentons-nous toutes la même chose ? Liées involontairement à des monstres qui auraient leur place dans des cauchemars. Bien que leurs caractères ne s'y prêtent pas, leurs formes sont terrifiantes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça ! Un jour Seth fera une boulette devant toi, et il te semblera plus humain.

Rachel a raison. Après mon accident avec Sam, nous nous sommes éloignés. Il culpabilisait tellement ! J'ai décidé de l'attendre chez lui, devant sa porte. Quand je l'ai vu sortir du bois, si haut et noir…je me suis mise à pleurer. Il s'est transformé pour me rassurer.

- Et ?

- Et il était nu comme un vers. Je ne te dis pas le fou rire en le voyant aussi gêné !

J'éclate de rire, suivie des autres. Ca nous fait du bien. Pourtant nos éclats raisonnent comme un éclair dans la pièce. Agressif, rapide et choquant. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, comme si nous avions crié. Bien vite, ils se calment comme la neige fond au soleil. Sans bruit, dans la lenteur, mais indubitablement. Chacune retourne à ses réflexions, perdue dans ses appréhensions.

L'atmosphère devient lourde, bien plus qu'au départ. Les filles n'ont plus rien à faire. Elles se mordent les doigts, joue des rythmes réguliers avec leurs pieds, grignote leurs lèvres. Au bout de cinq minutes je suis une vraie pelote de nerfs. J'étouffe ici. Elles qui étaient si assurées, doutent. Comment suis-je censé rester calme ?

Je soupire en fermant les yeux, quand est-ce que l'attente va se terminer ? La nausée me monte une fois de plus dans l'air lourd de la pièce. Je vais vomir. Ca ne sera que la troisième fois aujourd'hui ! Un coup d'œil au travers de la baie vitrée me laisse entrevoir un espoir. L'air frai me fera peut-être du bien… S'il pouvait passer la nausée…

Je soulève un peu précipitamment Claire pour sortir. J'évite les regards étonnés des filles, fuyant rapidement leur curiosité. Je préfère ne pas évoquer avec elles mes faiblesses chroniques. Enfin ça ne doit pas être un mystère. Tous les habitants de la réserve doivent être au courant que la pupille des Stevens est malade. Ils ne sont pas méchants, mais je commence à fatiguer de répondre à tous que je vais bien, alors que c'est faux. Je me lasse de faire semblant.

A peine la porte passée j'inspire une grande goulée d'air. Sa fraicheur me brûle les poumons, me poussant à tousser. Je m'éloigne un peu de l'habitation, je préfère que personne ne me voie. J'accélère un peu, frictionnant mes bras. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller chercher ma veste, malgré le froid ambiant. Le sol est dur sous mes chaussures de marche, craquant parfois sous mon poids. Le gel a glacé la nature, tout est si blanc. Le ciel gris me plombe le moral. Les nuages cachent toutes traces de soleil depuis plusieurs jours, et le week-end n'y échappe pas. Je soupire.

Les yeux dans la cime des arbres je réalise combien la présence de Seth me manque. Il n'est parti que quelques heures, mais je me trouve un peu déphasée. La solitude que j'aime tant, devient difficile à gérer. Je me suis habituée à être perpétuellement entourée, que ce soit par Seth ou les autres loups. Si bien que je reste perdue, sans repère.

Je m'arrête un instant, surprise. Là devant mes yeux reposent des petits tas de vêtements, posés à la va vite. Je crois reconnaître le T-shirt et le jean de Seth sous un arbre. C'est vrai qu'ils ont du quitter leur vêtement pour se transformer, et comme ils ne l'ont pas fait devant nous…

Je reste un instant à regarder ses touches multicolores sur le tapis de mousse verte. Ma tristesse me frappe au visage. Je fuis le lieu, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la verdure.

Bien vite je m'appuie contre un tronc, à l'abri des arbres. Ma main sur ma bouche je tente de retenir la nausée qui me chamboule l'estomac. Mon front se pose sur l'écorce rugueuse de l'érable. J'aimerai être comme lui, profiter des bienfaits de la nature, et vivre paisiblement. Hélas je recrache bien vite le peu de nourriture mangée aujourd'hui derrière un arbre. Mes doigts tremblent sur le tronc. Pas une crise n'a perturbé mon quotidien depuis l'annonce du docteur Cullen. En échange j'y gagne des vomissements et une nausée chroniques.

Je cours régulièrement aux toilettes, cracher ce qui me reste sur le cœur. Le cacher devient difficile. Je maigris à vu d'œil, palissant. Je sens souvent le regard inquiet de Seth sur mon corps affaibli. Il ne dit rien, mais son inquiétude est palpable. Nous savons tous les deux que je ne tiendrai pas à ce rythme là. Mais je refuse de repasser des examens. Je profite pour l'instant de la fin des turbulences. Enfin cette idée me paraît un peu idiote maintenant que j'ai le goût âpre de la bile sur la langue.

Je tends un peu l'oreille. Au loin, dans le cœur de la forêt, un loup hurle. Je m'essuie la bouche avec un mouchoir. Dans une de mes poches un chewing-gum me soulage de l'arrière goût acide.

Une envie irrépressible de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bois, me pousse à avancer. Je parcours plusieurs mètres avant de m'arrêter. Au milieu des troncs charnus des arbres je sens comme une présence. Je tourne la tête, mais bien évidement il n'y a rien. Je dérive un peu sur la gauche, passant mes mains sur l'écorce, errant d'arbre en arbre. L'impression qu'on me surveille s'amplifie. Mes yeux humains ne suffisent pas à inspecter correctement les alentours. Franchement la pire chose que je pourrais rencontrer est un ours, ou… Non, je préfère ne pas penser à ça.

Je sursaute alors que des branches craquent à ma gauche. Ma nausée revient, amplifiant mon inquiétude. Je respire profondément de nouveau, je vais devenir une championne à ce rythme. Pourtant mon état ne s'améliore pas, c'est même pire ! Je crois que l'odeur de terre mouillée déplait à mon estomac. Je ne crache que de la bile cette fois, accroupie entre les fougères. Charmant ! Deux fois en deux minutes. Je pense bizarrement à la surprise des animaux si jamais ils tombent dessus. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Je frissonne. Les bruits se rapprochent, sourds, mais bien présent. La végétation bouge sous leurs mouvements dans un bruit de frottement. Je tourne la tête et recule immédiatement. Une grosse tête hirsute sombre sort entre les fougères. Je mords dans mon poing pour ne pas crier. Je ferme les yeux, calme toi !

Ses yeux trop humains pour être ceux d'un canidé m'observent alors que je tente de me relever. Un léger coup d'œil m'indique qu'il est seul. Pour l'instant. La terre tremble renversant quelques cailloux, et des feuilles me tombent dessus. Deux secondes plus tard je suis entourée par les meutes. Les vingt loups sont postés en arc de cercle autour de moi. Ils ne semblent même pas étonnés, même s'il est difficile de discerner leur attitude sous leur forme canine. Certains s'ébrouent, impatient d'avancer. Heureusement aucun ne semble blessé. C'est un véritable soulagement. Peut importe que la chasse ai été fructueuse, tant qu'ils sont en vie.

Je distingue Seth à gauche de deux jeunes loups aux pelages clairs. Je tente un vague sourire. Bien sûre il lui est impossible de répondre. Il grogne légèrement. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter : est-il content de me voir, ou se plaint-il que je me sois enfoncé seule dans les bois.

Un silence gênant suit leur arrivée. Je déteste qu'il me fixe tous, comme une brebis qu'ils vont dévorer. Nous restons à nous observer pendant plusieurs minutes. La pression augmente, je regarde mes pieds, jouant avec un caillou. Bon on ne va pas rester comme ça !

Je lance, tentant de dénouer la situation :

- Vous vous êtes fait attendre !

Des grognements me répondent en signe d'assentiment. Ils n'ont vraiment pas idée de combien il est dur pour leurs imprégnées de rester sans rien faire. Maintenant ils doivent les rejoindre, pour mettre fin à toute leur tension.

Les plus jeunes piétinent sur leurs faibles membres. Ils attendent quoi pour dégager ? Comme un détonateur Seth s'approche de moi, alors que les autres reprennent leur marche. En quelques glapissements, ils disparaissent, flèches brunes. Si vite qu'en moins d'une seconde il ne reste que Seth et moi. Nous sommes seuls, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours.

Son museau humide me chatouille. Je ferme les yeux, alors qu'il hume mon odeur. Ma main se lève seule, se mêlant aux longs poils du loup. Je profite de ce moment, mes mains en s'agitant pour découvrir la bête que je fréquente. Les traits acérés, et ronds de sa tête, la puissante des muscles de sa mâchoire, le frémissement de sa respiration sous mes doigt. Il se laisse faire, docile. Il vrai maintenant qu'il me semble bien moins terrifiant. Un animal dressé d'une certaine façon. Sa grosse tête s'enfonce dans ma veste. Il est si chaud, je l'enlace dans mes bras. Je l'aime aussi sous cette forme là. Mon front se loge entre ses deux oreilles.

Il fait si bon ici, il sent si bon. Je pourrais rester ici éternellement. Pourtant une légère tape dans l'épaule attire mon attention. Je m'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'accroupit devant moi. De toute évidence il m'attend.

Je tremble un peu en accrochant à son poil dru. Après quelques mouvements très élégants je suis installée sur son dos. Je m'accroche en sentant ses membres puissants se déplier sous moi. Je ne suis pas sûre de m'y habituer un jour…

Il me jette un petit regard, je m'allonge presque sur lui, mes doigts se glissant à la base de son échine. Ses muscles se tendent entre mes jambes et il part.

Je ferme les yeux sous la vitesse de ses bons. Je ne suis pas contre une ballade tout les deux, mais pas à cette vitesse. Nous arrivons très vite devant la maison de l'alpha, en une ou deux minutes. Les autres loups ont disparus.

Emily nous regarde arriver en souriant, tapant Rachel pour attirer son attention sur nous. Je me relève sur le dos du loup. Je me sens si bien maintenant qu'il est là. Je ne peux que répondre à leur sourire entendu.

- Alors on a plus peur du méchant loup ?

- De quoi tu parles Rachel ? Tu sais bien que le petit chaperon rouge vainc toujours !

_ - _ - _

Mon reflet dans le miroir me montre une jeune fille un peu pomponnée. Maquillée légèrement, et pas très à l'aise dans sa robe.

Mes cheveux humides gouttent encore un peu sur ma robe. C'est le seul détail que je ne peux pas maîtriser. Nous avons tout tenté avec Janice, mais ni lissage, ni bouclage n'a tenu. Penser à ses moments avec elle me sert le cœur. Nous nous entendions bien, malgré nos différences de tempérament. Elle si délurée, coincée éternellement dans ses trente ans, alors qu'elle a bien dix ans de plus. Moi, qui ne pouvais que la regarder, et lui prendre un peu de sa joie de vivre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme une mère potentielle, mais plutôt comme une amie. Pierre était le plus hostile. J'ignore s'il s'agissait de méfiance, ou de jalousie, en tout cas il m'a vite fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue. La situation entre eux deux à changé rapidement. Les disputes sont devenues hebdomadaires, puis journalières. Evidement Pierre a voulu sauver son couple, et je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir pris contact avec l'assistance. Et un mois plus tard je partais pour la réserve Quileute.

Je soupire, essuyant le début de larme avec mes mains. Il est hors de question de gâcher mon maquillage, surtout vu mon talent pour ses choses là. Je soupire, regardant une nouvelle fois mon image. J'ai du mal à me reconnaître. Si ça se trouve il va me trouver ridicule. Comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous je rougis rien qu'en pensant à mon « amoureux ». Une vraie midinette !

D'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder. Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire d'Alice. Une Cullen, et donc un vampire, que je ne connais pas encore. Seth m'a dit qu'elle voit l'avenir. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle pense de notre couple. Sauf que les loups empêchent son don de fonctionner. Dommage, peut-être que cela m'aurait aidée, ou rassurée légèrement… Enfin autant abandonner l'idée, vu que je lui suis invisible. Bizarre quand même, elle voit Nessie, mais pas les autres imprégnées. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne les connaît pas.

Apparemment elle n'est pas la seule douée. Edward lie dans les pensées, alors que sa femme bloque tous les dons. Renesmée en tant que fille du couple a elle hérité du don de transmission de pensée par le toucher. Enfin il y a un autre, dont le nom m'échappe, qui influencerai les émotions. Quelle famille étrange, il ne doit pas être simple de vivre avec eux. Au moins ils sont ensemble…

J'ai longtemps hésitée à dire oui à Seth. Le fait de revoir les vampires me parait étrange. Ma première rencontre avec eux reste floue. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils fêtaient encore les anniversaires. Ca doit être commun pour eux, et puis qu'elle importance lorsqu'on ne vieillit plus ?

Stupidement, j'ai accepté sans réfléchir. Je voulais faire plaisir à Seth, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire des efforts. Il faut dire qu'il a bien joué : ce n'est qu'après mon serment de participer à la fête, qu'il m'a avoué que nos hôtes sont doués. Je déteste l'idée d'être épiée, ou influencer contre mon gré. La région de Forks est-elle contre l'intimité ?

Cependant il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je n'ai plus qu'à former un barrage pour empêcher certaines pensées de filtrer. Pour mes émotions, je n'ai de toute façon aucune prise sur elle. Hélas.

Je vais à reculons à cette soirée. Si je pouvais je me ferai porter malade… Je croise les doigts pour que tout ce passe bien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui mes prières n'ont pas été entendues.

Ca fait beaucoup de nouveautés pour un seul soir. Une nuit avec des vampires. Je vais encore me ridiculiser, ça devient une habitude. Ca sera la première de nos sorties en tant que « couple ».

Je l'ai dit. L'idée se forme doucement dans ma tête. L'annonce n'a été faite à personne, tout le monde s'y attend. Je suis encore plus gênée en pensant ça. Dès que les gens me regardent dans la réserve j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent tous pour nous deux. C'est ridicule ! Je ne vois pas trop en quoi nos amours d'adolescent les regardent, ou les intéressent. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tous leurs regards sont sur nos épaules qui se touchent et nos mains qui se frôlent ? Je dois me faire des idées, sûrement parce que je ne suis pas encore habituée à ce nous. Ou plutôt j'ai peur de ce que je suis en train de devenir. Une part d'une unité. Sans moi elle n'existe plus. C'est poids lourds sur mes frêles épaules. Serai-je à la hauteur ?

Un soupir m'échappe. Je regarde ma poitrine se soulever dans l'arrondie du col. Pourquoi ais-je mis cette robe ? C'est un cadeau de Janice peu avant mon départ, c'est la première fois que je l'enfile. Elle me moule un peu trop, mais de toute façon je n'ai plus le temps de passer autre chose.

Un léger coup à la porte de la salle de bain me sort de ma contemplation.

- Ton chauffeur est là ! plaisante Roy.

Je soupire une dernière fois pour me calmer, et rassemble tout mon courage. Allez ! Tout le monde le fait, je dois en être capable ! Je me précipite hors de la salle de bain. Il faut que j'évite de réfléchir. Je traverse le couloir à sa suite, et descend les escaliers en enfilant un gilet noir. Je cours presque. J'espère que les vampires chauffent leur maison. Enfin, dans le cas contraire j'aurai simplement à rester près du radiateur ambulant. Je rigole de la comparaison peu flatteuse. Ma main saisit mes cachets, pour le cas où, sur la petite table en bas des marches. C'est étrange, mais je perds rapidement l'habitude de les prendre. Seul mon corps en ressent les effets. Je ne m'en plains pas vrai…

Un sifflement me fait sursauter. Roy rigole tapant sur l'épaule de son neveu. Seth m'attend un peu perdu sous le regard de mes tuteurs. Ils sont de la même famille, ça ne devrait pas leur poser de problème. Pourtant le plus jeune n'ose pas trop les regarder, piétinant sur place.

Son T-shirt blanc moule ses muscles. Rien qu'avec un haut et un jeans je le trouve canon. Dire que j'ai dû passer une heure dans la salle de bain ! Lui est beau sans se forcer, il a quelque chose d'insolent dans le regard qui me fait craquer… Accro, je suis complètement accro.

Son sourire discret se fige en me voyant. Il cligne des yeux, avant de me dévorer du regard. Un air appréciateur lui passe sur la figure. Au moins je n'ai pas raté mon coup. Mes yeux, sans que je puisse les retenir, observent le sol. Même s'il s'agit de Seth, les regards scrutateurs me dérangent. Il finit par me sourire franchement et me tends la main. Je m'y accroche en tremblant. Deux heures sans le voir et le manque se fait déjà sentir. Nos yeux s'accrochent, juste pour se rassurer, et se transmettre un peu de…je ne sais quoi…

Un rire de gorge de mon tuteur me dérange. J'attrape rapidement mon manteau, gardant la main de Seth dans la mienne et file vers la porte.

- Bonne soirée les enfants !

- Je vous la ramène avant minuit comme promis. Roy, Alma.

Je le tire hors de la maison. Seth se moque de mon empressement en claquant la porte. Peu importe ! Si je suis comme Cendrillon pour le couvre-feu, je veux profiter de chaque minute !

Comme un vrai gentleman il m'invite à m'installer côté passager dans sa Golf rouge. Je le laisse faire, découvrant une nouvelle facette du loup. Habituellement je déteste qu'on se préoccupe trop de moi, mais ce soir j'ai juste envie de profiter. Je le regarde se recroqueviller pour rentrer dans le véhicule. Il fait froid dans l'habitacle. Seth me sert contre lui, un bras au dessus de mes épaules. Je reste un peu raide. Pourquoi notre proximité me complexe autant ? L'envie est là, et il n'y a rien d'anormal. Alors qu'elle raison à mon corps de lutter contre cela ?

La chaleur se répand rapidement dans mes membres, me tranquillisant. Ma tête rêve de se poser contre son épaule, mais j'hésite. Encore une fois ce geste me paraît bien plus intime qu'à l'ordinaire. Je me monte les idées toute seule. Le loup ne bougera pas, donc le seul moyen d'arriver à une position plus confortable est d'y parvenir moi-même. Je ferme les yeux, et incline la tête lentement. Très lentement. Aussi discrètement que possible. Ma joue finit par atteindre le creux de son épaule. Enfin elle atteint son but. Je ferme les yeux savourant ma petite victoire. J'ai fait un pas en avant. Petit certes, mais il existe.

Nous restons plusieurs minutes à écouter nos souffles, sous la musique ronronnant du moteur.

- Nous devrions peut-être y aller…

- Hum…

Rapidement la Golf quitte la route. Nous roulons en direction du nord. Au loin le crépuscule coupe la cime des arbres. Je me tasse un peu plus contre mon chauffeur. Sa main frotte mon bras. Le paysage passe doucement devant le pare-brise.

La réserve s'éloigne, c'est la première fois que je la quitte depuis que je suis arrivé. Pas une seule fois j'ai franchie volontairement les frontières de ce lieu protecteur. Une légère mélancolie me montre que je m'attache à se lieu. Peut-être que je vivrais heureuse ici, si loin de mes anciennes préoccupations.

Nous franchissons un pont enjambant une rivière dont j'ignore le nom. Quoi qu'on en dise je reste une étrangère ici. Je suis incapable de me repérer dans la réserve la plus part du temps, alors ici…

La route traverse les bois en de multiples virages. Nous allons dans le creux de la forêt, on ne distingue plus rien. Seuls les feux de la voiture tranchent avec l'obscurité. Les quelques maisons que nous avons rencontrés disparaissent dans la nuit. Les Cullen habitent si loin ? Pourtant le trajet avec Seth m'a paru tellement cour. A moins qu'il ne coure encore plus vite que je ne pense.

Je préfère ne même pas le questionner, au risque de passer pour une idiote. Il marmonne une chanson en vieil indien. Je somnole lorsqu'il bifurque sur un chemin de terre. Je ne l'aurai certainement pas vu sans aide.

Les branches frôlent l'habitacle dans de drôles de bruits. Va-t-on finir par arriver ? La route est longue, et je dors presque. Je lutte contre le sommeil.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes le chemin s'élargit. Nous débouchons sur une grande étendue verte. Seth se gare à coté d'une voiture jaune canari.

- L'Audi d'Alice. Un vrai bijou, j'ai pu la conduire une fois, le pied je te jure !

Je claque la porte et je le suis de près. Il est si insouciant. Il vit comme il l'entend. Je l'envie de pouvoir rester positif malgré les épreuves. Comment il le fait, je l'ignore, mais je me sens du bien. Vraiment il m'enlève un sacré poids, et moi… Qu'es-ce que je sacrifie pour lui ? Je dois arrêter de ressasser les mêmes choses !

Sa main dans la mienne me guide jusqu'à une villa cachée par six cèdres qui paraissent centenaires. La maison blanche tranche avec la forêt et la brume environnante. Une vieille maison bourgeoise à ne pas en douter. Un peu trop grande pour moi, que faire de toutes ces pièces ? L'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée brille sous l'effet de luminaire blanc. Magnifique.

Seth frappe un petit coup sur la porte en bois. Je me demande si quelqu'un peut vraiment l'entendre… Pourtant la porte s'ouvre dans la seconde qui suit, à croire qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un derrière.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attends à voir Elisabeth Bennet ouvrir la porte dans une de ses robes longues. Pas à une éblouissante femme tirant la porte avec grâce.

Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'Alice en voyant Seth la serrer dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Ses yeux dorés se posent sur moi, et je finis enlacée dans une paire de bras dure et froide. Je ne peux même pas parler tellement le choc est grand. Je reste là, les bras ballants. Le loup derrière moi rigole. Je me fais trainer par Alice à l'intérieur de la maison, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vivement pour me détailler.

- Oh ! Isleen tu es si jolie dans cette robe, elle te va à merveille ! C'est une Channel ?

- Euh, je l'ignore. Mon ancienne tutrice me l'a offerte pour mon départ ici.

La petite brune me sourit et me tire vers sa famille. Rassemblés dans le salon ils m'observent tous avec un regard bienveillant. Un rapide tour m'indique que la décoration a entièrement été refaite pour la soirée.

Seth m'a prévenu qu'Alice était une excentrique rigolote. Moi je trouve qu'elle a vraiment bon goût !

Des voiles violets se mélangent à de grands tubes opaques blancs phosphorescents. Des centaines de fleurs déclinent toutes les couleurs du pourpre au rose. La lumière douce m'inspire la rêverie, surtout avec cette brume glissant sur le sol.

Derrière le piano à queue, une immense table transparente, avec posée dessus le plus gros gâteau que j'ai vu. Rectangulaire un glaçage violet et blanc s'alterne avec des fruits rouges. En regardant plus précisément je peux voir des petites fleurs en meringue. Mon estomac grogne d'envie, toutes les personnes l'ont surement entendu.

Dans l'autre coin de la pièce une cascade de cadeau dévale de la table sur le sol.

- Bienvenue Isleen. Je me présente, Esmée.

A coté du docteur Cullen se tient la détentrice de cette douce voix. Aussi blanche que ce de sa famille, son visage en forme de cœur ne m'évoque qu'un simple mot : mère. De belles anglaises caramel tombent sur sa robe magenta, belle en toute simplicité.

A l'inverse la blonde qui suit est d'une beauté ravageuse. Grande, une silhouette élancée, rien que la voir ferait pâlir un mannequin d'envie. Sa chevelure ondule jusqu'à ses hanches, que sa robe rubis dévoile. Derrière elle un ours la tient par la taille. Il me fait un grand signe de la main.

Alice sautille des uns aux autres, se plaignant du retard d'Edward et de Bella. Un dernier vampire un peu en retrait l'attrape formant une cage de ses bras. Je crois le reconnaître comme celui qui m'interrogeait la dernière fois. Je le salue d'un léger signe de tête l'homme.

- Pardonne Jasper, mais ton odeur ne lui est pas encore familière.

Un léger frisson me parcoure. Je sais que les Cullen sont végétariens, mais je représente quand même une proie à la base pour eux. Mes doigts cherchent Seth, je me retourne pour le voir parler avec Carlisle l'air inquiet.

Je vais l'interroger, quand Bella suivit de sa fille, dans les bras de Jacob, et de son mari, rentrent dans la pièce. La soirée va commencer.

_ - _ - _

Etonnamment nous nous sommes installés à la table. Les assiettes en verre sont remplies de mises en bouches diverses et appétissantes. Je ne m'imaginais pas les vampires manger, plutôt boire des litres de sang humain.

J'entame un chausson au fromage délicieux, croustillant et fondant en même temps. Seth engouffre plutôt qu'il mange le contenu du plat. J'ai presque honte pour lui ! Rapidement je m'aperçois que les sangsues vident le contenu de leur assiette dans celles des deux loups. Alors ils ne mangent vraiment pas. Enfin je ne préfère pas trop m'attarder sur leur régime alimentaire, au risque de faire ressurgir des terreurs que je tente d'enfouir.

Je refuse d'un geste le champagne que me propose Edward. Je ne suis pas sure de tout supporter. J'ai déjà engloutie plus que de raison. Il est impossible de résister aux plats d'Esmée. Ils sont tout simplement parfaits, et il n'y a pas qu'eux : l'ambiance est aussi au rendez-vous.

La conversation se fait toute seule sur des sujets variés, famille, mariage, politique, musique… Les Cullen sont évidement cultivés sur toutes sortes de sujets, mais ils écoutent chaque personne avec beaucoup d'intérêt. C'est tout à leur honneur !

Pourtant je reste sur mes gardes. Ca n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être, mais je crains qu'ils se servent de leurs dons sur moi. Pour l'instant rien de bizarre n'a eu lieu, mais j'attends le moment ou cela arrivera. J'espère que je cache efficacement se manque de confiance. Les Cullen ne m'ont rien fait. Cependant l'appréhension m'accompagne et grandie au fil des minutes.

Seth baille peut discrètement, s'étirant de tout son long. Je l'observe désespérée. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas plus ? Il est à peine dix heures, et ses yeux papillonnent déjà ! Il n'a aucune raison valable de s'infliger cela…

- Il a peur pour toi, tout le monde comprends sa réticence à te laisser seule le soir.

Je regarde Edward les yeux ronds. Il n'a pas osé ? Moi qui pensais à l'instant que je n'étais pas observée ! Je refuse que l'on visite mes pensées. Il n'y a rien de plus intime que cela ! Comment peut-on vivre pleinement si l'on doit se contrôler aussi dans sa tête ?

- Désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel.

- Hum, évite, je déteste cette sensation.

Ma demande les fait rire. Apparemment ils ont tous suivit notre léger échange. Vive la discrétion ! Je ne comprends pas comment ils acceptent qu'Edward s'introduise dans leur cerveau.

- C'est très rare d'entendre quelqu'un me refuser l'accès à ses pensées, comme si je pouvais le faire.

Je voie bien que ma demande le gêne. Franchement il peut comprendre que c'est désagréable de ne pas avoir d'intimité au point de ne pas être seule dans sa tête ! Il doit bien pouvoir se contrôler !

- Entraine-toi ! Je refuse que tu sois dans mes pensées !

- Pardon ? s'étonne Edward

Tout le monde me fixe, je rougis violement. Et voilà que je parle sans réfléchir. Je rougis, fixant mon assiette. Pourquoi faut-il que je perde le contrôle ?

- Excusez-moi…

- Non, c'est juste que tu m'as surprise. Aucune parole ne m'a échappée.

- Tu n'as pas dit que tu es dans l'impossibilité de contrôler ton pouvoir ?

Il me fait signe que non. Ok, autant pour moi, j'attends des voix !

- Bah ça doit être un pressentiment. Ca m'arrive de temps en temps quand je fatigue.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais heureusement ça relève de l'exceptionnel !

Je reprends un toast qui a survécu aux deux loups, espérant que l'on m'oublie. Les conversations reprennent. Je sens quand même les yeux onyx d'Edward qui ne me quittent pas. Est-il encore ici, dans mon esprit ? Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil. Nos yeux se croisent, mais il les détourne rapidement sur sa femme qui attire son attention. Il faut que je sois plus attentive, où ils vont me prendre pour une dérangée. J'avale sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je mange.

Jacob se frotte à son tour les yeux. Leur fatigue transpire de chacun de leurs pores. Pourquoi ne prennent-ils pas un peu de repos ? Ils ne vont pas survivre à se rythme là.

- Les gars, dormez cette nuit !

- Pas possible y'a encore une chasse aux vampires ! murmure Jake.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ici ? Un lieu de rencontre pour sang froid ?

Leurs sourires indulgents m'agacent. Je croyais que les loups ne faisaient qu'une bouchée des vampires ! Alors pourquoi s'évertuaient-ils à venir dans la région ?

- Ce sont les même que la dernière fois. Ils nous échappent encore et encore.

Un frémissement me parcoure. Quand je repense à cette rencontre fortuite… Les yeux rouges me reviennent comme un flash. Je ferme les yeux, les lèvres pincées. Va-t-en souvenir de malheur ! La vie ne tient vraiment qu'à un fil parfois.

- Pourquoi restent-ils ici, ils ont dû voir que l'endroit est gardé.

- On suppose qu'ils cherchent quelque chose, me précise Jasper.

Un lourd silence nous pèse sur les épaules. Alors ils sont là par intérêt ? Mais que peuvent-ils bien vouloir ? Forks et ses alentours possèdent plus de choses extraordinaires qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Ma main sert un peu celle de Seth, comme pour me rassurer. Un léger vent de panique s'infiltre dans mes veines. Etonnamment je le sens se calmer aussi vite qu'il a grandit. Un des vampires, Jasper je crois, me regarde.

- Jasper peut influencer les émotions des personnes.

- Merci.

J'aimerais bien l'avoir en fiole lors de mes crises. Je rigole intérieurement de mon idée. Edward trouve lui aussi l'idée intéressante vu son sourire en coin. Sors de ma tête !

Le silence devient pesant, Esmée lance une nouvelle conversation : le futur mariage d'Emily et un voyage que les Cullen veulent faire dans le nord. Là bas, en Alaska, vie une autre famille de vampires végétariens. Il y a quelque chose de surnaturel de penser que de tels prédateurs ont autant d'empathie pour leur proie. Même les humains qui se targuent d'être les meilleurs ne font pas autant attention aux bêtes qui les nourrissent.

Cette pensée me retourne l'estomac. Imaginer des petites choses se faire déchiqueter m'insupporte. Je sens la nausée monter. Je me lève sans trop savoir où aller. Mes yeux fixent Edward en face de moi.

- A l'étage, première porte à gauche.

Trop loin pour moi. Mon ventre se crispe déjà. Des bras froids me portent alors que je ferme les yeux sous la vitesse. En deux seconde je suis agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes.

Je crache sans aucune dignité. Les mets au goût si savoureux ne sont plus qu'acide dans ma bouche. Une main brulante remplace la fraîcheur, et me tient au dessus du trou. Une douce voix profonde me murmure des paroles rassurantes. Au bout de dix minutes je tire enfin la chasse d'eau.

Je m'assoie par terre regardant Seth du coin de l'œil.

- J'ai le don pour gâcher les soirées, hein ?

- Personne ne t'en veux, le sevrage est difficile pour tout le monde. Vois Jasper, cinquante ans qu'il ne boit plus de sang-humain, et pourtant une goutte de celui de Bella lui a fait perdre tout contrôle.

Comment fait-il pour toujours avoir les bons mots. Ma tête se pose sur son épaule puissante. Juste se reposer quelques minutes.

Nous ressentons du bonheur rien qu'à rester là, à écouter le silence. L'endroit n'est pas très glamour, mais je crois que notre couple ne fait pas dans le commun. Le tic-tac de ma montre trouble notre sérénité. Vingt-trois heures dix. Mon carrosse va bientôt se transformer en citrouille.

- On redescend ?

- Oui, Alice nous attends pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Du haut de l'escalier victorien je les vois discuter autour des cadeaux. Alice sautille comme un feu follet autour des boites emballées.

J'avance un peu plus vite, une grimace d'excuse aux lèvres. Je m'appuis contre le loup et regardant Alice déchirer les papiers cadeaux.

Je la plains un peu, elle connaît tout ce que les membres de sa famille vont lui offrir, avant même d'ouvrir le paquet. Ce don doit être une vraie calamité parfois. Il doit en être de même pour la plupart des dons : Edward entendant toutes sortes de pensées, même celles qu'il voudrait éviter, Alice devinant malgré elle l'avenir, Jasper faussant les réactions des personnes qu'ils fréquentent… Leurs relations doivent être loin de la faciliter.

Un seul cadeau lui fait pousser un cri de surprise : un bijou ancien rénové. Elle saute au cou de Seth, puis de Jacob. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et m'enlace plus doucement. Je suis étonnée d'un tel débordement.

Un flash d'une de nos discussions avec Jacob me rappelle que ses prémonitions ne fonctionnent pas avec les loups. Je finis par lui rendre son câlin, un peu gênée.

Une vieille pendule m'indique qu'il est déjà l'heure de partir. J'ai un peu de mal à cacher ma déception.

J'enfile mon manteau, et embrasse tous les vampires. Etonnamment cela ne me gêne presque pas. Arriver devant Jasper je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse avant de lui tendre la main. Nous sommes dans le même cas, bien que sa lutte doive-être bien plus difficile que la mienne. Nous sortons de la villa les Cullen sur les talons. Je leur jette un dernier regard pour être sure que je ne rêve pas. Ma première soirée avec des vampires. Bizarre.

- A demain Seth ! Rappelle-toi qu'on a un match à regarder !

L'ours qui sert de mari à la magnifique blonde, plaisante avec mon conducteur en toute simplicité.

Le loup lui répond d'un signe alors qu'il m'ouvre la portière. Je me glisse dans l'habitacle, allumant dès que possible le chauffage. Seth reprend la route, sans dire un mot. J'ignore à quoi il rêvasse, mes ses sourcils sont froncés. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer. Il finit par me la serrer.

- Tu es si à l'aise avec eux. Je pensais que vous étiez ennemis à la base.

- Oui, mais les Cullen sont si différents. Je les apprécie vraiment. Ils ne me jugent pas comme le fils Clearwater, le petit frère de Leah, comme à la réserve. Ici je suis Seth, un loup ami avec des vampires. J'ai ma place ici.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu ! Alice et Edward surtout, et Bella bien sur.

- Edward est toujours à mon écoute, Alice est rafraichissante, et puis ca lui fait du bain de ne rien voir de temps en temps. Et Bella, et bien, c'est Bella.

- Je vais finir par être jalouse !

- Y'a pas de raison, je fais que de leur parler de toi !

Il rougit en se rendant compte de se qu'il m'avoue. Ses yeux ne quittent plus la route. Je me rapproche de lui, heureuse, au-delà de l'entendement, à l'entendre. Par mes gestes j'espère lui faire comprendre à quel point il m'a fait plaisir.

- Nous profitons du silence ensemble.

La maison de mes tuteurs se profile un peu trop rapidement dans l'ombre de la forêt. Il coupe le moteur juste devant le porche. Nous restons là. Pourquoi cette soirée doit se terminer si vite ? Nos moments sont si rares alors que notre histoire commence à peine.

- Je dois y aller.

- Oui.

Pourtant aucun de nous ne bouge. La pluie tombe doucement sur la voiture formant un cocon autour de notre couple. Je l'écoute couler autour de nous, nous protégeant de ses clapotis. Il fait sombre dans l'habitacle. Je distingue à peine les traits de Seth. Un couple, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de ça…

Je soupire.

- Il faut vraiment que je rentre.

- Tu es ton propre geôlier ! plaisante t-il.

Pourtant je sens bien qu'il se refuse lui aussi à ce que ce moment se termine. Sa main m'étreint les doigts. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, mais il me retient autant que mon cœur ici. Je me laisse emprisonner de plein gré.

Un regard à la fenêtre de la cuisine me montre que Roy nous observe. Super discret. Ou peut être est-ce un avertissement pour son neveu. En tout cas il brise l'intimité. Je dois rentrer !

Un soupir et je sors de la camionnette. La pluie tombe à verse. Les trombes d'eau me mouillent, mais je veux juste le regarder encore une fois. Il me fait un petit sourire en coin, glissant jusqu'à moi.

Il jette un petit coup d'œil à Roy, et m'embrasse sur la joue, à la frontière de la bouche. Je me recule jusqu'à l'abri devant la porte. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me retourne par un de ces baisers.

La Golf redémarre bruyamment et file sur le chemin de terre. Ce n'est que lorsque la lueur de ses feus disparaît que je me décide à passer la porte.

Quelle soirée. Je ne suis même pas fatiguée, je rêvasse un peu. Je me surprends à espérer que la prochaine fois ça sera nos lèvres qui rentrerons en contact.

- Alors comment c'était ?

- Bien…très bien…

Je ne prends pas garde à son rire. Je grimpe à l'étage pour me débarbouiller. Un léger brossage de dents, et j'enfile mon pyjama. Complètement difforme, des pingouins bleus, il date de plusieurs années, mais il a un avantage : il est super chaud !

Je file dans ma chambre en trainant les pieds. Je m'installe devant une de mes fenêtres sur le rocking-chair avec un plaid.

Au bout de quelques instants je me relève. Je farfouille dans ma valise et en retire la petite couverture de bébé. Je me réinstalle sur le fauteuil à bascule, le nez dans le tissu, mes doigts jouant avec la bordure. Un réflexe que je garde de mon enfance. Petite je pensais sentir l'odeur de ma mère au sein de cette couverture, dernier vestige de la famille que j'ai perdue.

Le bruit de la pluie ricochant sur la toiture m'apaise. J'espère vaguement que Seth ne sortira pas trop sous le déluge extérieur.

Dans la pièce d'à coté le couple se couche murmurant des mots que je ne comprends pas. Ce sont vraiment des personnes chaleureuses. Nier ne me sers à rien, je me sens vraiment bien ici. L'idée de repartir ne me tente plus vraiment. Ca fait quoi, deux mois que je suis ici ? Et pourtant…

Dehors des loups hurlent. Je me relève d'un bond. Que font-ils si près d'ici ? Je guette les bois, mais à l'évidence mes yeux ne peuvent rien voir.

De plus je peux me tromper. Il peut s'agir tout simplement de vrais loups, et pas de la meute.

Pourtant j'angoisse un peu. Savoir que des vampires rodent dans les alentours ne me rassure pas. J'ignore ce qui me fait le plus peur : qu'un d'entre eux entrent dans la réserve et tue des humains, et donc potentiellement moi, ou qu'ils blessent un des Quileutes.

Je reste figée devant ma fenêtre, la pluie pleurant le long des carreaux, tendant l'oreille. Les animaux se sont tus.

Mon cœur tambourine, à la lisière des bois j'aperçois des yeux luisants m'observer. Je recule de quelques pas.

Réfléchis, de tels yeux ne peuvent appartenir à des vampires. Trop gros, et placés légèrement sur les cotés. Je me rapproche de la vitre. Les yeux ne sont plus là. Ouf. Je rêve à l'évidence.

Quelque chose me taraude l'esprit. Mon souffle fait de la buée sur le carreau.

- Si c'est toi Seth, tu as intérêt à bouger tes fesses et à rentrer à l'abri pour dormir !

Aucune réponse ne me provient. Heureusement que personne ne m'entends. Il faut que je me couche moi aussi. Mais je n'arrive pas à quitter la forêt du regard.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Là en bas, à l'endroit où j'ai cru apercevoir quelque chose se tiens tranquillement Seth. On se regarde, une idée saugrenue fait irruption dans ma tête.

J'ouvre ma fenêtre :

- Monte.

Il disparaît quelques secondes, je crois entendre la porte du garage s'ouvrir. Puis plus rien. J'observe l'obscurité.

- Isleen pousse toi, je monte !

Je m'écarte pour voir Seth s'agripper à la gouttière et rentrer dans ma chambre.

On dirait un remake de la scène du balcon de Roméo et Juliette. Sauf que Roméo n'était pas trempé et à moitié nu, dans un short appartenant de toute évidence à mon tuteur. Je ne parle même pas de Juliette en pyjama pingouins, les cheveux emmêlés ! Au moins je me suis brossées les dents.

La réalité me parait pourtant irréelle. Voir Seth fermer la fenêtre, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, alors que le couvre feu à sonné depuis longtemps, c'est un songe. Et comme tous les rêves, il n'a rien de raisonnable. Je perds un peu le contrôle que j'ai sur moi.

Des gouttes d'eau lui coulent le long du torse s'effaçant seulement à la lisière de son bas. Mes yeux suivent les sillons tracés par l'eau.

Tout, en lui, transmet l'image de la force, puissante, bestiale, et enivrante.

Je n'ai plus de raison lorsque je m'approche pour l'essuyer avec mon plaid. Il se laisse faire, ses orbes noirs suivants chacun de mes mouvements.

J'observe les plis, les creux, et les bosses de ce corps, frôlant cette chaire si douce, si chaude. Le tissus caresse son visage, sa mâchoire ronde, son cou musclé. Il descend sur ses clavicules, suivant la ligne de ses pectoraux, glissant sur le nombril avant de remonter. Ses cheveux gouttent encore un peu, trempant le parquet. Je continue mon inspection le long de ses bras, rejoignant encore une fois sa nuque.

Sa main m'arrête. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Sa tête se penche vers moi, nous sommes si proches que nos bouches partagent le même air. Je m'approche si bien que nous sommes à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. On ne se touche pas, se contentant du ressenti.

Je ferme les yeux m'enivrant de sa présence. Là, je suis moi. Une personne sans nom, sans apparence, juste une émotion, juste notre lien.

Nos sentiments se répercutent dans le corps voisin. Un même esprit, dans des entités complémentaires.

Je ne sens plus rien, le néant. Mais il existe un nous même dans cet endroit sombre. Rien ne peu se mettre en travers de lui. Il n'a aucune matière, il résiste à tout. Plus profonds que les abysses de la mer, plus élevé que les montagnes. Mon univers se réduit à lui.

Mon cœur n'a plus besoin de battre, mes poumons de respirer, il le fait pour moi, c'est suffisant.

Nos fronts se touchent, nos lèvres se frôlent, mais nous n'allons pas plus loin. Ce moment nous convient comme cela.

- Tu trembles mon amour…

Un léger murmure. Vraiment ? Je ne sens plus mon corps, mais si tu le dis je veux bien te croire.

Ses bras se referment sur moi. La magie de l'instant éclate en de petites étincelles. La chambre reprend sa place sous mes yeux. La chute est difficile. En effet mes membres frémissent sous le coup de l'émotion.

Mais il me sert tellement fort que je ne peux tomber. Il nous tient tout les deux. Cette idée traduit parfaitement la réalité : Seth est celui qui crée notre couple. Moi je laisse les choses faire. Je ne me bats pas vraiment pour un nous. Je devrais…

Je le tire vers mon lit. Cette fois ce sont ses doigts qui s'accrochent au miens, ses beaux yeux sombres qui cherchent une réponse. Je m'assoie sur ma couette verte, le poussant à faire de même. Nos mains restent enlacées.

Il hésite, ses longs cils cachent par intermittence l'obscurité rassurante de ses iris sombres.

C'est à mon tour d'agir. J'approche au ralentit, ma main se fait caressante sur ce corps trop vite grandi. Un adolescent habite ces muscles, un jeune adulte qui a vécu trop de choses pour son âge, et pas assez malgré tout.

Lui aussi tremble. Ses pupilles dilatées me guettent avec appréhension. Aucun de nous ne connaît la marche à suivre.

Ma main libre se pose comme un papillon au niveau de son cœur. Je le sens voleter contre mes doigts. Il ne bouge toujours pas, absorbé par mes gestes.

J'écoute un moment sa respiration, avant de me rapprocher un peu plus. Devant mon avancée il s'étale sur le lit, les yeux définitivement fermés.

Je doute. Je fixe son visage un peu crispé. Mes doigts caressent la chaire tendre de ses joues, la ligne de son nez. Il se détend, mais ses yeux restent clos. Il veut résister à la tentation. J'arrête le jeu, m'asseyant le dos contre le mur.

Sa tête se tourne vers moi, en un instant il se redresse.

- Désolé ! Mais je suis un adolescent plein d'hormones !

Je rigole doucement acquiesçant. S'il savait ce qui se trame dans ma tête ! Il me regarde avec tendresse. Son nez glisse le long de ma mâchoire avant de se nicher dans le creux de ma nuque. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes aussi proches, mais dans cette chambre, tout est plus intime.

Je commence à m'endormir. Seth le sens, me tire en arrière sur son corps. Ma joue se glisse dans le creux de son épaule. Il fait bon ici. Je sens la caresse d'un baiser sur mes cheveux.

Je tire comme je peux la couverture en boule au pied de mon lit pour nous couvrir. Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte de la position dans laquelle nous sommes.

Je divague quelques instants sur les conséquences de sa présence, à moitié nu dans mon lit, avant de plonger dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous êtes arrivé à la fin, félicitations ! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !

Que vous dire à par que jamais chapitre ne fût si long à écrire ! Si bien que je le poste sans qu'aucune correction n'ait eu lieu. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je le remplacerai par celui corrigé dès que je l'aurais.

J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas plus qu'outre mesure. Je me suis laissé débordée par les événements !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Lily-pixie :** Bonjour !

Ah ah, Isleen et ses secrets. Ton hypothèse est peut-être la bonne, ou non. Je suis muette comme une carpe. Enfin la solution approche…

Merci pour ton commentaire !

Bises !

**Julie :** Bonjour à toi !

Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'aime moi aussi beaucoup cette scène des imprégnées. Je trouve qu'on oublie un peu trop souvent qu'à chaque ronde elles entendent leurs loups.

Pour Kim et Jared, je pense qu'il ne lui à jamais dit qu'il l'ignoré. Il devait simplement ne pas faire attention à elle. Quand à Kim je pense que son rêve d'être avec lui a une grande part dans sa vie. Je l'imagine extrêmement aimante. A l'inverse Rachel à du tout quitter pour Paul, quand à Emily ce n'était pas plus simple. Enfin je vois ça comme ça. En tout cas ta question m'a fait m'interroger sur Kim.

Bises

Chapitre VIII : En Vol

Une lueur me chatouille les paupières. Elle est douce, mais bien présente. Elle ne me gêne pas vraiment, elle change juste la couleur de mon horizon. Le noir s'efface laissant place au doré. Je ne veux pas bouger, mon lit est si chaud, si doux, avec une bonne odeur. Que demander de plus ? Il y a tout ce qu'il me faut. J'inspire un peu d'air et me renfonce dans cet univers. Hélas le sommeil me quitte, fuyant mon esprit. Tout ce qui m'entoure devient plus net. Je perçois de mieux en mieux les bruits, les contacts… La réalité me tire loin de la mer des rêves.

Je reste sur le flanc un peu engourdie. A travers mes yeux à demi clos j'entrevois la fenêtre, et les rayons du soleil sur le parquet. Je profite de la sérénité de cette matinée. Le calme règne dans la chambre. Je refuse de bouger alors que mes yeux papillonnent. La lumière ne me permet pas de les maintenir ouvert.

Un léger ronflement trouble le silence du moment. Je me concentre dessus. Non, ce n'est pas un ronflement, plutôt une sorte de ronronnement. Bizarrement ce bruit ne me dérange pas, au contraire il me rassure. Peu de femmes doivent penser comme moi, mais je déteste le silence quand je dors. Temps mieux pour lui, ou pour moi, ou pour nous deux.

Hum, je m'étire un peu, avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Ma main tape dans le corps de ma bouillotte. Nous sommes collés comme des petites cuillères. Un de ses bras m'enlace la taille, me gardant contre son torse nu. Je rougie de gêne. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris hier soir ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que moi, la fille prude, j'ai invité un garçon dans mon lit. Ma main se pose sur mon front. Pourtant je n'ai pas de fièvre… C'est complètement irréaliste, irraisonnable et imprudent. Si jamais son oncle et sa tante nous découvraient… Il vaut mieux ne pas y penser ! En cet instant mon corps ne rêve que d'une chose : continuer à dormir avec Seth.

Je me cache un peu plus dans l'ombre de son corps. Il fait bon ici. Un soupir de bonheur m'échappe. Le moindre de mes membres est détendu. Le pied ! Mes yeux se ferment.

Au bout de dix minutes il me parait évident que le sommeil me fuit. Un souffle m'échappe. J'envie le loup qui se repose encore. Enfin il doit avoir pas mal d'heures à récupérer. Moi aussi. Je me demande si j'arriverai un jour à rattraper mon retard. Plus le temps passe et plus j'accumule le manque. Si bien qu'un jour je sortirai de mon lit tel un zombie de seconde zone. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux qu'appuyer ma tête sur ma main, et l'observer.

Sous son visage d'adulte tranquille, se dessinent les rondeurs de l'adolescence. Ici il ne se cache pas derrière ses sourires. Là contre moi le loup se laisse aller, et montre l'humain caché au fond de lui. Il m'émeut plus qu'à nul autre moment. Je le laisse dormir, mon bras traversant son torse, comme pour le protéger. Qu'il garde encore ses yeux fermés, qu'il profite de se moment où lui aussi n'a pas besoin de jouer. J'ignore s'il s'en rend compte, mais il roule dans la cage de mes bras. Je veille sur son sommeil, souriant de ses expressions. Il marmonne même de temps en temps entre deux ronflements. J'ignore si ces gestes devraient m'attendrir autant. Est-ce idiot de réagir à un sourire, à un souffle ? L'imprégnation en est-elle la cause, ou chaque personne liée à une autre ressent la même vague de tendresse ? Autant de question sans réponse. L'amour est universel, mais si différent. Les hommes n'ont pas fini de réfléchir dessus.

Seth s'agite un peu plus, attirant mon regard. Je le vois papillonner un temps, avant de grogner. Il soupire frottant son visage dans l'oreiller. Je ne bouge pas, décidée à lui laisser le temps d'émerger.

Rapidement deux orbes noirs embrumés me dévisagent. Il fronce les sourcils. Sa main tremblante caresse ma joue, touchant ce qu'il a cru être un rêve. Mon visage se fond dans sa paume.

- Bonjour…

Un léger chuchotement pour le sortir de son hibernation. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourie ensommeillé. Enfin il reprend pied à la réalité. Il me fixe longuement alors que je rougis. Je pourrais éviter son regard, mais mes yeux refusent de le quitter.

Il finit par s'étirer doucement. Nos corps se frôlent, des fourmillements parcourent les zones en contact. Je suis si réceptive que ça en devient gênant. Je m'écarte un peu, sans vraiment nous séparer. Je ferme les yeux. Calme-toi !

La pression s'accentue, alors qu'il passe sur moi pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil. Neuf heures vingt. Etonné il se repositionne dans mon lit étroit. Comment avons-nous pu dormir à deux ici, sans que l'un de nous ne tombe du matelas ?

Sa main frotte les cheveux courts de sa nuque. C'est un signe de gêne chez lui.

- Il faut qu'on se lève, maman doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer. Je crois qu'elle a déjà des soupçons…

- Ca ne doit plus être des doutes, Roy doit sûrement déjà appeler pour lui raconter se qu'il a cru voir hier soir !

Nous rigolons complices. Si les adultes savaient qu'il a dormi ici… Non il ne faut mieux pas que ça arrive. Je n'imagine pas la punition que nous subirions. Pour les adultes nous restons des gamins en pleine évolution. Ils préfèrent ne pas nous voir grandir, sûre que nous sommes protégés par leurs bras. Alors que nous ne rêvons que de nous lancer dans la course. A tort peut-être.

Je regarde les muscles courir sous sa peau brune, tendit qu'il se lève. Mon lit grince, me secouant. Je m'agrippe à la couverture qui a glissé sur le sol. La température baisse rapidement sans lui. Je me blottie dans l'édredon. Le voir déambuler dans ma chambre, touchant à tout, me fait réaliser les événements. Nous avons dormit ensemble ! L'étrangeté des choses me sonne. Il y a quelques semaines l'existence de Seth me paraissait futile. Aujourd'hui sans elle je ne serais plus qu'un satellite perdu dans l'immensité de la galaxie, sans soleil pour le diriger.

Il s'approche de ma fenêtre. Je rigole de sa grimace.

- La hauteur te fait peur maintenant ?

- Non, mais il fait jour, et j'ai pour seul vêtement un short de mon oncle, que je dois reposer dans le garage avant de repartir.

- Transforme-toi en loup.

- Euh c'est qu'il faut que je traverse entre la maison et les bois, aussi nu qu'un ver…

- Ils doivent être dans la cuisine. Je te promets que je ne regarderai pas ! Après l'expérience Jacob !

Il soupire. De toute façon il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il ouvre la fenêtre me jetant un petit regard en coin incertain. Je devine son vœu.

- Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Non ! Enfin si, y'a le match à vingt heure, mais…

- Passe me prendre vers trois heures, il faut que j'aille en ville.

Voilà quelques jours que je veux m'acheter des chaussures plus chaudes que celles que je possède déjà. C'est aussi une excuse bien montée pour être avec Seth. Personne ne me reprochera de le vouloir comme guide.

Il se penche pour sauter. Il ne me dit pas au revoir ? Je me lève un peu rapidement, mes pieds emmêlés dans la couette. En deux pas il se colle à moi, réduisant l'espace qui nous sépare. Son torse épouse mon corps. J'inspire un bond coup son odeur, avant de le repousser doucement, ma main sur sa poitrine.

Après un clin d'œil il saute sans difficulté, se réceptionnant sur ses jambes. Je le vois disparaître dans le garage. J'attends qu'il réapparaisse avant de me rappeler de ma promesse. Tirer le rideau en dentelle me coûte un peu. D'ailleurs mes yeux ont du mal à ne pas se fixer sur les trous de la dentelle. Je suis stupidement fleur bleue ce matin !

Je descends sous l'impulsion de mon estomac qui grogne. Mes pas sont lourds dans l'escalier. Je m'étire, puis ferme une vielle veste en polaire. Il fait frais le matin, quoi qu'il arrive. Roy et Alma déjeunent tranquillement sur la table. Je les salue d'un signe de la main. J'ai besoin d'un jus de fruit. Je déteste le sourire en coin de Roy quand je passe devant lui pour aller dans la cuisine. Dire qu'il y a cinq minutes j'étais dans les bras de Seth…

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci.

Je m'installe à coté d'eux, l'air de rien. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il découvre que la soirée c'est prolongée jusqu'au matin. Nous avons vraiment fait n'importe quoi !

Mon regard est attiré par le journal. Les gros titres font référence à des attaques dans les alentours de Port Angeles. Sur le papier froissé reposent deux photos désuètes de personnes disparues. Qu'elle sensation étrange cela doit-être de voir un proche à tous les coins de rue. Chaque exemplaire rappelle ce que l'on a perdu. Est-ce les frasques du vampire que j'ai rencontré ? Ces personnes étaient-elles les malchanceuses qu'évoquait Jasper ? Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui fais des liens avec mes découvertes.

Je reste un peu figée devant cette page, avant de me rendre compte que mes tuteurs me parlent.

- Alors, ta soirée ? me demande Alma.

- Bien, les Cullen sont très agréables.

- Et Seth un vrai gentleman ! rigole Roy.

- Oui, d'ailleurs il passe me prendre toute à l'heure. Nous allons en ville.

- Vous ne vous lâchez plus, posa Alma

Son inquiétude traverse sa voix. De l'extérieure notre relation doit paraître un peu fusionnelle et précipitée. Il faut dire qu'en peu de temps je suis passée du déni, au manque. Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai laissé Seth attacher nos cœurs ensemble. Notre lien me rend bipolaire : heureuse dès que je le vois, et je me sens molle à son départ. Pour Alma, qui ne connaît rien à l'imprégnation, je dois paraître dépendante. Je le pense aussi parfois, comme maintenant alors que l'on vient juste de se quitter. Je ne peux plus nier mon besoin de l'avoir dans mon existence. Plus je le vois, plus j'ai besoin de sa présence. Es-ce qu'un jour cela prendra fin ?

- Il me fait du bien.

Cette seule phrase résume l'ensemble du sujet. Seth dissipe la grisaille de mon univers. Etre ici me fait réellement du bien, je m'épanouie lentement. Dans ce lieu où il pleut tout le temps, mes racines s'imprègnent dans le sol meuble, et mes branches s'étendent à la rencontre des autres arbres. C'est dans ce lieu perdu que je trouve des personnes avec qui me lier. Ma vie à toujours un petit goût d'ironie.

Mes tuteurs restent silencieux. Après tout Seth est leur neveu, ils ne vont pas en dire du mal, surtout devant moi. Et puis, tous voient que je me sens mieux depuis que je le connais.

Je grignote distraitement. Roy lit les nouvelles avec un mauvais air. J'oublie qu'il fait partie du Conseil d'anciens, il doit donc savoir ce qui se passe. Pourtant je suis obligé d'attendre, Alma tourne autour de nous. Elle parle de personnes que je ne connais pas, si bien que je décroche rapidement de la conversation. Enfin du monologue plutôt, Roy ne répondant que par des grognements.

Rapidement mon petit-déjeuner se termine. Je joue un peu avec les miettes éparpillées sur la table. Je soupire, si elle reste là je ne pourrais pas obtenir d'information. Il va me falloir être patiente. Je range mon bol dans levier, puis nettoie ma place.

Sous le regard en coin de Roy je me laisse tomber devant la télévision. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, à part quelques dessins animés idiots. Les filles sont des ficelles fashon, dont la vie tourne autour des garçons. Les héros parfaits, sans réel profondeur restent inaccessibles. Tout est si loin de la réalité. Seth peut bien se comporter comme un prince charmant, il arrive parfois à m'agacer. Je déteste savoir qu'il fait passer les moindres de mes désirs avant les siens. Déjà que notre couple est déséquilibré, mais si en plus il me cède tout je vais me sentir mal à l'aise. Je ne peux pas avancer s'il ne m'aide pas à voir mes défauts. Si tout est parfait que puis-je améliorer ?

En même temps je ne suis pas toute à fait franche avec lui, car mes reproches sont tout le temps déguisés. Je me sens mal de lui faire des réclamations alors qu'il fait déjà de son mieux. Il met tout son cœur et son énergie dans notre couple. Ca me fait peur. Il est si emporté dans tout cela, alors que je garde mes distances. J'ignore si un jour nous arriverons à avancer au même rythme.

_ - _ - _

Enfin, Alma part faire les courses en chantonnant, entraînant Wapi avec elle. La porte claque dans le silence qu'elle laisse. Voilà une heure que je zappe, sans vraiment trouver d'intérêt aux émissions proposées. Le chat se laisse caresser. Un honneur qu'il offre très rarement. Je m'occupe en jouant un peu dans ses poils. Cependant il fini par quitter mes genoux et s'enfuir.

Un coup d'œil m'indique que mon tuteur est toujours plongé dans le journal. Nous restons tous les deux, seuls. Je l'observe. Es-ce le bon moment pour l'interroger ? Je change d'avis à chaque seconde. Je suis prête à me lever pour le rejoindre, et la seconde d'après je m'enfonce dans les coussins. Il faut savoir ce que je veux !

Son front ne dépasse pas des feuillets. J'ignore ce qu'il lit avec autant d'attention, mais ça le passionne. Je gigote sur le canapé. S'il ne veut pas répondre à mes questions, ou s'il ne connaît pas les réponses ? Il ne m'en voudra pas d'être trop curieuse…si ?

Au bout de cinq minutes il remarque me manège, et me jette un regard par-dessus le papier gris. Ses sourcils se froncent. L'inquiétude se voit-elle sur mon visage blanc ? J'aimerai savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

- Roy ? Les personnes disparues, se sont les sangsues qui les ont tuées ?

Il m'observe gravement. Je vais regretter ma question. Il soupire, pose son journal à coté de sa tasse de café noire, prenant celle-ci pour la faire tourner dans ses mains. Ses yeux noirs ne me quittent pas. Il semble réfléchir à la manière de me répondre.

- On suppose oui. A chaque fois qu'un groupe de sang froid arrive dans la région, cela commence par des disparitions inexpliquées, des meurtres sanglants, tout dépend du vampire et de sa soif.

- Ou de sa personnalité.

Il acquiesce, ses yeux noirs ne me quittant pas. Sait-il que j'en ai rencontré un ? Que ma vie a faillit se terminer sur le territoire de la tribu. Ignore t-il qu' une des sangsues m'a chassée ? Sûrement. Temps mieux, je ne veux pas créer plus d'inquiétude qu'ils n'en ont déjà. La réserve n'est pas autant protégée qu'on le croit.

- Les meutes font leur possible, mais elles n'arrivent à rien. Ce sont de vrais passes murailles.

- Il n'y a pas de solution ?

- Tant que les Cullen seront présents les vampires fréquenteront la région.

- Alors que fait-on ?

- Toi rien. Tu vis ta vie aussi normalement que possible ! Nous nous cherchons ce qu'ils peuvent bien vouloir.

Son ton est sans appel. Pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à rester passive. Je n'ai que peu de force, mais je veux les utiliser.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.

_ - _ - _

Un petit coup discret sur la porte m'indique que Seth est en avance. Je me précipite à sa rencontre, mais mon tuteur gagne de quelques secondes et lui ouvre. Flûte ! Pas de fuite discrète !

Depuis le repas, il attend son neveu. Il a glissé plusieurs moqueries à notre encontre, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je refuse de lui donner raison. Du coup j'attends avec impatience le moment ou nous pourrons sortir de cette maison. Cependant Roy semble décider à me contrarier.

Il jauge Seth, avant de s'écarter pour le faire entrer. Alma regarde son mari en souriant, trouvant certainement quelque chose de drôle dans ce jeu.

- Ah, Seth entre ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci Roy.

Ils ont l'air idiot, Seth jouant le rôle du petit ami, et Roy celui du père terrifiant. Dois-je leurs rappeler leur lien familiale ? Je trouve cette scène aussi lourde qu'inutile : les présentations ne sont pas à faire !

Pourtant nous sommes obligés de nous asseoir un moment sur le canapé. Roy parle sport avec mon… « Petit ami ». Que cette expression est moche et grossière. Pas du tout comme ce qui nous lie. Seth, poli, répond. Mais ses yeux sont sur moi. En un regard je vois qu'il trouve la scène comique, surtout vu ce qui c'est passé ce matin… J'hausse les épaules, avant de m'asseoir à coté de lui.

Rapidement ses mains tiennent biscuit et limonade. Alma se fait un plaisir de lui en offrir. Elle reste un instant avec nous, mais rejoint vite sa cuisine, il faut dire que le basket n'est pas notre passion.

Je me tâte à rester ici, près de lui. La conversation m'ennuie au plus haut point, mais la présence du loup fait contre poids. Je reste donc près de lui. Bien vite un de ses bras m'enlace. Je me raidi par réflexe. Il me regarde bizarrement et s'apprête à se retirer. Je réagis plus vite, et m'agrippe à sa main, jouant avec ses doigts. Rapidement mes muscles se détendent. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour m'habituer à nos contacts et à ce qu'ils signifient.

Pauvre Seth. Je suis certainement la fille la plus illogique du monde. Hier je l'entraîne dans mon lit, et aujourd'hui je me tends à son contact. Peut-être est-ce à cause du manque d'intimité. Dans ma chambre personne ne me juge.

Au bout d'une demi-heure je me lève en soupirant. Je fixe Roy d'un air mauvais, lui interdisant de continuer cette conversation.

- Bon on va y aller !

Seth saute du canapé comme un ressort. Je rigole intérieurement. Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Je prends la veste du loup, celle qu'il me laisse depuis des mois. Je l'enfile et sors sans un signe pour mon tuteur.

- Faites attention à vous !

Oui, oui ! Je grimpe dans la voiture à la suite du loup. Il démarre rapidement. Une fois le chemin loin derrière nous je me glisse contre lui. Je veux lui faire plaisir, et je dois avouer que ça ne me déplait pas. Je bouge un peu trop rapidement car il sursaute.

Je recule, mais il me retient d'un regard. Je me réinstalle donc contre lui. J'allume la radio, et faufile mes doigts dans les poches de la parka.

- Alors tu garde prisonnière une pauvre veste ?

- Hum, ça te force à venir me voir et à faire tout ce que je veux. Elle est mon otage ! je plaisante.

- Tu n'a pas besoin d'elle pour me faire agir n'importe comment.

Je rigole doucement. Il a raison, mais je ne vais pas avouer que la garder près de moi me fait du bien. Il va me prendre pour une fétichiste ! Ce que je suis apparemment…

Nous sortons de la réserve sous quelques rayons de soleil perçants entre les nuages. La route sèche serpente jusqu'à Forks. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Cette ville est minuscule ! Nous roulons quelques minutes avant d'atteindre se qui leur sert de centre. En fait toute l'activité s'organise autour de la nationale, qui scinde les habitations en deux. Finalement Seth gare sa Golf sur le bord de la route.

Les rues sont à peine remplies, mais c'est déjà extraordinaire pour la région. Les habitants circulent lentement, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour discuter. C'est tellement loin de Washington. Là bas il était impossible de croiser le regard d'une personne. La foule anonyme défile à toute vitesse, courant derrière le temps. Ici la communauté respire ensemble. Etrangement je pensais que cela me dérangerais bien plus. Pourtant je me sens à l'aise, les yeux qui me suivent sont juste curieux.

- Alors où veux-tu aller ?

- Euh il me faut des fringues un peu plus chaudes.

- On va aller chez les Newton.

Je le laisse me guider dans les rues. Sa main me tire le long des vieux bâtiments. Enfin pour la citadine que je suis cela ressemble plus à un ensemble de petites maisons aménagées en restaurant, bars ou magasins. Les vitrines sont si désuètes ! Intérieurement je rigole. Un vrai décor de film des années soixante.

Nous déambulons sous le regard curieux des personnes. Certains saluent Seth, en me dévisageant. Ma main sert la sienne un peu plus à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression d'officialiser notre couple en marchant ici. Qu'elle idée stupide, toutes les personnes connaissant de près ou de loin les indiens, doit savoir qui je suis, et avec qui je sors.

Mon compagnon marche sans prêter attention à eux, un léger sourire sur ses les lèvres. Il fait le fier. Intérieurement je le suis aussi. Ridicule !

Un coup de vent me force à rentrer mon nez dans mon écharpe, même la parka de Seth ne me suffit pas à garder la chaleur. L'air claque et me frigorifie. Ce magasin est au bout du monde ou quoi !

En fait, il peut bien rester là où il est, maintenant que Seth m'enlace. Son bras autour de ma taille m'arrime à son corps chaud. Dire qu'il ne porte qu'un pull. Je me colle à lui plus que nécessaire, autant que la température basse me serve à quelque chose !

Une vraie gamine pré pubère ! Mais son sourire s'agrandie. De toute façon c'est ça ou finir en glaçon !

Une voiture de police passe à coté de nous, Seth faisant un grand signe au conducteur. Je fronce les sourcils. Qui ça peut bien être ?

- Tu ne reconnais pas Charlie, le père de Bella ? Il tient le poste de shérif à Forks. Tu l'as vu à l'anniversaire de maman.

- Désolée, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus marqué !

Il sourit. Cette soirée me semble si loin, et pourtant elle est encore très nette dans mon esprit. Dire que ces quelques secondes ont modifiés la perception du monde. Sans cette fête où en serai-je aujourd'hui ? Enfermée dans ma chambre, lisant pour la cinquième fois le même livre. Déprimant, et en même temps j'appréciais tant la solitude. Je l'aime encore, mais je préfère une solitude à deux.

Seth serre sa main sur ma hanche. Je regarde son visage perdu dans le vague.

- Mon père et lui étaient de bons amis, ils allaient souvent à la pêche ensemble.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler de son père. Habituellement il évite le sujet, Un air mélancolique habite ses yeux, un petit sourire triste me donne l'envie de le réconforter. Mon bras l'enlace, tant pis si mes doigts sont gelés. Il se laisse faire, alors que nous avançons. Je me demande si je dois prolonger la conversation ou non.

- Comment est-ce d'avoir une vraie famille ?

Il m'observe, étonné par ma question. Il réfléchit longtemps et nous sommes devant le magasin des Newton. La vitrine brille de mille feux, présentant différents articles de marche. Je pousse la porte et sursaute à la musique de bienvenue. J'avance sans vraiment savoir ou aller, les yeux sur la moquette bleue. Les étalages sont bien rangés, et je finis par atterrir dans le rayon vêtement et chaussure. Je tripote les articles, un peu gênée par le silence. Seth ne répond toujours pas. Peut-être préfère-t-il ignorer ma question. Après tout parler de la famille avec lui est certainement difficile.

- Mon père et moi on venait souvent ici. Pour acheter des articles de pêche et d'autres trucs. On appelait ça des sorties entre hommes. Mais en fait on allait juste boire quelque chose dans un café pour discuter et manger des friandises. Je sais même pas si maman le sait.

Il rigole tristement, plongés dans ses souvenirs. Sa voix tranche le silence. Je me retourne attentive à ses paroles. Je le vois s'asseoir sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux. Perdu dans ses souvenirs il ne remarque pas ses yeux briller. Moi je les vois, ces gouttes d'eau qu'il retient.

- Il a disparu si soudainement. Le soir on regardait un match ensemble, et le lendemain j'apprends qu'il est à l'hôpital. Comment tout peut aller si vite ? Il vivait sereinement, et l'instant d'après il souffre dans une chambre aseptisée. Je déteste y penser.

- Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Il poursuivait la meute, enfin mon père effaçait les preuves, alors que les autres tentaient de les trouver. Et puis il a eu une attaque. Charlie a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais ça n'a pas suffit.

Je crois que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, suis-je si sensible ? Ou bien est-ce l'imprégnation qui me rend encore plus réceptive ? Lui a les yeux dans le vague. Revit-il la scène par ma faute ? Les mots coulent de sa bouche comme l'eau sur les pierres. Des petites cascades d'informations, reprenant son souffle, avant de continuer son chemin.

- Ma mère était tellement choquée qu'elle n'a pas compris ce qui se passait. C'est Leah qui a tout pris en main. Elle a écouté Charlie, nous a entraînés à l'hôpital… Je le vois encore dans ce lit froid. Tellement différent de mon père. Il s'est éteint dans l'après midi, deux heures après son attaque. Je déteste penser à ça. Revoir son visage blanchir, son souffle ralentir et disparaître…

Cette fois c'est sûr, je pleure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé la tristesse de Seth. Comment peut-il me parler de ça sans craquer ? Bien sûre ses yeux sont ternes, mais il ne se lâche pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il a presque honte d'être triste. Refuse-t-il de montrer son chagrin ?

Ma tête se loge au creux son épaule. Il sursaute.

- Ne pleure pas, tout va bien. Je vais bien.

Je déni du regard. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas être aussi heureux qu'il le prétend. Pourtant il ne s'accorde pas le droit de tout lâcher. Je l'imagine plus jeune, regardant sans y croire son père mourir. Comment peut-on réagir en voyant un être cher disparaître sans pouvoir rien faire ?

Au moins dans mon manque de lien filial je ne risque pas de connaître ce genre de malheur. Quoi que si un des Quileutes décédait, j'ignore comment je réagirais. J'ai toujours pensé que je disparaîtrai avant toutes les personnes que je connais. Mais la vie ne suit pas toujours son cours.

- Parle-moi de toi…

Le murmure de Seth me force à me reprendre. Je n'ai pas de raison de m'effondrer. La tristesse disparaît peu à peu. Je me lève pour lui cacher mes dernières larmes. Super réconfort que je lui offre. Je me saisis de la pire paire de chaussure que je vois et lui montre.

Il rigole et me pousse pour en prendre une encore plus affreuse. Nous restons quelques minutes à jouer comme des gamins. Ses yeux sont doux, mais je sens qu'il aimerait que je m'ouvre un peu plus. Il est temps de tenir ma promesse de le laisser me connaître.

- Je suis née à Olympia, enfin c'est là qu'on m'a trouvé, dans une poussette, dans le hall de l'hôpital. J'avais quelques mois. On m'a tout de suite confiée à l'assistance sociale.

- Personnes n'a cherché tes parents ?

- Je l'ignore, toutes les informations concernant mon enfance ne sortent jamais de mon dossier. Je n'ai aucun moyen légal de savoir ce qui s'est passé tant que je ne suis pas majeure.

- Continu.

Je prends une paire de chaussure haute et commence à l'enfiler, tout en racontant la suite de mon histoire.

On m'a confié à un couple de psychiatres dont je ne me souviens pas du nom. Au bout de six mois ils ne voulaient plus me garder. L'assistance m'a repris et confiée aux Kellers. C'est avec eux que j'ai vécus le plus longtemps. Des gens très bien. Liane était super manique, et conformiste. Son mari John, m'a même construits une cabane pour mes quatre ans ! Je suis resté avec eux jusqu'à mes neufs ans. Ensuite ils ont divorcés, et on m'a remis dans les listes d'attentes.

- Combien de famille a tu fais ?

- Sept en comptant ton oncle et ta tante. Mais c'est la dernière fois, dans un peu moins de sept mois je suis majeure et donc libre comme l'air !

- Mais tu resteras…

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Même Alice ne peux pas prédire notre avenir, alors il ne faut pas trop s'avancer. Pourtant aujourd'hui je sais très bien ce que je veux :

- Oui…

Il se tranquillise, pendant que je me regarde dans le miroir. Hum pas mal… Je le vois me dévorer des yeux. Quelle sensation étrange. Le sentir me frôler avec ses orbes noirs…

- Et ta maladie ?

- La première crise je l'ai faite lors d'une fugue. Ne rigole pas, je me suis perdue dans la forêt d'Olympia, à onze ans. Je venais de changer de famille encore une fois. Et les Bennett ne me plaisaient pas du tout. Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, mais quelque chose m'a attrapée par derrière… Après rien que la peur et les tremblements. Un clochard m'a trouvée et ramenée à l'hosto. On m'a diagnostiqué une myoclonie.

Sa main remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, glissant ensuite le long de ma mâchoire, descendant au creux de mon cou. Je ferme les yeux. Comment veut-il que je me concentre s'il détourne mon attention. Ca le fait rire. Il est sûrement heureux d'avoir un peu d'emprise sur moi. Comme s'il pouvait encore en douter !

- Seth, ne fais pas ça, où je m'écroule !

Je l'entends rire un peu plus fort. Mes yeux fermés sous la caresse se rouvrent alors que je lui tape violement dans l'épaule. Mauvaise idée ! J'ai l'impression que ma main frappe contre un mur. Heureusement je n'entends aucuns craquements, mais la douleur est bien présente.

Je déplie douloureusement mes doigts. Seth s'excuse, il m'énerve, il n'y peut rien s'il est fait de granit ! Sa main chauffe la mienne alors qu'il la porte à sa bouche. Chaque doigt bénéficie d'un baiser afin de se faire pardonner. Je vais penser à me faire mal plus souvent.

- Leah me faisait subir le même traitement lorsque nous étions petits.

- Vous êtes très proches non ?

- Oui, ça a toujours était comme ça. Je la suis partout depuis que je suis né, et elle prend soin de moi. On se rapproche encore plus depuis que la meute existe. En fait surtout depuis sa séparation avec Sam.

- Sam ? Le mari d'Emily ?

Il acquiesce. Personne ne m'a parlé de cette relation. Je n'y aurais même pas pensé tellement il me semble évident que l'alpha et sa femme sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Tu sais Leah n'a pas toujours était aussi amère. Au contraire, quand elle sortait avec Sam, elle souriait tout le temps. Elle ne vivait que pour lui, c'était presque absolu comme relation. Tout le monde les voyait finir ensemble avec des enfants et tout. Je l'appelais même mon beau-frère !

Je choisi une polaire verte l'enfile et tourne sur moi-même, Seth me fait non de la tête. Je la repose et passe à la suivante.

Ca expliquait la rancœur de Leah envers Emily que j'ai sentie la première fois. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverai à vivre si près de se couple. Pauvre Leah, ça doit être si dur de les voir s'aimer autant, et elle de rester sur le bord de la route.

- Ensuite une nuit Sam a disparu. Leah et sa mère ont alerté les autorités. Pendant deux semaines ma sœur s'est rongée les sangs. L'amour de sa vie qui disparaît comme ça ! Enfin bref, quand il est revenu personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Une vraie torture pour elle. Alors elle à appelée notre cousine Emily. Elles ont le même âge, unies comme les doigts d'une même main. Leah se sentait mieux. Et puis Sam et Emily se sont rencontrés. Comme pour toi et moi, aucun des deux n'a pu lutter. Sam a cassé avec ma sœur deux semaines plus tard. En moins d'un mois Leah a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, et sa sœur de cœur.

- Tu en veux à Sam ?

- Oui. C'est idiot, maintenant que je sais à quels point le désir d'être avec l'imprégnée est fort. Mais si tu savais l'état dans lequel ma sœur, mon rayon de soleil, se trouvait. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus. La famille a mis des semaines à la faire sortir de sa chambre.

- Vous n'avez pas pensé à l'envoyer ailleurs ?

- Si, bien sur. Mais elle refusait toute solution. Et puis il y a eu le décès de papa. Je ne comprenais pas comment des choses comme celles-là pouvaient nous arriver ! Leah a repris du poil de la bête. Et puis nous nous sommes transformés.

Il chuchote à présent. J'ai arrêté mes essayages, toute mon attention se porte sur son histoire. Leur famille subit tant de changements en si peu de temps. Pourtant de l'extérieur ils semblent aussi normaux que possible.

Et ce n'est pas fini. La meute les entraine vers des rivages bien loin du continent réalité.

- Le plus dur dans la meute c'est l'esprit collectif. Penser à autant et voir tout étalé devant les autres. Jacob accuse Leah d'avoir profité de la situation, mais ma sœur subissait les élans d'amour de Sam envers Emily inlassablement. C'était horrible !

- Jacob m'a dit qu'elle est la seule louve connue.

- Oui. Je crois que ça renforce sa solitude. Même si ses relations avec Emily vont mieux, elles ne sont plus au même niveau. Leah ne m'en parle jamais, mais tu sais je crois qu'elle pense ne jamais avoir de famille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hum ! Elle n'a plus ses…rougit-il.

- Ses règles ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ? Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être amoureuse de nouveau. De construire sa famille. Pour les enfants, si elle est vraiment stérile qu'elle adopte. Moi j'aurais adoré avoir une maman qui m'a désirée. Leah aurait-elle laissée son enfant dans un coin, seul ?

J'ai toujours eu cette colère contre mes géniteurs. Nous savons tous les deux que sa sœur aurait chéri ce bébé. Alors pourquoi s'empêcher d'offrir cet amour à un enfant dans le besoin ?

- Alors tu vois, pour moi, c'est une vraie femme. Bien plus que ma génitrice.

- Je vais lui conseiller de parler avec toi. Tu la feras peut-être changer d'avis…

Je me lève pour aller vers la caisse. Je le sens derrière moi. Ca nous fait du bien de discuter ensemble. Il est curieux de ma perception du monde, alors que j'aimerais m'imprégner de sa vision optimiste. Quel duo bigarré nous faisons.

- Tu sais, Roy et Alma sont très heureux de ta présence chez eux. Tu es presque de leur famille. Ils n'attendent que ton accord.

J'acquiesce. Je sais qu'ils m'ouvrent les portes d'un univers affectif jamais atteint, mais j'ai peur de franchir le pas. Après avoir choisit une veste et une paire de chaussure je m'approche de la caisse. La femme entre deux âges me fait un grand sourire. J'ignore comment lui répondre. Je dois paraître extrêmement mal polie. Elle passe les articles rapidement soulevant sa masse de cheveux blonds. C'est étrange de voir une femme aussi chic dans cette région.

Nous sortons. Je marche tranquillement, mes achats dans une main, et l'autre dans ma poche. Seth m'a bien évidement offert de les prendre, mais j'ai refusé. Il est trop galant, si bien que je vais finir par passer pour une esclavagiste !

Les rues de Forks sont pleines de monde. L'approche de Noël sûrement. C'est étrange de voir une ville comme ça, intégrée dans les bois. Nous déambulons, regardant certaines vitrines. Bon faut pas rêver non plus, ce sont surtout des bars et des épiceries.

Seth à vraiment beaucoup d'humour. C'est quelqu'un de sain alors que je suis renfermée et cynique. Où plutôt je tente d'être centrée sur moi-même. Ca ne marche pas des masses. Il suffit de me regarder avec Seth. Mes yeux le suivent, mon corps se plie pour correspondre au sien… Bref une vraie fascination !

Mon regard dérive vers le bois, derrière les magasins. Depuis quelques minutes j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe, et ce n'est pas Seth. Je me retourne une foi de plus, mais il n'y a rien. Je vis en pleine paranoïa…

Cette fois je suis sûre d'avoir vu quelque chose à la lisière de la forêt. Une tache blanche brillant de mille feux. Je m'agrippe à Seth qui stop net. Même mes yeux d'humaine peuvent le voir dans l'ombre de l'arbre. Je sers le bras du loup de toutes mes forces. Je ne rêve pas.

Un grognement profond s'élève à coté de moi. Seth a les yeux plissés dans la même direction que moi. Son corps se tend et frissonne. Je le tire de toutes mes forces dans une ruelle. Je ne m'approche pas trop près de lui, les cicatrices d'Emily encore bien marquées dans mon esprit.

Il faut que j'oublie ma panique. J'ai du rêver, pourtant vu la réaction du loup les chances que ça ne soit pas un vampire s'amenuisent.

Seth reprend doucement le contrôle sur la bête en lui. Il me tend la main. Je la saisis avant de partir en marchant très vite. J'ai du mal à le suivre. Nous passons plusieurs petites rues, avant d'atterrir sur l'avenue principale. Enfin nous arrivons à la voiture.

- Monte !

J'obéis. Le véhicule tremble alors que ses mains sont crispées sur le volant. Je regarde autour de nous. Les passants continuent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi suis-je alors dans un tel état ? Je dois me calmer, reprendre mes esprits…

Je vois son téléphone sur la banquette. Je le prends et sans réfléchir j'appuis sur le téléphone vert. La sonnerie me fait penser à ses bruits que font les bombes avant d'exploser. Allez répond !

- Allo ?

- Emily passe-moi Sam, c'est urgent !

Je l'entends appeler son futur mari. Enfin il prend le combiné.

- Oui? Me répond une voix grave.

- Sam, c'est Isleen, je suis avec Seth et il y a un vampire dans les bois. Mon vampire…

- Bougez pas, préviens les Cullen qu'on vient sur leur territoire ! Et surtout tu empêches Seth d'y aller !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il a raccroché. Seth frémis toujours autant. Je vois à sa mine qu'il réfléchit. Ses yeux passent de moi à l'extérieur. S'il pense à partir chasser seul, il rêve !

- Y'a pas moyen Seth, tu reste avec moi !

Ses yeux se tournent vers moi. Il déglutit prenant enfin en compte l'état de stress dans lequel je suis. Mes mains s'agitent, et la nausée pointe le bout de son nez. Comme d'habitude, ma maladie se réveille au pire moment !

Je tente de passer outre mon mal de tête, et compose de nouveau un numéro.

- Oui Seth ? chantonne la voix de Bella.

- Le vampire est à Forks !

- Quoi, quel ...? Alice tu ne vois rien ?

J'entends des voix derrières.

- Bella s'il te plaît dépêchez-vous. La meute de Sam vient, et Jacob…

- Est déjà en ville avec Nessie. Je l'appelle ! On arrive, ne panique pas. Où est Seth.

A coté de moi, il lutte pour ne pas se transformer.

- Calme-le. Si tu vois que ça ne marche pas sors de la voiture.

Ma main se pose sur celle de Seth pour le tranquiliser. Il s'en saisit et me broie les doigts. Je me mort les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Tant pis pour moi, je peux souffrir un peu s'il ça l'aide.

Les minutes passent lentement. Plus que lentement, elles s'étirent jusqu'à atteindre l'horizon. La voiture grince toujours à cause des mouvements de Seth. Je le prends entre mes bras, le tirant au creux de mon épaule. Ces gestes vont à l'encontre de la prudence de mise avec un loup. J'envoie autant que possible des ondes de réconfort. Il ne peut rien nous arriver tant que nous sommes là.

Le silence finit par résonner dans l'habitacle, bien vite troublé par Edward grimpant coté passager.

Je sursaute, et par réflexe je me mets en travers de son chemin.

- Calme toi, m'apaise t-il. Seth se reprends, continue à le garder au creux de tes bras.

- Vous avez fait vite…

- Jacob ramène Nessie à la maison, et il nous rejoint après. Je savais que cette sortie n'était pas une bonne idée.

Pas une bonne idée ? Renesmée est-elle en danger ?

Seth me coule un regard, avant d'expirer bruyamment. Il me renifle le cou, puis s'écarte doucement dénouant nos membres liés. Apparemment il s'est enfin calmé. Bizarrement je me sens mieux aussi.

Je suis toute engourdie, mes bras ont du mal à quitter le loup. Un toussotement nous rappelle que nous ne sommes plus seuls.

- Seth, tes pensées sont un peu difficiles pour moi.

Le loup a l'honnêteté de rougir. A quoi peut-il bien penser ? Je regarde le vampire. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être dans ma tête ! Menace ridicule !

On finit par démarrer. Un coté de mon corps est brûlant, alors que l'autre gèle. Edward guide Seth à travers les rues. Il entend notre chasseur et il n'est pas loin derrière nous. Les loups ne peuvent rien faire pour l'instant si nous restons dans la ville. Forks s'éloigne dans le rétroviseur. Une voiture noire nous suit.

- Rien que Bella, Emmett, Jasper et Alice. Carlisle et les autres forment un piège avec les loups. Ils vont tenter d'entrer en contact avec lui.

- Pourquoi les rabattent vers le docteur et ne pas l'éliminer ?

Hum, nous pensons qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un vampire, mais de plusieurs vampires particuliers. En fait d'un sang-froid et de plusieurs demi-sang, comme Renesmée. Nous cherchons des informations, et Joham en a sûrement plus que nous.

- Je comprends. Alors c'est Nessie qu'il cherche ?

- On le pense. Leurs pensées sont sur l'hybride. Or la seule qu'il y a ici, c'est notre fille.

Je respire un peu. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il cherche. En fait cette idée était idiote.

- Qui est ce Joham ?

- Un vampire qui expérimente sur nos peuples, il mêle les humains et les vampires. C'était le seul créateur de demi-sang, avant que Bella tombe enceinte.

Il jette un regard par la fenêtre.

- Il fuit avec ses filles devant les loups. Ils ne vont pas tarder à trouver Carlisle.

La voiture roule toujours suivant un chemin inconnu. Le bruit du moteur ronronne de façon rassurante. La forêt se referme sur nous. Je me détends un peu. Le danger s'éloigne de nous. Seth continu pourtant à accélérer.

Edward grogne, mordant son poing. Ses orbes ocre sont si durs que je comprends que les vampires se sont encore échappés.

La tension remonte, je cherche un peu de réconfort auprès de Seth. Je crois reconnaître une route menant à la réserve. Le loup m'emprisonne dans son bras, les yeux sur la route. J'ai peur, et lui aussi. Ma tête dans son cou je chantonne ma mélodie.

Les notes coulent sur ma langue, et la voix de ténor d'Edward me rejoint :

"Hush-a-ba, burdie, croon, croon

Hush-a-ba, burdie, croon

The sheep are gane tae the siller wid

An the coos are gane tae the broom, broom.

An the coos are gane tae the broom, broom

An it's braw milkin the kye, kye,

The birds are singin, the bells are ringin,

An the wild deer come gallopin by.

Hush-a-ba, burdie, croon, croon

Hush-a-ba, burdie, croon

The gaits are gane tae the mountain hie,

An they'll no be hame till noon"

Je le regarde étonnée. Les paroles vont parfaitement sur la mélodie, si bien que je comprends qu'il connaît sûrement ma berceuse.

- Comment connais-tu cette chanson ?

- Siobhan, une amie vampire, la chante régulièrement. C'est un poème gaélique, une berceuse chantée par toutes les mères irlandaises dans les années 1800. Par quel hasard connais-tu cet air ?

Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des paroles. Pour moi c'est juste un air qui me berce depuis que je suis petite. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu en avoir connaissance. On n'a pas de souvenir avant un an, et aucune de mes anciennes familles d'accueils n'était d'origine irlandaise.

Il y a du bon parfois à garder du mystère sur certains évènements. La vie n'en est que plus intéressante.

Notre véhicule s'arrête à la frontière de la réserve, là à ce virage, devant un panneau signalant la frontière. Les Cullen ne peuvent pénétrer le territoire des loups. Seth arrête la voiture sur le bas coté, et coupe le moteur.

Blottie contre lui je scrute les bois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Les loups, on va continuer à pieds, c'est plus rapide.

Les loups sortirent du bois comme dans un cauchemar. Enormes, démesuré et complètement réels. Quel étrange phénomène de les voir là, sur une route en peine forêt.

L'alpha noir grogne un peu, tentant de calmer sa troupe. Dix-neuf Quileutes. Je me rends compte du poids qu'ils doivent avoir lors d'un conflit. J'ignore combien de vampire un seul loup peut décimer, mais si j'étais une sangsue, je les éviterai autant que possible.

A mon grand étonnement, je reconnais certains loups. Sam, sombre et immense en tête, à coté du grand Jacob et de sa fourrure fauve. A droite, un loup brun patiente, aussi calmement que Jared. Parallèlement se trouve Leah, si fine par rapport aux autres, toujours dédaigneuse. Un loup gris foncé s'agite un peu, Paul sûrement. Il grogne sur les plus jeunes loups qui le suivent.

Du coté de Jacob, Quil et Embry me fixent. Je jurais presque avoir vu le loup couleur chocolat cligner de l'œil.

- Ils vous attendent.

Seth m'éloigne de lui. Je recule me rapprochant instinctivement de Jacob, me plaçant entre Leah et lui. Devant moi, le corps de l'adolescent craque, une trémulation partant de son dos avant d'atteindre le reste de son corps.

L'humain disparaît en une seconde entre des lambeaux de vêtements. Un loup de couleur sable s'étire un peu avant de se rapprocher de moi.

C'est la troisième fois que je vois Seth sous sa forme lupin. Je ne suis pas sure de m'y habituer un jour.

Il s'accroupit devant moi. Une fois encore je monte sur son dos. Cela va finir par être une habitude. Je trouve rapidement mes marques. Je m'allonge sur lui, alors que mes doigts enlacent ses poils. Je m'accroche un peu plus en sentant ses membres puissants se déplier sous moi.

Il me jette un petit regard, je m'allonge presque sur lui, mes doigts se glissant à la base de son échine. Ses muscles se tendent entre mes jambes et il part, à la suite des autres. Cavaler avec les loups, une expérience unique !

Le loup couleur sable bondit entre les arbres, avalent les kilomètres de forêt. Sans bute précis les loups arpentent les bois à toute vitesse. Ils tentent d'effacer ma piste. Le paysage commence à devenir flou pour mes yeux d'humaine, le froid et le vent les faisant pleurer.

Pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à les fermer, le moment est simplement magique. Sentir les muscles de Seth rouler sous moi dans l'effort, l'unité des membres de la meute dans la course.

Là, à cet instant précis, on sent l'esprit commun qui unit chaque membre. Les alphas en tête, menant leur groupe, suivit de près par leurs seconds. Les plus vieux loups courent sur l'extérieur de la formation protégeant les plus jeunes. Aucun ne brise cette répartition, tous frappant la terre à la même vitesse, au même rythme.

Et moi au milieu d'eux je me sens intégrée au groupe. Mon corps se fond dans celui de Seth, mon cœur battant à la même chamade que les leurs.

Le soleil couchant se profile de temps à autre à la cime des arbres. C'est une sorte de poursuite sans fin. J'espère que nous courrons jusqu'à l'aube.

Vous voilà à la fin du chapitre VIII. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! A bientôt au travers de vos commentaires, ou au prochain chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toute et à tous !

Le milieu de l'histoire approche à grands pas, car nous sommes déjà au neuvième chapitre. Et il vous reste encore pas mal de choses à découvrir. Pourtant je suis presque sûre de me tenir à mes vingt chapitres de départ.

Ce chapitre a été pas mal re-écrit. En fait la première version que j'ai écris ne correspondait plus vraiment aux parties d'avant. J'ai donc du recommencer certaine scène, en couper et en rajouter d'autre. J'espère que cette version finale vous plaira.

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, anonyme ou non, de passer par ici. C'est un très grand plaisir de se savoir lue.

Merci aussi à ma bêta lectrice qui fait un lourd travail de correction !

Voilà je crois que tout est dit pour aujourd'hui, passons donc au plus important :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Julie :

Bonjour !

Je suis d'accord avec toi, les imprégnées sont les laissées pour compte de Twilight. Comme dans beaucoup de romans les auteurs ouvrent des tas de portes, sans vraiment nous faire découvrir ce qu'il y a derrière.

Le « il me fait du bien » est venu tout seul. J'en suis assez fière d'ailleurs…

Oui Isleen s'ouvre à Seth, et son enfance est une part importante de sa construction. Le fait qu'elle lui révèle donne à Seth l'opportunité de découvrir ce qu'elle est réellement. Enfin, c'est un passage important.

Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Leah, et je trouve triste qu'on l'enferme dans le rôle de la râleuse. C'est trop simpliste pour un personnage comme le sien. Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, la fin du quatrième tome est trop facile. Elle a trouvée sa place dans la meute, mais elle ne se résume pas que par sa vie de loup (je ne suis pas sûre d'être très claire !).

Je suis heureuse que ma vision de la meute te plaise.

Enfin merci pour ton long commentaire, qui m'a encore une fois poussée à réfléchir.

Bises

Lily-pixie :

Salut !

Oui le passage dans le magasin se voulait émouvant. Isleen a besoin de révéler une partie de son histoire.

A la question sur la réelle identité d'Isleen revient inlassablement. Tu tourne autour, ou non ! Je ne dirai rien de rien !

Bises !

* * *

Chapitre IX : Famille

Le mois qui suit ma nouvelle rencontre avec le prédateur me laisse un souvenir flou. Comme une vitre embuée où l'on distingue une forme, sans vraiment l'identifier. La condensation brouille mes pensées. Il fait chaud et froid à la fois, si bien que je sombre dans une douce folie.

Ma tête et mon corps ne savent plus bien où ils en sont. Douleur ou bien-être ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir de quel coté penche la balance. Enfin, est-ce vraiment important de mettre un mot sur chaque chose. Cela me permet au moins de déterminer l'état dans lequel je suis.

Le temps s'écoule sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout peut changer en un instant. En fait, tout va bien tant que je suis avec lui. Il efface les souffrances et les écrase sous sa douceur.

La solitude que j'apprécie tant est devenu mon pire ennemi. Au moindre relâchement elle insinue son poison dans mes veines. Malgré ma lutte mon corps reste faible sous ses assauts. Que puis-je faire à part attendre ? Leur présence me pèse. Depuis le retour de la maladie je suis constamment entourée. D'une certaine façon cela m'aide à ne pas couler, et en même temps j'aimerais tellement pouvoir me laisser aller… seulement je ne peux pas, car à la moindre défaillance une dizaine de bras se présentent pour me relever. J'ignore si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Ne jamais pouvoir soupirer sans croiser des yeux inquiets, frémir sans sentir une main se poser sur soit… J'ai même parfois l'impression que je ne peux plus être seule dans ma tête. Pas très agréable pour quelqu'un de renfermée comme moi. On m'écoute trop, toute cette attention me gêne.

Les journées au lycée me permettent de relativiser. Je sors un peu du monde de fou dans lequel j'évolue, pour retrouver une certaine normalité. Les indiens ont fini par se lasser de me dévisager, ne me jetant qu'un drôle de regard lorsque nous sommes ensemble avec Seth.

Notre relation évolue vers quelque chose de fusionnel. Je devine ses émotions au travers de ses mots, lui se fiant à son instinct. Nous passons des heures ensemble, chez moi le plus souvent, à discuter. Il a une culture musicale impressionnante, alors que je serais plus bouquins. C'est étrange de voir à quel point nous sommes différents. Il y a même des points où nous sommes en profond désaccord. Mais j'aime ça. Nous voir débattre le force à s'affirmer, et à ne plus se calquer sur moi. Il commence à se démarquer de l'image du gentil garçon. Du coup je ressens moins de déséquilibre dans notre relation. Il est normal de ne pas être d'accord sur tout. J'adore ces joutes verbales !

Cependant notre relation n'est pas saine, depuis le départ il y a un écart entre lui et moi. Je tente de franchir le fossé, mais plus le temps passe et plus les sentiments de Seth deviennent profonds. J'ignore s'il y a une limite à son attachement. Ca me terrifie. Depuis quelque temps je m'interroge : qu'arrivera t-il si l'un de nous disparaît ? L'autre pourra t-il survivre ?

Pour mon compte je crois que je me laisserais couler à pique. Mais je ne veux pas imaginer la même chose pour Seth. Il est vraisemblable que je mourrais avant lui. Ma maladie réduisant mes chances, alors que lui ne vieillit plus. Je veux qu'il vive autant que possible. Car un univers sans lui ne pourrait fonctionner, même si je ne suis pas là.

J'évite de trop penser à cela. D'un parce que Seth déteste m'entendre parler de la mort et de deux parce que moi je sais qu'elle n'est jamais très loin. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons recèle de danger, plus que je ne le croyais.

Comment pourrais-je oublier que des vampires attaquent une de mes connaissances ? A passer au dessus des rondes et des chasses incessantes de la meute ? Il est évident que je m'inquiète et que je pense au pire. Ca ne sert à rien de se voiler la face. Dans ces moments là j'entrevois l'adolescent qui survit en lui. Seth a beau le cacher, il n'est encore qu'un jeune garçon pas très sûr de lui.

Les attaques contre Nessie s'amplifient, si bien qu'elle est confinée chez elle. La pauvre, être chassée pour ce qu'on est. Je la plains vraiment, depuis qu'elle existe je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait connue un instant de répit. La vie n'est vraiment pas rose. Peu importe qui l'on est, on rencontre toujours de lourdes difficultés.

Heureusement elle a Jacob et sa famille, et contrairement à moi elle est toujours avide de contact. Il y a aussi la meute, et les imprégnées. Les quelques soirées passées ensemble me laisse un arrière goût de bonheur et de marshmallow. Dans ses moments là il est si facile d'oublier la dureté du monde extérieur. Nous rigolons et mangeons sans nous préoccuper du lendemain. Une vraie bouffée d'air dans cet océan noir. La mouette enlisée dans la marée noire que je suis, s'envole très haut sans penser à sa chute.

Tout chez les Quileutes me ramène à la chaleur. Outre leur température plus élevée que la moyenne, leurs sourires et leurs rires éloignent tous les nuages. Et je ne parle pas de Seth.

Leurs légendes me traversent parfois l'esprit. Si mon sacrifice permet un jour de sauver Seth, alors je suis prête à mourir des milliers de fois. Ne devrais-je pas plutôt penser à survivre coûte que coûte pour lui ? Notre lien me rend étrange. Intérieurement je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de nocif dans cette relation. Tout est trop décuplé, intense. L'effet papillon…

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

Je sursaute et pose mon regard sur l'indienne. J'ai l'honnêteté de rougir sous son regard noir. Il est évident pour nous deux que je ne suivais pas la conversation. Elle ne me le reproche pas, mais le constate. Il faut que je me concentre !

- Désolée.

- Ouai…Tu n'es sûrement pas comme ça avec Seth !

- Vu le temps qu'on passe ensemble…

Leah hausse les épaules. Elle prétend toujours qu'à ma place elle serait heureuse d'être débarrassée de ce gosse braillard, mais je sais qu'elle me comprend. Les activités de plus en plus régulières avec la meute nous empêchent de nous voir.

Aujourd'hui encore Edward a perçu les pensées des vampires à quelques kilomètres de leur villa. Tous les loups ont rejoint les Cullen pour les repousser, tous sauf Leah. La dernière fois elle c'est fait blesser méchamment. Heureusement son frère est intervenu à temps. Les vampires, car ils sont plusieurs en réalité, les ont attaqués par derrière. Joham et ses filles. Les Cullen ne les connaissent que de nom, mais ils sont déjà bien renseignés. Il y a un vampire, et ses cinq filles, des hybrides comme Nessie. Pourquoi cherche-t-il autant à la rencontrer ?

La louve était furieuse de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement. Ce n'était qu'hier soir, et pourtant son bras est déjà cicatrisé. Quelle chance ces loups !

Enfin ils auraient sûrement préféré ne jamais rencontrer de vampire. Dire qu'en quatre ans c'est la quatrième fois que des sangsues tentent de pénétrer sur leur territoire… La présence des Cullen n'arrange rien, au contraire ils attirent les curieux. Je comprends que Leah leur en veuille, par leur faute les meilleures choses de sa vie ont pris fin : sa relation avec Sam, sa famille, sa vie en tant que femme…

- A quoi penses-tu ? me questionne-t-elle.

- A ta vision de toi-même.

Elle me regarde bizarrement. Je sais qu'elle ne me dira rien si je ne la force pas un peu. En même temps je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placée pour donner des conseils. Cependant je n'aime savoir qu'elle se refuse des tas de chose à cause de son état.

- Tu crois que tu n'es plus une femme.

C'est une affirmation de ma part.

- Je suis une louve, point.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi limitée…

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Seth m'a dit…

- Bon sang, il ne peut pas s'occuper de lui ! Dire que je l'écoute se plaindre, et lui te répète tout !

Elle est en colère, je ne suis peut-être pas assez diplomate. En plus je viens de vendre Seth. Calmons-nous !

- Leah s'il te plait ! Je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que c'est de douter sur son avenir !

Elle ne dit rien, son regard perdu sur les veines de la table en bois.

- Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Je vais regarder les autres former une famille, et rester à coté de tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu peux avoir une famille ! Tu en as déjà une…

- Non Isleen. J'avais une famille, j'avais un avenir. Maintenant je n'ai plus que la meute.

Sa détresse me sert le cœur. Dire qu'elle cache toutes ses inquiétudes derrières sa rage.

- C'est idiot, mais j'en veux à tout le monde d'avoir droit à cette vie. Connaître l'amour, avoir des enfants, et vieillir.

Je comprends mieux sa façon de réagir.

- Rien n'est perdu…

- J'ai perdu Sam, je crois que ça résume bien la situation.

- Bon sang reprend toi ! Sam t'a larguée et alors ? Ca arrive à des millions de femmes, et elles survivent ! Bien sûr que c'est dur ! Mais tu as la vie devant toi pour construire quelque chose ! Si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus un homme oserait t'approcher. Si tu veux des enfants, adopte ! Tu te mets des bâtons dans les roues toute seule !

C'est à mon tour d'être énervée ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle baisse les bras comme ça pour une simple rupture ! Oui elle a cru son avenir tout tracé, et la route à volé en éclat, mais il lui reste encore tant de chemin ouvert !

- Tu peux parler, Miss « j'avance pour mieux reculer » !

- Justement ! Leah, mon futur à moi est tout tracé, je ne vais pas pouvoir élever d'enfants avec ma maladie, si j'arrive à survivre jusqu'à là. Toi tu as le temps de chercher. Il ne me reste qu'à profiter en priant que ma disparition ne fera pas de mal aux personnes que j'aime…

- C'est trop tard, tu le sais Seth…

- Est ma plus grosse erreur. Mais je n'arriver pas à lutter…

- Vive l'imprégnation…

Nous nous sourions tristement. L'imprégnation n'a pas que des bons côtés, nous le savons toutes les deux.

- Promet moi d'y réfléchir !

- Je ne fais pas de promesse à une mourante…plaisante-t-elle, sauf si tu me promets d'arrêter de torturer mon frère !

- Marché conclu.

_ - _ - _

Je le fixe allongée sur le canapé. Les siestes deviennent une habitude pour rattraper la courte durée de mes nuits. De toute façon je résiste difficilement au sommeil, dès que ma tête touche le canapé mon corps se met en veille. Aujourd'hui encore la lutte a été vaine, même la présence de Seth ne m'a pas retenue.

J'étire un peu mes jambes, pour mieux me réinstaller. Deux yeux noirs suivent le mouvement de mes membres en souriant. J'ai toujours du mal à me réveiller après mes pauses.

Il est assis par terre mangeant une brioche aux myrtilles qu'Alma lui a préparée. Son gâteau préféré. Elle le gâte trop, comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour passer son temps libre ici ! D'ailleurs sa mère a de plus en plus de mal à le retenir chez elle. De ce fait il n'est pas rare de voir sue ou Leah débarquer ici, à sa recherche.

Nous multiplions les « repas de famille ». Dans ces moments là je commence à vraiment entrevoir ce que c'est. Les taquineries, le soutien, les épreuves et les joies passées ensemble. Roy m'a félicité. Il pense que sa sœur et lui se rapprochent grâce à ma présence ! Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je viens faire là dedans mais bon !

Ma main caresse ses cheveux de jais. J'aime laisser mes doigts courir sur les fils doux et courts. Un moment que nous apprécions tout les deux. Sa tête se penche vers moi, me fixant. Ou plutôt s'intéressant de près à mes lèvres. Un sourie nerveux les tires. Je le sens se rapprocher, mais je recule imperceptiblement. Il se relève sur les genoux réduisant la distance qui nous sépare de plus en plus. Une de ses mains fait plier le haut du canapé alors qu'il s'y appui. Il se penche si bien que son souffle me chatouille. Je m'enfonce le plus possible dans les coussins, fronçant les sourcils. Je vais finir par loucher !

Mes yeux se rouvrent sous son soupire. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Habituellement mon corps veut toujours plus de Seth. Mais depuis quelques jours, il tente de m'embrasser, et je m'échappe à chaque fois. Détournant le visage, le cachant… C'est bien simple je me crispe dès qu'il en veut à mes lèvres. Je réagies comme une idiote ! Nous avons été bien plus intimes que cela… Pourtant un baiser pour moi, c'est quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Qu'elle fleur bleue !

- Désolée…

Sa main touche ma bouche comme une plume, me forçant à taire mes excuses. Il ne regarde que moi, je tremble comme toujours sous la profondeur de ses iris. Ses doigts glissent sur ma joue, puis au creux de mon cou. Mes poils se hérissent, selon le chemin qu'ils suivent. Hum, j'aime quand il fait ça. Je m'installe un peu mieux lui laissant plus d'espace à toucher. Il adore me câliner à cet endroit précis depuis qu'il a découvert à quel point je suis sensible. Il trouve cela très amusant de me voir devenir une guimauve à ce simple contact. Je le laisse maître de son exploration, profitant des sensations. Pour un peu je ronronnerais…

Je ne suis pas logique. Depuis notre rencontre avec Joham nos rapprochements sont de plus en plus intimes. Les caresses se précisent, tout en restant raisonnables. Enfin, je reste raisonnable, Seth reste malgré tout un ado. Un jeune très, très tactile. Pas que ça me gêne vraiment, il y a du bon à se faire dorloter par un loup.

Heureusement il respecte mes réticences, même si je vois bien que cela l'ennuie. Il est patient, mais il ne va pas attendre sans rien dire éternellement. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me convaincre l'embrasser est la suite logique des choses. Notre couple suit un drôle de tracé.

Son visage vient s'enfouir dans le creux de ma nuque. Il inspire par le nez, reniflant l'odeur de ma peau. Je rougis un peu. Si Roy ou Alma nous surprennent comme ça : Seth à moitié avachi sur moi, alors je suis étalée sur le canapé… Je ne préfère pas imaginer leur réaction.

Ma main rejoint automatiquement sa nuque et ses cheveux.

La sonnerie de son portable casse l'instant. Il râle et le décroche en grognant. Son corps quitte le mien rapidement, si bien que je sens une sorte de manque. Je me rassois sur le canapé. Au sol, il gratte le plancher mécontent. Je m'installe derrière lui.

J'ignore qui est son interlocuteur, mais il se calme très vite. Sûrement Jacob, j'espère que Nessie n'a rien. Ma main se repose automatiquement sur son crâne. Il s'appuie sur le canapé fermant les yeux. Il n'est pas inquiet. Aucun événement tragique n'a eu lieu… Ses réponses en monosyllabe me fond rire. Je suis sur qu'avec un peu d'effort je pourrais le faire ronronner.

- Hum (…) je pense, oui (…) pas aujourd'hui ! (…) ouai ouai…

A mon grand étonnement il me tend le cellulaire. Je l'attrape alors qu'il continu à me fixer. Son air bougon m'interroge. Que peut bien lui vouloir l'alpha, pour que ce dernier demande à me parler ?

- Allo ?

- Ah ! Lys ! Peux-tu convaincre cette tête de mule de ramener sa fraise ce soir à six heures ? Et la tienne aussi d'ailleurs !

J'aurais du m'en douter ! Jacob n'a vraiment aucune honte à se servir de moi ? S'il n'arrive pas à le convaincre je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mêlerais ! Surtout si c'est pour nous faire sortir de la chaleur bien heureuse de la maison.

- Pourquoi ? On pensait passer l'après-midi juste tous les deux…

- Je sais merci, Seth n'arrête pas d'y penser ! Quoi… Alice rends moi…crie t-il.

Je recule mon oreille de l'appareil pour la protéger du cri du loup. Je sens que la fin de notre journée ne va pas se passer comme prévue ! Je finis par rapprocher le combiné.

- Isleen ? C'est Alice.

- Oh, bonjour.

Seth rigole de ma tête. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Je ne suis pas mal polie au point de rouspéter sur la petite brune dès le début de la conversation !

Je lui tire la langue pour le faire enrager un peu. Mauvaise idée, il la fixe comme si elle incarnait la tentation pure. Comme un félin son corps se moue vers moi, montant sur le canapé, sa tête se lovant dans ma nuque. Son souffle chaud me fait trembler… Il remonte en de légers baisers papillons. Tout est bon pour me faire craquer. Et ça marche très bien, trop bien même. Je perds peu à peu la maîtrise que j'ai. Hum, comment lui résister ? Son nez se frotte contre la peau sensible sous mon oreille. Je ferme les yeux. Sa main glisse le long de mon corps, se nichant sur la peau de mon dos. Je sursaute, fronçant les sourcils. Calmons-nous !

- Isleen ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Seth ?

- Quoi ? Rien, rien ! je rougis. Désolée tu disais quoi ?

Bon sang pourquoi fait-il ça lorsque je suis au téléphone ? Je fronce les sourcils pour lui faire passer le message. Avec un petit sourire narquois il recommence son manège. Je tente de le repousser de ma main libre, mais ce n'est pas très efficace. Je le repousse un peu plus vivement, m'échappant vers la fenêtre alors qu'il tombe sur les fesses.

- Si tu es vraiment désolée tu viens choisir le sapin pour Noël ce soir !

- Alice…

- Je serais très déçue si tu ne viens pas…

- Avoue, tu m'as vu courir avec toi dans la neige ?

- Non. Je ne te vois pas dans mes visions. Seth brouille tout ! murmure-t-elle, boudeuse.

- Vraiment !

- Oui ! Alors ?

Je laisse le silence traîner. La buée forme un petit nuage sur la vitre. Je trace des dessins sans forme dedans. Seth ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, m'enlaçant par derrière.

- Je ne suis pas trop fête de famille…

- Tu changeras d'avis ! On vous attend dans trois heures !

- Alice je n'ai pas dit…

Elle m'a raccroché au nez ! Je lève les yeux, croisant ceux rieurs de Seth. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Adieu après midi tranquille devant le feu de cheminée ! Pour une fois que mes tuteurs étaient absents. Seth a usé de tout son charme avec Alma pour les faire aller chez les Clearwater ce soir. Notre soirée tranquille tombe à l'eau.

Je soupire laissant mon front tomber contre la vitre.

- Personne n'est de taille pour lutter contre Alice !

Je grogne un peu, les yeux fixant la forêt. Par principe je boude. Il en profite pour frotter son nez à la jointure de mon épaule et de ma nuque. Le tricheur, il fait toujours ça quand il veut quelque chose.

- Seth ! Tu triches ! Ce n'est pas sympa de te servir de mes points faibles.

- De quoi tu parles ? se moque t-il. Je peux te faire flancher d'un seul regard !

- Prétentieux !

Il rentre dans le jeu et me retourne en une seconde, dos au carreau. Je frémis, la vitre froide contraste avec la chaleur du torse contre lequel j'étais appuyé. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Ses iris s'accrochent aux miennes, tremblantes. Le noir profond de ses prunelles m'engloutit peu à peu, transmettant toutes ces émotions si fortes qui nous lient. Je frémis d'envie, le tam tam dans ma poitrine accélère sa course. La paume de Seth se pose dessus, comme pour le calmer.

Je ferme les paupières, c'est trop de choses pour un cœur novice comme le mien. Même dans la pénombre je sens encore son regard perçant sur moi.

- Qui triche maintenant ?

Sa main reste sur ma poitrine le temps que je me calme. Je respire doucement, aidée par sa paume qui guide mes mouvements. Inspire, expire… Punaise, à chaque fois c'est le même cirque !

Mes yeux papillonnent un moment, avant de se fixer sur son visage confiant.

- J'ai gagné !

- Seth ? Qu'aurais tu fais si je refusais toujours de sortir avec toi ?

- Je n'aurais pas abandonné, murmura t-il sérieusement. Jamais, je te le promets !

Il a un je t'aime au bord des lèvres. Nous le savons tous les deux. Il le retient pour ne pas me gêner. J'ignore ce qu'est l'amour familial, alors je ne parle pas du reste. Pourtant je sais que ce qui nous uni est trop fort pour être transcrit par des mots. Il ne me reste qu'à hésiter encore et encore pour s'avoir à quel point je tiens à lui. Passion, amour, adoration, plus ?

Mon estomac se contracte à l'idée que je ne saurais peut-être jamais. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Je mets un instant à me rendre compte que ce n'est pas un effet secondaire à notre échange avec Seth, mais bien à notre petite lutte antérieure.

Je sens mes intestins se tordre alors que je ravale une remontée acide.

- Seth, pousse-toi !

Il s'écarte sachant très bien ce qui m'arrive. Je cours à l'étage dans la salle de bain. Il m'ouvre la cuvette et me tiens au dessus. Je vomis pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Ca réduit un peu, mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

Ces gestes sont précis, habitués à me voir courbée ainsi. Il souffre de me voir comme ça. Je fais de mon mieux pourtant. Cette maladie me gâche la vie, je m'y suis fait. Mais elle impacte aussi sur celle de Seth, et ça c'est plus dure à accepter.

Il n'a rien demandé. Ni à être un loup, ni à s'imprégné de moi. Moi qui suis une infirme, au lieu d'être un soutien. Cette idée me travaille. N'aurait-il pas été mieux qu'on ne se rencontre jamais ?

Je m'essuie la bouche, avant de me laver les dents. Très glamour ! Seth m'observe discrètement, appuyé contre la porte. Il ressemble tellement à un adulte, alors qu'il a à peine seize ans. Son visage est fermé, triste sûrement et las d'avoir à supporter tout ça.

Je m'en veux de lui infliger tout cela. Enfin autant qu'il s'y habitue car s'il désire vivre avec moi, alors ce genre de chose deviendra courante pour lui.

Il m'enlace par derrière. Je lève la tête sur notre couple. Un indien, avec un sourire doux, regarde avec amour une femme aussi pâle qu'un lavabo. Nous sommes vraiment très différents. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête, sans parler de sa carrure. Etrangement je n'ai pas l'air aussi malade que je le pensais. Je rayonne légèrement.

Ses mains brûlantes glissent le long de mes bras caressant, frottant toute la peau qu'il peut atteindre. Le rouge me monte aux joues, son regard pénétrant dans le miroir me défiant de l'interrompre. Mes doigts s'unissent aux siens, calmant ses gestes, les renforçant par certains endroits. Je chavire, mais son corps me retient. Tout est si intense…

_ - _ - _

Au moins deux semaines de neige tapissent le sol. Je m'enfonce dans la poudreuse à chaque pas, luttant pour avancer. Les larges branches des arbres nues ont revêtues un épais manteau de coton blanc, contrastant avec les multiples sapins poussant ici et là. La nature reste belle, même lorsqu'elle perd ses attributs feuillus. L'eau gelée crée des décorations translucides. Les seules pointes de couleur sont les verts profonds des sapins, et les boules rouges du gui.

Aucun bruit ne résonne dans les bois, hormis nos murmures et le bruits de nos pas dans la poudreuse. Un sentiment de solitude, de tranquillité, de calme résonne dans le silence. Toutes les émotions fortes sont anesthésiées ici. La neige ne nous autorise qu'à la contempler. De toute façon que pourrions nous faire d'autre, nous dont les vies sont si mouvementées ? Un lieu hors du temps n'est qu'une oasis ponctuel. L'hiver nous tend ses bras protecteurs, nous berçant, cachant nos angoisses sous ses flocons gelés. Que faire à part prier que jamais la chaleur ne vienne tout faire fondre ? Car indubitablement le printemps suit les périodes glacées.

Il y a une profonde poésie dans ce type de paysage. La mélancolie se mêlant aux flocons, l'épanouissement devant des petites scènes naturelles, comme les branches mortes emprisonnées dans la glace d'un cours d'eau.

Je pourrais mourir ici.

Cependant je dois avancer. J'augmente un peu la cadence pour rattraper le groupe. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir du mal à avancer ? Alice guide les Cullen, Jacob, Seth et moi, à travers bois depuis au moins une heure. Et encore je n'ai pas vérifié ma montre depuis un moment. Il fait si froid.

Je crois avoir perdu mon visage il y a dix minutes, mes pieds il y a une demi-heure, et je ne parle pas de mes doigts ! Bon sang, elle nous emmène jusqu'au Canada, où quoi ! Tout ça pour un sapin… Dire que l'on aurait pu aller en ville pour en acheter un, ou prendre un de ce que nous avons déjà rencontré ! Mais non, elle en veut un précis. Il faut dire qu'avec les castings qu'elle fait passer à chaque arbre je ne suis pas sûre que celui qu'elle cherche existe !

Seth, Jacob, et le colosse vampire se font une gigantesque bataille de boule de neige sous les encouragements de Nessie et de Rosalie. Jasper compte les points. J'entends leurs cris et leurs slogans. Ils s'amusent alors que moi je m'enfonce un peu plus à chaque pas. Bon sang, dire que je devrais être dans le canapé avec Seth, autour d'un bon chocolat chaud. Lui qui râlait toute à l'heure y a trouver son compte ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'amuser comme eux ? Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente toujours à part ? Ils se connaissent si bien, et leurs aventures les ont liés au-delà de l'entendement. Mais moi que suis-je ici à part une pièce rapportée ? Il est évident que pour Seth je suis plus que ça, mais pour les autres ? Jacob et moi serions-nous ami ? Jamais je n'aurai connu les Cullen. Alors ?

Je jette un léger regard à ma gauche. Edward et Bella se promènent en amoureux. Main dans la main nous suivant, enfermés dans une bulle qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Je les envie, et en même temps je savoure ma solitude. Ce moment est agréable car je peux réfléchir tranquillement sans me cacher derrière un masque. Et en même temps je ne suis pas seule. Les vampires et les deux loups tournent autour de moi. Ils marchent, courent et sautent sans difficultés. Vraiment parfois le monde est injuste ! J'ai un corps plus fragile que la normale, et eux sont des êtres exceptionnels !

Et moi je ne peux que bougonner intérieurement. Le moustique Alice aurait-il oublié que les humains existent encore dans ce monde de fou.

Un rire me fait déraper dans la neige. J'attends de tomber de tout mon poids dans la mousse blanche. Pourtant pas une goutte d'humidité ne traverse mon pantalon un geste ample et sûre me remet sur mes pieds, ou plutôt sur les packs de glace qui me servent à marcher. Les médecins pratiquent-ils encore l'amputation pour les membres gelés ? Si oui je garde les morceaux et les fait manger à la puce qui nous sert de guide !

- Et bien, que de jolis surnoms ! Je me permets de les retenir pour lui ressortir.

Je me retourne. Edward me tient sublimement le bras. Comment peut-il être aussi élégant en un simple geste ? Son sourire s'agrandit un peu, étincelant. Peu de gens doivent pouvoir y résister ! J'ignore si c'est mon imprégnation, mais j'arrive plutôt bien à résister à son charme. Seth m'a expliqué que c'était pareil pour les loups, et il suppose que grâce à lui j'en suis protégé. Temps mieux, je ressemble déjà à une adolescente pleine d'hormones avec lui, il ne manquerait plus que ça en soit de même avec les Cullen !

Cette fois le roux rigole franchement. Encore dans ma tête ! Tu ne peux pas te promener ailleurs ?

- Hum, désolé, c'est un réflexe. Nous te connaissons depuis très peu de temps, et je m'intéresse donc à toi.

- Je ne crois pas être extrêmement complexe à comprendre.

- Si, comme chaque être humain tu as une façon propre de penser. Surtout par rapport à l'imprégnation. Ne te dénigre pas.

Mes yeux se portent automatiquement sur Seth. Une boule lancée par Emmett, je crois, lui explose à la tête. Il se dégage rapidement la vue et repart à l'attaque. Un vrai gosse. La neige qu'il a dans les cheveux fond, créant des gouttes caressant sa peau. Hum !

Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Edward. A son petit sourire je comprends qu'il est encore dans mes pensées.

Seth à l'air si bien. C'est loin de la tête triste qu'il tente de me cacher. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le rendre heureux ?

Il renchaîne faisant fit de ma gêne.

- Seth se sens mieux depuis quelques temps.

- Ah…

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ta présence ici lui fait plus de bien que de mal. Tu peux me faire confiance.

- Bah, il sourit tout le temps, on ne voit pas de différence.

Je mens. Je ne sais pas à quel point, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité. Seth est plus triste qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Ou quelque chose le tracasse et il refuse de m'en parler !

- Oui, il est doté d'un grand optimisme, il est franc, et il devient de plus en plus mature. Mais il a tendance à oublier que tout garder pour soit n'est pas bon. Il reproduit les schémas des personnes qu'il fréquente.

- Leah ?

- Je pensais plutôt à toi. Mais oui, Leah aussi. Seth n'en reste pas moins une personne vraiment appréciable.

- C'est étonnant.

- De me voir parler d'un loup comme d'un ami ? Oui certainement. Mais vois tu je pense que certaines rencontres défient l'entendement.

Comme toi et Bella, ou Seth. Nessie et Jacob, et dans une certaine mesure tous les imprégnés. Moi et Seth. N'es-ce pas rassurant de savoir que tout ne suit pas une logique prédéfinie ? Une légère lueur d'espoir en quelques sortes pour les laisser pour compte : peut-être qu'un jour nous trouverons se qu'il nous manque. Seth, ou Bella pour Edward.

- En effet, s'éprendre d'une humaine, dont l'attraction me rendait fou ! Vraiment, cela n'avait rien de raisonnable, et pourtant… Il en est de même pour Seth. En toute honnêteté je pense qu'il est mon premier réel ami. Il est passé au dessus de toutes les frontières établies pour venir me parler. Je reste un vampire et lui un loup, mais quand nous parlons il n'y a plus de race. Juste deux personnes.

- Il fait souvent ça.

C'est un vrai passe muraille quand il s'agit de surmonter les barrières de ses fréquentations. Il a fracassé la coquille que j'ai mise des années à construire en quelques semaines. Déprimant !

- Oui, il m'en a parlé. Il se bat pour vous, parce qu'il refuse de passer à coté du bonheur.

- Il a plus de volonté que moi.

- Je pense plutôt que vous ne luttez pas pour les mêmes choses. C'est ce qui vous rend complémentaires, et qui fait qu'il a besoin de toi.

- Complémentaire ? Je pense plutôt que l'un se nourrit de l'autre pour survivre. Il n'y a rien de bon à ça.

Je ne comprends pas bien.

- Comment dire… Seth est un rêveur, une personne qui croit trop en l'honnête des gens. Il donne tout ce qu'il peut sans compter. Il se bat pour les personnes qu'il aime. Mais à être trop généreux il se fait mal. Tout le monde n'est pas comme lui. Certains profitent de lui, il le sait. Et puis il a cette tendance à enfouir ses déceptions et ses peurs bien profondément. Il ne pense pas assez à lui. Son jugement s'affûte, mais ça ne sera sûrement jamais assez… Il progresse, parce que toi tu le protèges.

- Je vois pas comment.

- Ca te surprend peut-être, mais tu le forces à réfléchir. Tu refuses qu'il soit parfait, et d'une certaine façon ça l'aide à être plus honnête envers lui-même.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, même sans mes dons, une heure suffit à comprendre que tu es rationnelle, et que tu peux argumenter afin de mettre à bat un adversaire. Seth est contraint de réagir par rapport à ça. Je suis sûre que tu es capable de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et avoue tout. Malgré ce que tu penses, tu ne profites pas de lui.

Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça ! Alors je lui sers à quelque chose, la balance de notre relation est-elle vraiment plus équilibrée que je ne le pense ? Leah, puis Edward me font réfléchir sur ce couple dans lequel nous mettons tous nos efforts. Serait-ce plus simple si nous arrêtions de protéger l'autre de nos pensées ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? me fait sursauter Seth.

- Du fait que les Quileutes sourient tout le temps. Edward pense qu'il s'agit d'un trait physique, d'un apprentissage. Alors que moi je penche pour une tare génitale. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Hum, vu tes capacités en sourire je pencherai pour la deuxième. Désolé Edward ! Oh fait j'ai adoré le CD que tu m'as prêté ! Vibrant !

Je les regarde plus que je ne les écoute. Bella rejoins Edward glissant sa main dans la sienne. Ils sont beaux ensembles. Unis pour l'éternité. C'est si beau. Leur amour a franchi de nombreuses épreuves. Heureusement pour eux. Les plus grandes histoires d'amour se finissent généralement très mal. Roméo et Juliette pour ne citer qu'eux sont morts par bêtises. Je préfère ne pas penser que je suis sur la même pente glissante.

Pour chacun au loin de la vie se profile la mort. D'ailleurs l'existence nous serait-elle si chère sans sa fin ? Je me demande comment les Cullen envisage leur avenir. N'ont-ils pas peur de la route sans arrivée qu'ils affrontent ?

Pour ma part je suis heureuse de savoir qu'un jour je goûterai au repos. Le vrai, celui dont on ne se relève plus. Pour tout dire j'ai espéré qu'il arrive rapidement. Mais maintenant il y a Seth. Seth qui me survivra.

J'aurais dû continuer à limiter notre imprégnation. Nous nous attachons de plus en plus, et ce qui est un mal parfois aujourd'hui pourrait se transformer en cataclysme quand je disparaîtrais. Saura-t-il continuer à vivre sans moi ? Il me jure que non, mais cela arrivera un jour. Comme avec toute les imprégnées. Notre vie est bien plus fragile que la leur. Nous vieillissons. Alors un jour nous les laisserons derrière nous. Pensent-ils à ça de temps en temps ?

Je ne pourrais partir sereinement si je sais que Seth ne survivra pas à mon départ. L'imprégnation n'est pas une si bonne chose finalement. A se demander pourquoi elle a été crée…

La promenade continue inlassablement. Chacun avec son double.

Ma main s'approche de Seth, comme à chaque fois que j'initie un geste ma respiration se tend. Je le frôle, mes doigts vibrant au seul fait de sentir la chaleur qu'il dégage. Je me faufile dans cette main que je sais accueillante. Nos paumes se touchent et se mêlent.

Je souris bêtement, heureuse de mon initiative. Le loup à l'air de partager ma gaieté, serrant ma main en une douce pression.

- Seth que feras-tu lorsque je disparaîtrais ?

- Pourquoi reparles-tu de ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça me passe par la tête.

Il réfléchit un moment ses doigts broyant les miens. Je sais que ce que je vais entendre ne va pas me plaire.

- Si jamais tu ne m'attends pas pour mourir, alors je te rejoindrais. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te survivre bien longtemps.

- Ne dis pas ça !

Il s'arrête étonné. Je suis énervée ! Alors j'avais vu juste.

- Quand la mort nous séparera, je veux que tu continues à vivre tu m'entends ! Je refuse que tu n'existes que pour moi. Je veux savoir que tu prolonge ta vie pour nous deux.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? A présent ma vie sans toi se résumerait à se battre tous les jours pour continuer à respirer un air sans ton odeur. A vivre dans un endroit où tu n'existeras plus. Qui serais-je sans toi ?

- Comme aujourd'hui, tu seras un nous. Tant que l'un de nous vivra il y aura une preuve que tout ça a existé.

- Isleen, tu ne vas pas me quitter hein ?

Je le vois trembler. Ses muscles sont tendus, tressautant. Je m'arrête pour le regarder là, droit comme un pic, attendant que je lui assène un coup de grâce. Je suis incapable de réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'invente ? A-t-il si peu confiance en moi qu'il croit que je vais nous séparer à chaque instant ? Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Je suis des yeux cette perle, filant sur le rond de sa mâchoire terminant sa course aux creux de ses lèvres.

- Seth, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je m'excuse… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Je m'écarte une nouvelle fois du droit chemin. J'ai vraiment du mal à m'habituer à cette notion de couple. Comme une funambule je tente de marcher sur un fil presque invisible, me tordant dans tous les sens pour ne pas tomber.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'éloignes ?

- Je ne m'éloigne pas…Je veux te protéger. Tu n'as pas à subir ma maladie Seth.

- Tu le fais bien avec ma mutation…

- Elle n'a pas de conséquence sur notre couple !

Il m'écarte, lui aussi est énervé maintenant. Nous nous arrêtons face à face. Je vois qu'il tente de se maîtriser.

- Alors le fait que je risque de te blesser à tout moment si je m'énerve n'influence pas notre couple ? Mon imprégnation pour toi me pousse à toujours t'en demander plus, alors que je t'avais promis de ne pas le faire.

- Tu ne me forces à rien ! Toi tu me regardes dépérir, parce que je refuse de faire des examens. Je vomis tous les jours, et si tu crois que je ne vois pas ta pitié !

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas pitié !

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête à chaque fois ?

- J'ai peur. A chaque fois, tu finis par t'éloigner de moi. Tu ne me réponds plus, tu t'isoles. Moi je veux partager tout cela.

- Mais je profite de toi, et je ne te donne rien en échange.

- Isleen, nous sommes un couple. Il faut que tu arrêtes de tout prendre sur toi ! Les gens ne donnent pas forcément en attendant un retour.

Mais, ce mode de fonctionnement m'est totalement inconnu. Pour moi chaque chose offerte a une contrepartie.

- Mon amour pour toi se suffit à lui-même, tant que tu es là.

- Mais…

- Chut ! Sans toi je n'aurais plus aucune raison de respirer, de me lever, de me battre contre les vampires. Je te garderais en vie par tous les moyens pour continuer à avancer. Alors arrête de croire que tu es la seule égoïste ici !

Nous avons mis les choses à plat. Enfin à peu près. Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais il doit en faire aussi.

Les autres se sont arrêtés, et ont sûrement entendu les tenants de l'affaire. Je rougis un peu. On n'est pas très discret tout les deux. L'heure de la paix sonne.

- Alors si je te demande de me réchauffer, je ne passerai pas pour une profiteuse ?

- Non, pour une visage pâle qui ne tiens pas le coup ! Petite chose fragile !

Il éclate de rire. Ses bras se tendent vers moi. Je refuse de bouger, sa tête se penche sur le coté avec un sourire charmeur. Si tu crois que ça va me suffire !

J'attrape un peu de neige et lui lance en plein torse.

- Isleen, tu vas regretter ça !

Je cours le plus vite possible me cachant derrière Emmett. Ce dernier évite la boule immense que lui jette mon loup, avant de riposter.

- Arrête de te cacher tricheuse !

Je rigole sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, libérée d'un poids. Je me sens si légère. J'évite autant que possible les boules qu'il m'envoie, me cachant derrière « musclore » ou Jacob. Nous finissons par nous unir contre Seth, rejoins par Jacob. Bella, Jasper et Alice nous regardent dubitatif. Je crois même que la puce boude.

Je lui envoi une boule en plein dessus. La neige se fracasse sur son visage. Tous sursautent. Comment ne l'a-t-elle pas vu arriver ?

Ses yeux me fixent enragés. Je recule un peu…

- Tu vas me le payer, plaisante-t-elle. Profiter de ma faille pour m'attaquer !

En une seconde elle est à coté de moi fourrant de la neige glacée dans mon cou. Je me débats, mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour arriver à quelque chose.

- Seth au secours on m'agresse !

Seth soupire, et attaque Alice. Elle tombe sous le choc, brisant un arbre. Il est si difficile d'imaginer leur force. Même la frêle Alice, est plus puissante qu'un catcher ! Déprimant ! Cette dernière rouspète contre sa tenue pleine de neige. Une grosse boule envoyée par Jacob l'arrête.

Au bout de quelques minutes la bataille fait rage. Jacob, Seth, Nessie, son père, Emmett et moi luttons contre le reste des vampires, chacun usant de ses dons.

Les loups se concentrent sur Alice qui évite toutes les autres. Parfois grâce à son inattention, et à une grande concentration de ma part j'arrive à l'atteindre. Edward triche lui aussi lisant les pensées des ses adversaires. Quand Bella s'en est aperçue elle a bloqué leur esprit. La partie varie donc selon l'utilisation de leurs dons. Et moi, la simple humaine je participe à ce jeu hors du commun !

Epuisée, je m'appuie contre un arbre, espérant éviter les projectiles de l'équipe adverse. Une légère envie de vomir est présente. Je me suis peut-être un peu trop dépensée pour mon propre bien. Ma transpiration me refroidit rapidement. J'éternue bruyamment. Un peu trop pour l'arbre qui tremble et me recouvre de neige.

Tous rient de mon infortune, surtout Seth. Il est rare de le voir aussi détendu.

- Alors la visage-pâle, on a du mal avec la nature ambiante ? plaisante-il.

Je me jette sur lui en poussant un faux cri d'indien le renversant de tout mon poids dans la neige. Victoire ! Un à zéro pour moi !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser gagner sans me battre ? me dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

De sa force, bien plus importante que la mienne, il me plaque à son tour contre le sol. Ouh, c'est très froid !

Il me regarde, tout fier de son pouvoir sur moi.

- Tu comptes m'enterrer dans la neige ?

- Peut être… Comme ça tu resteras jeune et jolie.

- Et froide…

Il rigole s'installant sur moi, et rapprochant nos visages. Je louche un peu devant la scène. J'inspire vivement, contractant mes muscles. Je le pousse de nouveau m'installant à califourchon sur son ventre. Il me laisse reprendre me souffle, m'observant de ses orbes sombres. Il est beau sur la neige. Sa peau brune tranche, sur la couleur nacrée de l'eau cristallisée. Enfin plus pour longtemps car sous sa température élevée elle fond plus qu'autre chose.

Des gouttes d'eau me coulent des cheveux terminant leurs plongeons sur son pull.

- Tu sais Seth, un jour je te dirais ce que tu as envie d'entendre.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Il se relève me poussant à me mettre debout. Je lève enfin la tête pour voir que nous sommes dans une clairière de gigantesques sapins. Voici enfin le but de cette marche sans fin.

Alice sautille d'un arbre à l'autre, restant pensive de temps en temps. Aussi agile qu'une danseuse, elle frôle le sol. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je prendrais un arbre touffu à gauche. Ses grandes branches ne demandent qu'à être habillées de lumière.

Etonnamment Alice s'arrête devant lui le jaugeant avant de se retourner vers nous avec un grand sourire. Je lève mon pouce en signe d'assentiment. Il n'y a plus qu'à le couper.

Enfin le déraciner plutôt, Emmett arrache d'un coup l'arbre et le traîne, formant une route. Une aussi longue marche pour seulement ça ! Franchement, les excentricités d'Alice m'étonneront toujours.

- Bienvenue dans la famille.

Bella me regarde d'un air bienveillant, tenant la main de sa fille. Une famille ? Je souris. Une famille, bizarre certes, mais une famille. J'ai une vraie famille, je me sens si bien maintenant. Je suis trempée, grelottante, et heureuse.

Es-ce enfin la fin des tourments ?

* * *

Bonne question…

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous a plut, car il va vous falloir attendre pour avoir la suite (pas plus d'une semaine j'espère).

J'attends, vos avis, critiques, félicitations, commentaires, ou simplement votre passage.

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà de nouveau pour, et oui déjà, la moitié de cette histoire. C'est vraiment étrange de ce dire ça. Au départ j'hésité même à poster, alors qu'aujourd'hui je tente de réussir mon défi : finir une histoire.

Ce chapitre est un peu dans la même branche que le précédent, mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête. Je n'évoquerai pas plus la suite des événements, il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher. Je suis surprise à quel point certain lecteur sont proche de la vérité ! Ca ne me donne que plus l'envie d'avancer.

Donc merci à vous lecteurs, reviewer, et à toutes les personnes qui passent par ici. Désolée, mais je n'ai pas encore put répondre aux reviews. Je mis met dès qu'une minute se dégage.

Mes remerciement aussi aux critiques de ma sœur qui me pousse à m'améliorer, et bien sûre à ma bêta lectrice !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lixie-Pixie : Ah la scène du salon… Oui je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi. Pour ce qui est du baisé hélas il va falloir attendre un peu. Isleen n'a aucune facilité pour ce genre de chose. Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt.

Julie : Merci pour les compliments. Heureusement ma relectrice m'aiguille et m'aide à réaliser ses moments que tu aimes tant. En fait je ne fais qu'écrire des scènes que j'aurais aimé lire.

Oui le couple d'Isleen et Seth se fait doucement. Je regrette généralement dans les fictions que les personnages « s'unissent » rapidement. Une relation se construit, et celle de mes héros prend son temps.

Pour le décès de l'imprégnée je me suis toujours posé la question. Que se passe-t-il pour les loups ? Après tout ils mourront probablement après leurs chères et tendres. Merci de me donner matière à réflexion.

Et il est normal de répondre à ses lecteurs. Il s'agit même d'une partie très importante de l'écriture : connaître la réaction des personnes face à nos textes.

Bises !

* * *

Chapitre X : Serment

La neige n'a jamais cessé de tomber depuis le début décembre. A croire qu'un énorme nuage blanc a décidé de prolonger son séjour dans la région. La clarté qu'elle pose sur le paysage est plus douce que l'épais brouillard qui règne sur la réserve. Des jours que je n'ai pas vu le soleil. Il commence à me manquer, mais étrangement je garde le moral.

Je suis bien heureuse d'être au chaud.

Jamais je n'ai connu une vraie fête de famille. Un moment dans lequel on se sent à sa place, tel que l'on est. Ou du moins c'est ainsi que je l'imagine. Si on ne peut pas compter sur ses proches pour se rassurer, qui le fera ?

Bien sur, je ne découvre pas Noël. Les Kellers m'ont gâtée plus qu'un enfant ne peut l'espérer. Les poupées de luxe, et tous les accessoires allant avec, le moindre de mes désirs. Pourtant dès mon plus jeune âge j'ai sus que cette famille marchait sans moi. Le refus de les appeler « papa » ou « maman », les quelques câlins, mon prénom utilisé intempestivement. Oui, rapidement ils m'ont fait comprendre que nous étions des étrangers à la base. Que j'avais d'autres parents, qui eux m'avaient abandonnés.

Les mots qui nous lient aux personnes d'une même famille n'ont plus fait partie de mon vocabulaire au bout de quelques mois.

Quel étrange sentiment d'être au milieu de toutes ses personnes unies, et de savoir que l'on fait partie du groupe. Oui, pour une fois je ne me sens pas rejetée par les attitudes des gens qui m'entourent. Ils m'intègrent avec une facilité déconcertante si l'on prend en compte mes nombreuses réserves. Mais rien ne les arrête !

Alors me voilà, dans l'antre des vampires, à préparer Noël. L'étrangeté de la situation a fini de m'intriguer depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ils sont tellement humains.

Dans le salon Alice et son frère aux cheveux roux dispute une partie d'échec depuis des heures. Seulement trois pièces ont bougées. Je trouve déjà que le jeu en lui-même n'a pas grand intérêt, alors là…tout simplement assommant. Bella m'a expliqué que cela se passait toujours comme cela. Le lutin prévoyant les coups de l'autre, tandis qu'Edward, se fiant à son don, lie les pensées de sa sœur et connaît ses agissements. En tout cas ils sont passionnés. Voilà presque une heure qu'ils ressemblent à des statues, figées au dessus du plateau. Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'ils aiment jouer. Je pense plutôt qu'ils adorent confronter leurs pouvoirs et savoir lequel des deux est supérieur. Franchement à leur âge !

A coté d'eux Nessie joue du piano, un talent hérité de son père surement. Ses doigts blancs volent plutôt qu'ils frappent les touches. Le son clair nous enrobe de gaîté. La tête appuyée sur le siège Jacob l'écoute, les yeux fixés sur elle.

Qu'il a l'air stupide ! J'espère ne jamais avoir un tel sourire niais ! Enfin il est heureux, et c'est rassurant de le voir comme cela, bien loin de ses problèmes de loups. Je me demande dans quel état d'esprit il est. Nous n'avons jamais abordé la poursuite de sa « bien-aimée ». J'ignore s'il aimerait en parler, encore plus à moi. Pourtant je me sens nulle de ne pas lui donner la possibilité de le faire.

Rosalie et Emmett sont parties se promener en amoureux. Apparemment ils ont souvent besoins de se retrouver seuls. Je ne les blâme pas, vivre ici doit être un enfer, entre les pouvoir d'Edward et d'Alice, et les facultés surhumaines des vampires. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils font pour habiter ensemble tout ce temps. Ne se lassent-ils jamais des uns et des autres. Je ne les ai jamais vu, ou entendus se disputer. Sont-ils surhumains dans ce domaine là aussi ?

Mon doigt trace des dessins dans la farine. Les lignes arrondies glissent entre les coquilles d'œufs, les ustensiles de cuisines et les plats. Je termine par des petits cœurs. Lorsque je m'en rend compte je tente de cacher l'objet du délit. Mais il n'y en a pas qu'un seul ! Flûte ! J'efface en rougissant mes gribouillis. Une vraie gamine !

C'est de la faute de Seth, sa main me tient chaud, installée dans le bas de mon dos, au niveau de ma cicatrice. C'est gênant d'avoir ce genre de geste devant les autres. En même temps j'apprécie. Il faut que je me mette d'accord. Pourtant, rien que de la savoir là me donne des frissons. Et bien sûr, il prend ça pour un tremblement de froid, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Je réagies un peu trop à nos contacts physiques. De plus en plus d'ailleurs. A ce demander qui est le plus bourrer d'hormones entre nous deux ! Un léger effleurement m'émoustille, alors que lui accepte mes rares caresses comme si elles étaient normales. Comme si nous étions habitués à tout ça. Peut-être qu'il l'est. Pas moi.

Je dois me faire des idées, ou être trop sensible. Notre rapprochement ne lui pose aucun problème. Alors que moi… Je ne parle même pas de l'embrasser ! A son grand dame nous ne l'avons toujours pas fait. Je le soupçonne d'en avoir parlé à Alice, car bizarrement de multiples bouquets de gui sont éparpillés dans toute la demeure.

Esmée pose une quatrième assiette devant Seth. Cette fois ce sont des petits toasts pour l'apéritif. Bella et la mère des vampires ont passées l'après midi à cuisiner, le loup jouant les cobayes afin de goûter chaque mets. Qu'elle excuse minable pour s'empiffrer.

- Seth si tu t'étouffe, Carlisle ne pourra rien faire pour toi tellement tu seras plein !

- Mais, la cuisine d'Esmée est si bonne !

Cette dernière nous fait un sourire éblouissant. Je vais peut-être penser à prendre des lunettes de soleil. Je suis clairement désavantagé entre les vampires et les loups. Le pire c'est que je suis censée être la seule « normale ». Il y a de quoi se poser des questions sur la normalité.

- Je plains celle qui doit te nourrir…

- C'est toi que tu devrais plaindre tu sais. Quand on vivra ensemble, tu devras me nourrir !

- Mais bien sur ! Tu te débrouilleras ! Je ne vais pas passer ma vie au fourneau comme Emily !

- D'accord, on consacrera ce temps à autre chose !

Bien, je suis certaine qu'il n'y a aucuns sous entendus dans sa phrase, alors pourquoi je rougie ? Heureusement personne n'y fait attention. Quelle galère, surtout qu'Edward est là. Je soupire. Il faut vraiment faire attention à tout ici !

Bella pose à son tour des petites coupelles remplies d'une mousse blanche. Dire que même pas la moitié des convives mangent ce type d'aliment…

Les Quileutes ne fêtent pas Noël, cependant les Cullen ont invités les familles des deux loups. Leah, Sue, Billy et Charlie Swann nous rejoindrons ce soir. Le seul petit bémol c'est que ni Roy, ni Alma ne viennent. On ne peut imposer aux vampires de se cacher dans leur propre maison, et Alma n'est pas autorisée à connaître leur véritable identité.

Je suis un peu déçu, parce que ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille proche, ce sont eux. Enfin on ne peut pas tout avoir, et mes bagages sont bien plus lourds qu'à mon arrivée. Je me si je réussirais à la porter en cas de départ. Non. Non. Une partie de moi restera toujours ici, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Alors dis, qu'es-ce que tu m'as acheté ? me demande pour la cinquième fois Seth.

- Rien !

Il rigole l'air de dire qu'il finira par trouver avant ce soir. Rêve ! S'il savait qu'il a faillit ne rien avoir du tout. Je suis si peu habituée à tous ça. Je n'ai jamais accordé vraiment d'importance à toutes ses fêtes familiales. Je n'appartenais à aucun de ces cercles.

Si Bella ne m'avait pas précisé qu'il avait prévu quelque chose je me serais retrouvé comme une idiote.

J'ai eu un mal de chien à choisir quelque chose. Pas de bijou ou de fringues, une transformation et plus de cadeau… Il y a tant de choses que j'ignore sur Seth : ses artistes préférés, à quoi passe-t-il son temps lorsqu'il est seul… Des choses que je devrais savoir. Sans l'aide d'Edward je crois que j'y serais encore. Par contre je n'ai rien pour les Cullen. Ils ont tous refusés que je leur achète quelque chose. De toute façon il est trop tard maintenant.

Pourtant il met étrange de réaliser que mon égoïsme s'amenuise. Dire que je ne vivais que pour moi, et qu'aujourd'hui je travaille à m'ouvrir. Ma carapace qui me semblait si utile n'est aujourd'hui qu'un handicap de plus.

- Isleen tu viens ?

Alice m'attends au bas de l'escalier. Je crains les deux heures qui vont suivre. Seth boude un peu quand je m'éloigne, grognant contre elle.

- Seth ne boude pas, tu vas voir elle va être magnifique ! Tu en tomberas à la renverse !

- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça ! marmonne t-il.

Je me rapproche de lui caressant sa joue pour capter son attention. Ses yeux noirs se posent sur moi immédiatement. Mes gestes de tendresse sont rares.

- Laisse-là jouer à la poupée avec moi, et après je ne te quitte plus de la nuit.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Il me laisse m'éloigner sans pour autant détourner son regard, jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse.

Je me laisse trainer à l'étage jusqu'à une salle de bain, qui ressemble plus à un institut de beauté. Je vais souffrir !

_ - _ - _

Mon record de pomponage est battu à plate couture. Après mettre douchée et séchée tranquillement, Alice m'a pris en main.

Manucure, coiffure, épilation… Chaque pores de ma peau sent le propre et les soins divers et variés qu'elle applique encore et encore. Deux heures à ne plus être maître de son corps. Pas facile, je plains chaque personne qu'elle a ainsi utilisée pour son plaisir. Tortionnaire !

Je préfère ne même pas regarder dans la glace à quoi je ressemble. Je crois même mettre assoupie un moment. J'ai le souvenir flou d'un rêve où le moustique me préparait pour mon mariage. Un cauchemar plutôt !

Le moment de torture prend enfin fin lorsque j'enfile une robe en soie verte. Pas mal. J'ai un peu de mal à me reconnaître. Mes cheveux sont plus courts, lissés, cachant deux perles noires fixées à mes oreilles. Le col rond de la tenue laisse entrevoir le creux de ma poitrine, tranchant avec ma peau aspirine.

Alice me fait un clin d'œil dans le miroir, auquel je réponds. J'enfile les ballerines noires qu'elle me tend et m'apprête à sortir, mais elle me retient.

Mon sourire se crispe quand je la vois me photographier. Désespérant. Comme une geôlière elle me laisse enfin quitter la pièce en ouvrant la porte lentement.

Je me sauve aussi vite que possible de l'endroit. Elle rigole et me poursuit avec son appareil.

Je cours dans les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un mammouth. Tant pis ! Je tente de repérer Seth, mais il m'attrape avant que je le vois.

Son nez se glisse dans le creux de mon cou. J'ai interdit à Alice de me parfumer, sachant que le loup adore mon odeur. Entre autre chose.

J'entends encore le crépitement du flash, mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, comme aux rires des invités. Juste la bouche du loup au creux de mon cou.

- Seth, Isleen ! appelle Alice. Je veux de l'amour !

Je rigole doucement me tassant un peu plus contre Seth. Ses mains redécouvrent mon corps, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Alice désire de l'amour, mais je crois que ça fait plus passionné qu'autre chose.

- Un baisé ! Un baisé !

Je lève la tête pour voir que notre emportement nous a fait dériver jusqu'à une branche de gui. Flûte ! J'espère pour Seth qu'il ne l'a pas fait volontairement.

Je sens les regards sur nous. Ils ne vont pas me lâcher. Il faut s'y résoudre, passer au dessus de mes difficultés pour une fois.

Je ferme presque les yeux, montant sur la pointe des pieds, effleurant le coin de la bouche du loup. Je m'écarte rapidement, le rouge aux joues, mais incapable de quitter ses bras je me cache dans son cou. Je vais d'ailleurs peut-être y creuser un trou de sourie.

Il est figé avec un léger sourire béat. Leah se moque de lui, mais au fond je sais qu'elle est heureuse pour nous. L'amour fraternel entre ces deux là m'étonne. Je pense qu'il est rare de voir un frère et une sœur aussi proche.

Comme les doigts d'une main ils s'unissent contre tout. L'un défendant l'autre, se protégeant mutuellement. Peut-être es-ce à cause de leur mutation, ou de leurs caractères complémentaires. Voilà le genre de relation que j'aurais voulue connaître. Avoir un confident du même sang, une personne étant à la même place que soit, un second.

J'aimerai avoir connu leur père. Seth en parle de temps à autre. Harry et ses fritures de poisson légendaires, le même humour que son fils, une force de la nature selon Leah. Pourtant il les a quittés tous. Lâcher du leste pour monter au ciel, soudainement.

Mon loup ne permettra pas que cela arrive une nouvelle fois. Je comprends un peu mieux ses réactions, son empressement à vivre chaque minute avec les personnes qu'il aime.

Peut-être devrais-je en faire autant ?

_ - _ - _

La veillée s'étire doucement. Les bougies rouges et or réparties dans le salon s'éteignant peu à peu. Je somnole sur un des canapés attendant que minuit sonne afin de pouvoir distribuer les cadeaux. Seth comme un gamin sautille presque d'anticipation rigolant dans un coin avec Alice et Renésmée.

J'étire un à un mes membres engourdis. Après avoir autant mangé, pas étonnant que je m'endorme.

Esmée est une déesse de la cuisine, et je plains chaque personne qui ne peut goûter aux plats qu'elle prépare. Hum ! Rien que de penser à ses merveilleux macarons…

Plus que dix minutes et nous seront le vingt-cinq décembre. L'entrain de tout le monde commence à m'atteindre, et je me relève pour rejoindre Seth.

Il m'enlace doucement nous faisant danser d'un pied sur l'autre, mon dos contre son torse. Je ferme les yeux profitant de l'instant. Ses mains me serrent un peu plus me bloquant presque. A quoi pense t-il, pour me couper ainsi la respiration ?

Le retentissement de l'horloge brise le moment. Seth me frôle la joue d'un baisé avant de me tirer au plus près du sapin. Devant lui se trouve les divers chausson et souliers des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Certains on même disparut sous les paquets cadeaux !

Je finis par retrouver mes ballerines sous le côté gauche de l'arbre. Il doit au moins y avoir une dizaine de paquets. Je jette un regard aux autres. Tous déchirent impatiemment leur paquet.

Seth me tire vers le sol. Je m'agenouille à coté de lui. Il me sourie et commence à ouvrir un paquet. Je le regarde faire en rigolant. Un vrai gamin ! Il pousse d petits cris de joie à chaque découverte. Des CD s'entassent à coté de multiples vêtements, d'un appareil photos et d'une nouvelle chaîne. Il remercie chacun des Cullen, et reviens vers moi. Il me fait des yeux de chien mouillés.

- Alors ? Il est où mon cadeau ?

Je lui montre un petit paquet brun et or caché au pied du sapin. C'est la première fois que je doute autant pour un cadeau. Il deviens tout de suite sérieux, et attrape le petit paquet. Il le tâte, le secoue, tentant de déterminer ce que ça peut-être.

- Si tu l'ouvrais qu'on voit ce que c'est ! l'interpelle Jacob.

Seth grogne un peu. Il veut savourer le moment. Moi je stress, même si Edward et Alice m'on assuré qu'il serait très heureux.

Il soulève doucement l'adhésif, et déplie le paquet. Sa main passe sur le cuir, caressant l'objet. Puis il l'ouvre tandis que je grimace. Il n'a aucune réaction devant la photo. Il passe juste sa main dessus. Il doit avoir quatre ou cinq ans, en face se trouve une des rares photos que j'ai gardée de mon enfance. Il tourne la page, et suis ainsi notre vie. Les images nous représentant s'enchaine, il les regardent avec attention, et arrive au message que je lui ai écrit.

_« Cahier souvenir, pour quand on sera vieux ! Ceci est une proposition pour contracter un engagement à durée illimitée. »_

Ses bras m'enserrent à me couper le souffle. Il se terre comme un enfant dans le creux de mon épaule. Je crois qu'il me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. « Je t'aime ». Je le sers plus fort en rigolant.

- Isleen tu n'as ouvert aucuns de tes cadeaux ! grogne Alice.

C'est vrai. J'étais trop préoccupée par mon cadeau pour Seth que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention au mien. Les autres s'installent autour de nous, chacun affublé de ses présents. Je suis la seule à ne pas mettre précipitée ! Flute, tout le monde va me regarder !

Je prends un paquet moue et brillant. Je détache lentement le papier pour ne pas l'abimer. J'ai toujours eu cette manie de prendre beaucoup de soin à ouvrir un cadeau, comme si j'allai découvrir un trésor.

L'étoffe soyeuse me glisse entre les doigts. Je retire le tissu du paquet pour découvrir un superbe foulard en soie prune. De petites perles se mélange au dessin pour former des fleurs épanouies. Je l'enroule autour de mon cou pour en apprécier la douceur. C'est étrangement chaud et agréable. Je jette un petit coup d'œil derrière moi. Alice me fait un clin d'oeil. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de son cadeau. Je la remercie d'un sourire.

J'attrape un paquet plus dur, et plus lourd aussi. Un livre surement. Vu comment l'emballage est ficelé je dirai qu'il s'agit de fait main.

- C'est de ma part, et de celle des autres Quileutes.

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'es-ce que Jacob peut-il avoir eu comme idée ? Je dégrafe le papier. Comme je le pensais c'est un livre, je le retourne pour pouvoir lire son titre. « Les Quileutes pour les nuls ». Je rigole en le montrant à tous.

- Merci beaucoup, ça me sera vraiment utile !

- C'est une édition unique, fait main, plaisante Jake. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as.

Je le feuilletterai plus tard. Je continu à déballer les cadeaux, des gants élégants et chaud, un nouveau manteau, je crois que tout le monde à vu que ma garde robe n'est pas faite pour la région. Même Renéesmée m'a offert quelque chose, un petit médaillon ancien en argent gravé. Un loup hurlant à la lune se dessine sous mes doigts. Je l'attache immédiatement à mon cou, jouant avec un moment.

Seth me regarde hésitant. Il se mordille les lèvres, signe d'inquiétude. Je réalise que je n'ai pas ouvert le sien. Pourtant la pile de présents sur mes chaussures à disparue. Il se lève et me tend la main.

- On revient.

Alice et Edward lui sourie d'un air complice, alors que les autres on un petit air de conspirateur. Je sens que tout le monde sais ce qu'il va m'offrir. Jacob me jette mon nouveau manteau. Nous allons sortir ?

Je le suis dehors. Il fait super froid, mais je me concentre vite sur autre chose. Seth me tend un petit paquet en carton en regardant ailleurs. Je m'en saisi curieuse. J'ouvre délicatement la boite. A l'intérieure se trouve un bracelet tissé indien. Les couleurs fauves se mêlent au vert et à quelques perles blanches. Il est magnifique, si bien que je n'ose pas le sortir de son écrin.

- C'est toi qui l'a fait Seth ?

- Oui, il rougie. Je devais le faire, sinon ça ne serait pas un bracelet de serment.

- Un quoi ?

- Jacob à bien fait de te faire un guide. Hum, en fait c'est un peu comme une bague de fiançailles pour les visages-pâles.

Je reste muette. Mon cœur tambourine si fort que je suis sûre que tout le monde peu l'attendre. Figée je ne quitte pas des yeux le bracelet.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le mettre si ça te gêne…

- Attaches le moi tout de suite !

Il sourie. Je crois qu'il a mal interprété mon silence. Il s'approche de moi et attache le lien en de multiples nœuds. Puis il regarde son travail heureux. Je lui prend la main et pose un baisé de remerciement dessus.

Comme ça tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier. Je serais toujours avec toi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi Seth.

- Je t'aime…

_ - _ - _

Je trépigne d'impatience. Combien de temps faut-il réellement pour venir jusqu'ici ? Ca fait bien quinze minutes que je guette un mouvement de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Pour une fois il fait beau. Le paysage est encore humide de la dernière nuit, mais les rayons du soleil s'éclatent en milliers sur la poudreuse. Il doit faire un froid de canard ! Heureusement que je suis équipée ! Je jette encore un coup d'œil rapide au travers du rideau en dentelle. Toujours rien. Je soupire, et dire que dans quatre jours c'est la fin des vacances.

Je tire sur mon pull, découvrant le bracelet que Seth m'a offert. J'ai eu des commentaires de toutes sortes : les félicitations des Cullen, un câlin de Sue et un sourire franc de Leah, et plus tard les sifflements et les moqueries de la meute. Presque fiancé et même pas un bisou. Qu'es-ce que ça sera plus tard… Et ainsi de suite.

Enfin, la veille Golf se gare devant la maison. Seth descend toujours aussi peu couvert. Comme si le pull qu'il porte pouvait suffire ! En trois pas il est devant la porte. Je saute du siège où j'étais installée me précipitant pour lui ouvrir. J'attrape mon sac et mon manteau et sors de la maison. Mon corps rentre en collision avec le sien. Il m'enlace, me soulevant du sol.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Enormément depuis hier soir ! répondis-je ironiquement.

Il rigole et m'entraine vers la voiture. Wapi nous suis avec envie, pleurant quand il s'aperçoit que nous partons sans lui. Je supplie moi aussi Seth du regard. Il soupire et siffle le chien. J'ouvre la portière pour qu'il puisse monter. Mes tuteurs sont parties aider Sue pour la veillée de se soir. Les Cullens et les Quileutes organisent le premier de l'an ensemble, ce qui est une nouveauté, dans la propriété des vampires.

Ca nous laisse notre après midi entre nous. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'à prévu Seth. Je le laisse maître de notre organisation. La radio grésille un peu. Lorsque les infos se mettent à parler des disparitions ces derniers mois je coupe le son. C'est notre moment à nous inutile de nous rappeler l'échec des meutes dans leur chasse aux vampires. La queue du chien frappe fortement contre la portière. Je caresse sa tête, mêlant mes doigts aux poils bruns.

- Je vais être jaloux ! Tu portes plus d'attention au chien qu'à moi !

- Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les canidés !

Il sourie en secouant la tête. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il n'est pas mieux que Wapi lorsque je lui caresse les cheveux ! Une de mes mains quitte l'animal pour se poser sur celle de Seth, posée sur la banquette. Nos doigts s'enlacent. Je suis bien là avec lui.

Au bout de dix minutes je reconnais la route qui nous mène jusqu'à La Push. Nos regards se croisent complices.

La mer m'a manquée. Le vent froid qui s'insinue dans nos membres, sifflant dans nos oreilles. Je me sens vivante. Le soleil miroite sur l'eau créant un immense miroir sur l'horizon. Je laisse l'embrun marin pénétrer mes narines. Les vagues frappent la falaise avec force. Je m'approche de l'étendue le plus près possible. L'écume de l'eau m'éclabousse. Plantée dans le sable je profite du soleil sur ma peau, de la caresse de l'air, du sel et du sable qui volent. Mon esprit laisse mon corps derrière lui et monte voler avec les mouettes. Je me laisse porter par l'instant. Je sens le loup se coller à moi.

Un léger baisé derrière mon oreille me ramène à la réalité. Je m'appuie contre son torse. Nous restons quelques minutes à fixer l'horizon ensemble. Serons nous dans la même position dans quelques années ? Es-ce que je peux vraiment m'accrocher à ce rêve pour affronter la réalité ? Personne ne peut savoir de quoi sera fait le lendemain. Même Alice a ses limites. Pourtant je veux espérer qu'un jour je serai en paix avec moi-même, sur cette plage, unie avec Seth.

Wapi saute dans l'eau comme un fou nous éclaboussant allégrement. Je soupire, penser à tous ça ne résoudra rien. Mon avenir est trop incertain pour construire quelque chose dessus. Mes mains jouent avec les doigts fins du loup. Elles sont belles, des mains d'homme, mais élégantes. Perdu dans ses pensées il se laisse faire sans résister. A quoi réfléchit-il avec tant de sérieux ?

Je l'entraîne le long de la grève, nos mains unies. Une promenade en amoureux. Je crois que ça fait des semaines que nous ne l'avons pas fait. Voilà un vrai défi que de rester seule pendant les vacances scolaires. Je me souviens de cet après-midi que nous avions passé sur la plage, il y a si longtemps. Les choses ont bien changées entre nous.

- Isleen, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien pourquoi ?

- Non, je veux dire par rapport à ta maladie.

Il me fixe en silence, alors que mes yeux ne quittent pas la trace de nos pas. Que lui répondre ? Dois-je le rassurer, ou lui confier l'entière vérité ?

J'ai moins de crise, mais parfois je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elles arrivent. Je commence à ne plus sentir les effets des médicaments. Carlisle dit que je vais mieux. Que mon état pourrait s'améliorer encore plus si je faisais des tests.

Son inquiétude se lie dans ses prunelles. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, il ne comprend pas mes réticences. J'évite son regard comme un enfant pris en faute. Je sens une tempête pulser dans sa main. Il s'arrête brutalement, et me force à lui faire face. Cependant mais yeux restent au sol.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas les faire ? Il y a bien une raison à ton entêtement.

Comment lui expliquer la peur qui me serre les entrailles quand j'y repense. A chaque fois je me crispe refusant d'y penser. Mettre des mots sur ces sentiments est tellement difficile. Ils sont là, dévastent une partie de ma raison, mais je n'arrive pas à les formuler. Alors comment lui dire ?

- Je ne suis pas prête à affronter tout ça. Je me suis habituée à cette maladie, à ses conséquences. S'il trouve quelque chose de pire je ne me relèverais pas.

- Mais si c'est positif.

- Franchement Seth, tu es la seule chose positive de ma vie. J'enchaîne les déceptions. On m'a abandonnée, puis ballotée de famille en famille, on me trouve une maladie inguérissable…

- Tu rencontre des vampires et des loups, et tu survie parmi eux. Apprends à te faire confiance.

- Tiens par exemple : rencontrer des vampires. Franchement tu appelles ça de la chance ? Trois fois je réchappe de peu à la mort. Grâce à toi. Donc c'est bien ce que je dis. Tu es une exception à ma poisse.

Il ne rigole même pas. Je sens qu'il est sérieux. Un peu trop pour quelqu'un de seize ans. J'ai vraiment du mal à me rendre compte qu'il est si jeune.

- Isleen, il faut que tu fasses ces tests !

- On ne va pas se disputer quand même ! J'ai mes raisons de ne pas le faire !

- Tu as pensé à moi ?

- Je t'épargne des complications, alors oui je pense à toi. Je ne fais que ça ! Tu crois que je suis heureuse de t'offrir une vie avec une impotente ?

- On en a déjà parlé !

- Justement ! C'est quoi tes raisons ?

Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose qu'avec papa. Recevoir un jour un appel qui me dit que tu es morte, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Que répondre à ça ? J'oublie souvent qu'il a perdu un de ses parents récemment. Un choc brutal, dont il ne parle jamais. Comment puis-je lui imposer ma maladie, et ses conséquences. Je finirai un jour par mourir et l'abandonner. J'imagine très bien la scène, j'en cauchemarde parfois. Moi froide, étendue sur un lit d'hôpital, plus de tuyaux que de veines. Seth pleurant devant moi, sans que je puisse rien faire. Comme un fantôme j'essaye d'hurler. Mais il n'entend rien. Un cauchemar récurant. Je croyais qu'on ne devait jamais se voir mourir.

- Seth, je te jure que je lutterai autant que possible.

Il reprend notre marche. Sa mâchoire est serrée, et je sens de la tension entre nos paumes. Le sujet est clos pour aujourd'hui. Chacun reste campé sur ses positions. Si jamais c'était positif… Je préfère ne pas trop y croire. S'éviter à tout prix une nouvelle déception.

_ - _ - _

Vingt minutes sans nouvelles. Mais que fais le professeur ! Il pleut au cas où il aurait oublié ! Je me tasse un peu plus entre Quil et Embry. Heureusement pour moi leur chaleur me réchauffe. Jacob, soupire en un nuage de fumée. Un petit coup d'œil dans la coure m'indique que nous sommes les seuls à ne pas encore être rentrés. Ma tête se pose sur l'épaule d'Embry. Je fatigue à attendre comme ça debout. Il me passe un bras sur les épaules, me tirant contre lui.

- Merci !

- Je crois que Seth nous tuerait si tu tombé malade.

- Je suis déjà malade !

Ils gloussent doucement. Au moins certaines personnes avec qui je peux plaisanter sur ça. Le sujet est tabou avec le loup. Quand à mes tuteurs leur inquiétude se lie dans chacun de leur geste. Je ne suis pas une impotente !

Enfin j'aperçois une silhouette. La secrétaire s'approche de nous en courrant.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez-vous, votre professeur est malade.

J'ai du mal à ne pas crier ma joie moi aussi. A peine le message passé nous courrons tous vers les voitures. Les garçons me devancent bien sûre trop presser de profiter de leur vendredi après-midi. Jacob nous ouvre les portes de la camionnette. Je me précipite dedans, sous le nez de Quil qui râle.

Vont-ils me prendre pour une chieuse si je leur demande d'ouvrir une fenêtre ? La sueur me coule le long du dos, tellement il fait chaud. J'étouffe au milieu de ses trois tas de muscles. Je suis sur les genoux de Quil, voûtée pour que ma tête ne tape pas dans le plafond. Pourquoi Jacob a-t-il accepté de les ramener ?

- Ca te dit de venir dans mon garage avec les gars ?

Fait gaffe la dernière fois qu'il a proposé ça à une fille, c'était Bella, et ses intentions n'étaient pas amicales !

Je rigole devant le grognement de Jake. Quil adore lui mettre la honte. Il raconte tout plein d'histoires que l'alpha aimerai mieux garder sous silence. Généralement ils finissent par se battre comme des chiffonniers. Dire que Seth admire le loup comme une idole. Selon lui le fils Black est un très bon meneur, très à l'écoute des autres, prenant soin d'eux. Une personne dont la joie de vivre dissipe tous les nuages. Je crois surtout qu'il n'est pas assez égoïste. Il pense trop aux autres, sans se préoccuper de lui. D'une certaine façon heureusement qu'il c'est imprégné. Ainsi Nessie, quand elle sera plus grande, pourra prendre soin de lui. Car aujourd'hui qui le fait vraiment ?

Son père en fauteuil roulant, dépendant de lui, sa mère décédée ? Ou bien ses sœurs qui ont fuies la maison ? Même si Rachel est là, je ne pense pas qu'elle se préoccupe de Jacob. Il affronte tellement de chose. Son amour pour Bella, et les souffrances sentimentales qui ont suivies, sa transformation, sa lutte perpétuelle pour le bonheur des autres. Qui resterai authentique après autant de malheur ? Certainement pas moi. La nature lui devait bien une imprégnation. Mais es-ce que cela compense vraiment ? Encore une fois c'est le loup qui cherche à plaire, et l'autre partie peut très bien le repousser. J'en sais quelque chose.

La voiture se gare enfin devant le garage des Black. Il m'impressionne toujours autant : il doit bien faire la taille de leur maison. S'extraire de la cabine relève de l'exploit. Maintenant que j'y pense je me demande comment on a pu rentrer dedans !

Mon pull est trempé ! J'irai bien en chercher un autre, mais la porte ouverte laisse voir un rideau de pluie tombant avec violence. Chaque flèche frappe avec violence sur le toit. Bon et bien je vais rester sagement ici.

Je m'installe près des garçons. Ils se battent pour savoir qu'elle station de radio nous allons écouter. De vrais gamins ! Après que la radio soit tombée trois fois par terre je l'arrache de leurs mains. Une légère musique sort de l'appareil. Ils me regardent dépités. Ils ne peuvent pas se battre contre moi, je suis trop faible. Pour une fois que ma maladie est un avantage.

Jacob m'ouvre une voiture pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Je suis par sûre d'avoir confiance dans un vieux tas de ferraille à moitié démantelé, et posé sur quatre parpaings.

- Allez fait pas ta mijaurée ! Espèce de citadine !

- Tais-toi, ou ma magnifique veste trempée va t'atterrir dans la tête.

A la place il me jette une vieille polaire accrochée au mur.

- Prends ça et change toi !

Je ne peux pas vraiment refuser une telle offre. Je leur tourne le dos, je ne suis pas particulièrement pudique, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde. Je tire sur les manches de mon pull. Il est difficile de s'extraire de fringues trempées ! Mon t-shirt remonte sur le bas de mon dos. Un petit vent vrai me chatouille, j'accélère le mouvement.

Il fait bon dans l'épais tissu. Il sent le bois brut, la poussière et l'huile. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que de telles odeurs peuvent être aussi agréable.

Je me retourne croisant le regard gêné des garçons. Quoi, ils n'ont rien vu ? Qui est le plus prude de nous maintenant !

- Qu'es-ce que c'est…sur le bas de ton dos ?

Ah, ils en ont peut-être trop vu en réalité. Je les regarde. Quil se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, Jacob a les bras croisés et Embry gratte le sol avec sa chaussure.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Un souvenir de ma première crise. Bon alors vous n'étiez pas sensé m'initié à un des loisir Quileutes ?

- Sache que le bricolage est bien plus que ça ! C'est un savoir secret transmit de génération en génération…

- Bien maître ! Votre sourire et votre orgueil sont eux aussi héréditaire ?

Quil rigole à ma plaisanterie. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le sourire de Jacob En un instant je me retrouve soulevée sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates. Je lui tape dessus lui ordonnant de me lâcher. Mais leur fou rire est contagieux. Ce que ça peut faire du bien. Jake me jette une canette de soda sortie dont ne sais où. Je m'installe par terre les écoutant débattre sur la façon d'améliorer le moteur, y ajoutant mon grain de sel de novice.

La nuit tombe trop vite. Quil et Embry partent. Seth ne viendras pas se soir, c'est son de tour de monter la garde. Qu'es-ce que je vais faire.

- Isleen ?

- Hum ?

- C'est vrai que tu refuses de te soigner ?

J'aurais du m'en douter ! Seth n'a pas sut tenir sa langue, ou bien il y pense trop souvent. En tout cas ça n'autorise pas Jacob a abordé un sujet aussi privé.

- Seth te l'a dit ?

- Oui, enfin il y pense beaucoup et il devient imprudent.

- C'est du chantage ?

- Pas vraiment tout le monde est inquiet, et tu ne dit rien. Billy dit que tu n'en parles même pas avec Roy et Alma…

- C'est pas vrai, tout le monde parle de moi par derrière ?

- Euh oui, mais tu fais partie de notre famille. Seth dit que tu as peur que ça soit pire que maintenant.

- J'ai le droit de préserver mon espoir en l'avenir.

Il ne dit rien, mais en pense long.

- Parles-en à Carlisle.

- Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule…et je ne veux pas entraîner Seth là dedans.

- Tu veux lui mentir ?

- Si c'est pire, oui.

- C'est stupide.

J'hausse les épaules c'est mon choix. Ils vont devoir faire avec.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut, et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

Premièrement je tiens à m'excuser. Ce chapitre à une semaine de retard. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai laissé le travailler s'accumuler.

Je dois aussi avouer qu'un chapitre par semaine relève d'énormes difficultés pour moi, et pour mon inspiration. Je ne vais donc pas tenir ce rythme longtemps. Je préfère vous offrir des chapitres de qualités, que des brouillons, et c'est pourquoi je publierai seulement toute les deux semaines à partir de maintenant.

Merci à mes bêta lectrices !

Ce chapitre va en satisfaire certains, mais la fin est…ce qu'elle est. Je vous laisse la découvrir.

Merci à vous lecteurs, et savourez ce chapitre…

* * *

**Lily-pixie : **Un semi-bisou, c'est tout à fait ça ! lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas rester frustrer encore très longtemps !Une théorie très intéressante, je suis surprise de voir à quel point vous cherchez à découvrir ce qui c'est passé ! Seulement pour les révélations il faudra attendre encore un peu. Merci pour ton message !

**Jouly :** Bienvenue ! Merci pour les compliments ! J'essaye d'écrire des chapitres à peut près équivalent à ceux d'un roman. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, ce qui explique mes problèmes pour poster en ce moment. Mais les reviews me donnent toujours envies de me surpasser !

**Julie :** Bonjour ! Et bien qu'elle review ! Tu me surprends à chaque fois. Que te répondre, je comprends parfaitement tes réticences à être accro à une histoire. J'ai moi-même ce souci parfois, et mes proches savent combien je peux être emportée parfois. Et cet aveu est un très beau compliment que tu me fais. Sache que je le savoure encore !

J'ai crée Isleen sans idée particulière à la base. Je voulais juste qu'elle ne pense pas, et qu'elle n'agisse pas comme toutes les héroïnes. Les personnes ne sont que plus belles lorsqu'elles sont imparfaites, ce que l'on oubli souvent. Le problème c'est qu'à trop travailler sur elle j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé Seth de côté.

Le cadeau de Jacob m'a donné pas malade fil à retordre. Il me fallait une idée marrante, mais qui avait quand même une valeur sentimentale. Et voilà comment est née cette idée lol !

Hum, en fait dans les livres de Stéphanie Meyer j'ai toujours eu plus d'affection pour les personnages secondaires. Je dois dire qu'Edward et Bella sont bien loin de ma conception de la vie.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, j'attends ton commentaire avec impatience !

* * *

Chapitre XI : Embrasser la vie

Je ne peux plus rien manger. Mon pantalon me sert légèrement. Qu'elle impression inconfortable. Je ne sais pas comment me mettre pour respirer normalement. Quelle déchéance !

Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas englouti autant de nourriture. Des petits fours, une pièce de viande gigantesque, du fromage, et bien sûr le dessert. Je me demande comment j'ai pu avaler tout cela.

Le plus surprenant c'est qu'aucune envie de vomir n'habite ma bouche. Comme quoi ça existe les miracles. La partie la plus dure du sevrage est peut-être enfin passée. Je l'espère parce que ça devenait particulièrement dur de se vider une à deux fois par jour. On ne s'habitue jamais à ce genre de chose. Heureusement pour moi voilà deux jours que je ne subit que de légères nausées passagères. Un grand pas en avant.

Seth entame sa troisième part de gâteau, ou plutôt la seconde que Paul m'a forcé à prendre. Moi qui le pensais lunatique et caractériel, j'ai découverts au fil des semaines un adolescent qui as affronté les réalités de la vie trop vite, et qui se rebelle contre elles. Une personne d'emportée, aussi bien dans la joie que dans la colère, d'où ses problèmes à gérer sa mutation. La sœur de Jacob ne cesse de le taquiner avec ça. Il se laisse faire, probablement trop amoureux pour vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle dit.

Jared adore se moquer d'eux, mais il n'est guère mieux lorsque Kim le dispute et qu'il s'excuse platement. Un loup ayant peur d'une frêle humaine. L'imprégnation nous donne un sacré pouvoir, et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Je pense plutôt que c'est parfois un vrai danger pour les loups et leur entourage. Il me suffit de regarder les longues cicatrices d'Emily pour me rappeler les dangers de notre lien.

Pour une fois tout le monde est de bonne humeur, pas une ombre au sourire des Quileutes. Jacob vient d'avoir dix-huit ans. Plus que quatre mois et c'est mon tour. Dire qu'à mon arrivée je ne pensais pas rester plus de sept mois ici. Mon projet était établi depuis longtemps. Faire des économies, puis partir dès ma majorité. Voyager dans les Etats-Unis. Aller au gré de mes envies sans faire attention aux personnes que je croiserai. Une vie de bohème très alléchante dans mon univers étriqué. Depuis que je suis petite je veux découvrir le monde. Enfin à l'époque je rêvai encore à retrouver mes parents. Mon itinéraire, préparé il y a des années, attends sagement dans ma valise.

Maintenant tout ça me parait inaccessible. Je suis incapable de quitter Seth, et il est chez lui ici. Moi aussi d'une certaine façon. Je m'attache à ses gens avec tellement de facilité. Comme un arbre élevé dans une pépinière, mes racines s'encrent dans cette terre neuve, chaude et accueillante, un univers bien plus grand que mon pot de citadine. Je suis chez moi ici. Il n'y a plus vraiment de doutes à avoir. J'ai une maison, des personnes qui s'inquiète pour moi, un imprégné.

Une bouffée de bonheur me monte à la tête. Je sers plus fort la main de Seth lovée contre la mienne.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Pour rien.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout lui dire. Il faut garder un peu de mystère que diable ! Je secoue la tête lui faisant signe qu'il ne sera rien de plus. Jacob, en face, suit notre échange en rigolant. Je lui renvois un regard noir. Se moquer de nous alors qu'il fait pire avec Nessie ! Franchement ce gars n'a vraiment aucunes éducations !

- Tu crois m'impressionner ? Tu sais que je peux te croquer en une bouchée ?

- Je croyais qu'il était interdit aux loups de faire mal à leurs imprégnées.

Il hausse les épaules, vaincu. Il croit quoi ? J'ai bien lu son « Les Quileutes pour les nuls ». Il aurait du réfléchir avant de me donner des armes. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup rigolé suite à certaines annotations de Jacob sur le récit de Billy et de Sue. On ne peut vraiment pas tenir un loup en laisse.

Le garage est bondé, nous sommes tellement nombreux que la petite fête a du quitter la maison des Black. Déjà qu'une vingtaine de loups-garous prend énormément de place, alors lorsqu'ils ne sont pas seuls à plaisanter autour de la tablée…

Sue et Charlie sont présents, en face de mes tuteurs, entourant Billy. Ils parlent bruyamment eux aussi, emportés par l'alcool et la joie de se retrouver. Le père de Jacob a le visage scindé en deux par un immense sourire. Il ne faut pas oublier Nessie, accrochée au cou de l'invité d'honneur. Notre nombre impressionnant ne loge pas sur la seule table de salle à mangée sortie pour l'occasion. Les garçons ont posés des grandes planches de bois brut sur des tréteaux. Evidement nous manquions aussi de siège, les toutes sortes de chaises trouvées ne suffisant plus, des parpaings et des coussins furent rapidement installées. Bien que tout cela ne soit pas confortable je me sens bien ici.

Les grandes assiettes en carton se sont vidées des portions de nourriture en quelques instants, à la lumière de vieilles lampes à huile, et de bougies. Une lumière douce et agréable, comme cette vie à la réserve.

Les hommes parlent du match, et d'une prochaine partie de pêche qu'ils souhaitent faire, alors que leurs femmes râlent du temps qu'ils perdent à chasser le poisson. Chacun sait qu'il s'agit plutôt de passer une après-midi entre hommes, pour parler de sport et de femme, une bière à la main.

Je n'ai pas besoin de bavarder. Faire semblant ici ne rime à rien. J'ai ma place ici, comme je suis. Je me laisse bercer par les paroles et le fou rire des autres.

L'atmosphère est sonore, et me raisonne aux oreilles comme un bourdonnement confus. Les loups se coupent la parole, renchérissant les uns sur les autres, dans un mélange de cris et de rire. Je voudrais rester ici éternellement.

Même la pluie battante n'entame en rien notre bonne humeur. Les clapotis de l'eau sur la terre me berce, alors que je m'appuis contre l'épaule de Seth. Son bras puissant me sert contre lui. Je vais finir par m'endormir, je lutte pour ne manquer aucun moment de la fête.

- On en fera d'autres tu sais, me murmure Seth.

- De quoi ?

- Des fêtes.

- Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? demande Jacob.

- Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait rien manquer.

- Seth, tu entends des voix. Elle n'a jamais dit ça !

- Non, mais je le pensais. Ca doit être l'imprégnation…

Jacob parait septique, mais il abandonne. Personne ne sait à quel point l'imprégnation peut être profonde. A chaque nouvelle meute, les loups tâtonnent afin de comprendre le phénomène. Je préfère ne pas y réfléchir. Si ce lien pouvait continuer à me guider…

Je le regarde bouder. Il ne m'a pas pardonné de lui avoir offert un exemplaire du « Guide des filles, pour les nuls ». Pourtant se souvenir restera dans ma tête pendant quelques années.

_ - _ - _

- Je ne veux pas la laisser seule (…) Leah peut bien faire un effort (…) pff, ok, je l'attends avant de partir (…) à toute suite.

Ses yeux se rouvrent un peu déçus. Il me fixe de son air désolé. Je soupire mécontente. Je crois que notre après-midi en amoureux va être avorté. Pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre. Tout son corps transpire la déception et une certaine rancœur envers son interlocuteur.

Pourtant tout était bien parti. Le temps gris nous poussant à rester dans ma chambre, la chaleur de Seth, le goûter improvisé sur le parquet…

Enfin il faut m'y résoudre : le temps de Seth ne m'appartient pas. Voilà plusieurs jours que nous tentons de trouver un peu de temps à passer seuls. Ce qui relève du défi. La meute lui prend tout son temps libre. La chasse aux vampires est une activité prenante. J'ai hâte que cette poursuite ce finisse, aussi bien pour ne plus m'inquiéter, que pour avoir Seth avec moi. Je suis vraiment l'égoïste dans notre duo. Je lutte pour le seconder de mon mieux.

- Ton rôle dans la meute passe en priorité pour l'instant.

- Hum, je sais, mais je veux rester avec toi aujourd'hui !

- Ne fait pas ton gamin ! Je t'attendrais de toute façon. Une petite sortie à la mer ne me fera pas de mal. Ca fait un petit moment que je veux la revoir.

- Leah viens avec toi !

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle ?

- Non, c'est une réunion avec les Culllen. Mais elle en a marre de les voir. C'est mon tour de céder cette fois.

Je profite des quelques minutes qui nous restent avant son départ. Ma tête se loge au creux de son épaule. Une habitude que j'ai depuis un petit moment. Son odeur m'envahie les narines. Je me tasse contre lui. Sa respiration devient haletante, alors que mes lèvres effleurent la base de son cou.

Un petit coup à la porte nous fait soupirer de concert. Leah m'attends dans la voiture, prête à repartir. Seth m'ouvre la portière et la referme derrière moi.

Je me dépêche.

- Fait attention à toi.

- T'inquiète je suis une vraie bête !

Je rigole doucement. Le voir appuyer la sur la fenêtre ouverte à me regarder comme un bijou précieux me fait rougir.

- Allez Seth !

- T'es vraiment une chieuse parfois Leah !

Il s'écarte et cour vers le bois. Quel tue l'amour celle-là. Elle démarre sans plus de cérémonie. Nous filons vers La Push. La mer me manque.

Les arbres deviennent plus rares alors que nous longeons la falaise. Il fait vraiment mauvais aujourd'hui. Les vagues sombres se fracassent sur la falaise. Le vent siffle entre les rochers affûtés, tirant les arbres vers le ciel. Il manquerait plus qu'un orage pour terminer le tableau.

Heureusement ça ne décourage pas la louve qui est avec moi. Ses yeux, identiques à ce de son petit frère, sont perdus dans le vague.

Pense t-elle au mariage de son ancien petit ami et de sa cousine ? Je la plein. La douleur d'une telle désillusion doit être si difficile à supporter. Pourtant elle vie avec, combattant, comme elle peux, ce couple qui la détruit. J'arriverais jamais à leur pardonner, et pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas leur faute, mais à celle des vampires. Objectivement la haine envers les Cullen n'a rien de raisonnable. Ils n'ont pas choisis leurs conditions, ils vivent comme ils peuvent avec. Mais c'est mieux qu'elle puisse haïr quelqu'un. Depuis quand je parle à la place de Leah moi ?

- J'espère que tu ne rêvasses pas à mon frère. C'est déjà assez difficile de vous voir vous lécher les amygdales !

- Qu'es-ce que tu raconte ? On n'en est pas là !

- Vraiment, toujours pas ?dit-elle avec un sourire ironique. C'est donc un fantasme que toute la meute à perçue ?

- Quoi ?

Elle éclate de rire. Elle se moque de moi ou quoi ! Je veux savoir ce qu'a dit Seth ! Ou plutôt ce qu'il a pensé. Mon intimité est comme violée. Je ne veux pas partager nos moments avec toute la meute !

- Le pauvre ! Tu ne peux pas l'embrasser, qu'il pense à autre chose ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure et qu'il rêvasse à ce qui pourrait ce passé ?

- Non, pas vraiment, grimace-t-elle.

Le reste de la route se fait silencieusement. Seth ne pense donc qu'à cela ? Nous embrasser. On a le temps pour ça, non ? D'une certaine façon je sais qu'il s'agit encore une fois d'une barrière que je m'impose.

La route pour la plage est plus longue que je ne pensais. Elle serpente le long de la falaise abrupte, si bien qu'un coup de volant, et nous volerions sans limite dans la mer. Je regarde le gris du ciel se mêler à celui des vagues.

La voiture termine sa course à côté d'un petit bois. Je ne suis jamais venue ici… Leah me guide de ses longues enjambées au travers des arbres recouverts de mousse. Le silence est un peu oppressant, tout parait désert. Le vent à disparu, et le bruit des animaux s'éteint. Je marche un peu plus rapidement pour me rapprocher de la louve.

Une tempête se prépare, pesant déjà sur l'atmosphère. J'espère qu'elle nous laissera au moins une heure de répit.

La houle de l'océan me ramène à la réalité. Les vagues s'écrasent brutalement sur les rochers malgré l'absence de bourrasque. Comme si l'orage retenait son souffle avant de le cracher en un instant. Je déteste cette impression de lourdeur.

Leah m'a entrainée au bout du continent, au du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Cinq mètres séparent les bois du gouffre, et au-delà je ne vois que l'horizon. Qu'elle étrange sensation que d'être ici, entre le vertige et l'euphorie.

- Nous venons régulièrement sauter d'ici avec la meute.

Cela ne m'étonne même pas, ils ont tous un air d'aventurier. Tout de même, si près du bord la mer me parait minuscule. Je m'écarte un peu pour me soustraire à l'attirance du vide.

Les arbres me semblent bien plus rassurants, mais l'eau m'attire. Je me décide donc à me placer au milieu, appuyée sur un rocher.

Leah se positionne en sentinelle au bord de la montagne. J'ai un peu de mal à la discerner, n'apercevant qu'une ombre. L'image est belle. La jeune femme l'air si puissante et si frêle en même temps. Forte d'affronter l'environnement qui l'entoure, campée sur ses pieds. Fragile à cause de son regard perdu au loin, et de ses bras nus s'enlaçant. Une louve dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses contradictions entre la partie humaine et sa partie animale.

Je sors rapidement un petit cahier à dessin, et un crayon à papier. En quelques minutes je retrace les lignes de cette vue imprenable. La mine entre mes doigts accentue la clarté du ciel, la silhouette de Leah tranchant par son obscurité. Ma feuille se remplie de trais, rajoutant des détails de plus en plus précis. Avec un peu de chance mon modèle ne bougera pas trop et j'aurai le temps de terminer sa représentation. Mon crayon cour sans que je réfléchisse vraiment, s'attardant sur de petites zones, pour en balayer d'autres.

Nous restons un temps interminable dans cette position, chacune concentrées. Voilà pourquoi j'aime Leah, elle ne se force jamais à faire la conversation, me laissant profiter d'une certaine solitude.

Un cri au loin me glace le sang. Je lève les yeux de mon bloc à dessin pour voir un éclair gris se poster à l'entrée de la forêt. Je me relève aussi vite que possible, posant mon matériel sur le sol. Que ce passe-t-il ?

La louve grogne fixant les bois. Bien sur je ne vois rien à part les feuillages. Je me tends, alors que l'inquiétude monte. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être prête, quelque soit le temps qu'on nous laisse. Pas que je soit un vrai poids dans la balance, mais sais t-on jamais.

Quelques minutes passe dans un relatif silence. Leah respire calmement attendant certainement l'attaque. Ses poils clairs sont hérissés sur son échine alors qu'elle montre les crocs. Le danger approche indubitablement, mais je ne sais pas à quoi je dois m'attendre… Un ours en furie, des vampires, pire ?

Je tremble, en avalant difficilement ma salive, pourquoi ce genre de chose arrive ? J'aimerai questionner la louve, mais c'est impossible vu sa forme. Je suis coincée avec mes peurs.

Finalement deux ombres sortent des bois. Comme des flèches elles fendent l'air avant de stopper à la lisière des bois. En position d'attaque elles nous fixent avec étonnement. Leah gronde de plus en plus.

Les deux femmes ne reculent pas. Leurs visages émaciés tranchent sur les longs cheveux noirs qui flottent sur leurs épaules. De petites tailles, elles ne m'en semblent pas moins agressives. La plus grande des deux, me parait plus vieille physiquement. Ses yeux m'agressent, alors que je ne peux détourner les miens. Elle avance d'un pas, mais s'arrête rapidement en entendant Leah hurler de toutes ses forces. Le son me vrille les tympans. Essaie-t-elle de prévenir la meute ? Il y a peu de chance qu'ils l'entendent, nous sommes si loin, et Jacob et Seth ne sont pas transformés. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que des membres de la meute de Sam patrouillent.

Leah pourrait sûrement s'en sortir si je n'étais pas là. Ma présence l'handicap sérieusement, car elle doit me protéger. Je voudrai bien fuir, lui donner toutes ses chances, mais la seule issus est bloquée par nos attaquantes.

Piégée, comme une souris face à un chat. Et je n'ai aucun trou pour me cacher !

La plus grande grogne un peu elle aussi.

- Ah, dit-elle déçue, alors il n'y avait pas de réel trou dans votre frontière…

Elles nous fixent, avant d'échanger un regard. La louve est prête à attaquer, mais leurs yeux sombres ne sont pas sur elle. Leurs prunelles me fixent moi, avec une certaine envie. Ont-elles faim, ou es-ce simplement l'appel du sang ?

- Ecartez-vous, sinon nous tuons l'être le plus faible !

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle parle de moi. Son anglais sonne mal, elles ne sont certainement pas d'ici. Leah se place lentement entre les vampires et moi.

Que cherchent-elles ? Un oubli dans les lignes des loups ? Un chemin pour atteindre Nessie ?

En tout cas ma malchance est toujours présente. D'ailleurs elle se manifeste toujours quand on s'y entend le moins. Seulement Seth m'a toujours sauvée. Mais cette fois je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop rêver.

Je panique. Les crises absentes depuis quelques temps semblent vouloir m'atteindre de nouveau. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Mes tentatives pour me calmer fonctionnent mal. Je respire encore normalement mais je tremble encore.

Je recule encore un peu, dans un effort désespéré de me tenir hors de porter des deux femmes. Les yeux sombres de l'hybride posé sur moi. Leah grogne de plus en plus. Derrière moi je sens l'air marin me soulever les cheveux. L'eau doit être glacée.

Tout se passe en un instant. Une des femmes saute en esquivant la louve. Je me retrouve à deux centimètres du prédateur qui me saisie le bras. Je la pousse avec violence sans savoir d'où sort cette force. Leah en profite pour l'attaquer, saisissant sa jambe entre ses crocs acérés.

Je vais vomir. Je sens mes membres se crisper douloureusement quand je vois l'autre vampire s'approcher de moi. La louve ne peut pas être sur tous les fronts. La brune me dévisage. Je dois tenir jusqu'au retour de Seth. Cette promesse me permet de reprendre un peu le contrôle. Mes cellules semblent s'agiter alors que je suis prise de grands frissons. Des loups hurlent au loin. Le second vampire profite de mon inattention pour me pousser vers l'arrière. J'attends le choc du sol avant de réaliser que je tombe dans le vide. Merde !

L'instant de flottement ne dure pas longtemps. L'eau froide rentre dans mes poumons. Je cherche l'horizon, mais je suis perdue. La crise me paralyse et je me sens couler. Je lutte pourtant sans avoir d'air. Je sens une main m'agripper et me remonter à la surface. Je crache un peu avant qu'une autre vague ne m'emporte.

Me tête casse de nouveau l'écume, tombant sur le visage dur d'une des vampires. Je recule, mais la houle me rapproche irrémédiablement d'elle. Je la vois sursauter en me trouvant à nager au dessus de l'eau. La plage et si loin, pourtant je mis accroche comme je peux. Sa main agrippe ma jambe. Je coule de nouveau me débattant comme je peux. Mon pied lui tape dans les côtes et elle me lâche sur la force du coup. Je m'enfui aussi rapidement que mes membres le permettent visant la grêle. Je ne préfère pas me retourner. Un hurlement proche raisonne sur la falaise. Je crois voir une ombre sauter dans l'eau. Ma poursuivante fuie. La plage, pour revoir Seth. Je me bats comme je peux contre l'eau qui se déchaîne sur mon corps. Mes genoux râpent contre des cailloux, du sable dans ma bouche. Les petits grains sous mes doigts, leur frottement contre mes membres affaiblis. Je tremble encore un peu avant de m'évanouir.

- _ - _ -

- Isleen, s'il te plaît, pas ça !

De l'eau me coule dessus. Des voix cris autours de moi, je n'ai pas froid, un étau me sert à me casser les os contre un corps brûlant.

Tout est brouillard, les sensations de mon corps, mes sens, mes pensées… Mes yeux papillonnent avant de tomber sur le visage de Seth remplie de larmes. Mes doigts glissent sur la courbe de sa joue, effaçant en douceur les sillons qui lui courent sur la peau.

Peu importe que je sois vivante ou morte, tant que Seth reste là. Dans le flou je le vois me sourire. Mon corps fonctionne au ralentie, épuisé par la lutte récente. Derrière le bourdonnement la voix grave du loup me parle.

- Tu n'es pas blessée !

Ses mains frottent mes membres endoloris, les réchauffant. Il tente de se rassurer, vérifiant qu'aucunes plaies ne marquent mon corps, pliant mes articulations avec douceur. Comme une poupée de chiffon je le laisse bouger mes muscles.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ignore Jacob, je l'ai trouvée dans le sable… Elle est si froide…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle respire et elle bouge, le pire est passé.

- J'espère.

Je tente de parler pour le rassurer, mais je ne fais que cracher un peu plus d'eau. Seth me tiens sur le coté murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- Nous devrions la mettre au chaud, elle est trop pâle.

Je sens qu'on me ramasse tel un sac de patates. Les bras de Seth me portent en mariée, m'arrachant au sable mouillé. Je grelotte, mais rapidement la chaleur du loup pénètre mes membres gelés.

Je m'endors doucement, rassurée par la chaleur de Seth.

_ - _ - _

- Tu n'as besoin de rien, tu es sûre ?

J'hoche de nouveau la tête. Ma voix enraillée ne ferait que plus l'inquiéter. Je grelotte sous l'épaisse couette, manquant de renverser le chocolat chaud de la tasse à chaque minute. La vie n'est vraiment qu'une succession de danger. Soit on y échappe, soit ils heurtent notre existence. Bizarrement j'espère tout les jours ne plus en croiser. Je rêve trop. A moins que je ne sois pas assez forte.

Seth remonte une fois de plus sa couverture sur mon corps, retenant la tasse dans sa main. Je vais aussi bien que possible. Oui j'ai cru mourir, je couve certainement un gros rhume, et je ne parle pas de mon état physique. Mais après tout cela, rien que voir Seth me tourner autour me fait du bien.

- Seth, viens et calme toi. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est ici.

Le loup pose prudemment la tasse brulante sur le sol. J'attends qu'il me rejoigne, seulement il reste au bord du lit indécis. Je me relève sur le coude. Le T-shirt qu'il m'a prêté remonte légèrement sur mes cuisses.

J'ai chaud à l'intérieur et froid à l'extérieure. Dans les brumes de mon esprit je ne distingue qu'une chose. Je veux que Seth me rejoigne.

Devant mon regard suppliant il se décide enfin à parler.

- Je vais mourir de chaud si je garde mes fringues sous la couette.

J'avais oublié ce petit détail. Mais je refuse de céder : je veux garder Seth et ma couette.

Il se gratte la tête gêné. On reste là tout les deux sans savoir quoi faire. Lui demander de se mettre à l'aise n'est pas raisonnable. Mais le regarder piétiner devant moi ne me soulage pas.

- Seth, je m'en contrefiche. Viens !

Il soupire et commence à retirer son T-shirt. Mes yeux suivent peu à peu la peau dévoilée par son effeuillage. Les lignes de ses muscles, sa chair ambrée…

- Euh, tu peux regarder ailleurs ? Ca me gêne…

Je rigole doucement fixant mes yeux aux siens. Il hausse les sourcils. Je suis idiote de le provoquer comme ça. Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement étirant doucement mes lèvres, espiègle.

Je kidnappe son oreiller entre mes bras, et pose mon visage dessus. Une vraie fan qui s'installe pour voir le spectacle.

Seth rougie de plus en plus, mais continu à quitter ses vêtements. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Il est sur qu'habituellement mes yeux se fixeraient ailleurs que sur les courbes et les creux de son corps. Jamais je n'aurai détaillée ses jambes musclées, son ventre plat… Tout m'appel à lui.

Nous nous regardons, dans notre bulle. Approche toi, mon soleil, j'ai chaud, mais pas encore assez.

Je veux me brûler, que ma peau s'embrase à ton contact. Même si j'ai mal, même si j'ai peur… La douleur n'est-elle pas la preuve que l'on vie ?

Le loup se glisse près de moi, levant la couverture, et s'accoude contre son lit. Ses bras s'ouvrent et je me refuge au creux de ce feu si accueillant.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est moi qui devrais l'être. Je n'arrive pas à te protéger comme il faut.

- Ou moi, qui ne suis pas assez forte. Une chose trop fragile pour les réalités de la vie.

- Les réalités ? Tu plaisante ? Un vampire ne fait pas partie du monde réel.

- Seth !

- Chut ! S'il te plait, on ne va pas se battre maintenant.

Je souris doucement. Mon cœur bat doucement cherchant un lien qui nous unira. Le pont entre nos deux corps est si fort. Je l'aime, je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime. C'est étrange mais tout est tellement clair. Les pensées qui s'enroulaient autour de mes sentiments, craquent pour laisser une nouvelle peau. J'ai muée sans m'en rendre compte en un être capable d'amour. Je suis si heureuse dit être arrivée. Me transformer grâce à Seth.

L'idée s'encre en moi d'une telle force qu'il faut que je l'exprime.

- Je t'aime.

Ses bras m'écrasent contre sa poitrine. Que c'est bon d'être ici. Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce que je viens de dire. Encore moins les implications que cela va avoir. Ses mots sont si simples à dire aujourd'hui. Je devais juste le dire, car si jamais je disparais… Il ne sera jamais combien les sentiments qu'il a installés en moi sont forts. Mais je peux l'aider à les comprendre.

Oui, laisse-moi te prouver combien je m'abrase avec toi. Ecoute mes soupirs qui te chantent mon amour. Entends-tu au creux de ton oreille les murmures de mon cœur affolé ? Goûte sur ma peau le désir que tu créé. Sens mon odeur, imprègne toi en, comme je le fais avec la tienne. Que nos corps se mêlent, qu'un nouvel être naisse.

Je me retourne, me serrant contre son torse. De mes maigres forces je m'arrime à lui. Je veux me graver dans sa peau, le marquer au fer rouge, qu'il ne m'oublie jamais, qu'on ne se quitte jamais.

J'ignore où commence Isleen, et ou se termine Seth. Nos corps vivent ensemble, notre cœur suivant le même rythme… Mon front se pose sur le sien. Comme toujours tout est trop fort. Etais-je aveugle pendant tout ce temps ?

Je suis un nouveau né, et j'aime cela ! Savoir que je découvre ce qui déchaine tant de sentiments, qui déchirent les hommes, les faits vivre… Tout ça avec Seth, et seulement avec lui.

Des frissons me glissent le long du corps. Un feu flamboie en moi. La main de Seth glisse de ma nuque au creux de mes reins. Nous luttons contre nos propres chairs, barrières à notre union. On se griffe, je veux plus. Je deviens folle de ne pouvoir le posséder, entrer en lui, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de mystère. Ca devient trop fort…

Il le sens et tente de nous calmer, ses doigts caressant mon dos en signe d'apaisement. Ma main frôle sa poitrine, tremblante. J'ai encore du mal à respirer correctement.

Nous glissons sur le matelas qui grince. Je rie, vraiment pas discret se truc. L'atmosphère se détend, de la fièvre nous passons à la tendresse.

Entendu de tout mon long je fixe Seth penché au dessus de moi. Je sens la pression de sa peau effleurer mon ventre, les cuisses… Il se penche, posant des baisés papillons le long de mon visage, se couchant presque sur mes membres fébriles. Va-t-il m'embrasser ? Je ne suis en tout cas pas en état de résister. Une envie de sentir ce que cela fait s'installe au creux de mon esprit.

La lumière s'éteint, et je ne distingue plus rien. J'anticipe un mouvement. Mais rien ne viens. Sa main s'installe sagement sur mon ventre, alors qu'il se coule contre mon flan. Je me tourne sur le coté, tentant de me calmer.

Seth m'entraine contre lui. Mon dos finit par reposer sur son torse. Je suis comme une petite cuillère, collée à sa semblable, protégée dans son tiroir. Une petite cuillère heureuse.

_ - _ - _

Je rigole doucement. Je ne veux pas le réveiller. Mais il ronfle si fort, que rien ne peux troubler son sommeil. Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte. Ses lèvres sur lesquelles je fantasme depuis une heure laissent passer son souffle.

A quoi peut-il bien rêver ? De moi, de nous ? Au moins vu comme il est paisible, il ne chasse certainement pas les vampires. Alors que mes songes ne tournent qu'autour de ça. Sauf que c'est moi la proie. Heureusement je ne les mène jamais jusqu'au bout.

Etrangement ma nuit à durée des heures sans interruption. Seth est un vrai somnifère, il pousse des petits soupirs de plaisir qui me calme. Sans parler de ses ronflements. Toute personne normale doit râler lorsque son conjoint provoque ce genre de bruit, alors que moi ils m'apaisent. Ils sont réguliers, brisant le silence oppressant de ma chambre.

Un léger grognement me sort de ma contemplation. Mon sourire s'agrandie encore un peu. Le nez de Seth se fronce en un petit plis. Fait-il se geste chaque matin avant de se réveiller ? J'aime croire qu'un jour je connaitrais tout ses petits détails qui montre que l'on est un couple.

Es-ce ça l'amour ? Ce préoccuper de petites choses sans importances, des détails qui on une place dans notre vie, sans lesquels nous ne pourrions plus avancer.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mais bon j'ai vu mieux…

Il me plaque au matelas en grognant. J'ai le souffle coupé par sa force brute. Il se moque de moi en souriant. Je devrais rougir de m'être fait surprendre en pleine séance de matage, pourtant je ne ressens aucune gêne. Il bouge prudemment répartissant son poids sur ses membres repliés. Je suis dans une cage de douceur et de muscles.

Notre relation ne suit vraiment le court des choses. Généralement il y a une étape bisou avant de passer aux câlins approfondis. Ma main se pose sur son épaule caressant la chair douce, et son biceps qui ressort.

Je m'étire un peu dans son étreinte, frôlant des zones sensibles de son corps au vu de sa grimace. Il a le bon goût de rougir alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Un vrai adolescent. Ma main se sert un peu plus sur son bras. Je le boque dans sa tentative de recul en rigolant. Il n'a pas à avoir honte, après tout c'est assez flatteur.

Son visage basané s'étire en un sourire. Nous rigolons doucement de la situation. Tout cela est vraiment ridicule. D'une certaine façon cela nous permet de passer aux dessus de notre appréhension. Je me doute bien qu'un jour nous finirons par aller plus loin. Mais je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt, et Seth le sait aussi.

Au bout de quelques minutes notre gaité s'éteint. Je repousse doucement Seth. Il doit être tard vu la lumière du jour, et je préfère ne pas penser à ce que s'imagine Sue. Son garçon et sa petite amie dans le même lit toute la nuit. Elle lui fait vraiment confiance. Ou plutôt c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez pudique. De toute façon le loup n'a jamais rien fait que je ne veuille réellement. Ne pas laisser mes pensées dériver.

Je m'étire sans vraiment prendre garde que le pauvre T-shirt ne doit pas cacher grand-chose. Mon regard est attiré par un objet brillant sur la commode. Je m'approche intriguée. Je passe mes doigts sur la poussière du cadre photos. Mes yeux glissent sur le papier glacé oublié là. Deux indiens sont assis sur une barque, bras dessus, bras dessous, un immense sourire au visage. Je pense reconnaître les traits plus jeunes de Seth, et je suppose qu'il doit s'agir de son père.

- C'est papa et moi, me confirme le loup. Il y a deux ans.

Je sens sa tristesse dans la force qu'il met à m'enlacer. Je ne veux pas que l'atmosphère s'alourdisse.

- Tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux !

Il rigole, m'entrainant en arrière contre son torse nu. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui explique que se balader à moitié vêtu en plein hivers n'est pas normal.

- Qui a déclaré il y a peu de temps qu'elle ne sortait pas avec les jeunos ?

- Moi ! Et je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit. En tant normal je t'aurais renvoyé paître.

- Tu l'as fais, et je te prierais de ne pas dénigré mes souffrances.

- Je ne dis plus rien !

Je me retourne pour le serrer à mon tour contre moi. Je crois que nous avons passés une nouvelle étape encore une fois. J'espère ne pas devoir frôler la mort à chaque fois. Ma joue se pose au creux de son épaule. Je sens qu'il s'appuie sur le haut de ma tête.

Mon regard dérive sur la petite fenêtre encadrée de deux armoires. L'une d'elle ne ferme plus, alors qu'il dépasse de la seconde un tas de fringues. Au moins Seth n'est pas maniaque, pas assez même. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne rien avoir rangé, même s'il m'a kidnappé hier soir.

De toute façon le choc était encore trop grand pour que l'on se sépare. Je me revoie encore agripper Seth tremblante, trempée jusqu'aux os. J'ai mis des heures à relâcher le loup. Du moins il me semble, j'étais tellement paniquée et épuisée que mes souvenirs sont flous. Pour la deuxième fois j'ai survécut à une attaque de vampire. J'ai plus de chance que je ne le crois. Enfin si l'on veut.

_ - _ - _

Le silence qui suit la déclaration de Sam me pèse. Ils ont tués quelqu'un. Une des vampires n'a pas survécue à l'attaque des loups-garous. Sa vie a disparue sous les crocs de Leah. J'ignore pourquoi, mais cette idée me terrifie. Jacob m'a dit que c'était leur raison d'être, éliminer les vampires. Mais je crois que je n'avais pas bien réalisé ce que cela voulait dire. Pour moi, surtout quand je vois les Cullen, les vampires ont gardés une part d'humanité. Leurs désirs sont justes accrus, comme leur sens et leur don.

Un léger regard à l'indienne me montre à quel point elle s'en veut. C'est certainement le premier demi-vampire qu'une meute tue. Ils ne s'en sont aperçus que trop tard, le sang de l'hybride tachait déjà la terre. Le clan à éliminé une des filles de Joham, un être mi-vampire, mi-humain. Etait-elle plus humaine pour autant ?

Le problème c'est que tous font le parallèle avec Nessie. Pourtant elle est une des leurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se font du mal. Jamais aucuns loup ne pourrait tuer une imprégnée.

Comment cela a put arriver ? Notre situation devient de plus en plus critique. En une heure nous avons déclaré la guerre aux vampires. Ils ne laisseront jamais passer la mort d'une des leurs. Cette lutte sera-t-elle sans fin ?

Je n'écoute plus vraiment la conversation. Jacob tient la petite fille contre lui. Je les observe depuis tout à l'heure, agrippés l'un à l'autre. Il a si peur pour elle. Cela se comprend, que ferai Seth si c'était à moi que l'on en voulait ?

Pourtant une déclaration me ramène à la réalité. Ils ne vont pas faire ça ? Je ne peux lâcher mon imprégné du regard. Ses points sont serrés, si bien qu'ils blanchissent. Son visage se défait à la même vitesse que le mien. Ce n'est pas possible, comment va-t-on faire ?

Hélas la simple idée évoquée par Jasper, devient scénario, puis la solution à réaliser. Les Cullen au complet vont partir à Denali. Ils espèrent qu'ainsi le nombre de vampires fera peur aux assaillants. De toute façon Jacob part aussi avec eux. Jacob et sa meute. Jacob et Seth.

Seth. Comment vais-je continuer à vivre si une partie de mon univers disparaît ? La lune ne tourne plus sans son soleil. Je reste amorphe. Plus je réfléchis, plus je déprime. Peut-on arracher ses sentiments à une personne ? Car il partira avec mon cœur.

En quelques minutes j'ai l'impression que notre lien souffre déjà, anticipant notre séparation.

Comme si tout cela n'était pas assez pénible, le départ est prévu ce soir. En un rien de temps un nouveau malheur me tombe dessus. Combien de jours allons-nous être séparé ?

Seth va me ramener, puis il rejoindra les autres pour partir. Je le laisse me relever. Je n'ai plus de force. Mon énergie s'amenuise au fur et à mesure. Chaque seconde me rapproche de son départ.

J'ignore comment, mais nous arrivons dans sa voiture. Il démarre rapidement. La route me parait si courte. Le chagrin monte, et reste coincé dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, avant de les rouvrir. Nous sommes déjà sur le chemin de terre nous menant chez mes tuteurs. Non, pas si vite ! C'est impossible, le temps me vole les derniers instants avec lui. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas encore assez profité de lui, j'ai besoin de lui pour vivre. On ne peut pas me l'enlever !

Seth me tire à lui, alors que je me tasse contre son épaule. Je veux rester là toute ma vie.

- Seth reste je t'en prie !

- Je ne peux pas !

- S'il te plaît…

Je me dégoute de lui demander cela, mais s'il y a une petite chance pour que cela fonctionne…

- Isleen ne gâche pas tout…

La pluie ricoche sur le toit de la voiture en une musique claire. Je reste assise là, dans ce cocon de ferraille à regarder la nature se déchainer. La tempête plie le haut des arbres à chaque bourrasque, entraînent les quelques fragiles plantes poussant ici et là.

Isolée du monde je vie un instant magique et tragique. La pelouse se couche, formant une mer verte à nos pieds.

Quand pourrais-je de nouveau respirer normalement ? Entendre mon cœur battre et revivre ?

Une bourrasque plus violente fait claquer la pluie sur les carreaux. Un rideau d'eau nous cache de l'extérieur.

Je prends cela pour un signe. Mes pensées et mon corps sont en accord cette fois. Je mordille mes lèvres ne sachant plus comment me comporter. Il me regarde perdu. Mon geste est inattendu je le reconnais. Une impulsion du moment

Seth me fixe étonné. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pense si ce n'est que je veux recommencer. Une de mes paumes frôle sa nuque, alors que je le pousse à se rapprocher.

Ma main caresse l'arrête de son visage dans un geste tendre. Regarde moi. Vois mon visage s'approcher, mon souffle se tendre, mes paupières se fermer.

Laisse mes lèvres recouvrir les tiennes, découvrir leur goût, leur douceur.

Ses mains rapprochent mon visage encore plus que possible. Nos lèvres sont unies, cherchant à se découvrir. Elles se caressent, se câlinent, se disent bonjour après chaque respiration. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à m'arrêter. J'ignore comment, mais je termine sur ses genoux, mes deux mains jouant avec ses cheveux.

Ma tête est lourde sur l'épaule de Seth. Ce moment nous appartient. Tout ressemble à la douceur. Ses lèvres qui frôlent ma peau, mon envie d'aller plus loin. Nos bouches s'aiment, se caressent, se cherchent. C'est bon.

Seth est si fière à présent. Comme un soleil à l'aube il brille dissipant l'ombre.

* * *

Et voilà la fin. Je vous avez prévenu que les évènements aller s'enchaîner. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par le déroulement de l'histoire…

A bientôt ! J'attends vos commentaires !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour !

Je tiens tout d'abbord a m'excuser pour le retard, mais j'ai de nombreux soucis depuis hier avec ma connection internet, si bien que je profite d'une acalmie pour poster ce chapitre. Je répondrait aux reviews dès que je le pourai. Soyez certains que de toute façon vous aurez vos réponses.

Merci donc à vous lecteurs, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

Chapitre XII : Absent

Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, caressantes. J'en connais déjà tous les recoins et les plis, et pourtant… Pourtant, elles me procurent toujours un frisson, un courant qui me passe des pieds à la tête dès que je les vois approcher. Le corps est faible face à nos sentiments. Tous mes nerfs se concentrent sur ce contact électrique. La recherche du plaisir, de l'oubli, de l'abandon au travers un simple baiser. Nous avons besoin de si peu pour éprouver tant.

Notre échange envoie des secousses dans mes membres. Je m'accroche à lui, seul repère stable dans mon délire. Je plane dans un univers rouge passion.

Mes mains cherchent le contact, sa bouche ne me suffit plus. Son corps m'enveloppe complètement, j'ignore où je commence, et où il se termine. Nous sommes un. Cette chaleur est si accueillante et douce. Je ne distingue plus mes mouvements des siens. Nous irraisonnés, nos membres se croisent et se décroisent cherchant plus de l'autre, plus de nous. Je veux me perdre dans son baiser, perdre la raison, perdre le souffle, perdre le cœur.

Ma peau devient érogène, lui laissant accès à des zones jusque là interdites. La raison de la chaire est si forte en cet instant. Je deviens audacieuse découvrant des endroits si beaux et teints de tant de tension. Comme des milliers d'aiguilles ses mains me font réagir. Ses caresses se précisent, chérissant avec amour mon corps si fragile.

Je suis atteinte de fièvre, mes yeux se ferment sous le plaisir, comment puis-je connaître ce genre de sensation ? La folie me guette, tapie, elle attend son heure. Je me penche pour capturer à nouveau sa bouche si savoureuse…

Mais le bonheur se dissipe, tout devient flou et s'assombrit Son corps brun se fond dans la masse noire et glacée qui nous entoure. Je m'agrippe à lui le griffant. Il me regarde avec des yeux vides. Bas toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ma main traverse son torse. Sa peau si chaude devient poussière entre mes doigts. Il disparaît, noircissant. Sa peau s'obscurcit, s'empreignant des ombres qui nous menacent. Il se laisse dévorer par ce brouillard acide. Il s'éteint, il s'efface, il n'est plus…

Je m'écroule le suppliant de rester de ne pas m'abandonner. Je gratte le sol. Qu'on me le rende, il est à moi. Mes doigts me font mal, mais rien ne m'arrête. Je dois le retrouver. J'aperçois au fond du trou un fil rouge qui me relie à lui. Il tremble et se casse, brin par brin. Ma main tente de les réunir mais c'est trop tard.

Je continue à creuser, la lumière disparaît et bientôt je ne distingue plus rien. Inexorablement la lueur disparaît me laissant dans le noir. Même mon corps disparaît, je ne peux plus le sentir. Le noir, juste le noir, et la solitude.

J'hurle sans qu'un bruit ne sorte de ma bouche. Le néant envahit même mon corps. Les sensations dans mes pieds et mes doigts disparaissent peu à peu. Non ! Je ne peux pas disparaître. Je… J'existe ! Je ne sens plus rien, seul le battement de mon corps raisonne encore. Le bruit s'efface peu à peu. Je n'ai plus rien. Je m'éteins, je m'efface, je ne suis plus.

_ - _ - _

Le réveil continue à sonner sans que je fasse un mouvement. Mes yeux fixent le plafond détaillant les lignes des poutres en bois. Encore une nuit remplie de cauchemars. Même ma fatigue ne me garantit pas un sommeil profond. Pourtant rien que de bouger un orteil me pèse. Chacun de mes membres représente une tonne, contre laquelle mon manque d'optimiste ne peut que s'appuyer. Je coule tout simplement.

Un calendrier accroché en face de moi me permet de garder un pied dans la réalité. Vingt-quatre heures me paraissent un an, alors qu'il ne s'est passé que quinze jours. Deux semaines, et j'ignore combien il m'en reste à tenir. Ma tête se repose contre mon oreiller. Encore douze heures avant de pouvoir me recoucher. Une journée à ressembler à une marionnette, amorphe sans son marionnettiste.

C'est impressionnant de se rendre compte qu'une seule chose peut vous donnez l'envie, qu'une seule chose peut vous la reprendre. Où est celui qui me donne l'énergie de vivre, celui qui me rend heureuse ? Ma paire de lunette m'a laissée, et je ne vois plus qu'en noir et blanc.

Ma tête me fait mal, mes idées sombres rongeant la moindre de mes pensées, remplissant mon sommeil de cauchemars sans queue ni tête.

Et lui a-t-il dormi ? Ou pense-t-il comme moi à cette partie de lui qu'il a laissée ? Plus les minutes passent, plus l'angoisse me sert le cœur. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose…

Les seules informations que j'ai pu obtenir viennent de Sam. Lui et Jacob communiquent sous leur forme lupin.

Pourquoi Seth ne m'appelle pas ? Je passe des heures à fixer mon portable attendant qu'il sonne. Mes vérifications intempestives m'ont valu plusieurs remarques de la part des professeurs. Comme si je suivais leurs cours de toute façon. Je suis tellement loin de leurs préoccupations, au-delà de la frontière de notre état. Embry se moquerait certainement de moi s'il voyait ce que je gribouille : à la place de mes notes se trouve de multiples dessins de loups.

Dès le lendemain de leur départ j'ai su que je ne tiendrais pas. La vie au lycée est vide sans eux. Plus une blague, le sourire de Quil qui n'arrive pas à suivre, le rire contagieux d'Embry, la chaleur de Jacob et nos discussions, mon amour pour Seth. Tout effacé par la pluie en une nuit.

Les professeurs doivent me trouver assidue, alors que je ne suis pas vraiment avec eux. Je tente de me plonger à fond dans mes devoirs, relisant indéfiniment mes leçons, mais rien n'y fait : le manque est toujours présent. Je résiste à l'envie de rester dans mon lit et d'attendre que le temps passe. Je dois faire semblant de supporter la séparation. Seth a emmené avec lui toute les traces de notre lien.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. La grêle clapote contre les carreaux inlassablement. Se lever est la chose la plus dur à faire. Il faut se convaincre qu'il s'agit de la meilleure solution, que d'attendre ne résoudra rien. Mais ici je n'ai pas à faire semblant…

Je prends une grande inspiration et m'extirpe de la chaleur des couvertures. Au moins je n'ai pas eu une seule crise depuis que les Cullen ont quitté Forks. Carlisle m'a conseillé de ne pas forcer, de suivre mes envies, et surtout d'éviter autant que possible ce qui déclenche des émotions fortes. J'aurais du lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, puisque ma part de sentiments est partie avec lui.

Roy et Alma voient bien que Seth me manque. Ils s'inquiètent de plus en plus, veillant sur moi, et m'empêchant de dépérir. Depuis que le loup est parti tout ce qui fait de moi un être vivant s'efface pour ne laisser qu'un grand vide. Le berger a perdu son étoile.

Comme tous les matins je glisse mon doigt sur le cadre à coté de mon lit. Je trace le contour de ce visage aimé sur le papier glacé. Alice m'a offert cette photo de Noël. Seth et moi enlacés. J'ai du mal à réaliser que cette fille c'est moi. Ce sourire et le bien être qui émane de nous… Je suis jalouse de moi-même, pitoyable.

Parfois au creux de la nuit je me réveille en sursaut persuadée que j'ai rêvé depuis mon arrivée à la réserve. J'ai si peur de me réveiller sur le plancher et de comprendre que tout n'était qu'un songe. Entre mes larmes je cherche désespérément un lien. Jusqu'à trouver serré autour de mon poignet le bracelet de serment que Seth m'a offert. La preuve que notre amour existe quelque part. Cette simple idée me rassure. Seth ne peut pas m'oublier, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-il pas ? Il ne répond pas non plus. Est-il si loin de moi ?

J'ai l'impression de vivre hors du temps : les jours suivent leur route en me laissant sur le bas coté. Je les regarde défiler sans réaction, que m'apportent-ils ? Ni joie, ni peine. Un trou noir, voilà à quoi ressemble ma vie. Ma seule sensation est le manque que les souvenirs marqués au fer rouge dans mon cœur me fait éprouver.

Samedi, deux semaines de passées. Le seul réconfort que je peux tirer c'est que le temps passe, même s'il s'étire, retardant la course du soleil, il passe. Et un jour, Seth reviendra.

Comme tous les matins, le couple d'indiens m'attend pour déjeuner. Ils échangent des regards inquiets, tentant de me soutenir au mieux. Ils me laissent tranquille, ne me demandent rien. De toute façon je vois mal qui pourrait me sortir de cet état léthargique à part Seth.

Je m'installe en face de Roy, jouant avec mon jus d'orange. Ma tête se pose sur mon avant bras et je regarde le paysage par la fenêtre. J'ai du mal à distinguer la maison des Black tellement les trombes d'eau sont puissantes. Un vrai rideau gris se mêlant au brouillard épais de la matinée. Au moins la météo me soutient, pleurant pour moi. Car c'est bien ça le problème, j'ai l'impression que toutes les sensations ont disparu. Je n'éprouve plus rien, tout me parait insipide et sans goût. Même les larmes que je voudrais évacuer restent au fond de mon cœur. Tous ses sentiments enfermés au plus profond de mon âme me fragilisent. Je suis un ballon gonflé par des émotions, dont la fine peau en plastique est prête à se rompre.

Je n'ai pas faim, je dirais même que j'ai plutôt envie de vomir. Je repousse sous l'œil triste de Alma, l'assiette de pancakes qu'elle m'a préparée. Rien que l'odeur qui s'en dégage me répugne, alors que j'adore ces petits pains dorés. Tous les matins la femme me prépare des mets variés et succulents, mais l'appétit ne vient pas. Je me ferme évidemment, grignotant le minimum pour survivre.

Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas arriver à vivre sans lui. Pourquoi est-ce aussi dur ? J'ai passé la majorité de ma vie seule, et en trois mois je suis plus que dépendante. Je me suis accrochée à lui comme une huître, prenant tout ce qu'il m'offre. Je savais depuis le début que j'aurais du être plus prudente. Voilà à quoi m'entraîne mon emportement je déprime dès qu'il n'est plus là. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me mettre dans de tels états. Peut-être est-ce l'effet de l'imprégnation : elle intensifie toutes les sensations, transformant une légère brise en tempête. Je m'emporte vraiment pour un rien, Seth reviendra.

S'il m'appelait au moins… Alors qu'avec ce silence notre lien s'étire jusqu'à devenir invisible. La peur que l'un après l'autre, les brins le constituant craquent, s'amplifie de jour en jour. Pourtant il s'agrippe à mon cœur, l'arrachant de ma poitrine. Peut-il se briser ? Car ce mal que je sens au fond de moi, c'est la partie de mon cœur que Seth a emportée avec lui. Ce qui me reste saigne, et tente de battre sans ce bout de lui.

Au moins il ne pourra pas oublier l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui. Quand à moi je me refuse de douter. Le loup m'aime, sinon pourquoi aurait-il fait tous ses efforts ? Il doit y avoir une raison à son silence. Je ne dois pas me tourmenter.

J'en veux terriblement à Jacob de l'avoir entrainé dans tout cela. Cet égoïste a-t-il pensé à moi en l'emmenant en Alaska ? Où seulement qu'il fallait protéger Renésmée ? Certainement la deuxième solution. Je sais au fond de moi qu'il a raison de vouloir la protéger, qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi.

Un bruissement derrière moi me sort de ces réflexions. Roy me sert doucement l'épaule dans une tentative de réconfort. Sa grande main chaude me rend un peu plus sereine. Il me rappelle tellement son neveu. Je dois arrêter de penser à lui tout le temps, mais il ne me reste que ça pour m'accrocher. Encore une fois je frôle le bracelet qu'il m'a offert. Tout va bien se passer. Il rentrera et tout ira mieux. Je dois juste être patiente.

Mon tuteur attrape mon bras me forçant à me lever. Je le suis sans force, j'ignore ce qu'il veut, mais ça ou autre chose…

Je saisis le manteau qu'il me tend, prenant le temps de lacer mes chaussures montantes. Je les ai achetées avec Seth. Mon cœur se déchire rien qu'au souvenir de cet après-midi. Comme d'habitude je cherche désespérément à retrouver les endroits où nous avons passé du temps seuls. La mer est devenue mon refuge. Mes balades à la plage sont d'ailleurs mes seules sorties extrascolaires. Pour Roy et Alma ça ne peut qu'être bon pour moi, mais ils regrettent que je passe mon temps seule.

Les autres imprégnées m'ont appelée régulièrement, me proposant des sorties et des balades. J'ai tout refusé. Je ne peux pas les regarder en face, elles et leur amour pour les loups. Trop difficile, trop de souvenirs, trop de dégoût… Il vaut mieux continuer seule.

A peine la porte passée une bourrasque d'eau et de vent mêlés claque sur nos corps. Wapi nous suit enthousiasme, courrant entre les flaques. Il a de la chance lui, il n'a pas de problème comme les humains.

Comme une lumière dans la nuit, le dos de mon tuteur me guide sous la violence de la pluie gelée. Pourquoi l'ai-je suivi sans réfléchir ? Nous traversons ce que l'on appelle le jardin, en direction de la maison des Black. Mes chaussures s'imprègnent d'eau et de boue, et je ne parle pas de mon bas de pantalon. Il avait vraiment besoin de moi pour aller chez Billy ?

Nous rentrons dans la petite maison sans frapper. L'indien est au téléphone dans leur minuscule salon. Je me demande comment ils ont réussi à vivre à cinq là dedans. Toutes les pièces sont en longueurs, donnant l'impression que l'on est à l'étroit. Pourtant l'endroit reste chaleureux, bien que pauvre en décoration.

Je réponds au signe de Paul, installé devant la télé, regardant une rediffusion. Rachel lie a coté de lui, la tête contre son épaule. Ils sont beaux tous les deux. Les même cheveux noirs, la même couleur de peau, et pourtant si différents. Paul fait plutôt garçon négligé, alors que Rachel se rapproche de la jolie étudiante. Un couple bien assorti, qui se complète. Comme moi et Seth, bien que nous soyons encore plus différents l'un de l'autre. La jalousie me monte à la tête. Pourquoi Seth a-t-il choisi d'être dans la meute de Jacob ? Dire qu'avant je pensais que ça avait des avantages…

- Je sais que les autres sont importants, mais pense un peu à toi aussi Jacob.

Je tourne la tête vers Billy. Sa voix profonde tranche le bourdonnement de mes oreilles. Il parle à Jacob. Mon cœur se sert. Je veux avoir des nouvelles de Seth. Il croise mon regard suppliant. Si Jacob peut téléphoner pourquoi Seth ne le fait pas ?

- Seth est près de toi ?... Il y a quelqu'un ici qui aimerait avoir de ses nouvelles.

Je mets du temps avant de me rendre compte que l'indien me tend le combiné. Je le saisis collant mon oreille à l'appareil. Mes mains tremblent, il faut que je me calme, une crise serait très malvenue.

Je m'appuie contre le mur les yeux fermés. Mon cœur recommence à battre, cherchant à me faire revivre, car là, au creux de mon oreille, chantonne un souffle. J'inspire profondément. L'air me fait mal, comme si je m'étais retenue de respirer pendant des jours. Nous restons tous les deux quelques minutes suspendus à la respiration de l'autre. Il est toujours à des kilomètres de moi, mais savoir qu'un lien existe entre nous me réjouit.

- Seth…

Il ne répond pas, mais halète. Souffre-t-il autant que moi de la séparation ? Je sens des larmes rouler le long de mes joues, glissant dans les plis de mon sourire. Seth, Seth, Seth… Tu me manques tant. Quand reviens-tu ? Je t'aime… La vie ici n'a pas de sens sans toi… Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ? J'ai si peur que tout s'efface… Le doute s'amplifie tellement quand tu n'es pas là… Seth, reviens moi ! Serre moi dans tes bras jusqu'à me graver dans ta peau. Tu as tout emporté avec toi, que me reste-t-il hormis ton absence…

Je me sens si mal, toutes ces idées dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui prédomine : la douleur de son abandon involontaire, la colère et l'inquiétude, ou la joie de l'entendre à nouveau. Je me sens si bien, je revis au travers des sensations que son seul souffle provoque. Il est mon élixir de vie, une partie de mon âme, le double et la moitié de mon être. Qui suis-je sans lui ? Une personne perdue, sur une arche vide, au milieu des vagues. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour savoir à quel point nous souffrons l'un et l'autre. La brume épaisse de mon esprit disparaît doucement au son du souffle du loup. Cette présence si lointaine m'enlace, tourbillonne autour de mon corps créant un cocon chaleureux. Même notre silence est réconfortant, car nous sommes deux en lui, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Le contact physique qui me manque tant se remplit par la présence sourde de Seth dans le combiné. Tout peut arriver tant que nous sommes unis. Je veux que ma dernière seconde soit la tienne. Je tremble à t'imaginer à coté de moi, poussière d'un fantôme.

- Tu me manques tant…

Ma voix enrouée par les larmes lui tire un soupire triste. Je suis désolée de ne pas être forte. J'aimerais redevenir pour quelques temps celle que j'étais avant d'arriver ici. La fille protégée par un mur de pierre, contre lequel les ombres et les hommes s'entrechoquaient. Que reste t-il de cette personne aujourd'hui ? Est-ce terrible de se perdre ainsi ? Je crois pourtant que je suis devenue meilleure, je dois l'être, sinon à quoi servent tous mes efforts ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée ?

- Je n'ai pas mon portable avec moi, et personne n'a ton numéro… Quand à la réserve, j'ignore ce que les anciens ont trouvé comme excuses… Isleen ?

- Il faut que tu reviennes Seth…Je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir sans toi.

C'est horrible de lui dire ça. Je suis vraiment égoïste. Bien sûre que s'il pouvait il serait ici avec moi. Cependant je ne peux retenir mes mots. Le manque est tellement fort… Je me noie dans ma détresse, tentant de rester à la surface. Le rivage est si loin de moi que je désespère. Combien de temps encore avant de pouvoir me poser à nouveau ? Je suis perdue sans le soleil. Il doit revenir, il m'a promis de rester avec moi toute sa vie. Je soupire, cherchant la sérénité. Je dois arrêter de ne penser qu'à moi.

- Je suis désolée, je…oublie. Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal… Tu me manques, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi…

- Je t'aime…

Que dire de plus. Nous survivons à distance l'un de l'autre. C'est si dur, aucun de nous n'a fait le choix de quitter l'autre. Cette décision a été prise par d'autres dont les intérêts différaient des nôtres. Je leurs en veux terriblement. Si je pouvais j'irais chercher Seth et l'enlèverais. Je suis prête à tout pour pouvoir le revoir. Cet amour est dangereux, il me pousse vers des extrémités cruelles.

- Je dois te laisser.

- Quand rentres-tu ?

- J'aimerais être près de toi, mais cette histoire est loin d'être résolue !

- Faites vite…

Nouveau silence. Il sait que plus le temps passe plus se sera dur pour nous. Je tremble de savoir que nous allons nous quitter une nouvelle fois, mais pour combien de temps ? Devrais-je attendre des jours pour avoir de nouveau de ses nouvelles, et entendre sa voix ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Je suis incapable de raccrocher le combiné. Quelqu'un le fait pour moi. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le noir reprend sa place. Je redeviens insensible à l'univers. Mes yeux se ferment. Le soleil s'est de nouveau éclipsé pour me laisser dans les ténèbres.

_ - _ - _

Mes pieds glissent sur les pavés humides. Mes jambes fonctionnent seules, sans que j'ai de prise sur elles. Mon visage s'enfonce un peu plus dans mon manteau. Il fait encore si froid en ce début de Février. Je suis Roy sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Les gens m'évitent alors que je trace ma route les yeux au sol. Je flotte dans un autre univers que le leur. Ma vie est tellement différente de la leur. Hier j'étais comme eux, une anonyme aux tracas humains, sans connaissance du monde et de ses étrangetés. Aujourd'hui je suis une âme perdue dans ce monde de fou…et demain… Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Nous atterrissons sans que je sache comment dans un petit café de la ville. Un de ces endroits rétro où on s'attend à voir surgir une serveuse en uniforme rose, sur des patins à roulettes avec un pichet de café à la main. Je m'installe sur la banquette verte, en face de mon tuteur. La lumière opaque des vielles lampes crée de drôle d'ombres sur les visages des personnes présentes.

Je sens son regard sombre qui me détaille. J'évite ses yeux depuis des jours tellement il me rappelle Seth. Mes mains se serrent sur mon jean. Il me gêne à me fixer ainsi. Bien sûr il est inquiet, Alma aussi, Sue, Billy… Tous se préoccupent de mon état moral et physique. Je me complais depuis le départ de Seth dans ce rôle de chose fragile. Emily m'a proposé plusieurs fois de passer les voir, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à discuter. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse seule dans le noir. En quoi parler m'aidera ? Son absence est mon seul horizon.

Ils veulent me voir sortir, continuer à vivre. Je fais de mon mieux. Je mange autant que possible, je vais en cours, mais qu'on ne me demande pas de ne pas me renfermer. C'est impossible, j'ai toujours eu cette tendance. Une véritable huitre. Comme je le pensais l'amour du loup à un revers. Une ombre qui me pèse sur les épaules depuis des jours. Le manque est si fort lorsqu'on est séparé…

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

La serveuse n'est pas habillée en rose, mais son T-shirt moulant orange me brûle les yeux. Je déteste sa voix et son sourire agressif. Elle n'est pas obligée d'être heureuse de servir du café, je la plains si c'est son plus grand plaisir. Si elle croit que je vais lui rendre son sourire dentifrice.

- Rien pour moi, je n'ai pas faim…

Roy soupire. C'est vrai qu'habituellement je suis de meilleure humeur. En même tant rien que la voir m'énerve, surtout quand je la vois se disputer avec son copain tout en mâchouillant un chewing-gum. Je ne la comprends pas, elle est vraiment bizarre l'ignorer comme ça, alors qu'ils se disputent… Franchement ridicule est dire qu'elle s'habille tout le temps comme ça, pauvre fille !

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Ca ne me ressemble d'être aussi méchante avec les gens, à croire que l'humeur de son homme au regard noir m'atteint.

Mon tuteur tousse pour attirer mon attention. Ma colère se calme instantanément. Je suis vraiment à fleur de peau. A se demander comment je ne fais pas de crises. Je sens qu'on va avoir une discussion dont le sujet va me déplaire.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Pas de réponse, de toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Que ça me plaise ou non, nous allons parler. Le moment que j'évite depuis le départ de Seth est imminent. Mes yeux refusent toujours de le regarder. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine qui boude son père. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être ce que pensent les passants qui nous observent de l'autre coté de la vitre. Enfin nous sommes différents physiquement, mais il se comporte comme tel. Dans le reflet de la vitre je vois bien son air de parent inquiet.

- Sortir avec Seth t'a aidée à sortir de ta coquille, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que c'est pire qu'à ton arrivée.

Du Roy tout craché, franc et direct. J'aime cette façon qu'il a de me parler, honnête avant tout. Sans prendre de détour il donne ou assène ses vérités. Rassurante ou tranchante, sa voix roque gratte la moindre de nos impuretés. Il arrive en quelques mots à nous remonter d'un gouffre sans fond, ou à l'inverse de nous y enfoncer.

- Il m'a laissée…

- Isleen, ce n'est pas pour toujours ! Tu penses qu'il a envie de te voir comme ça ?

Bien sûr que non ! Ca ne peut pas être pour toujours. S'il meurt… Non ! Il ne peut pas m'abandonner il a juré que l'on serait toujours ensemble. Si l'un de nous doit partir en premier ça doit être moi. C'est impossible qu'il me quitte, mais…

- Il n'est pas là.

- Quand il rentrera, il ne va pas te reconnaître.

- Je ne suis pas un squelette non plus…

- Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas regardée dans un miroir ? Tu dépéris doucement.

- Je fais des efforts.

- Je sais tout ça… Je…

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider pour l'instant Roy. Vous faîtes déjà beaucoup.

La serveuse pose un hamburger devant nous, ainsi qu'un café bien noir. Les odeurs me retournent l'estomac. Je détourne la tête. Vomir ne serait pas du meilleur effet. Je respire profondément par la bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes mon estomac accepte de redescendre dans mon ventre. Je mets de plus en plus de temps à me calmer.

Je soupire. La pendule du café indique 12h10. Tant de temps avant de pouvoir plonger dans le noir. Pourquoi les heures ne filent-elles pas plus vite ? Quand Seth était encore là les minutes semblaient être divisées par deux, alors que maintenant… Le temps a-t-il décidé lui aussi de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

Je suis fatiguée de mentir. Je n'aspire qu'à plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve, là où la solitude ne sera plus un poids. Plus de nuages sombres ou de pluie, plus de brûlures, plus d'abandon…

- Isleen ?

- Je suis fatiguée de souffrir. Je pensais que ça terminerait un jour, mais ça n'arrive jamais.

- C'est terminé. Tu as une famille ici, et nous ne te laisserons pas tomber. Alma et moi sommes si heureux de t'avoir rencontrée, de te voir t'épanouir, tomber amoureuse. Tu ne perdras jamais cela. Tout est gravé dans ta mémoire, dans tes gestes. Personne ne peut de retirer ce que nous t'offrons.

- Merci…

Sa grande main se pose sur la mienne. Solidaire dans le silence. J'apprécie ce contact à sa juste valeur. Ma main se tourne pour serrer un peu plus. J'aimerais pouvoir me réfugier dans ses bras immenses et rassurants. La petite fille qui vit au fond de moi cherche désespérément une étreinte paternelle. Je me couche sur la table, les yeux fermés. Comment vais-je pouvoir avancer dans mon état. Je suis vraiment une handicapée de la vie, je n'arrive pas à marcher sans mes béquilles.

Les doigts rugueux de Roy frôlent mes cheveux dans un geste tendre. Un père… oui il se comporte plus comme un père que tous mes tuteurs précédents. Il ne me force pas à l'accepter, mais il me montre qu'il est prêt à tenir ce rôle. Ses gestes tendres, ses sourires, ses froncements de sourcils. Il prend soin de moi sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour cela. Il me taquinerait me disant que c'est normal. Au fond de moi je leur suis éternellement redevable.

La serveuse passe près de nous, posant la note dans un bruit sec. Elle doit être étonnée de nous voir ainsi. Quil m'a dit que de drôles de rumeurs courraient la ville sur mon « adoption ». Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire, après tout je m'en fiche un peu. Les personnes peuvent penser ce qu'elles veulent, moi je suis heureuse dans cette famille.

- Tu passes la journée avec moi ?

- Oui.

_ - _ - _

Dire que je pensais m'enterrer en venant à la réserve. Un lieu si loin de tout ce que j'avais connu. Pas de grande route bruyante, pas de foule pressée, de zones urbaines, de modernisme… A vrai dire cela n'avait pas un grand attrait pour la citadine que je suis.

Je revois encore Janice avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, me tournant le dos dans sa grande cuisine aménagée. Je me rappelle des larmes qui m'ont brûlé les yeux quand j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je parte. Encore. Je lui en ai voulu de ne pas m'affronter, de ne pas me dire droit dans les yeux qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi. Ni elle, ni Pierre d'ailleurs. Adieu ma chambre vert citron, mes meubles neufs…

Et puis un soir en rentrant du lycée, cette lettre de l'assistance sociale. Blanche comme une craie sur le rouge verni de la table. Ma main a tremblé. Janice et Pierre étaient dans le salon. Ils avaient déjà eu la leur. J'allais enfin les quitter, pour une famille indienne. Des personnes recluses avaient accepté de me prendre à charge. Moi, une citadine de naissance, malade chronique, qui ne cherchait que l'anonymat.

J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverais jamais à me stabiliser.

Aujourd'hui, sous le ciel gris déchiré d'éclairs, je sais que je me suis trompée. Ma vie est ici. Pas besoin de chercher un autre lieu : je suis tombée amoureuse de ces indiens au cœur gros, à l'humeur soleil, de ce temps pluvieux, et du paysage vert, humide et tranchant. Le rythme paisible, le lien qu'il y a entre les gens, la douceur de cet univers que je pensais archaïque, -sont à présents des éléments nécessaires à mon bien être. Car même au fond du gouffre, je vois la lumière là-haut et les mains qui se tendent pour m'aider à remonter.

Un éclair plus fort me fait sursauter. L'habitation est subitement illuminée à nous rendre aveugle. Je fronce les yeux. Le feu de cheminée vacille sous un courrant d'air, léchant les barres de fers nous en protégeant.

- Alors Isleen, pour quelle université comptes tu nous quitter l'année prochaine ?

- Il faudrait déjà que j'ai mon diplôme…

- Ne la pousse pas à partir Quil !

Le vieux Quil rigole sur sa chaise, faisant trembler sa tasse de café. Je souris appuyée sur le muré à coté de lui. Cet homme est la parfaite image d'un grand-père pour moi. Vieux et fripé, un sourire à rassurer nos cœurs, des yeux qui ont vu tant de choses passer. Une voix posée, autoritaire et sage.

Il parait si petit sous sa couverture, alors que les photos jaunies sur sa cheminée me montrent un homme dépassant largement les un mètre quatre-vingts.

- J'étais beau n'est-ce pas ?

- Quil, arrête de jouer au charmeur, tu n'as plus l'âge…

Je secoue la tête. Depuis que je suis arrivée il n'arrête pas de se titiller. Mes yeux se pose sur une photographie qui devrait me tirer un sourire. Un jeune indien se tien fièrement sur les épaules d'un adulte. L'enfant a un grand sourire, montrant le cratère que deux dents manquantes créent dans sa bouche.

- C'est moi et Ephraïm Black, l'alpha de la dernière meute.

On sent tout de suite le respect que le vieil homme a pour la meute. Etrangement je sais qu'il a le même pour Jacob et Sam, qui sont si jeunes par rapport à lui. J'ai lu dans mon guide des Quileutes pour les nuls que l'âge des alphas importe peu. Seule leur place hiérarchique leur donne un pouvoir important au sein de la réserve. Après tout ce sont eux qui nous défendent contre les attaques.

Nous regardons Roy masser le chien de l'ancien. Apparemment celui-ci refuse de s'alimenter depuis un moment. Mais selon mon tuteur ce n'est que des humeurs qu'il aurait copiées sur son maître. Je ris doucement devant la tête du vieux Quil qui grogne. Il faut dire qu'il est connu pour son caractère bien tranché.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Seth ?

Sa voix gratte ses cordes vocales. Il est inquiet. A-t-il eu des nouvelles de son petit-fils ? Je me penche vers lui afin d'être sûre qu'il m'entend.

- Ce matin seulement. Il a l'air d'aller bien.

- Oui…Billy m'a dit que les vampires semblaient avoir abandonné la chasse. Cependant les Cullen veulent rester prudents.

Parler de lui est moins dur que je le pensais. Le regard des deux indiens est serein, comme s'ils savaient que la situation va s'arranger. Je dois leur faire confiance, après tout ils ont l'expérience des années.

Les hommes ne me jugent pas, alors que je reste dans mon mutisme. Les écouter se disputer me fait du bien. Mes pensées se tournent vers leurs chicanes attendant la réplique la plus acide.

Je tourne la tête une nouvelle fois vers les bois. Mes yeux détaillent les vieux pins, les fougères et autres plantes qui se battent derrière la maison de l'ancien. Rien. Pourtant, depuis que nous avons quitté Forks j'ai l'impression d'être suivie. La fatigue sûrement car à chaque regard je n'aperçois rien. Je dois être devenue paranoïaque…

- Bien on va rentrer.

Je me lève, m'apprêtant à suivre Roy, mais la main étonnamment vigoureuse du vieux Quil m'enserre le bras. Mes yeux se posent sur son visage ridé.

- Soit prudente Isleen.

- Bien sûr, prenez soin de vous.

Je le quitte en courant légèrement pour rattraper mon tuteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vouloir dire ? Si c'est en rapport avec ma maladie alors je ne peux guère être plus prudente. Quand à mes rencontres impromptues avec les vampires je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il évoquait peut-être juste mon état depuis le départ de Seth…

- Rassure moi il ne t'a pas draguée?

- Ce n'est pas mon type ! Je préfère les hommes moins matures.

Roy part d'un grand rire qui secoue la voiture. Je m'étonne moi même de ma répartie. Cette journée me semble un peu moins terne que les jours d'avant.

Je grimpe dans la Chevrolet lorsque quelques gouttes commencent à tomber sur le pare-brise. La voiture parcoure la route, tranchant le vent et la pluie. Il y a au moins des choses régulières dans mon univers déphasé. Je fixe le rétroviseur.

Je retiens mon cri, l'étouffant dans mon poing. Joham ne peut pas être derrière nous. Je me retourne vivement sous l'œil intrigué de mon tuteur. J'ai du rêver, un instant de fatigue. La route est vide, comme les alentours. Je jette un coup d'œil devant, rien non plus. Je tente de calmer mes sens en alerte. Que ferait-il ici ? Entre deux halètements je tente de me raisonner. Tout va bien !

- Ca va ?

- Oui, j'ai cru voir une connaissance…

Une connaissance dont je me serais bien passée.

_ - _ - _

Je fixe mon téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes. Dois-je ou non téléphoner à Sam ? Non, j'ai du rêver, et l'alpha à d'autres préoccupations que mes « visions ». Mais si les vampires sont vraiment là… La meute doit déjà être au courant. Je suis idiote à m'inquiéter comme ça, surtout que j'ignore si j'ai rêvé au non. Après tout, ça n'a duré qu'une seconde. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette impression.

J'aurais peut-être du en parler à Roy. Il serait quoi faire. D'ailleurs le voilà qui rentre dans ma chambre. Quand on parle du loup…

Il a l'air inquiet, pourtant le dîner s'est plutôt bien passé. J'ai mangé plus qu'habituellement devant le sourire d'Alma. Je n'ai pas repris du hachis, mais j'ai au moins fini mon assiette. Roy a fait la conversation tout le long, parlant de ses clients, et du vieux Quil particulièrement. J'apprends avec surprise qu'il s'agit du grand-père d'Alma. Les Quileutes sont vraiment liés par le sang. Une idée germe dans ma tête. Quil est un loup grâce à son grand-père, il en est de même pour Seth et Leah. Roy et Alma ont le gène lupin. S'il avaient eu un enfant y aurait-il eu un loup assis à ma place ?

Il s'installe sur mon lit, face à mon siège à bascule. Je le regarde sans arrêter mon mouvement. Mes doigts jouent avec ma couverture d'enfant. Je pousse un peu plus fort sur mes pieds pour me balancer un peu plus. Mes yeux se ferment, je veux quitter la réalité…

- Je ne voulais pas en parler devant Alma, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Toujours cette même franchise. J'entrouvre les yeux pour créer un contact entre nous deux. Lui dire la vérité me soulagera peut-être.

- Hum, la personne que j'ai cru voir, je…c'était un vampire que…

- Qui t'a-t attaquée-il y a quelques temps, l'homme ou la femme ?

- Comment ?

Je le regarde vraiment surprise. Il est au courrant ? Pourtant il n'a rien laissé paraître ! Et moi qui tentais de cacher mes cauchemars, alors qu'il savait tout. J'ignore si cela m'aurait soulagée à l'époque, mais ça aurait changé certaines choses. J'aurais pu voir la confiance dans ses yeux, savoir que je pouvais lui parler.

- Je fais partie du Conseil. Alors ?

- J'ai cru voir l'homme.

Dans le silence nos yeux ne se quittent pas. Lit-il l'inquiétude dans mes yeux, la peur d'avoir raison ? Si jamais ce que j'ai vu est réel ? Roy doit savoir quoi faire.

- Je vais appeler Sam.

- Mais ce n'était peut-être pas lui.

- Je préfère en être sûr.

Il se lève, marchant vers la porte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Isleen, il ne peut rien t'arriver !

J'aimerais le croire, mais le cours de ma vie coule près de la malchance, et je me doute qu'une fois encore un pont va les lier.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous êtes satisfait. J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec impatience ! (Ils sont ma seule motivation)

A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjours à tous et à toutes.

Voilà enfin la suite de Dawn. Je m'excuse pour mon retard, et remercie toutes les personnes qui se sont inquiétées. Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est le plus difficile à écrire de ma carrière d'auteur. De ce fait il arrive avec près de deux semaines de retard. Je travail dessus depuis des mois. En fait c'est le dernier qui était écrit en partie. Je vais devoir m'armer de force et de conviction pour les prochains…

Bref je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus avec mais état d'âme d'auteur. Je remercie chacun de mes lecteurs pour votre passage par ici. Votre nombre croissant ne fait que me motiver à continuer cette histoire.

Merci aussi à toutes les reviews que je reçois. J'attends toujours avec plaisir, et parfois de l'inquiétude, vos commentaires. Alors surtout continuez !

Enfin merci à mes bêta-lectrice qui luttent contre mes fautes, et qui supporte mes plaintes sur mon manque d'imagination !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lily-pixie : Les larmes aux yeux ? Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre là te rendra le sourire ! Oui le retour de Seth est pour bientôt, je ne vais pas les torturer indéfiniment ! Bises !

Azmaria : La maladie d'Isleen se cache encore un peu, mais lavérité va bientôt déchirer le costume qui la recouvre ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bises.

Julie : Bonjour ! Le dernier chapitre est sacré roi ? Pourtant c'est un des plus tristes que j'ai écrit. Ne me tente pas pour la suite !

L'image que je me faisais d'Isleen était celle d'une faible bouteille perdue dans un océan noir. Elle entrevoit parfois le soleil, mais replonge bien vite dans le tumulte des vagues. La scène du téléphone est venue toute seule. Il me fallait quelque chose de spontané, et d'en même temps assez fugace. Je suis contente que cela t'ais plus. Je l'ai écrite d'un trait, j'ai raturé, allongé, re-diminué… Bref un vrai combat ! Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, les non dits sont parfois bien plus évocateurs que les mots.

Merci encore pour tes compliments et tes commentaires !

A bientôt !

Ninidezil : Bonjour et bienvenue ! Oui ce chapitre est un des plus tristes. Isleen sombre, isolée de Seth. L'amour n'a pas que des bons côtés malheureusement. Roy se comporte comme un père, mais il hésite à trop le montrer. Isleen est si indépendante que le moindre empressement la ferait fuir. Merci pour tes compliments ! A bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre XIII : L'œil du cyclone

Chaque matin, à la même heure, je me demande si le vent tournera un jour. Inlassablement il souffle, poussant mes pensées vers l'obscurité. Ma raison, un rocher perdu dans le sable d'un désert, s'effrite. Comment lutter contre sa force ? Je plie sous le poids de l'air, ombre solitaire sur la lune. Chacun de mes pas deviens lourd, écraser par la pression de la tempête de pensées qui m'envahissent. Arriverais-je un jour dans l'œil du cyclone ? Car aujourd'hui encore, la lutte est vaine, je ne peux que me laisser emporter.

Je tente de faire comme si tout était normal. Je me cache derrière des sourires faux, mais dans le miroir je vois au fond de mon regard toute ma douleur. Je doute encore, je me déteste. Es-ce un test, pour savoir combien je tiens au peu de chose qu'il me reste ?

Je me torture avec mes idées noires, ressassent ma colère, ma honte et ma tristesse.

Je devrais partir le chercher. Tout tenter pour le retrouver. L'espace est trop grand sans mon soleil. Je veux changer le calme dans lequel je repose, de nouveau respiré. Cette cage de solitude m'emprisonne le cœur. Lui qui ne rêve que de parler avec son double. Je suis prisonnière de mon propre corps, je voudrais lutter, briser cette chaire amorphe… Mais rien n'y fait, blessée, comment pourrais-je encore lutter ?

J'aimerai qu'on m'aide, qu'on me sorte de cet état, qu'on m'aime, car j'en suis incapable moi-même. J'ai brisé peu à peu celle que j'étais, et aujourd'hui je ne peux plus résister. Quelqu'un peut-il me sauver ? Je ne sais même pas appeler à l'aide, quel signal de détresse envoyer. Pourquoi es-ce que je n'arrive pas à parler ? Es-ce que quelqu'un peut me tendre la main, attraper la mienne et me garder à flot ? Sans lui je dérive si loin.

La pluie dégringole du toit à toute vitesse. Des cascades de gouttes gelées coulent entre les tuiles dans une musique abrupte et répétitive. Elles parcourent un si long chemin des nuages noirs, à la terre rousse. Une chute vertigineuse avant de se disperser, éclats multicolores, sur le sol. Leur vie est si simple, leur chemin tout tracé.

Ce chant m'endort, créant un voile sur mes oreilles, me protégeant des agressions extérieures. J'aime le bruit de la pluie, et l'odeur de la nature mouillée. Cet univers à quelque chose de réconfortant, de calfeutrer. Il atténue un peu la douleur.

Un faisceau lumineux éblouit nos yeux, illuminant nos cahiers gribouillés. L'orage raisonne dans la classe nous faisant sursauter à chaque éclair. Seul notre professeur d'histoire plonger dans les méandres de la guerre de sécession prolonge sans pause son monologue. Je reprends le fil de mes notes, espérant rester éveiller jusqu'à l'heure suivante.

Peine perdue.

Je ne fais même pas attention à la sonnerie. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pendant quinze longues minutes ? Ma tête se pose aux creux de mes bras. Je ferme les yeux espérant que le temps passe plus vite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'évertue à y croire encore. Je suis fâchée avec les puissances de ce monde, sourdes à toutes mes demandes.

Des murmures dans la classe m'intriguent, ils ne peuvent pas se taire et aller plus loin ? Le brouhaha ne s'arrêté pas, dépitée je jette un coup d'œil vers la porte.

Je reste figée la bouche ouverte.

Seth est là, et mes yeux ne semblent pas vouloir s'habituer à cette image. Ils papillonnent tentant de déterminer si c'est un rêve. Pourtant c'est bien sa peau, si brune et chaude. Le même corps que dans mes souvenirs brouillés. Son sourire tranche avec l'obscurité. Me suis-je endormie sans m'en rendre compte ? La chute terrible aboutissant à la fin de chaque songe se prépare-t-elle ?

Pourtant cette grande main qui se tend vers moi semble si réelle. Puis-je la toucher ? Laisser courir mes doigts autour d'elle ?

Mon corps va-t-il enfin rentrer dans son orbite, et ne plus être déphasé par un trou noir ? Mon esprit tourne sans que je n'arrive à me fixer sur une idée précise. Comment pourrais-je analyser quoique ce soit, alors qu'il se tient devant moi ?

Je m'accroche à ses orbes noirs pour avoir au moins un repère. Et évidemment cela fonctionne. Je n'ai aucun mal à porter toute mon attention sur lui. Mon cœur tambourine au rythme du sien, nos esprits se lies par le lien. J'ai l'impression que mon horizon s'élargie de nouveau, comme si on me retiré les œillères qui m'emprisonnaient.

Ma respiration un instant coupé revient, entraînant avec elle une foule de sensations oubliées. La joie chatouille mon cœur, le désir remue mon corps, tout s'accorde vers un sentiment.

Je l'aime.

Sans vraiment savoir comment je me précipite dans ses bras. Je me heurte à lui à m'en faire mal, mais peu importe, si je souffre c'est que je vie. De toute façon qu'importe, je suis enfin entière. Le long mois de séparation disparait pour ne me laisser que le manque de Seth. Temps pis s'il me sert à en mourir, si je m'agrippe à lui désespérément. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. J'ignore si je dois pleurer ou rire, je crois que je fais les deux. Je tire sur mes bras l'approchant plus près de moi, si bien que le plus mince des courants d'air ne pourraient nous séparer.

Nos corps retrouvent rapidement les gestes intimes qui nous font vibrer. Mes doigts frôlent sans vraiment y croire sa nuque, sa main droite caressant le bas de mon dos.

Je suis incapable de fermer les yeux. Comment pourrais-je le quitter du regard un seul instant alors que son image devenait floue. Je redécouvre ces traits que j'adore, les creux et les bosses qui font Seth. Voilà donc ce que j'avais perdu : ce sourire doux, le tumulte incontrôlable des émotions, nos cœurs chantant ensemble.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée…

Mon front se pose sur le sien, amoureux. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas, pourtant tout est si fort… Notre lien qui s'épaissie, redevant à sa taille originelle, peut-être même plus solide. Je me rends compte à quel point le gouffre qui nous séparait été profond, et en même temps minime par rapport à ce qui nous uni. Ma course contre la vie est terminée, je l'ai enfin retrouvée.

Mon corps refuse de lâcher le sien, ma tête au creux de son cou, je tente de m'imprégner définitivement de son odeur. Si je ne pouvais plus sentir que ce parfum je serai heureuse.

Je sens qu'il se penche vers moi, alors que je m'enterre un peu plus dans sa chaire. Ses lèvres frôlent mes cheveux, caressent ma tempe. Tant de douceur me fait du bien.

- Miss Descroix, Mr Clearwater, j'aimerai entrer, et faire classe.

La voix autoritaire du professeur n'a aucune influence sur nous. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher du loup. Au contraire je m'agrippe à lui, paniquée à l'idée qu'il me quitte, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Une fois de plus c'est lui le plus mature de nous deux, le plus fort. Ses doigts défont peu à peu les miens, les enlaçant. Puis par des baisés papillons il s'éloigne, disant au revoir à chaque partie de mon corps. Je me laisse faire, je ne peux pas lutter contre sa tendresse.

Viens le moment tant redouté, celui où l'on doit se quitter. Deux heures, deux longues heures. Encore un temps où mon identité sera incertaine.

Le temps est décidément contre moi. Le cours s'étire, comme un vieux chewing-gum qui tente désespérément d'unir le sol et une chaussure. Il s'accroche aux deux, craquant peu à peu, mais ne se brisant jamais. La longue course des minutes me fatigue. Chaque mouvement de l'aiguille rompt un fil me liant à cette chaise. Mes yeux ne peuvent quitter cette horloge. Est-elle en panne pour que les secondes soient si longues ?

Le tic tac régulier me porte sur les nerfs. Cette sonnerie va-t-elle retentir un jour ? Je grogne, m'attirant le regard réprobateur du professeur, il ne manquerait plus qu'il me colle ce soir ! Je ne retiendrais pas Seth s'il l'attaque. Rien que cette idée me fait rire, le loup est doux comme un agneau avec moi.

Bon sang, je rêve où seulement deux minutes ont passées. Comment puis-je continuer dans cet état ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, sortir et courir vers cette partie de moi enfin retrouvée. Pourtant ma raison me colle à ma chaise. Pourquoi le temps ne coule-t-il pas plus vite. Tout serait plus simple. Un crin de sable a-t-il enraillé la roue de la vie ?

Enfin, indubitablement la première heure se termine, il ne me reste qu'à subir encore une fois et une seule cette épreuve. De certaine façon c'est positif, je suis sur la bonne pente. Je descends la montagne après avoir atteint son point cumulant. Je me repose, mais rien ne va plus vite.

Le son me fait sursauter. D'un bon je me lève, courant sans attention pour ce qui m'entoure. Le vent frai de la coure me griffe le visage. Je n'y prends pas garde, avançant malgré tout. J'ignore où est la classe de Seth, mais je compte sur notre lien pour nous unir.

Une nuée d'élèves sort d'une des classes. Très vite je le repère, si grand par rapport à ses comparses.

Mes yeux ne quittent plus leur cible. Je coure vers lui, les bras tendus. Je sais que j'ai l'air idiot comme ça, il ne manquerait plus que je tombe.

Seulement ce n'est pas le sol dur et froid qui m'accueille, mes ses bras brûlants. Nous restons quelques instants à nous fixer, avant qu'il me tire dans les bois.

J'ignore où il nous entraîne aussi vite, mais peu importe tant que sa main reste dans la mienne, que j'entends son souffle, que je vois sa silhouette. Rien que le bruit qu'il fait en vivant me transporte, il est revenu.

Pense-t-il la même chose ?

Nous finissons par stopper sans que je m'en rende compte, si bien que mon nez percute son dos. Aïe ! Bon sang ma maladresse est un vrai tue l'amour ! Je bougonne un peu pour la forme.

Les doigts de Seth m'écartent la main pour voir mon nez. Ils glissent sur son arrête sans problème, heureusement je n'ai rien de cassé. Cependant quand ils courent sur ma bouche mon souffle s'interrompt. Je le laisse redécouvrir mon visage, et sous ses yeux je deviens la plus belle chose du monde.

Je me sens partir devant le flot d'émotions : l'amour, le désir, l'envie… Tant d'émotions fortes qui me ravagent la tête et le corps. Je sens mes genoux fléchir, mes les bras de Seth me retiennent.

- J'ai oublié combien ça pouvait être fort…

- Chut…

- Seth ! Tu ne comprends pas…

Comment lui dire à quel point il m'a manqué ? Lui faire partager mon angoisse en son absence… Qu'il sache qu'il ma volé mon identité en partant, laissant une poupée de chiffon derrière lui. Qui suis-je à présent sans « nous », je n'existe plus vraiment sans « Seth & Isleen »… Triste constat, mais hélas si réel.

Avant lui, j'ai toujours eu besoin de solitude pour me retrouver, être moi-même. Alors comment penser que j'aurais autant besoin de quelqu'un. Après son départ mon cœur a pleuré à l'intérieur de mon corps, répandant des pluies acides dans mes membres. Pendant des jours, qui me semblent des années, j'ai souffert si bien que je ne ressentais plus rien. Prisonnière de mon propre corps.

J'ai ressentie chaque pas qui t'a éloigné de moi. Si tu savais combien j'ai besoin de toi.

Quand tu es partie, tu as manqué à chaque morceau de mon cœur.

Je n'ai jamais éprouvé cela avant, tout ce que je fais c'est pour nous. Pour toi et moi. Nous fait l'un pour l'autre c'est sûre.

Je pose ma main sur mon cœur.

- Tu seras toujours ici, où que tu partes.

Ses doigts se resserrent autour de ma main.

Je n'ai plus rien à te donner, plus rien à te dire : tu as déjà mon cœur et mon âme. Ma vie entre tes doigts.

- Tu as oublié qu'on sortait ensemble ?

- Non…

Il approche sa tête de mon visage, et je ferme les yeux, touchant mon rêve des lèvres. Ce n'est qu'un effleurement timide, un contact léger, mais j'appui plus franchement sur la bouche pulpeuse de Seth. Sa main glisse dans mon cou. Nos autres doigts se lient. J'ignore qui répond au baisé de l'autre, mais il n'y a que de la tendresse et timidité entre nous. C'est la deuxième fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un, le second échange volontaire que je donne. Le seul baisé que j'ai eu avec lui a été si léger… Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui cherche le contact, moi qui prends les devants.

Nos lèvres se détachent. Je sens la chaleur de mes joues, mais mes yeux ne se baissent pas. Seth sourie, ses doigts frôlent ma joue.

- Si tu repars prends mon cœur, sans toi je n'en ai plus besoin.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter de si tôt.

- J'espère bien !

Nous restons à l'abri des arbres, simplement pour écouter l'autre vivre. Eprouvons-nous les mêmes choses ? Pensons-nous dans un unique accord ?

Des âmes sœurs, des jumeaux, un être unique, voilà à quoi l'on compare les imprégnés. Mais qui sont nous réellement ? Notre lien avec Seth restera le plus grand mystère. Comment il m'entoure, m'arrime près de lui. Je serais aveugle que je te reconnaîtrais. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, car nous sommes les seuls à entendre ses silences. Tu es mon autre. Ma force, ma religion, ma faiblesse, mon repère. Et moi, je suis ton autre.

A nous deux nous sommes l'infini, une arche dans l'océan du monde. Tu es ma colombe qui me rend l'espoir. Je sais que si l'un de nous disparais, se sera notre dernière seconde de vie. En attendant gardons-nous loin de l'ombre, en restant ainsi. Unis contre tout nous serons plus forts. Je n'ai plus de doute, il ne me reste qu'à te suivre.

J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu oublier tout cela. Les loups sont tellement bruyants. Je veux bien croire qu'ils sont heureux de se retrouvés, et d'être revenu à la réserve, mais quand même !

Je ne distingue rien de compréhensible. Ils se parlent à mi-mot, criant, se battant et rigolant à gorge pleine.

Le reste de la meute de Jacob est rentrée dans la nuit. Apparemment les vampires ne les ont pas suivis jusqu'à Denali. Cependant ils n'étaient pas à la réserve non plus selon Sam. Enfin jusqu'à ma sortie avec Roy.

Je les regarde s'amuser ensemble, assise dans un coin du garage de Billy. L'amas de bric et de broc entreposé ici et là dans l'abri en temps normal c'est retrouvé poussé contre les murs de bois.

Seth et Jacob sautille de façon gauche sur une chanson idiote faisant rire Jared et Quil, alors qu'Embry prend de photos. Ils sont ridicules !

La musique change, pour laisser place à un slow. Je regarde Paul, chargé de la musique, entraîner Rachel et commencer à danser avec elle sur le rythme lent. Jared et Sam font de même avec leurs imprégnées. Je sens le mauvais coup, en voyant Seth m'approcher. Il est hors de question que je danse !

Il me tend la main avec un air suppliant. Je fronce les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que ses yeux de chiot ne vont pas suffire à m'émouvoir.

- S'il te plait, juste celle-ci…

- Je déteste danser, encore plus ce type de chanson mélo-romantique.

- Espèce de grincheuse !

- Tu crois que c'est en m'insultant que je vais bouger ?

Il rigole. Sa main m'invite toujours à le rejoindre. Notre lien me pousse vers lui. Je décide de détourner le regard en espérant que cela suffira. Peine perdue.

- Isleen, mon fils est un très bon danseur, tu ne risque rien à lui offrir cette danse.

Le monde est contre moi, si Sue se met elle aussi à me pousser… Seth profite de mon hésitation, et me tire rapidement. Je me lève d'un bon m'appuyant sur son torse pour éviter de tomber.

Il me fait un sourire charmeur. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il me prend je l'embrasse rapidement cherchant à lui effacer son air de conquérant. Je suis très mauvaise perdante. Des sifflements suivent mon geste. Pourquoi leur regard ne peuvent-ils pas se poser ailleurs ?

Je me cache dans le torse de Seth, espérant ainsi que ma gêne passera inaperçue.

Une des mains chaudes du loup glisse le long de mon bras, en une infime caresse. Je frémis, alors que ma peau s'électrise. Pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi sensible ? Une fois arrivé à ma main, il remonte, poussant mes bras à l'enlacer. Je ne résiste pas vraiment, curieuse des émotions que nos quelques mouvements nous apportent.

Ses doigts terminent leur course au creux de mes reins, et me guident dans un mouvement de balancier. Le slow est vraiment ridicule. Je prie pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds.

Il me regarde un sourire en coin, fier de me voir bouger contre lui. Il croit avoir gagné ? Moi aussi je peux jouer de notre lien. Je m'approche un peu plus, soufflant volontairement à la base de son cou. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre une légère chaire de poule se forme. Je continu ma torture, allant parfois même jusqu'à poser un léger baisé sous son oreille.

Mes caresses restent sages, lui provoquant un léger grognement.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Hum…A rien…

Il baragouine quelque chose et tente de m'embrasser. Je recule un peu, ses lèvres rencontrant ma joue. Il s'arrête de tourner, et me fixe dans les yeux. Mon simple air moqueur lui fait comprendre que je m'amuse à le provoquer. Après tout, il faut bien que je me venge.

Le slow est fini, mais j'ai encore envie de le chercher un peu. Je ne suis pas très sûre de mes gestes, mais je me frotte un peu plus contre lui alors qu'une musique endiablée commence. D'une main il me colle à lui. Ce sera au premier de nous deux qui craquera.

Seth ondule au rythme de la musique, emporté par les notes qui défile, et notre petit défi. Je me sens gauche à côté.

Je me rapproche de lui, posant mes deux mains sur ses hanches, et me collant à lui. Il est un peu surpris.

- Tu danse avec moi beau brun ?

- Hum…

Je me concentre un peu plus le frôlant. 2tonnamaent je danse mieux que jamais. C'est impressionnant, habituellement je suis aussi gracieuse qu'une tortue, et pourtant à ce moment précis je me sens aussi agile qu'une danseuse. Allez comprendre. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

Sans que j'arrive à me contrôler je pose mes lèvres contre son cou. Je crois que j'aime l'allumer, et ça fonctionne : il cherche de plus en plus le contact. Quelques minutes encore et nous perdrons complètement la perception de ce qui nous entoure.

Notre danse tantôt sensuelle, tantôt sage m'électrise. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point nous jouions avec le feu.

Je fini par ne plus tenir, et il le sent. Je voudrais résister encore un peu, mes nos lèvres se cherchent déjà. Elles s'effleurent, puis se rencontrent avec plus de passion encore. Je sens la main de Seth se glisser dans le bas de mon dos, sous le débardeur que je porte.

Nous nous arrêtons pour respirer, front contre front, partageant le même air. Il fait si bon dans notre bulle.

Pourtant la réalité nous rattrape. Des sifflements fusent, ainsi que des rires. Mais peut importe, j'ai encore envie de profiter de cet instant. Je crois que nous ne dansons plus vraiment, simplement perdu dans les yeux de l'autre. J'aimerai passez au travers d'eux, et savoir ce qu'il pense. Juste une fois, voir au-delà de se visage, connaître au-delà de sa voix.

Je suis épuisée. Ma tête me fait mal, comme si danser m'avais demandé toute ma concentration. Il faut dire que je n'ai heurté aucun pied, arrachée aucuns bras, et mes fesses ne sont pas entrées en contact avec le sol. Une grande prouesse pour une piètre danseuse comme moi.

J'abrite ma tête entre mes bras sur la table. Je veux me reposer, et en même temps je fuis le sommeil. Qui sait, ce qui a eu lieu depuis ce matin n'est peut-être qu'un rêve. D'un autre côté, se relent d'émotions m'épuise. Voilà si longtemps que je n'ai pu toucher à la mer des sentiments.

Mes yeux se ferment malgré la musique de plus en plus forte. Les loups se déchainent inépuisables, et heureux. Se rendent-ils compte qu'ils nous épuisent nous frêles humains ? Je ne crois pas. Leur énergie solaire les nourris, et leur donne encore assez de force pour interagir avec les personnes qui les entourent.

Une main calleuse vient me caresser la nuque. Mes cheveux se hérissent légèrement, alors que je tourne le visage vers la silhouette. Sue. La mère de Seth me regarde avec des yeux doux. Son sourire tranquille me rassure. Je ne l'ai que rarement vue, surtout depuis le départ du loup. Mais sa mine est plus souvent grave et inquiète que paisible. Es-ce le fardeau de chaque mère ?

Je n'ai aucune idées de se qui se passe dans sa tête tellement sa vie est loin de la mienne. Une existence avec ses hauts et ses bas : la vie à la réserve, son mariage, ses enfants, et puis la mort de sont mari, l'apparition des loups, et tous les conflits qui ont suivis.

Cette femme incarne la force de la nature. J'aimerai être comme elle, car c'est une personne comme cela qu'il faut à Seth. Quelqu'un sur lequel il pourra se reposer, et non pas l'inverse. Je dois devenir comme elle, m'endurcir, ne plus laisser mes angoisses guider ma vie.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, je suis juste épuisée.

- Tu as du mal à reprendre pied à la réalité ?

J'acquiesce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça viendra. Tu finiras par t'habituer à attendre.

- Je ne veux pas m'y habituer. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à le faire.

- C'est impossible. Chaque imprégnées à se poids sur les épaules, cette peur dans le ventre, cette certitude d'être inutile à un moment. Mais vous vous trompez. Les loups savent que vous êtes quelques parts, en sécurité, et c'est le maximum que vous pouvez faire. La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est l'aimer de ton mieux.

- J'estime que ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Ne rentre pas dans le rôle de la troisième épouse. Cette légende marque chaque imprégnées. Mais as-tu pensé à la détresse de Seth si jamais tu mourrais pour lui ? Il te suivrait certainement le plus rapidement possible. Et je refuse que mon fils meure ainsi.

- Ne vous inquiétait pas Sue, je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que la troisième épouse. Je ne me laisserais pas mourir ainsi.

- Vraiment ?

Pourquoi s'interroge-t-elle ainsi ? Je n'ai jamais eu de pensées suicidaires. Que cherche-t-elle à savoir, ou à vérifier ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'il me semble que tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour rester en vie, ou du moins en bonne santé.

Cette fois je relève la tête, les sourcils froncés. Voilà un moment que nous n'avions pas évoqué ma maladie dans une discussion. Le retour de Seth ramène avec lui des questions et des problèmes que je préférerai ignorer.

Une sorte de colère vient du fond de mes entrailles, sans que j'arrive à la contrôler. Je suis fatiguée, pourquoi me poser cette question aujourd'hui ? Ne puis-je être tranquille un jour ? Je demande seulement vingt-quatre heures pour me reposer…

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Ma voix à tonnée plus fort que je ne voulais. Les indiens me regardent curieux de savoir ce qui m'a mis en colère. Car oui je suis énervée. Ne peut-on me laisser en paix avec ces histoires ? A peine une accalmie passée, qu'un nuage gris vient ternir l'éclat du soleil.

Je me relève bien décidée à fuir Sue. C'est un peu lâche de m'attaquer sur ce sujet aujourd'hui. Elle est peut-être inquiète, mais que sait-elle de mes souffrances lors de mes précédents traitements ?

Je sens la main de Seth sur mon épaule. Il est inquiet. En fait ils le sont tous. Ils me regardent tous comme une chose fragile. Je sens un léger tremblement venir courir le long de mon dos. J'avais presque oubliée le risque de faire une crise. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus vraiment, mais je refuse de m'écrouler. Je serre les dents, et tente de faire un pas.

Une goutte de transpiration coule le long de ma joue. Il faut que je sorte. Seth me retient, mais d'une tape sur son bras je me libère.

- Isleen !

- Laissez-moi gérer ça seule…

- Mais…

- Je peux me débrouiller Seth ! Je vais survivre ne t'inquiète pas ! Va donc voir ta mère qui est si inquiète pour toi !

Je ne me reconnais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison d'être hargneuse. Je veux juste être seule un instant pour retrouver mes esprits. J'arrive au bout d'une interminable minute à l'extérieur.

Il fait froid, même glaciale, si bien que l'air me brûle les poumons. Je dois m'éloigner encore un peu pour qu'ils n'entendent plus rien. A quelques mètres de là se trouve un tronc d'arbre attendant d'être taillé. Je m'installe sur lui, dos au garage. La musique résonne toujours dans notre petite clairière.

Je respire lentement tentant de me vider la tête. Je ne dois penser à rien. Seule ma respiration importe. Heureusement il semble que se ne soit qu'une légère crise. Rien à voir avec celles que j'ai connues.

Après seulement dix minutes de relaxation, je peux de nouveau me mettre sur mes pieds. Je n'ai nullement envie de retourner à la soirée. Je peinée de savoir cet instant que je trouvais magique, cette journée merveilleuse ternie par une simple discussion. Vais-je devoir me méfier de Sue ?

Je traverse l'étendue boueuse, la mine sombre. Dire que je pensais proposer à Seth de me rejoindre… Je n'ai plus qu'une envie : m'enfermer dans ma chambre, et dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je dessus, encore une foi un instant de joie gâché. Es-ce moi qui suis une idiote maladroite, ou la vie s'amuse à me corser l'existence ?

Ma main frôle la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvre dans un léger grincement. Il fait sombre, et je n'ai pas le courage d'allumer la lumière. C'est étrange, mais mes tuteurs ont oubliés de fermés la porte. Je sais qu'on n'est pas loin, et que la délinquance est quasi-inexistante ici, mais tout de même !

Je me dirige à tâtons, vers les escaliers. Mes oreilles se tendant. J'ai l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas juste au dessus de ma tête. Je lève les yeux, mais je ne vois rien à part le plafond. Me cœur commence à battre à la chamade.

Résonne-toi ! Ce n'est que le bois de la charpente qui craque ! Pourtant j'accélère un peu le pas. Le couloir me semble immense, alors que je me cogne plusieurs fois contre le mur. Heureusement que Roy et Alma ne sont pas encore rentrés, pour la discrétion il me faut encore pas mal travailler.

La lumière de la lune créée des ombres mouvantes sur le parquet. Je pourrais trembler de peur si je n'étais pas autant fatiguée. Cette ombre ressemble étrangement à un humain, celle-ci aux longues branches des arbres. Oui, mais je suis épuisée. Mes yeux papillonnent alors que je me traine jusqu'à mon lit.

L'euphorie, la colère tout tombe à terre avec mes vêtements. Je me jette sous ma couette, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'ignore si c'est pour cacher mes larmes, couvrir mes cris de rage, ou simplement pour tout oublier.

Tout effacer…

Je crois entendre ma fenêtre s'ouvrir, mais je sombre sans pouvoir me retenir dans un sommeil profond.

Encore plus haut, je veux m'envoler encore plus haut, plus loin… Là bas m'attend les bras de ma mère… Encore plus doux, le vent glissant sur mon dos, encore plus fou, j'aime bien quand je m'y perds…

Je vois au loin la réalité.

Je me sens sereine, bien qu'il y ait quelque chose d'étrange dans la brume de mon sommeil. Une vague odeur, un léger bruit qui diffère des précédents matins. Une sensation étrange au fond du cœur, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignore encore.

Pourtant je n'ai pas envie de me creuser la tête. Si je suis en danger, si cette impression est en réalité une mise en garde je préfère rester encore un temps dans les bras protecteurs de mes rêves.

L'univers est grand, sans limites et sans repaire, le ciel est blanc, l'eau claire me caresse… Je tourne glissant dans les courants d'air… Tout est si rassurant, les nuages me protègent… Le soleil me chauffe le corps, alors que je frôle le coton blanc…

J'entends quelqu'un me parler.

Un rayon de soleil me chatouille le nez. Je grogne légèrement. Une pression dans mon dos me ramène peu à peu vers la vie. Celle que je cherche à fuir tellement elle est difficile. N'est-on pas mieux endormi ? Anesthésié de toutes nos souffrances, des questions sans réponses, de l'attente d'un instant meilleure ? Pourquoi chercher ailleurs ce que l'on a déjà à portée de main ? Pour vivre ? Non, je vie dans mon sommeil, mieux que dans la réalité. Pas besoin de penser à respirer, à manger… Je peux invoquer et créer les lieux que j'apprécie, les personnes que j'aime. Qui-y-t-il de plus dans notre existence ?

Je suis obligée de redescendre. Mon corps se tend, prépare à l'atterrissage difficile.

- Tu te réveille enfin !

Qui parle ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on pas tranquille se matin ? Je me tourne un peu plus contre le mur, mais mes mouvements sont entravés par une masse.

- Doucement tu vas me faire tomber du lit.

Cette fois j'ouvre les yeux et me retourne vivement. Ma couette tombe, entrainer par un corps. Un corps dont la bouche laisse passer un flot de jurons. Que…cette voix c'est…

Je me penche. Oui. Je savais bien que je connaissais cette voix, ce corps. Il se débat entre mes draps. Je le regarde effarée. Que…

- Seth mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Le vent fait chanter les feuilles au dessus de nos têtes. Je ferme les yeux paresseusement. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, et nous devons en profiter. Le soleil brille cet après-midi, et je le sens coloriser ma peau. Je vais ressembler à une écrevisse d'ici quelques heures. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger.

Derrière moi, accoudé à un arbre Seth retrace ses semaines à Denali. Je l'écoute attentivement, curieuse de savoir ce que j'ai manqué. Mon dos repose contre son torse, et ses mots glissent dans mon oreille tant sa bouche est proche.

- Nous avons mit du temps avant de nous rendre compte qu'ils ne nous suivaient pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils se sont séparés en deux : Joham d'un côté et ses filles de l'autre.

- Je me demande ce qu'il cherche vraiment.

Le silence devient pesant, et je sens les bras du loup m'étreignent plus fort encore. Je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je ne suis pas idiote, et je commence a bien le connaître.

- Seth ?

- Edward a émis l'idée que ça serait toi.

Aucuns de nous deux ne bouge. Moi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai qui puisse ainsi intéresser se vampire. Je suis une proie toute à fait normale. A moins qu'il tente de faire souffrir les loups. Mais ça me semble illogique. Joham est un scientifique, et je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt que j'aurais pour lui…

- Enfin toi, ou une autre imprégnée.

- Je ne comprends pas bien l'intérêt de simple humaine pour lui.

- Nous n'arrivons pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce qui me semble le plus logique c'est qu'il voulait t'attraper pour faire un échange.

- Une de nous contre Nessie ?

- Peut-être…

Ca se tient. Cependant un tel échange serait horrible. Un loup devrait sacrifiée la personne qui est la plus chère à ses yeux, ou les vampires devront renoncer à leur fille. Il n'y aurait aucune solution. Peut-être même que la meute et les Cullen entreraient en conflit. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver si Claire, Emily, Kim, Rachel ou moi tombions dans les mains du vampire.

- Mais si tu veux bien, je préférerai qu'on évite le sujet. Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien.

- Hum…

- Laisse-moi juste te protéger comme il le faut.

J'aimerai tellement y croire.

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût.

J'attends comme toujours vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.

A bientôt.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour !

Dans un premier temps je tiens à m'excuser de mon incroyable retard. Tant de chose se sont bousculées... Je dois avouer qu'il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour me remettre à l'écriture. Cependant le blocage est passé. Je me remet donc au travail. Je suis désolée si je vous ai déçu. J'espère faire mieux à l'avenir.

Merci à **Mrs Esmée Cullen** qui m'a rappelé qu'il ne fallait pas que je vous oublie, et à vous autres qui êtes toujours présents.

Voici donc le quatorzième chapitre de DAWN. La fin approche à grand pas. J'espère que vous l'apprécierait.

* * *

Chapitre XIV : Renaissance

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que les choses ont changés. Pourtant rien dans mon corps ne me semble anormal, si ce n'est cette légère angoisse au fond de moi. Sa voix raisonne faiblement, mais je lui porte toute mon attention. A l'inverse ma raison ronronne, si bien que je ne distingue plus vraiment les mots qu'elle me souffle. Je suis un peu perdu.

Comment une journée comme celle-ci peut bouleverser ma vie ? C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais compris : pourquoi une date à une telle importance. Que symbolise-t-elle ? Aux yeux de la loi, pour les autres, pour moi ? D'un jour à l'autre tout change, je ne suis plus considérée comme la personne que j'étais.

Plus mon cerveau s'éveille plus il se tourne vers l'angoisse sourde qui me vrille la gorge.

Un frisson d'inquiétude, je me sens mal, et en même temps si bien. Ouverture sur une nouvelle vie. Un instant que j'ai attendu avec impatience il y a quelques mois, et maintenant que j'y suis, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi je voulais qu'il arrive.

Aujourd'hui je peux faire mes propres choix. Décider de se que sera ma vie. Quel pouvoir étrange et lourd, moi qui pensais que qu'il n'était que la liberté… Pourquoi ai-je si peur maintenant ? L'horizon est si grand qu'il en devient oppressant. Des nuages de responsabilités se profilent déjà dans ce ciel trop bleu.

Mais le soleil sera toujours là, même caché par les cumulus, sa lumière brille.

Pourquoi je me questionne encore ? Le choix de partir je ne l'ai plus. Comment pourrais-je faire mes bagages dans la demi-pénombre ? Il me faudrait arracher les photos sur les murs, déranger mes nouveaux vêtements, les cadeaux, pour tout fourrer dans un sac trop petit, trop lourd…

Après tout, pourquoi se contenter des souvenirs, alors que l'on peut encore profiter des personnes et des lieux…

Il s'agit bien de mon premier acte en tant qu'adulte..A partir d'aujourd'hui tout ce qui m'arrivera découlera de mes choix. Qu'elle idée terrifiante. Cependant je ne doute pas. Cette existence je la choisie sans regret. Les chaînes qui me lient à elle ne sont que des rubans rassurants.

Devant mes yeux le bracelet indien me rappelle mon existence est amarrée ici, et que celle-ci est trop lourde pour me laisser partir vivante. Il fût un temps pas si lointain où ma vie ne tenait plus à grand chose, juste un cet infime lien. Pourtant aussi fin qu'il soit il reste incassable à mes yeux. Ce serait se tuer soit même, ou plutôt mourir en entrainant l'autre avec soit. Complètement impossible.

Le soleil est à peine levé, et pourtant je sais déjà qu'une nouvelle page s'ouvre. Ses rayons atteignent mes pieds, grimpant sur le parquet pour me rejoindre. J'ai décidé de sortir des ténèbres, et d'avancer vers la lumière. Je sens déjà sa chaleur m'envahir. La nuit est enfin terminée.

Mon visage se tend vers l'astre pour qu'il me donne la force de vivre pleinement. J'espère juste ne pas me brûler.

Je descends les escaliers sans hâte. La peau nue de mes pieds frotte contre le sol de couleur miel. Les veinures du bois serpentent jusqu'à chuter de marche en marche. Un pas, puis un autres. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts, la tête haute, l'esprit vide.

Je réimprime cet univers connu. Cependant dès à présent il devient mien. J'ai l'impression de tout redécouvrir, parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai fait le choix de rester ici. De me créer ce que j'ai toujours fui : ma propre famille. La course se termine. Je suis arrivée victorieuse dans ce monde qui m'accepte comme je suis. Quel étrange sentiment de puissance.

La cheminée ronronne doucement, malgré la saison. Il faut dire que le temps ne s'améliore pas. Les vitres sont tachées de gouttes qui rigolent vers la pelouse. Mais ne dit-on pas que tout ce qui est pluvieux est heureux ? Je reste quelques instant devant cette vue étrange. Dehors le temps se déchaine, ici je me sens protégée. Es-ce une allégorie de mon existence à la réserve ? L'enfer à l'extérieur, et l'amour en son sein.

Je laisse mes yeux voyager sur ses objets qui me semblaient étrangers, et qui aujourd'hui sont presque les miens. Cette lampe à fleurs que je trouvais horrible me rappelle mes soirées à lire à sa seule lumière, avec le plaid râpé dans lequel je m'emmitoufle lors des gros orages… Et ces vieux canapés dans lesquels j'aime m'enfoncer pour une sieste… Tant d'objet qui me sont à présent vitaux. Depuis quand me suis-je attachée à ces toutes petites choses ?

Les photos qui représentées des inconnus, font aujourd'hui appellent à leur histoire, et certaine à ma présence ici. Comme celle de l'anniversaire de Sue, il y a si longtemps. Une de moi et de mes tuteurs à l'occasion d'une sortie. Seth et moi enlacés à Noël.

Tant de chemin parcouru depuis mon arrivée. Je m'attarde sur la dernière prise lors de l'anniversaire de Jacob. Une tâche blanche dans cet univers chaud. Un visage pâle radieux. Mon doigt glisse sur mon reflet, puis il caresse un des rideau chaud qui encadre la fenêtre.

Wapi dort dehors, au pied d'un vieil arbre. Comment fait-il pour se reposer avec la pluie qui lui tombe dessus ? Ce chien m'épatera toujours. Après tout je lui doit peut-être ma survit à ma rencontre impromptu avec Joham.

Mon corps se tend. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser aux vampires qui semble me porter de l'intérêt ! Je sais que les crises se raréfient, mais elles n'ont pas disparus. Voilà plusieurs semaines que je résiste, que je tente de les éviter. Pour l'instant cela fonctionne.

Je soupire. Oublions un peu les ennuis ! Je ferme les yeux pour effacer mes pensées. Le silence se répercute dans mes oreilles.

La télévision est pour une fois éteinte. Pas de rediffusion d'un match de basket ce matin ? Etrange, ou bien cela cache quelque chose...

La table est remplie de pain-perdu, de cookies, de brioches, et d'autres pâtisseries sortant du four. J'hume ses odeurs devenus familières. Je ne sais même plus à quoi ressemblais mes petits déjeuners avant.

Et comme tous les matins, Roy et Alma sont enlacés devant la fenêtre. Ils sont tellement amoureux, et bizarrement ca me donne plus envie de m'approcher d'eux, comme une abeille avec le miel, que de fuir. Dire que je trouvais cela gênant...

Dès qu'ils me remarquent leurs sourires s'agrandissent, je sens mes lèvres s'étirer pour leur répondre. J'ai fait tant de progrès de ce côté-là. Leurs bras m'enserrent dans une étreinte parentale que je n'avais jamais connue. Et je ne veux pas en sortir.

J'ai trouvais en eux l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère, la force d'un père, ou l'inverse selon l'occasion. Ils m'ont offerts, une oreille à qui parler, des bras pour m'enlacer, une bouche pour me rassurer... Et tant d'autres choses que je n'ai pas remarquer. Saurais-je un jour leur rendre la moitié de se qu'ils donnent sans compter ?

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Je rigole doucement alors que Roy me secoue de droite à gauche dansant et chantant en même temps. Alma s'écarte de nous, voulant certainement éviter que nous lui marchions sur les pieds. Quand il me lâche enfin, j'ai l'impression de ne plus tenir vraiment droite sur mes jambes. Roy me pousse à m'asseoir, me comparant à un bébé qui apprend à marcher. Que lui répondre ? Je suis une enfant dans tant de domaine. S'ils n'étaient pas là, je ne suis pas sûre que je ne serais pas encore sur le sol de ma chambre.

- Qu'elle est ta première pensée d'adulte ? se moque l'homme.

- Hum, je ne sais pas j'ai du mal à réaliser...

Devant moi reposent de la brioche, de la confiture de mûre maison, et un grand verre de jus d'orange.

J'aime ce que je vois, car je sens ma présence dans cet univers, aussi forte que celle de ses autres habitants. Cette maison est ma maison.

Sept mois. Juste sept mois. Voilà ce qu'il m'a fallut pour obtenir tout cela. Je me revois dans l'avion, si inquiète sur mon avenir proche. Dire que ce que j'avais imaginé n'a rien à voir avec la réalité. Si on fait le bilan je crois que je me connais mieux, ou du moins je me sens devenir quelqu'un. Je ne suis plus une ombre, mais bien un corps qui vie pour lui, mais aussi pour les autres.

Tout cela est si loin. J'ai l'impression que Seth, Jacob, mes tuteurs, les Cullen, la meute, ont toujours fait partie de moi. Ce soir la meute va fêter ma venue au monde.

Ce soir je serais nouvelle.

Le bruit de la camionnette de Jacob m'impressionne toujours autant. Entre le ronflement d'un ours en pleine hibernation, et le grincement des roues d'un train. Un son un peu étrange, mais qui m'est devenu familier, et même rassurant.

Mes fesses s'enfoncent toujours autant dans la housse en cuir, comme un cocon moelleux. La radio chantonne des vieux airs de danse folk, à se demander si nous n'avons pas remontés le temps.

Jacob reste lui aussi le même, chaud et brillant. Je le vois se dandiner sur son siège, et souriant. Qu'es-ce qu'il a ce matin ?

- Qu'es que tu as ?

Il me fixe songeur. J'hausse les sourcils. Me cacherais-t-il quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Il démarre sans me répondre. Je ne le sens pas inquiet, mais sa réponse me laisse sur ma faim. Il a décidé de m'ennuyer ce matin ?

- Jacob ?

- Tu ne vas pas te fâcher si je te souhaite ton anniversaire maintenant ?

- Euh, c'est tout ?

Il me jette un regard en coin, pour vérifier ma réaction, puis son regard se porte à nouveau sur la route. Je n'arrives plus à le suivre là.

Nous restons silencieux. Bon quand il se décidera...

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Je sursaute. Le fou ! Et il rigole en plus. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur !

- Jacob Blake ! Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Tu as dit que j'avais le droit !

Je reste là, la bouche ouverte. Je secoue la tête de dépit. Quel crétin. Enfin, je l'aime bien quand même. Je finit pas rigoler moi aussi.

- C'est un talisman Quileute. On l'offre à nos alliés.

- Tu l'as fait toi même ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu te rends compte il vient d'un puissant chef de meute !

Je reste là à fixer le paquet. Un l'anneau en bois est sculpté de légers motifs indiens. A l'intérieur, au milieu d'un savant tressage de fil de couleur et de perles se trouve un loup. Jacob à pousser le détail jusqu'à choisir de tailler l'animal dans un bois jaune. La même couleur sable que le pelage de Seth.

- Si tu ne dis rien je vais croire qu'il ne te plait pas...

- Comment peux-tu en douter ? C'est magnifique. Je suis impressionnée, j'ignoré que tu avais un tel talent, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas l'oublier...

Il rigole comprenant que j'ai déjà adopté son présent. Je me dépêche de le lier par plusieurs nœuds autour de mon cou. Puis je me tourne vers lui afin qu'il admire l'ensemble.

Son pouce se lève en signe d'approbation.

Un fourmillement me parcoure des pieds à la tête. Je me sens bien. Mon chauffeur papote tranquillement. Etrangement cela lui plaît que je prenne de l'âge. « La vieille », voilà comment il m'appelle depuis ce matin. Dois-je lui rappeler que lui aussi est majeur ? Je préfère ne pas penser aux réflexions que Quil doit avoir préparer à mon encontre. Il doit aux moins avoir réfléchit à une copie double.

Mon souffle créé de la buée sur la vitre, cependant je connais se chemin. Dans quelques minutes apparaitra le lycée, et la foule de jeunes indiens.

Seth est là, avec les autres. Comme d'habitude ses yeux ne quittent pas la route attendant ma venue. Mais je mentirais en disant que je ne fais pas de même. Chaque matin je guette le virage qui à sa fin me laissera le dévorer des yeux.

Il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant dans le fait d'être imprégné. Plus le temps passe, plus le lien devient fort. Il s'épaissie avec les épreuves, les discutions, notre rapprochement. Le toucher, le sentir, l'entendre, le goûter... L'ensemble de ma perception se tourne vers lui. Un jour ce "nous" prendra toute la place. Pourrais-je ressentir autre chose que cet amour ? Aurais-je l'espace pour un autre sentiment ? La colère, la joie, la tristesse seront-elles à jamais étouffées par notre lien ?

- A quoi penses-tu avec une mine aussi concentrée ?

- Je me demande ce que va être ma nouvelle vie.

Jake devient sérieux. Il sait que je doute beaucoup. Il connait ma peur de l'avenir. L'alpha à eu ses propres craintes, et certaines nous sont communes.

- Tu vas passer ton temps à vivre à la réserve, Seth te tournant autour. Vous finirez par vous mariez, il tout finira bien.

- Je n'y crois pas, j'aimerai, mais je sais que je suis plus un crapaud qu'une princesse. Enfin si les contes de fées existés réellement.

- Vraiment ? Tu es vraiment trop négative. Certaines mauvaises nouvelles en cachent des merveilleuses.

- Hum... Tu as un exemple ?

- J'ai cru avoir perdu l'amour de ma vie, lorsque Bella est morte. Et Nessie m'est apparu.

Que puis-je lui répondre ? Son argument est irréfutable. J'hausse les épaules. Ce qui s'applique pour une personne n'arrive pas forcément pour les autres. Cependant personne n'est devin, et même Alice ne peut prédire l'avenir de manière certaine. Alors autant avancer du mieux que nous pouvons. Le seul problème, c'est que tous les chemins ne nous permettent pas de faire demi-tour.

- Bon ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te faire des cheveux blancs ! Tes premières rides ne sont pas loin, alors autant conserver le peu de jeunesse qu'il te reste !

Je vais pour le frapper, mais il sort de la voiture pour m'échapper. Je descend pour le poursuivre, cependant il a déjà rejoint ses amis, et me regarde avec un air goguenard.

Je décide de l'ignorer. Il se moque de ma lenteur, et Quil en rajoute en supposant que se sont mes rhumatismes qui doivent commencer à me travailler.

Je grogne, ils vont pas me lâcher de la journée !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir cela sera terminé ! me murmure Seth à l'oreille.

Ce soir. Après la fête organisée en mon honneur. Roy et Alma ont absolument tenu à faire quelque chose. J'ai voulut protester, mais Seth m'a arrêté. Il m'a expliquer plus tard, que c'était la première soirée qu'ils pouvaient faire pour un autre qu'eux deux. Pour une personne de leur famille proche.

Comment pourrais-je leur refuser cela ? Après tout ils se comportent presque comme s'ils étaient mes parents. La dernière marche, se sera à moi de la franchir quand je serais prête. Mon pied est levé, mais il lui fondra encore un peu de temps pour franchir la ligne qui fera de moi leur enfant.

Je me retourne pour me nicher dans les bras de Seth. Il faut que je puise un peu d'énergie dans notre étreinte car je ne suis pas certaine de finir la journée avec ma seule force.

Mes lèvres se tendant vers les siennes de leur propres volonté. J'ai besoin de leur touché rassurant pour vivre. La vie de Seth, les battement de son cœur, tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui me donne de la rage de vivre malgré toutes les contrariété, ma maladie, sa mutation, les vampires. Quand nous sommes tous les deux, rien ne pourra nous vaincre. Je le protègerai, ou lui servirai de refuge tant qu'il en aura besoin. Se poser sur l'autre n'est en fait que se rendre plus fort. Chaque malheur sera diviser par deux, et chaque joie multipliée par deux.

Je le sens approfondir le baiser. La réalité s'efface, nous laissant dans un univers peuplé de milliers de liens. Nous tissons encore et encore un canevas. Chaque fils rejoins les autres afin de les étoffer, de les sublimer. Si fort, nous sommes si forts... Mes yeux n'ont pas besoin de voir, je ressent tous si fortement. Ma perception s'aiguise tant que je suis ici.

Mon être est complet. Plus besoin de se défendre, d'attaquer. Je me tiens droite sur mes jambes prêtes à tout affronter, car nous sommes l'infini, et en même tant le néant.

- Je suis si heureuse.

Nos front se collent, juste pour nous laisser reprendre nos esprits. Nous sommes si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Beurk ! Vous pourriez vous tenir ! s'insurge Quil.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui. C'est à mon tour de me moquer de lui.

Je me penche de nouveau pour embrasser Seth sous leur cris écœurés. J'abrège pourtant pour ne pas trop les chercher.

- Notre vengeance sera terrible !

Je sens son ombre derrière moi. Noire et oppressante, son aura se rapproche, et je ne peux plus fuir. Je suis coincée dans ma propre peur. Rien ne me sauvera plus. Nous le savons tous les deux. Moi la proie, et lui le chasseur.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

- Mon amour...

Une ombre me passe devant les yeux. Un instant a lumière se trouble pour devenir plus appréciable. Mes paupières restent clauses. Je sens le vent me caresser le visage. Comme une plume il me caresse le front, descendant sur le rond de ma joue, puis il effleure mes lèvres, comme un baisé. Un rayon de soleil me chatouille la nuque. Je sens sa chaleur chauffer le creux de mon cou. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre ronronner tout près de moi.

J'entends le frottement des fleurs contre mes vêtements. Leur parfum m'envahie à chaque respiration. Je retrouve la senteur fraîche de la rosée, le vif de leur arôme, et celle plus présente de la terre.

Je me sens si bien décalée dans cet univers si doux. L'univers à cessé de tourner pour nous. Le monde continu sa route, mais moi je reste là.

- Mon amour...

Un souffle au creux de mon oreille. De la chaleur au creux de ma main, et son sourire dans le cœur. Sur ma bouche aussi. Je le laisse se glisser contre moi. Nos corps sont unis, partageant leur souffle, leur chaleur, leur vie, leur amour. Du bout des doigts j'effleure cette autre partie de moi.

Chaque rondeur glisse sous mes doigts. Un creux, une bosse, une vibration, la respiration qui se tend. Mes gestes restent aussi légers que ceux d'un papillon, mais ils sont bien présent. Rêveusement je laisse mes mains redécouvrir cet être chaud et doux.

- Mon amour...

Une expiration précipitée... Oublions ce qui nous entoure, oublions nous. Devenons ce nous que nous aimons tant. Fond-toi en moi, que nos cœur battent ensemble. Je sens ton énergie affluer, rencontrer le mienne, se mélanger... Je plane si haut... Je trouve la paix et mon identité seulement quand tu es là. Tu me donnes tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Chaque entraves qui me bloquaient au sol, tu les as brisées. Je suis à présent libre de voler. Libre de voler jusqu'à toi.

- Mon amour...

Tu m'attends tranquillement dans notre maison. Tout est ouvert. Je peux rentrer chez nous. Je sais que ta main ouverte est tendue vers moi en permanence. Je suis aveugle sans toi, mais je n'ai plus besoin de mes yeux si tu es là... Je suis guéris de tout mal...

- Mon amour...

Regarde cette lumière si chaude. C'est nous. Regarde comment je brûle avec elle. Peut importe si elle me consume, car chaque partie de mon être rejoindra le tiens. Dans tes veines ma passion, dans tes muscles mon désir, dans ta peau ma vie. Nous resterions éternellement enlacé.

- Mon amour...

- Hum...

Mes yeux papillonnent un instant cherchant un repaire dans le brouillard qui m'entoure. Très vite je croise les pupilles sombres qui me regardent comme si j'étais la plus belle chose du monde.

- Tu te réveille enfin ?

- Hum...

Je sens sa main qui dégage quelques mèches de mon visage. Je le regarde, la vue un peu dans le flou.

Le vent passe entre les fleurs et les herbes hautes de la prairie. J'aime se bruit si naturel. Le ciel gris à laissé la place au soleil. Le sol n'est même plus humide de l'ondée de ce matin. Le temps change si vite.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux. Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure.

- Tu ne maîtrise pas tes vomissements. Je suis content que l'air te fasse du bien...

Ma respiration est calme, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Mon corps vit sans que je l'y pousse, puisant son énergie dans mon soleil. Aura-t-il cette force tout au long de notre vie ?

- Seth tu crois que dans dix ans nous seront mariés ?

- Peut-être oui. Si j'arrives à te convaincre. Mais je suis encore un peu jeune pour penser à ca non ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à l'avenir.

- C'est le fait de prendre de l'âge qui te perturbe comme ca? Parce que tu sais je serais toujours derrière toi.

- Désolée que tu sois imprégnée d'un vieille !

Il rigole doucement avant de se relever un peu.

- Tu sais, peu importe que tu sois vielle un jour. Je t'aimerai comme au premier jour.

- Même si je pers toutes mes dents ?

- Je te ferais de la purée !

- Tu veux m'empoisonner ? Non, je cuisinerais moi-même !

Son sourire s'élargie...

- Tu sais que tu viens d'envisager notre avenir ensemble ?

- Je crois... Je commence à perdre la tête !

Il secoue la tête dépité par mes bêtises.

- Isleen ?

- Oui...

- Tu acceptera de vivre toute ta vie avec moi ?

Je sens son inquiétude dans ses paroles. Je me relève pour le regarder. Il s'étend sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans le ciel. Il doute encore tellement. Nous le savons tous les deux. Le plus dangereux pour notre couple c'est moi.

Bien que je sois irrémédiablement liée à lui, j'ai ma propre volonté. Je sais aujourd'hui que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, cependant mon amour pour lui supplante ma propre vie. Je suis une personne distincte, mais qui donnera tout pour une autre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Alors comment pourrais-je te laisser ?

Il ne me regarde toujours pas. Doute-t-il de mes paroles ? A-t-il si peu confiance en moi ? En... Je regarde mes mains pâles, qui il y a quelques heures serraient une cuvette froide de toutes leurs forces.

- Je vais faire les tests Seth. Je te le promet. Je me battrai pour vivre le plus longtemps possible près de toi.

Ses mains m'enlacent. Je me retrouve plaquée sur le sol sous se corps si fort. Son poids m'écrase dans le sol. Il m'enferme dans son étreinte, et ses yeux ne regarde que moi. Je le vois sourire calmement.

- Merci de faire cela pour nous.

Je claque doucement la porte derrière moi. Wapi me saute dessus comme un fauve échappé de sa cage. Forte heureusement la porte est derrière moi pour me retenir de tomber à la renverse. Ce chien est intenable !

J'entends une discussion dans la cuisine. Je tourne pour voir Alma et Sue entrain de parler en faisant la vaisselle. Vu la quantité de plat je me demande si toute la réserve n'a pas était invitée par mes tuteurs. Les murs sont encore imprégnées des différentes odeurs de cuisson. Cependant il n'y a aucune trace des dit plats.

- Bonjour Isleen ! Ou est mon fils ?

- Bonjour Sue. Je crois qu'il est allé se doucher.

Ses bras m'enlacent. Elle a tellement de force. Je la regarde alors qu'elle me sourie. A quoi ressemblerais-je à son âge ? Hum... Seth à peut-être raison, je fais une fixation sur mon vieillissement.

Je me saisie des assiettes posées sur la table. Autant aider un maximum puisque cette fête est la mienne. Je pose la porcelaine blanche sur la nappe rouge et aubergine déjà installée. Agrandie par une rallonge elle doit au moins pouvoir contenir une trentaine de personne. Heureusement que leur maison n'est pas aussi petite que celle des Black ! Je me demande quand même si tous le monde va pouvoir entrer !

Sue me suit avec les verres. J'entends la porte claquer. Un seul regard m'indique que Roy vient de rentrer du travail. Devant lui se tient le vieux Quil qui me fait un clin.

- Tu ne me dis plus bonjour ? Roy, elle commence à prendre tes habitudes !

Je rigole, délaissant un instant la mise en place de la table pour le saluer correctement. Il me rend mon sourire avant de taper une des mains de mon tuteur pour lui demander d'avancer. L'homme hoche la tête et le guide vers la table basse. Il pose dessus un petit paquet. A peine sa main à toucher le bois il se relève un lève un sourcil vers Roy. Se dernier le pousse jusqu'à la fenêtre, ou il le laisse, tourné vers la maison.

Mes yeux restent sur cette table, qui regroupe trois paquet de taille différente.

- Ne les regardent pas comme cela, sinon ils vont fondre avant que tu ne puisse les ouvrir, se moque l'ancien.

- Ils sont pour moi ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie, c'est ton anniversaire que nous fêtons ! me sourie Sue.

Mon anniversaire. Aujourd'hui les autres vont célébrer ma venue au monde. Quelqu'un est heureux de mon existence. J'aime cette vie, et ceux avec qui je la partage aime la mienne.

Cette pensée allume une bougie au fond de mon cœur. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier cette infime douceur qui se diffuse en moi. Ce n'est ni de la joie, ni de la passion. C'est plus doux, et en même temps plus fort. Es-ce cela l'amour familiale ?

Mon cœur bat une douce mélodie ma main se pose sur lui pour le sentir s'affoler sous mes doigts. Je sens une grande main chaude se poser sur mon épaule. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître la présence de l'homme.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, vraiment je me sens bien.

- Tu devrais aller te préparer. Je sais que tu es la vedette ce soir, mais ne nous fait pas trop attendre.

Je monte les escalier sans trébucher, malgré les marches quelques peu inégales. Mes pieds me conduisent par habitude dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir chaque objet est à sa place. Chaque objet à une place.

Ma main glisse sur les vêtements que je portais en arrivant ici. Un vieux jean et un pull en laine. J'ai l'impression de regarder l'armoire de deux personnes différentes. A gauche, mes anciennes affaires, les quelques objets qui ont survécus à l'ensemble de mes déménagements. Ma vieille couverture.

A droite, des vêtements chaud, un manteau, des gants et une écharpe qui se détache d'une vielle veste polaire. Accroché à un crochet pend un collier ancien, sur lequel est gravé un loup hurlant à la lune.

Je prend un jean et un chemisier violet, je réfléchit un instant. Trop simple ? En même temps, c'est ma fête, et je ne veux pas me forcer. Je file donc sous la douche en sautillant presque. Je ne me reconnais plus.

Je me pose un instant devant la vitre. Sourire, juste un petit sourire. Et sans difficultés le bord de mes lèvres s'élève. Je sourie. Bon sang je suis idiote à me sourire comme cela dans le miroir, mais en même temps c'est si étonnant.

Je saute dans la douche pour me rincer un peu. En cinq minute je suis propre, il ne me reste plus qu'à sauter dans ma grande serviette. J'ouvre un placard cherchant désespérément ou Roy à encore caché ma brosse à cheveux. Dire qu'il persiste à s'en servir pour ses propres cheveux, alors qu'Alma lui en à acheté une ! Je trouve enfin l'arme qui doit donner à mes cheveux l'air de quelques chose.

Je désespère rapidement les filaments châtains ont décidés de former des boucles étranges, partant dans tous les sens. Temps pis ! Je me demande si je doit me maquiller ou non. Mon teint est toujours aussi pâle, il tranche vraiment avec mon haut. Cependant il fait ressortir de lui même mes yeux et leur couleur indéfinie. Ce soir ça sera "beauté naturel"... De toute façon je ne peut guère faire mieux.

Je discerne des bruits venant du salon. Les invités commence à arriver. J'accroche le cadeau de Jacob à mon cou, et respire un bon coup. Vivement que Seth arrive !

Je descend le plus silencieusement possible, et me réfugie dans la cuisine. Charlie et entrain de couper une pièce de viande. Il me fait un clin d'œil en me voyant arriver. Je m'étonne de le voir seul dans cette pièce.

- Chut. Je me suis réfugié ici. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec toute ses soirées.

- Ah, nous sommes deux pauvres visages pâles perdu dans la jungle Quileute !

- Il me semble que tu t'ai plutôt bien faite à la faune indienne, me fait sursauter Billy Black.

Je rougie un peu. Je ne suis toujours pas habituée à parler de Seth et moi comme un couple à d'autre personne. Je trouve cela vraiment gênant. Pourtant les adultes ne cessent de se moquer de moi avec cela.

Cependant le malaise ne dure pas très longtemps. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser place un courant d'air chaud. Des rires, et des éclat de voix. En une seconde la maison est remplie de vie. Les meutes sont présentes. Et Seth.

Je le vois me chercher du regard. Je ne bouge pas, attendant le moment où nos yeux se croiserons.

Comme à chaque fois, il y a un moment d'éblouissement, de reconnaissance. Puis le lien nous tire irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre. Je le laisse s'approcher. Mes yeux courent sur son corps musclé. Je connais les rondeurs cachées sous son T-shirt vert, j'en apprécie toutes les courbes, si bien que ma main se pose d'elle même sur son torse.

- Hé !

Je l'embrasse doucement. Nos lèvres se caressent justes. Pas pour se dire bonjour, mais pour savourer le plaisir d'être ensemble. J'oubli peu à peu les invités, les regards... Juste Seth et moi.

Je me détache de lui, sans me préoccuper des rires. Le loup parait un peu perturbé. Son sourire rêveur me rappel qu'il m'aime, et qu'il est mien. Hum mon cœur s'emballe.

Il me guide jusqu'au centre de la pièce où sont regroupés les loups. Tous me ont un signe de tête, et sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Au travers de leur jambes je peux apercevoir que la table basse est remplie de cadeau de toutes sortes.

Un peu perdu dans cet univers où tout semble tourner autour de moi je m'accroche à Seth comme une noyée à sa bouée. La comparaison n'est pas très flatteuse, mais je suis réellement arrimée à son bras. Ce dernier glisse autour de ma taille dans un geste possessif.

Le rythme calme de la soirée s'intensifia, mais me rendit moins nerveuse. Chacun discuté tranquillement dans son coin, un verre à la main. J'apprécie le fait de pouvoir rire et discuter avec Jacob, Quil et Embry. Toujours aussi inséparable. Leah finit même par nous rejoindre, armée de son humour particulier. Je sens que Seth profite lui aussi de cette accalmie dans nos vies mouvementées.

Les vampires rodent toujours autour de la réserve. Des vampires pourchassés par des loups. Ce monde peuplé de légende de monstres et de créatures extraordinaire est devenue le mien, en sept mois. Ce que j'ai pris pour un cauchemar c'est transformé en rêve, avant de devenir ma réalité.

J'ai fais un choix, celui de vivre avec eux. Le choix de vivre ce rêve. Même si cela importe des risques. Je préfère mourir tout de suite, que de renoncer à ces quelques minutes de bonheur.

Jacob alluma un vieux transistor et laissa la musique monter. A peine les première notes passée Roy se jeta sur Alma pour l'entrainer sur une piste de danse improvisée. Etonnamment ils se débrouillent pas mal. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mes tuteurs avaient une âme de danseurs. Rapidement les imprégnées et leurs loups rejoignent leur couple. Quil s'amuse à faire virevolter Claire au sol, l'entrainant même parfois aussi haut que ses bras le permette. Des rires retentissent un peu partout dans la salle.

Seth me tire violement, et sans que je ne puise résister il m'entraine.

- Tu pourrais me demander mon avis !

- Pour que tu refuse ?

Je bougonne pour la forme, sachant qu'il a parfaitement raison. Mes réticences diminues, surtout quand je vois Jacob et Embry se dandiner. J'étouffe un rire dans l'épaule de Seth. Lui aussi se moque de ses amis.

Ses bras m'enlacent comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de fuir. Mais je ne veut rien d'autre que rester ici. J'ignore si nous dansons réellement. Je me laisse porter par les battements de son cœur que je discerne sous mon oreille. Sa joue se coince sur le haut de ma tête, je me laisse aller.

Je suis si heureuse. Je voudrais ne jamais arrêter de tourbillonner. Me laisser porter par ses mains brûlantes, me reposer à jamais contre se torse, et sentir son souffle au creux de mon oreille...

- Je t'aime...

Il me sourie. Pour lui ces trois mots sont une victoire. Je cède. Il n'y a aucune raison de lutter contre cela. Adieu mes peurs. Je vais avancer. Adieu mes doutes, je vais vous détruire. Ma plus grande arme, trois mots soufflés au creux de mon cœur.

- Je t'aime...

Je me laisse entrainer devant la petite table. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir avancer toute seule. J'ai trop mangé, trop rie. Mon corps est fatigué, mais entrainé pas la frénésie il continue à se nourrir des l'énergie positive des Quileutes.

Je me retrouve vite installée dans le canapé, Seth et Jacob à mes côtés, Roy en face, m'éblouissant avec le flash. Et le reste des invités autour de moi. Je vais mourir de chaud !

Les paquets se succèdent. Une nouvelle parure de lit. Une magnifique lampe de chevet, un tapis indien, des disques, un livre sur les légendes d'Irlande, quelques vêtements... Je noyée dans une mer de papier brillant et de cadeaux.

Chaque objet va trouver sa place dans ma chambre. Ma chambre.

Je finit par sortir de ma béatitude pour remercier la famille, les amis. Mes joues me font mal, mais je continu à virevolter de droite à gauche. La larve est devenu papillon.

Je cherche Seth du regard, étonnée de ne pas l'avoir croiser à un moment. Le lien m'indique rapidement qu'il n'est pas dans la pièce. Où peut-il bien se cacher. Je me faufile entre les loups, pour arriver à la fenêtre de la salle. Cette dernière est ouverte pour laisser de l'air frai entrer.

A l'orée des bois, j'aperçois cette ombre bien connue.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je réfléchit.

- A quoi précisément ? Vu t-a tête ce n'est rien de réjouissant.

Il me tourne toujours le dos. Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi parai-il si triste ? Je m'avance doucement. Raide comme un piquet il ne bouge pas.

Mes bras l'enlacent dans une étreinte réconfortante. J'embrasse le peu de peau que je peux atteindre. Je le sens se détendre, ses mains rejoignant les miennes. Je le berce quelques instants, ignorant la marche à suivre.

- Seth ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne.

- Par rapport à quoi ?

Il soupire avant de se retourner.

- Je ne sais pas justement. C'est tellement fort, ça me titille depuis toute à l'heure. Pourtant quand je me concentre je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigts dessus.

Nos yeux se croisent. Il cherche à se rassurer.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ?

- Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter pour rien.

- Pas besoin de cacher des choses pour me protéger Seth. Moi je n'ai peur de rien avec toi, alors tu peux te reposer sur moi. A quatre jambes ont est plus stable.

Il esquisse un sourire qu'il veut sécurisant. Mais je vois que se n'est pas encore cela. Je l'attire dans mon giron, caressant ses cheveux courts. Mes bras le serrent le plus forts possible. Je murmure des paroles rassurantes, tout en le berçant.

Il se détend peu à peu, ses bras m'enlaçant à leur tour. Nos corps se joignent l'un à l'autre. Même la plus fine des ailes de papillons ne pourrait passer entre nous. Je lève la tête vers les étoiles. Elles brillent de milles feu au dessus de nos têtes. Leur lumière est rassurante.

Je jure de tout faire pour le protéger.

Mes yeux se ferment. Laissez-moi le protéger. Que l'on me donne la force de le rassurer, de lui offrir ce qu'il mérite.

Mes pupilles s'ouvrent de nouveau. Les quelques nuages du ciel s'écartent pour laisser place à la lune. Ronde et froide. Elégante et intrigante, sa lumière éblouie. Un peu trop.

La voiture dérape légèrement. Je regarde encore une fois le papier posé à côté de moi. Une convocation. Je soupire. J'ai fait une promesse je dois la tenir. Pour Seth, pour moi, pour notre avenir.

Les arbres deviennent de plus en plus touffus. Je suis envahie par le vert. Ne dit-on pas qu'il correspond à l'espoir. Le soleil me caresse le visage. Il fait beau. J'aime croire qu'il s'agit d'un bon présage. Je trace ma route, au sens figuré comme au sens littéral.

Le lendemain de mon anniversaire. Six jours que j'ai pris rendez-vous. Carliste m'a promis qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Des rendez-vous, des test et de mon cas, et cela tout en respectant le secret professionnel. Je ne veux que personne ne soit au courant dans un premier temps. Ensuite je verrais.

Je baille un peu. La fête c'est terminée tard hier soir. Seth ne m'a plus quitté après notre discussion à l'extérieur. J'oubli encore trop souvent que ce n'est qu'un adolescent. Il n'a que seize ans. Un âge où l'on doit encore être rassuré.

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour. Je roule vers l'hôpital de Forks. Je tente de me calmer, d'oublier mes appréhensions. Tout va bien se passer. Tout doit bien se passer.

Non, non, non ! S'il vous plait ! Oubliez moi ! Laissez moi une chance ! Qu'on me donne la force de vivre. Pourquoi se genre de chose m'arrive maintenant ? Je voudrais juste disparaitre quelques minutes, effacer l'impensable.

Il est là, souriant. Il m'attend. De si près je peut voir son sourire éclatant. J'ai perdu. Non, non... Il se rapproche et je ne peux bouger. Mon corps se contracte. Je sens la panique monter, s'infiltrer peu à peu dans mes veines. Sans aucune maîtrise je tremble. Je ne sais plus très bien si c'est la panique ou la crise.

Je panique. A gauche, à droite, aucune issus. Je ne peux pas fuir... Une voie sans issue.

Le sang bat comme un tambour dans ma tête. Je ferme les yeux, alors que l'envie de vomir me monte.

J'entends la portière s'ouvrir. Je veux disparaitre. Oublier, disparaitre... Ne pas connaître cette fin. Deux mains froides me saisissent et m'entraine loin de la voiture. Je ne vois plus rien sous les larmes.

Mes soubresaut son les seuls reste de vie de mon être.

Ca ne peut pas arriver. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas si près du but !

Pourtant je sens bien cette brûlure au creux de mon coude. Et le venin qui monte jusqu'à mon cœur. Je m'écroule en hurlant. Les larmes se mêlent à la bile.

Pourquoi ? Mon corps s'arque de douleur.

Je sens mon souffle se raréfier.

L'univers s'éteint pour ne laisser que la douleur. Le monde se termine en flammes.

C'est la fin. La fin. Je n'existe plus.

* * *

Euh, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. En fait je ne voyais pas du tout la fin de se chapitre comme cela. Cependant mon imagination fait bien ce qu'elle veut. J'espère que vous nous pardonnerai pour cette fin.

J'attends vos commentaires et je m'attelle à la suite...


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour !

Je sais que je dois me faire toute petite... Je m'excuse pour le retard considérable (si on peut encore appeler cela un retard). Bon je ne vous fait pas le topo des multiples raisons qui m'ont ralenties... En tout cas merci beaucoup à ceux qui sont encore là malgré tout !

Bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XV : Mutation

Rouge.

Le sang. La lave en fusion. Mon cœur qui se déchire. Un volcan. La rage. Un feu. Un cri. Un désespoir sans fin. Une brûlure sur des sens affinés. Les sensations que l'on arraches, pour ne laisser que le brouillard rubis me ronger par ses vapeurs acides.

Douleur.

L'être à vif. Écorchée, transpercée par des millions de lames. La souffrance, pointue comme une aiguille vrillant ce qui reste de conscience. Comme si je n'étais plus qu'une infime pierre perdue dans la lave d'un volcan en irruption. Je me sens rongée de partout… Mon corps n'est plus que cendre, mon esprit a disparu dans la souffrance… Il ne me reste qu'une légère parcelle de celle que je fus, et elle s'amenuise. Bientôt, je ne serai plus là.

Un cycle sans fin, un puits sans fond. Perdue, je sombre dans les dédales de ce labyrinthe. Chaque détour est une nouvelle découverte de la douleur. Est-ce réel ? Suis-je dans le pire des cauchemars ?

Car le plus terrible c'est que je reste consciente. La douleur me fait presque sombrer, je suis à la limite d'exploser, mais je ressens encore. Comme un horrible jeu. Dès que je pense atteindre les limites de ce que je peux endurer, une nouvelle souffrance me fait découvrir combien j'avais tord.

Cela ne change rien car je suis incapable de sortir de l'enfer seule. Impossible de se lever, je croule sous les affres de la lave. Elle ne fait pas de bruit, mais se propage douloureusement. Mon corps lutte, épuise toutes ses forces, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je sais que je ne résisterai plus longtemps... Elle s'incruste, tordant chaque cellule, et la faisant exploser. Je suis un papillon épinglé au milieu d'un brasier.

La douleur est si intense. Je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui arrive. Mon corps se laisse aller, noyé sous la souffrance, broyé comme une poupée de chiffon. Le temps de la résistance est fini. Je dois juste attendre, attendre, attendre…

Pourquoi ai-je encore des nerfs pour souffrir ? Pourquoi faut-il que ma conscience soit encore si active. Je veux disparaître… Mourir plutôt que de souffrir de nouveau… S'éteindre, et plonger dans le noir… Oui que le rouge s'efface, pour laisser le froid m'envahir…

Ah ! Que tout...Non… Le néant… Rien... Je... veux que... que cela... s'arrête...

J'hurle, ou du moins j'ai l'impression. Ai-je encore des cordes vocales ?

Tout est rouge rubis. Le ciel, la terre, mon être.

Ce qui reste de moi est jeté sous un train, écartelé, battu, dépecé... Ou plutôt pire... Ici tout est acide et poison. Je vais devenir folle. Mes muscles se tordent, mon cœur ne bat plus normalement. Pourtant la vie ne m'habite plus.

Je suis dévorée par la lave, et pourtant il semble que ce soit la seule chose vivante qui me parcourt. Je suis perdue dans cet ouragan de douleur, sans savoir à quoi m'arrimer. Y a-t-il une bouée ?

Si j'ai eu des pensées autres que la douleur et le rouge, elles ont disparues. Ai-je connu autre chose un jour que cette pression sur mes poumons, cet écrasement de mes entrailles ?

Les ténèbres n'existent plus. Il n'y a que du rouge. Sur mes mains, sur les murs... Dans ma bouche, du sang, j'étouffe, et j'ai trop d'air en même temps.

J'ai chaud, je brûle. Le feu se propage depuis des jours, des mois... Plus ?

Je veux mourir, que tout cela cesse. Pouvoir me reposer. Laissez-moi mourir, laissez-moi mourir... Un cri muet m'échappe. Je n'ai plus la force de me plaindre. Il n'y a ni début ni fin à cet univers. Aucun lien ne me sauvera.

Mon corps est au bûcher, incendié de l'intérieur. Et pourtant toujours entier. Rien ne disparait. Au contraire, la douleur devient de plus en plus aigüe.

S'il vous plait !

Aidez-moi à mourir ! Je ne peux plus être secourue ! Abattez-moi qu'on en finisse !

Je veux mourir...

* * *

Ma tête va éclater. Je rêve de dormir, que la souffrance s'évanouisse. Laisser mon corps ici, et m'élever plus haut. Rejoindre mon paradis, pendant que je peux encore y songer. Un soleil, mon astre lumineux qui dissipera la nuit.

Je ne peux plus me battre. Je vais sombrer dans cet océan écarlate. Adieu... Cette pensée me rend encore plus mal... Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse.

J'en ai assez de me débattre, d'appeler au secours, il ne me reste qu'à attendre. Attendre que tout finisse.

Je n'ai plus besoin d'aide, si ce n'est pour disparaître.

Combien de jours, combien de nuits ? Pas une perte de conscience, et pourtant j'ignore combien de temps est passé.

La gêne m'empêche de réagir. Mon esprit reste engourdi par la douleur. Il me faut un peu de temps pour me rendre compte que je ne souffre plus vraiment.

Le contrôle de mon corps revient, avec la redécouverte de mes membres douloureux. Chaque os, chaque muscle hurle. Je sens que je peux bouger, enfoncer mes ongles dans mes paumes... Cependant je ne frémis pas, je suis tellement affaiblie, qu'il me faut conserver le peu de force qu'il me reste.

* * *

Le feu diminue, ou du moins il devient gérable. Je souffre toujours autant, une langue brulante léchant mes veines, mais je suis en mesure de penser.

Je ne retiens aucun de mes cris, n'importe qui doit m'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je souffre tellement. Mon corps tremble alors qu'il ne me reste aucune énergie suffisante pour le faire. Pourtant mon enveloppe charnelle se tord, se déchire, s'arque dans tout les sens, tentant d'évacuer la souffrance.

Étrangement mon cerveau reste alerte. Je ne perds plus pied. Ce n'est pas vraiment une amélioration, car je redécouvre avec ma conscience la douleur qui me scie. Mon cœur a des ratés successifs, mais il bat fort. C'est un bruit assourdissant pour mes tympans en feu. Il envoi un flot de lave à chaque impulsion, me crispant. Mais je suis toujours là.

Puis le tam tam s'intensifie. Il gonfle, grandit, envoyant une énergie nouvelle qui ravage tout sur son passage. Je marque une nouvelle fois, m'écroulant la seconde d'après. Mon corps tressaute, le feu balayant mes membres par vagues.

Tam, tam tam. Tam, tam tam...

La brûlure monte de ma colonne vertébrale, en continu à déclencher des spasmes. La chaleur me submerge.

Je me sens devenir quelqu'un, mais pas moi.

La douleur m'étouffe se concentrant sur ma poitrine. Elle ne diminue pas, elle appuie juste sur moins de points. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Il va finir par exploser.

Tam, tam, tam, tam...

Puis plus rien. Juste cette musique. La souffrance a disparu. Je suis encore un peu engourdie.

J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le nouveau monde qui m'entoure.

* * *

Étrangement je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Dans la brume, tout me semble si clair, si calme... Je capte de nouveau ce qui m'entoure. La caresse de l'air sur ma peau, dans ma gorge... Un sentiment d'apaisement. Comme si j'étais un nouveau-né, vide de toute émotion, serein, ouvert... Je ne sens pas vraiment mon corps, il me parait lourd et inexistant en ce moment. Une impression de flottement m'entoure.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi des sanglots me montent à la gorge. Des hoquets qui me font respirer, me rendant vie. Ils se transforment peu en peu en cris. Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi... Je ne suis pas triste, ni heureuse. Je suis vide, comme une feuille blanche qui attend qu'on la remplisse.

J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché une chose très importante, que je pleure cette perte... Sans savoir ce que c'est...

Je fronce les sourcils, alors que mes yeux s'entrouvrent. Mes larmes me laissent entrevoir mon environnement.

Curieuse, mon regard se pose partout avec étonnement. Tout est lumière, et… couleur… Je reste figée devant ce nouveau spectacle. Je suis un bébé qui voit le monde pour la première fois. Sans vraiment comprendre ce que ces yeux entrevoient, sans analyse. Une admiration simple d'un ensemble de formes et de tons. Pas besoin de chercher ce que c'est. Pourtant, au fond de moi une idée me gratte l'esprit… Comme si cela n'était pas si nouveau que cela…

J'ignore si ce sont des heures qui passent ou de simples secondes, mais ma conscience reconquiert peu à peu mon cerveau. Je ne viens pas juste d'apparaître, non… Il y a eu quelque chose avant tout cela… Avant… Je crois me souvenir de certaines choses, d'un rire, d'une chaleur bienfaisante, sans réellement mettre le doigt dessus…

Mes yeux suivent ici et là les trainées de lumière. Mon environnement est si clair, précis, défini, comme si mon œil était muni d'une loupe.

Après cet univers sombre, me voilà plongée dans une blancheur chaude. Je tourne doucement la tête vers l'intense lueur, qui se trouve être une fenêtre. Du moins je crois...

Le soleil ne brille pas, pourtant elle m'éblouit. Étonnée, je crois percevoir tous les creux et les formes des nuages. Je peux distinguer chaque ombre, chaque touche de gris et de blanc. Les veloutes qu'ils créent en s'enlaçant... Les rayons jaunes qui les traversent... Magnifique... Cela a quelque chose de poétique... Une légère mélancolie se fait ressentir...

Un instant mon regard croise ce qui me semble être une boule de coton. Je me concentre pour réaliser qu'il s'agit simplement de la poussière qui vole. Elle danse un ballet avec ses consœurs, tourbillonnant selon les volutes de l'air. Je regarde cette danse intrigante, comme de la neige qui tombe... Des flocons...

Un rire, une sensation de froid...

La scène a quelque chose de beau, mais aussi d'effrayant. Je distingue trop de choses pour que cela soit normal. Il me faut du temps pour tout intégrer. Mes yeux ne devraient pas capter autant de choses. Des ombres, des textures, des couleurs qui jusqu'ici n'existaient pas...

Que m'était-il arrivé ? Mes souvenirs sont un peu confus. Je n'arrive pas à remettre mes idées dans l'ordre. Je dois me laisser un peu de temps pour m'habituer. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu déplacée… Comme à côté de mon corps. Mon cerveau semble se refuser à comprendre une idée importante. Je cherche, mais rien ne vient. La vérité m'échappe à chaque fois que je crois l'atteindre.

Les sensations sont plus fortes que le souvenir que j'en ai… Est-ce des événements récents qui m'ont rendus si réceptive ? La perte de l'habitude ? Après le noir et le rouge, tout semble toujours si... hétérogène...

Plus les questions me viennent, plus je sens l'angoisse me monter à la gorge… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Oui, le monde ne tourne pas rond... Le mécanisme ne fonctionne pas normalement. Un écrou c'est-il désaxé ? Ou est-ce moi qui suis perdue ? Après tout, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis, ni ce qui s'est passé...

Cependant, une certitude m'obsède : je ne me sens pas bien… J'ignore si l'instinct ou...

Non !

Des flash me frappent...

_Une route bordée d'arbre... Une vieille chanson qui bourdonne à mes oreilles... Le choc... Deux orbes rouges rubis..._

Je ferme les yeux pour éviter le tournis, mais cela n'y fait rien. Même mon esprit me semble décalé. La façon dont je réfléchis, dont je respire… Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude… Non, ce n'est pas normal ! Non… je veux sortir… Sortir de ce corps… Ce n'est pas le mien… je ne reconnais rien…

_Des yeux froids, un sourire aiguisé..._

Peut-on déplacer une âme d'un corps à l'autre ? Car c'est ce que je ressens. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici… Ces yeux ne sont pas les miens… Ni cette peau, ni…

J'inspire un bon coup, mais cela ne soulage pas vraiment la tension qui règne dans ce corps. Au contraire, toutes sortes d'odeurs viennent me brûler le nez et la bouche. J'ai un haut-le-cœur… Qu'est-ce que…

Une nouvelle inspiration plus forte... Ouh ! J'ai presque l'impression de manger de la terre ! Je tousse, comme pour recracher l'odeur trop forte. Calme-toi... Je distingue aussi les senteurs de plusieurs arbres sans les identifier. Quelle écorce embaume l'air à ce point ?

La sensation d'étouffement me reprend. J'ai besoin de respirer, et en même temps c'est si douloureux ! L'air ne me caresse plus, il me gratte les narine et la gorge. Mes yeux me piquent aussi, envahis par la poussière qui flottent. Je plie sous le poids des sensations. L'univers est lourd... Je vais terminer écrasée sous lui. Je suis envahie par trop d'informations. Mon cerveau les traitent mécaniquement, mais moi… Je n'arrive pas à les accepter. Je tente de les discerner, de les classer en espérant que cela me permettra de reprendre pied…

L'odeur de la terre humide, mélangée avec celle des aiguilles de pins qui jonchent le sol… On doit être le matin... Car la fragrance de la pluie ne recouvre pas celle de la nature. Une senteur boisée très prononcée, et des centaines d'autres un peu plus fauves, un peu plus vivantes… Une forêt de sapins, et d'autres végétaux... Et certains de leur habitants.

Ce bruit étrange doit être…un oiseau qui vole… Et celui-ci…des rongeurs au pied d'un arbre grattant quelque chose…

Je sursaute… J'entends du bruit, tout près, si j'en crois l'intensité. Des pas… Oui je crois reconnaître des pas… Mais qui peut marcher ainsi ? Faire autant de bruit sans pour autant que cela paraisse brutale, ou lourd… C'est vraiment étrange…

Je tente de bouger. J'ignore où je suis, et je me sens oppressée ici. Et s'il y a cette chose qui me tourne autour…

Une nouvelle odeur me parvient. Elle est un peu acide, mais pas désagréable. Comme un savant mélange d'arômes, chacun dosé avec soin afin de ne pas agresser. Un parfum envoûtant… Qui pourrait devenir une drogue... Cependant, il y a quelque chose de froid, et de brûlant qui me dérange.

Le son d'une page qui tourne, et d'un livre qu'on pose sur une table. Puis des pas qui résonnent de nouveau... Le bruit se rapproche devenant si fort que j'aimerais me boucher les oreilles. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant, et je me tourne vers elle.

En un instant tout me revient. La peur, la douleur, l'enlèvement, Seth...Seth ! Je me retrouve en une seconde prostrée, le plus loin possible du vampire. Tremblante, recroquevillée dans un coin, je tente de fuir la réalité. Mon corps se plaint de mes gestes brusques. Je suis épuisée, et ils me brûlent comme si j'étais courbaturée d'une trop longue course.

- Calme-toi... Je ne te ferai aucun mal, du moins plus maintenant...

Cela ne me rassure pas du tout. Au contraire. Dire qu'il a envahit mes cauchemars pendant plusieurs mois, et le voilà si proche, alors que je ne peux rien faire contre lui. Je n'ai aucun moyen de lutte, et je doute avoir assez de chance pour m'échapper.

Je le sens se rapprocher, sa présence se fait de plus en plus lourde dans mon esprit, comme s'il envahissait peu à peu l'espace qui m'entoure... Je me tasse contre le mur. Si je pouvais me fondre dedans...

- Ne te cache pas comme cela. Tu es si belle mon ange. Je n'y aurais jamais cru avant de te voir... Tu dépasses tous mes espoirs...

Il s' assoit au bout du lit. Le matelas grince sous son poids. Sa main s'approche je le sais. Je refuse que ses membres glacés touchent les miens. A peine la pulpe de ses doigts me frôlent, mes muscles se tendent pour le repousser.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Ma voix sonne presque comme un grognement. D'un geste ample je l'envoie valser plus loin Je l'entends plus que je le vois se fracasser contre le mur. Je sursaute au craquèlement des pierres. D'où me vient cette force ?

Ce n'est pas le moment de s'interroger ! Bouge ! Je tente de me lever, ou du moins de me redresser, mais il est déjà debout. Mes membres se tendent, et je m'écrase sur le sol dur. Je sens ma respiration devenir plus laborieuse. Je suis fatiguée, pourtant je dois rester éveillée. Si jamais j'ai une chance, je dois la saisir, coûte que coûte. Pour Seth ! Je l'ai promis !

J'ai déjà connu ce type de situation, après mes crises. Je dois me battre. Mes ongles se crispent sur le sol, arrachant un peu de pierre.

Concentre toi. Reste attentive.

J'attends qu'il m'attaque, mais il n'y a aucune trace de colère dans ses iris rouge. Au contraire il semble émerveillé par ce qu'il voit. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Bientôt je perçois son ombre devant moi.

Ma pitoyable résistance le rend-t-il heureux ? Après tout, les vampires aiment jouer avec leur nourriture.

Je frémis, mais je ne laisse pas la peur m'embrouiller. Ce n'est plus le moment. Je dois me préparer à tout. Au pire, mais aussi aux possibles ouvertures qu'il pourra me laisser. Je dois survivre, jusqu'à ce qu'on me retrouve...

- Parfaite.

- Laissez-moi...

Je sais que le supplier ne servira à rien, mais je dois gagner du temps. Combien je l'ignore, le plus possible. Suis-je ici depuis longtemps ? Quand Carlisle donnera l'alerte en ne me voyant pas venir. Pensera-t-il que j'ai encore été lâche ? Est-ce que Seth sens ma panique, d'aussi loin que nous sommes ?

- Je t'ai cherché si longtemps. J'ai des projets pour nous deux...

Un vampire peut-il être raisonné ? Je n'ai rien à offrir en échange de ma vie... Mais en même temps, pourquoi ne m' a -t- il pas déjà tuée ? N' avons nous pas déjà joué suffisamment ?

- Je n'ai aucune valeur... Les Cullen ne m'échangeront pas contre...

Son rire me fait sursauter. Il est clair, mais il me gêne. A aucun moment je ne ressent la joie qu'il y a dans celui des loups. Son rire est trop parfait, comme le reste de son être d'ailleurs. Il se calme, devant ma raideur.

- T'échanger ? il secoue la tête. Tu as bien plus de valeur qu'aucune autre créature existant sur cette terre.

Qu'es-ce qu'il raconte ? Il me prête un peu trop d'importance.

- Vous vous trompez !

- Non, je ne crois pas. Dire que te capturer m'a donné tant de fils à retordre. A peine je retrouve ta piste que tu files te cacher chez ces monstres ! Nahuel m'avait prévenu, mais tout de même... Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche. Il m'a même fallu sacrifier une de mes créations ! Enfin, tu es un si beau trésor ! Maintenant je ne crains plus rien !

Ses paroles sont incohérentes. J'ai l'impression de manquer quelque chose. Il y a une donnée importante que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Le pire c'est que je sens que la clef de ce mystère n'est pas loin. A ma portée même.

- Je ne comprends rien !

- Hum, mes motivations ne sont pas importantes pour toi. Du moins, elles ne sont pas prioritaires pour l'instant.

Je déteste son regard écarlate. Ses yeux me dévisagent comme si j'étais la plus belle chose du monde. Ses pupilles sont dilatées par la satisfaction, et la fierté. J'ai envie de lui arracher son sourire !

Une sorte de colère remonte de mes entrailles, j'ignore d'où cette pulsion vient, mais elle m'est complètement incontrôlable. Un grognement m'échappe, alors que je sens mes muscles se tendre.

- Ne t'énerve pas !

Il s'écarte doucement, presque craintivement. Son sourire a disparu. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas, se rapprochant de la sortie. Il lève les mains pour m'apaiser, mes ses yeux sont toujours sur moi, guettant le moindre de mes mouvements.

Je me calme peu à peu, mais mes yeux ne le quittent pas. Je jurerais même l'avoir vu pâlir, enfin si c'est possible d'être plus blanc que la craie.

Que peut-il bien craindre d'une personne comme moi ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, ni à éclaircir mes pensées.

- As-tu faim ? D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu ne m'aies rien demandé pour l'instant. Ta gorge ne te brûle pas ?

A peine a-t-il évoqué la soif que celle-ci me tiraille. Reléguée dans un coin de ma tête elle devient de plus en plus forte. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein désert, et de ne pas avoir bu pendant plusieurs jours. Comment n'aie-je pas pu m'en rendre compte ? Une sorte de grognement me gratte les cordes vocales. J'ai... soif, oui. Terriblement soif...

Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tout s'efface à part cette envie. Il faut que je mange... Je rêve de planter mes dents dans une chair bien saignante... Ma langue se frotte à mes lèvres.

Je sursaute en me rendant compte de mes pensées. Concentre toi !

- Tu te contrôles bien, comme les autres. Ne bouge pas, ne tentons pas le diable dès les premiers jours. Après tout, tu es une première... Je ne te connais pas aussi bien que les demi-sangs.

Je le regarde se lever. Il sort de la pièce en quelques enjambées, me laissant seule. J'entends le tour d'un verrou, puis plus rien.

Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Suis-je la première humaine qu'il garde depuis aussi longtemps sans rien lui faire ?

Il faut que je me lève. Je dois partir d'ici, pendant que je le peux encore. Alors que l'idée même de me redresser m'effleure je suis déjà droite sur mes jambes. Je ne vacille même pas. Étonnant. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le corps d'une autre.

Je fis un pas, puis un second. Et je suis déjà au milieu de la pièce ! Comment ? Mon esprit doit encore être un peu embrumé. Je n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Mes pensées sont tournées vers toutes les choses qui m'entourent. Je suis curieuse car tout me parait si nouveau. Je devrais être terrifiée, mais un sentiment de force m'habite.

La pièce ressemble à une vielle grotte aménagée. La fenêtre n'est en fait qu'une brèche dans la pierre noire. Je m'approche. Impossible de sortir par là... Chaque détail m'étonne. Je discerne chaque reflet de la lumière sur la roche. Cette dernière semble munie de minuscules miroirs qui reflètent l'extérieur. C'est si beau.

La faille me laisse voir la forêt qui nous entoure. J'entends les animaux qui y vivent, mais aussi le vent dans les feuillages.

Je mets un peu de temps avant de me rendre compte que je discerne trop de choses. A cette distance je ne devrai pas pouvoir apercevoir une fourmi sur cette feuille ! Comme si mon cerveau réalisait cette possibilité, une foule de détail me collent à la rétine. Les dessins de l'écorce des arbres, chaque brin d'herbe, un écureuil à des centaines de mètres...

J'ai le tournis, je recule pour m'appuyer contre le mur.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !

Non ! Mon dieu ! Je me recule et rencontre la paroi rocheuse. Cette dernière se craquèle en un long gémissement. Les yeux verts vifs de la créature s'écarquillent d'horreur. Elle voudrait reculer, mais son corps est acculé contre la pièce. Son corps se découpe sur le revêtement sombre, une légère lueur émanant de sa peau. Ses traits ne me sont pas inconnus, car sous la pâleur se dessinent les contours d'un visage que j'ai détaillé des millions de fois.

Mon visage.

Que suis-je devenu ? Est-ce véritablement mon reflet dans se miroir. Je bouge la main, et la femme suis mon mouvement. C'est impossible, nous n'avons rien de semblable. Cette étrangère est belle. Rien qu'à la regarder on sens une sorte de puissance naturelle qui vit dans ses veines. Ses membres sont fins, musclés...

Mais ses cheveux, et ses yeux !

Non ! Ça ne peut pas être moi ! Comment...

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et je vois mon kidnappeur la franchir. Il se fige en me voyant debout devant la glace.

- Tu admires mon travail ?

Son travail ? Que ? Non, ce n'est pas possible je ne peux pas être... Je refuse d'y croire. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Et pourtant cette douleur. Non, il ne faut pas y penser. J'halète.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Je t'ai rendu telle que tu devais être. Il m'a fallu d'injecter plus de venin que je pensais pour te faire naitre mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Dire qu'il m'a fallu attendre cinq ans pour avoir une seconde chance...

- Une seconde ?

- Oui. Tu m'as oublié, méchante fille, alors que je t'ai laissé un beau souvenir de notre rencontre...

Il montre le bas de mon dos. Ma cicatrice ? Mais alors...

L'idée s'insinue en moi, alors que je regarde mon portrait. Serais-je devenu un...

- ...Vampire ?

- Non, mieux que cela, rigole-t-il.

* * *

Je regarde une dernière fois mes doigts rouges avant de les lécher. Qu'est-ce que cette chair tendre est bonne. Je laisse le goût du sang couler dans ma gorge, avant d'avaler doucement. Rapidement le soulagement m'envahit. Quel bonheur d'être enfin rassasiée. Je grignote encore un peu de viande fraîche avant de soupirer d'aise.

- Eh bien on dirait que ton nouveau régime alimentaire ne te pose plus de problème...

Les pupilles rouges ne me quittent pas. Je suis certaine qu'il note tout. Chaque information est étudiée. Plus le temps passe, plus je perçois sa satisfaction. Elle transpire de ses pores dès que je fais un geste. Il est si fier de moi, de sa création. Alors que moi, je ne sais même plus qui je suis vraiment.

Je me lève pour fuir sa compagnie. Il ne me suit pas. Depuis quelques jours il me laisse un peu plus d'espace. Oh, il n'est jamais loin. Joham me regarde comme une bête qu'il tente d'apprivoiser. Mais je peux au moins respirer tranquillement. Trois semaines. Des jours interminables. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avance.

Mon créateur me surveille. Le moindre de mes mouvements, une respiration, un battement de cils. Il me veille. Les heures sont rapidement devenues des calamités. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. De tout façon partir pour aller où ?

Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à attendre et à penser. J'aimerais me laisser mourir, mais même cela m' est refusé. J'ignore comment me tuer.

Joham lui-même ne sais pas s'il existe quelque-chose capable de me détruire.

Demi-vampire.

Je suis une erreur de la nature, une créature qui n'aurait jamais due exister. J'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître le monde. Mais on ne me laisse jamais le choix. Les quelques mois de bonheur que j'ai eu avec Seth suffiraient à tout contrebalancer. Cependant, j'ai promis de le protéger, et mon existence même va à l'encontre de sa vie. Je suis devenue un monstre.

Demi-métamorphe.

Un être dangereux, que rien ne peut détruire. Ni la faim, ni le reste. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de disparaitre mais rien n'a suffit. Ni les moyens vampiriques, ni ceux pour les humains normaux. Mon corps est devenu quasiment indestructible, et s'il est blessé, guérit en une seconde.

Mi-vampire, mi-métamorphe.

Moi qui est toujours voulu savoir qui j'étais, j'aurais préféré que mon histoire reste sous silence. Moi qui est toujours voulu rencontrer ma famille, me voilà avec un père que je déteste. Joham.

Voilà cinq jours qu'il m'a avoué nos liens, pensant que cela me calmerait. Quel manipulateur !

Mon père... Mon géniteur devrais-je dire... Et encore ! Il me dégoute ! Quand je vois comment il me parle de ses autres filles... De simples pions. Il n'a que très peu de respect pour elles. Pourtant il leur a inculqué qu'elles étaient des déesses, et lui leur dieu tout puissant. Supérieur à chaque être de ce monde.

Je ne doute pas que s'il m'avait eu sous la main comme elles, il m'aurait poussé à penser ainsi. Comment aurais-je été alors ? Aussi froide que mes demi-sœurs ?

Heureusement, je ne les vois que rarement. Pour l'instant elles montent la garde. Elles n'ont même pas évoqué une seule fois leur sœur disparue. Alors que moi je me sens un peu triste en sachant que cet être qui m'a sorti de l'eau était de mon sang. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, elle ne voulait pas me tuer. Bien sûr ses intentions n'étaient pas vraiment honorables, elle cherchait certainement à plaire à son père, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Quand je réfléchis, j'ai fait de même avec mes familles d'accueils, espérant que l'une d'entre elle me garderait... Et je l'ai trouvée...

Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je l'ai perdue que je me rends compte que Roy et Alma sont mes parents. Je ne pourrai jamais les remercier pour ce qu'ils ont fait et pourtant... Ils doivent-être si inquiets... Me croient-ils morte ? Après-tout ils ont du retrouver la voiture vide... Les loups ont-ils senti la trace de Joham ?

De toute façon, ils n'ont pour l'instant aucun moyen de me retrouver. Le vampire m'a emmenée très loin de nos frontières, à la limite des Etats-Unis si j'en crois la végétation. Certainement pas loin de mon lieu de création. Il compte d'ailleurs partir encore plus au sud, en Amazonie. Il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais je pense qu'il va chercher à créer une nouvelle demi-sang pour remplacer celle qu'il a perdu.

Un savant, voilà comment il se présente. Il m'a raconté qu'au temps où il était humain il étudiait déjà les créatures mystiques qui peuplent notre monde. C'est "grâce" à ses recherches qu'il a croisé son créateur. Celui-ci était considéré comme un dieu dans son pays. Il gratifia Joham de l'honneur suprême : il le rendit comme lui.

Fier comme un paon, mon géniteur continua ses recherches à travers le continent, alors que son suzerain conquérait de plus en plus de terrains. Et puis... Je me souviens encore de la peur que j'avais décelée dans les yeux de Joham. Les guerriers de son peuple se sont retrouvés devant un ennemi plus fort qu'eux : des loups-garous.

Les humains furent décimés, ainsi que leur dieu.

Joham se cacha dans la forêt, pendant plusieurs siècles, terrifié de se trouver nez à nez avec ces créatures. C'est ce qui déclencha sa volonté de créer des armes plus fortes, capable de le défendre.

C'est là qu'il créa le premiers de ses "enfants", Nahuel. Puis, il est parti plus au nord. En vingt ans, il réussit à faire naitre deux autres demi-vampires, Itzel et Xochitl. Cependant, ses filles ne sont pas venimeuses, et donc plus faibles.

Il continua donc en cherchant à se reproduire. En un siècle trois autres demi-vampire rejoignirent ses rangs : Metzli, Xali et Citlali. Trois autres femelles.

Un peu désespéré, il a laissé l'idée des demi-immortels de coté pour se concentrer sur une nouvelle anomalie qu'il lui était inconnue. Les métamorphes. Il a rencontré ma mère dans la forêt, aux sud des Etats-Unis. Une jeune futur métamorphe, vivant dans un village isolé. Il l'a trouvée magnifique. En quelques semaines elle s'est laissé abusée par ses airs de prince charmant. Se doutant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se métamorphoser il accéléra les choses. Quelques mois plus tard je suis venue au monde. En se rendant compte de l'abomination qu'elle avait mis au monde m'a mère m'abandonna. Elle avait au moins eu le sens moral de ne pas me tuer, ni de me laisser à mon père. Le temps que Joham se rende compte qu'elle ne m'avait plus en sa possession, j'avais déjà disparu dans les méandres de la paperasse des services sociaux.

Me pensant perdue, il a évidement voulu retenter l'expérience, mais il n'a jamais trouvé d'autre métamorphe femelle. En s'en rendant compte il a repris ses recherches. Il m'a retrouvé un an plus tard. Mordue, mais pas suffisamment pour me transformer entièrement à cause des gènes transmis par ma mère. Entre temps, la tribu de ma mère s'était mise à sa recherche. Il m'a donc abandonnée, obligé de fuir de nouveau. Il mit plus de temps pour me retrouver, surtout que je changeais de lieux régulièrement. Il devait, de plus, faire plus attention, surtout ces derniers mois, les Volturis étant à ses trousses. D'où son acharnement.

Il espère qu'en me voyant, la famille royale vampirique le laissera en vie, ou du moins, que je lui laisse le temps de fuir. Bien sûr, il n'a pas dit les choses aussi clairement, mais l'idée est là.

Il semble vouloir me dresser à le protéger. Il ne cesse de me chanter mes louanges, et de critiquer le reste du monde. Même ses autres créations ne pourraient jamais m'égaler. Quel père dirait cela de ses enfants ?

Il m'entraine chaque jour, poussant mes limites. Combat, réflexion, stratégie, tout y passe. Il cherche à me perfectionner afin que je sois supérieure à n'importe quel adversaire.

Pour l'instant à part mes dons de vampire et de métamorphe je ne me sens pas exceptionnelle. Après tout, je ne doute pas qu'Edward me planquerait à terre en moins de deux, ni que Jacob pourrait me croquer un morceau de bras.

Je frémis. Voilà le pire dans toute cette histoire. Je tente de l'oublier à tout prix, mais la vérité est bien là. Il me suffit de me regarder : je ne suis plus humaine. Alors si jamais ma famille me retrouve, que feront-ils de moi ?

J'ai le cœur lourd. J'évite autant que possible d'éviter d'y réfléchir, mais Seth revient inlassablement visiter mes pensées. Notre amour devient difficile à porter à présent. Que suis-je devenue ? Il faudrait certainement mieux que je sois morte pour lui. Pour nous.

Ne pourrais-je donc plus jamais l'enlacer, me coller contre sa chaleur rassurante ? J'ai été reine le temps d'une soirée. Maintenant je n'ai plus de royaume, plus de personne avec qui partager mon nouveau pouvoir.

Tout me pèse, respirer, manger, vivre. Je traine mon âme, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. J'aimerais me noyer, me brûler, mourir. Mais je ne peux pas. Quelle est la solution ?

Mon amour si fort, qui résiste à tout... Joham pense que c'est grâce à lui que je garde les pieds sur terre, car après tout je n'ai plus rien d'humain. La maladie n'était que ma part métamorphe qui lutté pour me protéger contre les vampires présents, contre Joham qui me cherchait. Il m'a attrapé et mordu, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de m'injecter assez de venin, si bien que ma plaie s'est refermée comme elle pouvait, me laissant une jolie cicatrice. Quant à mes crises ce n'était que les manifestations de ma part animale. Mon créateur m'a expliqué que les métamorphes se transformaient grâce à des impulsions nerveuses partant de la colonne vertébrale. Or les médicaments anesthésiaient ces réactions, si bien que je n'arrivais jamais à me transformer totalement. Heureusement.

Me voilà à la fin. Chaque jour n'a été qu'un décompte avant ma création. Est-ce cela le but de ma vie ? Me transformer en monstre ? Même mon amour pour Seth n'a pu me protéger.

Je suis une traîtresse, passée dans le camp de l'ennemi sans pouvoir résister. Si faible. Et voilà où j'en suis. Cette face sombre a-t-elle toujours fait partie de moi ? Est-ce la raison de tous mes malheurs ? Ma punition pour être née aussi étrange ? La nature a-t-elle tout tenté pour me détruire ?

Le soleil décline à la fenêtre. Nous allons bientôt sortir pour m'entrainer. Je regarde longuement l'astre qui s'efface. Au revoir. A demain.

Une fois encore, mes yeux tombent sur ce maudit miroir. Je connais les moindres recoins de ce nouveau corps. Si beau, si fort. Je le hais tellement ! Joham a rapidement fait le tour de mes différences avec les deux espèces. Des métamorphes, je garde des ongles sombres, aussi durs et tranchants que des lames, des dents acérées, et une musculature développée. Des vampires, une couleur de peau claire, mes chaires aussi dures que le marbre, des canines proéminentes, et des yeux à la couleur vive, qui varie selon ma soif. Des deux, une force et une puissance surhumaines.

Je me nourris de viande sanguinolente. Je refuse de tester la chair humaine au dépit de Joham. Il estime que mes dons seraient certainement démultipliés.

Serais-je plus forte que lui ? Même dans cette impasse ? Devrais-je vivre l'enfer, ou pourrais-je mourir au combat ? Quelle est la solution ?

Aurais-je la force d'y parvenir ? Pourra-t-il me pardonner ? Son amour sera-t-il plus fort que ce que je suis ?

A sa place...

Comment trouver une issue ? Je ne suis pas prête, mais lui ne le sera jamais. Je veux lui épargner l'horreur, cependant j'ignore quel est le pire. Me croire morte, ou me voir et comprendre l'horrible vérité.

Je plie sous le poids de la réalité. Je ne suis même plus la moitié de la femme qu'il aime. Je pourrais être plus belle, mais plus sa reine. Dois-je mourir ? Mais ses paroles me reviennent sans cesse. Ce n'est pas une solution. Si je meurs et qu'il le découvre je ne doute pas qu'il me suivra. Encore faudrait-il que je sois capable de me tuer.

Le ferait-il pour moi ?

Survivre ? Dois-je rester en vie pour garantir la sienne ? Mais pourrais-je me contenter de cela ? Il me faudra toujours fuir devant lui, m'échapper, et surtout protéger à tout prix la vérité.

Vivre en enfer. Attendre sa fin, et mourir. Est-ce le destin que les parques m'ont tissé ? Ainsi, je serais née pour souffrir. Dans cet univers de gris et de déception, il y aura une page remplie de couleurs. Violet, bleu, rose, pour les Cullen, et du brun, de l'or, du vert pour les Quileutes. Mais aussi un épais fil rouge qui me retient à Seth.

Il faut que je fasse l'effort de me regarder en face. Tanpis si ce n'est que pour affronter silence et froid, car à la fin, il n'y aura plus rien. Mon âme s'envolera aux cieux, et je ferai tout pour le rejoindre.

Pour l'instant je dois apprendre à survivre dans ces eaux troubles. Redevenir celle que j'étais avant. Rester sur mes gardes. Peu importe où je vais, car je sais d'où je viens. Les Quileutes m'ont offert une famille, et je compte bien faire tout mon possible pour la protéger. Des vampires, des Volturi, de moi-même...

Je ne dois pas douter, ne plus tomber, devenir forte, puissante. Les protéger, le protéger. Peu importe le moyen. Je dois m'y tenir.

Mes doigts frôlent le bracelet tissé que Seth m'a offert. Il est la seule preuve que j'ai de mon existence d'avant. Lui et mes souvenirs. J'y ai trouvé ma place, et je la garderai le plus longtemps possible.

Même si la route est longue, elle se terminera, et nous nous retrouverons.

- Nous y allons ?

* * *

Je vous souhaite à nouveau des fêtes ! J'espère que la lecture vous a plut. J'attends vos commentaires.

A l'année prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre de DAWN. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part que je suis désolée de l'avoir abandonnée sur mon ordinateur pendant presque un an...

J'espère qu'entre temps vous n'aurez pas tous disparus.

Je voulais aussi vous avertir que cette fic est en réécriture à cause des nombreuses incohérences avec le monde créé par Stéphanie Meyer. Donc je décider de faire les deux. Un chapitre pour terminer cette version, et un pour la nouvelle. Si quelqu'un est tenté de venir m'aider et donner son avis sur cette nouvelle histoire se sera avec plaisir.

Pour finir j'ai bien lu toutes vos reviews et ce sont elles qui m'ont convaincue de reprendre mon histoire. Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XVI : Chasse à l'homme

La fine pluie ne gêne pas mes yeux de chasseur alors que je projette ma proie au sol. Je sens son inquiétude, sa terreur. J'aime me sentir si forte, alors qu'elle panique. Un sentiment de puissance m'envahit de manière incontrôlable. La proie cri, de terreur sentant la mort se refermer sur elle. Indubitablement.

Pour que le jeu soit plus passionnant il ne me reste qu'à me figer, là dans l'ombre de l'arbre. Ne plus bouger, même un souffle ne perturbe pas le silence. Les bois sont oppressants, alors que reste raide, comme un arbre, écoutant tout les bruits de la nature, le moindre mouvement, la plus infime des odeur... Tout est dupliquer dans ma concentration.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, il y a quelque chose.

A gauche ! Avant de réfléchir, mes muscles se contractent et je court, avalant les montagnes, grimpants sur les arbres, bondissants entre les courts des rivière. Pas un regard en arrière. Je vole emportée par mon élan...

La distance se réduit, il n'y aura pas de combat, pour cette faible chose. Elle n'aura pas le temps de comprendre, de savoir, de voir... Ce n'est qu'une proie qui finira dans mon estomac, même si elle lutte...

Je frémis d'envie, sentir sa chair blanche craquer sous mes dents. Même s'il n'a plus de sens qui coule dans ses veines, croquer un morceau de son bras doit être assez jouissif. En tout cas cela me plairait énormément.

Son odeur s'agite devant mes narines comme si on m'avait collé un de ses vêtement au nez. Plus je la respire, et plus je la trouve toxique/ Je grogne furibonde, cassant la branche sur laquelle j'étais posée, je me penche une minute pour respirer autre chose que ce mélange trop sucré et acide. Une odeur de métal de rouille, de sang.

Ma gorge me gratte, je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin. Peut-être devrais-je m'arrêtais chasser... Non, cela lui ferait trop plaisir... Et pourtant, j'ai si soif de sang... De chairs...

Un rire, il ose se moquer...

Une colère sans nom, remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale. Mes grondements s'intensifient, alors que j'accélère. Je sens tout mon corps se tendre, ma volonté augmentant le feu qui coure le long de mes veines.

Toujours cette odeur, qui me gêne, elle me tourne la tête...

J'entrevois entre les arbres sa longue silhouette, blanche, tranchant les ombres. Il zigzague entre les arbres? Ses pupilles rouges me regardent... Vérifie-t-il que je le suis ? Ou bien aime-t-il toujours autant me regarder?

J'aimerai lui faire mal, me venger de se qu'il m'a fait !

Il tourne, virevolte aussi simplement que les êtres vivants respire. Mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus silencieusement.

Lui tomber dessus, lui arracher un membre ou deux. Le mordre, déchiqueter, le faire souffrir. Oui, se serait si doux de le voir mourir. Que les rouges de ses pupilles s'inonde de peur. Qu'il meurt, qu'il meurt !

La nuit tombe, avec les gouttes d'eau. Je ne frissonne même pas alors que mes vêtements trempés s'accroche aux arbres. Mes pieds martel la terre, laissant de large empreintes. Je peux le voir tout proche...

Je suis prête à l'attaque, le moindre mouvement de travers et je le tue. C'est le but du jeu...

Un nouveau face à face. Nous n'avons pas besoin de paroles : le défi dans nos pupilles est clair.

Je lui montre les dents, furieuse de le voir sourire ainsi. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis un animal déchainé, aux dents et aux griffes acérées.

Je m'élance pour le rattraper. Ma rage au fond de ma gorge ne fais qu'augmenter, déchaînant ma soif de sang, de vengeance... Peut importe le temps que cela prendra, je l'aurais...

Je coure à perdre alène, sauf que c'est impossible. Malgré la vitesse de mes pas, et le temps écoulé, ma respiration reste sereine, comme si je marchait tranquillement. L'air circule rapidement, et sa fraîcheur ne me gêne pas. Pas de brulure. Je le sens me fouetter le visage, griffant ma peau blanche. Pourtant je n'ai pas mal au contraire, je ressent enfin quelque chose. Si je me sentais un peu étourdie les premier jours, à présent je suis en manque de sensation. Tout ce qui me paraissait extraordinaire est aujourd'hui d'un triste commun. Ma vue me montre chaque imperfection qui peuple se monde. Rien ne me plus beau à regarder... Je donnerai tant de chose pour retrouver mes yeux humains...

Humaine...

J'entends Joham devant moi. Il court lui aussi, mais avec plus d'élégance que moi. Il y a quelque chose de sauvage chez moi qui me donne l'air bien moins gracieuse. Au moins certaines choses restes.

J'ai mis quelques jours avant d'être parfaitement à l'aise dans ma course. Il a fallut s'habituer à ma vue bien plus aiguisée, et à mon incroyable vitesse. Autant je pouvait détailler une fourmi sur mon chemin, autant en un dixième de seconde elle était à une centaine de mètre de moi. J'ai souvent eu la nausée par ma propre vélocité. Ridicule.

Mes cheveux volent au vent, dans le vent frai. J'apprécie sa caresse sur mon visage, et les odeurs qu'il m'amène. Des écureuils, et des lapins à ma gauche s'affairent dans les buissons. Fuyant rapidement en nous entendant. Il y a aussi les fougères, les champignons, les sapins et les autres végétaux. Tous me lance leur odeur bien lus prononcée que dans mes souvenirs. Cependant elle reste agréable.

- On va s'arrêter ici.

La pluie ne c'est pas arrêté depuis trois nuits et trois jours. Le cours d'eau qui borde la grotte à déborder, et inonde la végétation. Si l'on n'y prend pas garde on risque de rapidement se retrouver les genoux dans l'eau. Le terre est meuble, et le sol plat, si bien que même l'air respire l'humidité.

Cependant il fait une telle chaleur ! Je suffoquerait presque. Si l'Amérique du nord est bien fraîche, il fait ici plus chaud que n'importe où. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une cocotte minute... Chaude, humide, étouffante.

Pour amplifier cet inconvénient, la végétation est si dense, qu'elle crée parfois de véritable mur vert. Cela ne facilite pas l'orientation, mais Joham et mes sœurs semblent très bien savoir s'y retrouver. Je les suis comme un caneton avec sa mère au sein de la forêt tropicale. Bien que je déteste cet endroit, eux y sont parfaitement habitués.

- Ne t'éloigne pas. Je ne voudrais pas te chercher.

Je ne répond même pas. Elle a le don de m'agacer. Sa voix est chantante, mais roque, hachant chaque syllabe de son anglais approximatif. Au moins nous n'avons pas besoins de beaucoup discuter. Citlali est si jeune, enfin nous avons le même âge. Elle a été crée à peine 3 ans avant ma naissance, mais sa nature de demi-vampire et son vieillissement accéléré lui on donné l'air d'une adulte plus que d'une enfant. Dire que c'est la plus aimable avec moi... Les trois autres me regardent bien différemment.

Itzel, l'aînée ressemble à une de ses déesse maya que l'on voit sculptées dans les livres d'Histoire. Le visage froid, incisif, les traits tranchés. Ses yeux noirs retrouvent échos dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Belle mais gelée, et dangereuse. Je suis allée chasser une fois avec elle, et c'est un vrai massacre, toute une famille de zébu y est passé. Depuis je m'arrange pour y aller avec une des trois autres.

Xochitl me regarde en chien de faïence. Je pense qu'elle déteste l'idée même que j'existe. Je suis une sorte d'affront à la supériorité que leur père leur à garantie. Cependant elle ne m'estime pas assez pour me prendre au sérieux. Si bien que je ne ressemble qu'à une tâche dans son horizon. Elle fait avec moi, mais ne va pas chercher à me faciliter la vie. Elle semble proche de sa demi-sœur Xali autant sur le plan spirituel que physique. Je l'avais déjà rencontrée, avec une autre de ses sœurs, au bord de la falaise près de La Push. Instinctivement je me méfie d'elle, comme un réflexe ancré dans ma tête.

Un simple coup d'œil m'indique qu'elles me regardent de haut, deux ombres sombres, les cheveux longs. Elles se ressemblent énormément, peut-être que leurs mères étaient de la même famille... Leurs visages émaciés me lorgne comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. Un enfant à surveiller. Bon sang qu'elles m'énervent ! Elles sont bien plus petites que moi, mais leur présence reste agressive, leur épaules penchées vers l'avant, le corps planté dans la terre. Prête à me sauter dessus à tout moment. Que craignent-elles réellement ?

Leur père leur a-t-il farcie la tête d'idée sur moi ? Ou ont-elles peur d'un débordement de ma part ? En tout cas j'ai toujours une "nounou" derrière moi...

Déprimant...

Je suis devenue un monstre. Aujourd'hui une simple odeur alléchante peut déclencher ma sauvagerie. Mon instinct d'animal guettant la moindre faille dans ma raison.

Avec une décontraction étonnante je bondis au dessus du lit du fleuve avant de retomber sur la terre. Xali me rejoint dans un son très feutré, son saut amortis par la musculature de ses jambes fines. Non loin j'entends Citlali nous suivre. J'ai faim, vraiment très faim. Temps pis pour elle si elle n'avance pas aussi vite que nous.

Les mâchoires serrées je cours tentant de calmer ma fureur. Je ne me rappelle pas qi j'étais aussi sensible avant, mais à présent la moindre contrariété qu'elle soit de ma part, ou de celle des autres me met en colère. Mes sautes d'humeurs sont de plus en plus régulière, changeant selon les personnes que je fréquentes. Je suis comme un aimant à émotions.

Un grognement me demande de ne pas trop m'éloigner. Je continue à avancer, revenant vers les deux demi-vampires sans aucuns problèmes. Encore un autre bon et je les devancés. Je coure au bord de l'eau, là où les animaux s'arrêtent pour boire. Les deux femmes me suivent, je suis cependant plus rapide qu'elles. Ma nouvelle vélocité me donne un avantage, surtout vu mon jeune âge.

Arpentant l'enchevêtrement végétal sans que mes yeux se brouillent. Le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux longs. Je les ai laissés pousser, des boucles soyeuses effaçant les épis. L'air reste étouffant, et humide, bien trop pour moi, mais je continu. Ma soif devient trop importante, et je serais bientôt capable de tuer une de mes accompagnatrices pour boire son sang.

Heureusement la forêt grouille de vie. Les petites créatures se cachent sur notre passage, mais elles ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai besoin de plus gros... Les animaux fuient, alerté par notre odeur... Leurs sens leur indiquent que leur fin est proche, et c'est la peur qui leur donne des ailes. Comme à chaque être vivant devant la mort. Cependant cela ne servira à rien...

Une odeur familière me chatouille les narines. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, me concentrant sur les autres sens. J' entend le bruit de respiration des deux femmes, ainsi que leur cœur battant à la chamade. Les ailes des oiseau chantent à mes oreilles, comme les feuilles des arbres, le cours d'eau et les fourmis qui montent sur un tronc.

Tout près une odeur de sang, un tatou il me semble, et autour une horde de jaguars. Parfait, voilà qui devrait me rassasier.

Je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus, étouffant ce que j'appelle ma part d'humanité. Une reste de celle que j'ai été... J'oubli rapidement tout ce qui n'est pas ma proie, guider par mes sens. L'odeur qui m'entraîne, leurs souffles qui me guident, la goût du sang qui réveille ma soif. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour m'emballer. Je cour, dévalant entre les creux et les bosses.

Le fumet des fauves devient plus fort cachant toutes les autres senteurs. Sans réellement réfléchir je bondit au milieu d'eux. De manière compulsive je m'agrippe au premier animal à porter de main l'écrasant sur le sol.

On ne peut pas dire que la bête résiste. Ses griffes ne sont que caresses, ses crocs sur ma main une légère pression. Sa résistance est pitoyable. Les autres fuis. Je les laisse partir. Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir avant de plonger dans le creux de la bête.

J'arrache les poils afin de pouvoir atteindre la jugulaire plus facilement. Je refuse de recracher des boulettes de poils comme lors de ma première chasse ! Je plonge les dents dans la chair encore chaude. Le sang commence à goutter sur ma langue. Je renforce ma prise, augmentant le flux. Tout se voile de rouge. Je me sens si bien, avalant goulument le sang, grignotant la chaire.

Un cri me fait frémir. Je termine rapidement ma proie, avant de me relever. Comme des gardes du corps les deux femmes se tiennent en position d'attaque une à ma droite et l'autre à ma gauche.

Je m'essuie rapidement la bouche sur mon bras. Qu'es-ce que...

Un bruit de course venant du nord me perturbe. Quatre pieds le sol. Des membres humais à n'en pas douter. Non pas humain, j'hume un peu plus l'air... Je sursaute, un vampire et un demi-sang. Qui? Ce qui est sûre c'est qu'il ne s'agit ni de Joham, ni d'une demi-sang connue...

Je grogne un peu. Ce sont les premiers immortels, en dehors de ma nouvelle famille, que je vais rencontrer. Cela me donnera-t-il un avantage ?

Entre deux buissons apparu un jeune-homme. Le demi-sang à n'en pas douter. Sa peau cacao détonne de l'environnement vert qui nous entoure. Ses yeux couleur teck ne s'attardent même pas sur nous. Ou plutôt ils restèrent figés sur moi, curieux. Alors qu'il gratte ses cheveux noirs nattés, une femme vampire apparait à sa droite. Sa peau olivâtre me rappel celle de Joham, même si dans ses yeux rouges on sens moins de folie que dans celle de mon...hum...créateur.

Je le demande qui cela peut bien être...

- Nahuel... Pire...

* * *

Leurs regards m'embarrassent de plus en plus. Je n'ai pourtant pas besoin de nouveaux admirateurs... Je lèche le peu de sang séché qui reste sur mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux de plaisir, avant de les dardés sur les yeux sombres qui me dévisagent.

Nahuel me déroute. Sans fin, il me couve d'un amour fraternel. Pourtant nous ne nous connaissions pas avant aujourd'hui. Pour lui je suis sans doute un nouveau membre de sa famille. Pourtant ses autres "sœurs" ne semblent pas l'intéresser. Il les regarde à peine, comme des ombres dans la nuit. Complètement invisible à son regard. Bien sûr il ne me connaît pas. Peut-être espère-t-il que je suis différente des autres...

Je reste sur mes gardes, incertaine de la démarche que je dois suivre. Il y a quelque chose de troublant chez eux. Ils semblent si peu humain et pourtant il y a quelque chose de connu dans leur geste. Plus calme, et serein, mais aussi beaucoup plus renfermé.

Leurs yeux curieux ne me rassurent pas. J'espère simplement que cette rencontre n'est due qu'au hasard. Que personne ne nous à vue. Car si je sais qui ils sont, eux doivent ignorer mon identité. Ni Joham ni mes "soeurs" n'ont avoué qui j'étais, certainement terrifiés des conséquences si jamais Nahuel et sa tante donnaient l'information aux Cullen. C'est un risque que je ne peux courir, le moindre doute et je devrais trouver le moyen de les faire taire.

Nous sommes tous tendus si bien que nous sommes tous silencieux.

Joham grogne dans son coin, ses yeux sur son fils. Il fait semblant d'être courtois, mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'un d'entre nous soit dupe. De tout façon son attention est sur moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à être très prudente, autant dans mes gestes que dans mes paroles.

Gênée par la situation, et surtout terrifier de faire une erreur, je me suis abritée le plus loin possible de mon nouveau frère. Entre nous et sa tante ma nouvelle famille flotte tel un mur. A se demander pourquoi les deux nouveaux arrivants restent avec nous. Ils sentent certainement qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus.

Joham est fort mécontent que son unique fils soit si... décevant. Ou plutôt tellement inutile pour lui. Pas les mêmes idées, pas les même valeurs. Je crois qu'en fait il déteste la manière dont Pire l'a élevé: dans le respect de la vie. Un sacrilège pour le vampire, surtout pour l'unique demi-vampire qui, à ma connaissance, possède du venin. Le seul mâle. Sa principale réussite, avec moi.

Je sursaute, et repousse la main froide qui m'arrime l'épaule. Je déteste être surprise, et encore plus quand je suis dans mes pensées. Je dois être plus prudente. Je le repousse un peu violemment que je devrais, mais je n'aime pas les manières de mon "nouveau frère".

-Doucement...

Sa voix chante, mais je ne me laisse pas avoir. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, avec l'air le plus hautain possible. S'il pouvait comprendre que je ne compte pas lui parler. Son accent étrange, allonge certaines syllabes, rendant étranges les sonorités qui me sont si familières. Je me retourne pour m'éloigner, mais il me suit. Je grogne légèrement...

- Alors Joham t'a déjà monté contre moi?

Bizarrement sa voix me fait de la peine. D'un simple coup d'œil, je vois qu'il est déçu. Est-il réellement déçu de ma réaction, ou joue-t-il avec mes restes d'humanités?

- Non.

- Alors ?

- Je n'aime pas le contact, enfin depuis que je suis...

- Différente ?

Je le regarde à nouveau. Je reste méfiante, même s'il semble me comprendre parfaitement. Après tout d'une certaine façon il est lui aussi unique. Cependant si lui a toujours cet état, j'ai été normal, ou bien autant que possible il n'y a pas très longtemps.

- Cela passera... Surtout si tu as des gens qui t'aime pour ce que tu es autour de toi.

Un hoquet de douleur me remonte au cœur, le serrant de manière si forte. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Les images coulent à flot, celles que j'ai tenté de réprime au fond de moi. Moi qui pensé le savoir enfermées à double tours, les fourbes se sont enfuies de manière sournoise. Pourquoi?

Je m'écarte de lui, comme brûlée. Je recule, resserrant mes bras autour de moi, espérant renfermer ses émotions. Je ne peux pas pleurer, mes la brûlure des larmes, le picotement dans la gorge...tout est là...

- Désolé, je...

Joham ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer. Le bras du demi vampire ma à peine effleuré que son père le repousse en arrière. Il me regard avec inquiétude, comme les autres. Je les vois m'encercler, en position d'attaque.

Que ?

Mais je comprend vite: mes mains tremblent. Ou plutôt tout mon corps est pris de spasmes. Ma peau frissonne, alors que je sens ma nouvelle énergie se diriger dans chacun de mes pores Je si jeune et dangereuse pour eux.

- Nahuel, disparait. Maintenant ! claque la voix de Joham.

Pire le rejoint rapidement, se glissant à sa droite, le protégeant. Je la voie reculer, entrainant son neveu avec elle, calmement. Leurs yeux sombres ne me quittent pas, cherchant la moindre information, la moindre attaque. S'enfonçant dans l'ombre je finis par avoir du mal à les apercevoir. Une fois arrivé à bonne distance de nous, ils disparaissent dans la clarté du soleil couchant.

* * *

- On commence ?

- Oui.

En une seconde nous sommes en position d'attaque. Je déteste le sourire narquois qu'il pose sur ses lèvres. A chaque fois c'est la même chose, il m'attaque, ou cherche à m'agacer jusqu'à ce que je le face. Je regrette un instant de m'être calmé de ma crise de tout à l'heure. Quelques temps à peine après que Nahuel et Pire aient disparus.

Je m'ennuie et je décide donc de faire le premier pas. Il se décale, mais anticipant son geste je me saisit de son bras pour le faire basculer. Il atterrie sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Sa main attrape mon pied, et il me fait basculer. Je tente de le repousser, mais ses mains me plaquent sur le sol. Mes mains broient des cailloux, alors que mon corps s'encastre dans le sol. Une insupportable odeur de poussière me colle au nez.

Je grogne.

- Ce n'est pas encore cela ! se moque-t-il.

Je respire profondément et me relance. Écouter chacun de ses mouvements. Le bruit de ses membres qui tranchent l'air. A gauche, une main. Passer au dessus. S'enrouler autour du bras, appuyer plus fort. Éviter l'autre bras. Sauter. Un coup, deux coups. Un pied, son bras.

Je sourit. Il accélère ses mouvements. Pourtant j'arrive à arrêter tous ses gestes, en évitant certains, me servant des autres pour contrattaquer. Je me sens devenir plus rapide, et plus fluide. Je commence à comprendre comment cela fonctionne.

Je saisis les deux mains qui tente de m'emprisonner, et le lance en l'air. Il retombe, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre, je le plaque à terre d'un coup de poing. Son visage se fissure, mais il rit. En un dixième de seconde il est de nouveau parfait.

- Mieux, beaucoup mieux... Maintenant c'est moi qui attaque.

Le cours dure jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. La fatigue commence à m'envahir, ou plutôt de l'ennui. Mon cerveau et mes sens développés me permettent de capter les subtilité de chaque mouvement en une demi-seconde.

Je m'apprête à l'attaquer une nouvelle fois, bien décidée à lui faire mordre la poussière pour pouvoir enfin rentrer, mais je le vois se figer vers les bois. Plus précisément en direction de notre logement de fortune.

Il se retourne vers moi et me pousse dans la direction inverse.

- Cours ! Va jusqu'à la mer ! me cri-t-il. Puis il murmure : "Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient jusqu'ici !".

- Qui ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, nous allons rejoindre tes sœurs maintenant !

En une seconde nous sommes repartis dans notre course. Mes pas se font de plus en plus rapides, effleurant le sol. L'énergie afflue dans mes muscles, je sens ma force se décupler. Je saute presque entre les arbres, comme si des ailes poussé dans mon dos. Libre, oui, un instant je me délaisse de toutes mes chaînes pour profiter de la vitesse. Comme sur le dos de... NON ! Je dois pas y penser.

Je ferme les yeux, et me concentre sur mon environnement. A quelques mètres de moi Joham avance, l'air concentré.

Que peu-on bien fuir à cette allure ? Peu de personnes pourrait nous rattraper... Pas des humains c'est certains... Des vampires ? Je nous croyait assez éloigner de la civilisation pour ne pas en croiser. Après tout les sang-froids restent à proximités de leur proies. Les Volturi ? Non, je suis idiote, Joham serait plus inquiet que cela. Nahuel et Pire ? Non plus, nous n'aurions pas fuis ainsi... Alors ?

Je sens l'inquiétude monter, accélérant mes pas. Quelqu'un sait-il que nous sommes ici à part nos anciens invités ? Mais cela ne fais que quelques heures qu'ils ont disparus...

Puis je me rend compte de ma bêtise. Mes nouveaux sens peuvent m'aider.

Je me concentre un instant sur mon ouïe. J'entends des pas lourds s'enfonçant dans le sol. De très nombreux pieds fracassant la terre, comme des chevaux en pleine course. Sauf que leur cœur bat très vite. Trop rapidement pour ceux d'animaux normaux.

J'inspire à plein nez, et la réalité me frappe, si bien que je manque de trébucher. Cette odeur fauve et boisée... La meute !

Bon sang ! Ils nous ont retrouvés, je comprends Joham maintenant. Il n'a rien voulut me dire, de peur que je parte dans l'autre sens. Idiot ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait, croit-il sincèrement possible que je retourne vers eux ?

Je saute sans difficulté au dessus d'un ruisseau. Couper la piste le plus souvent possible. Je sillonne au milieu des arbres, prenant garde de ne pas m'y frotter. Escalader l'un d'eux, plonger au sol... Tout cela est si simple. Je vole.

Des fourrés me claque au visage, alors que j'évite les branches qui croisent mon chemin.

J'entends au loin les pas des vampires, ils ont rejoins les loups. Edward peut-il entendre mes pensées ?

Courir. Je dois courir plus vite...

Je laisse libre court à la rage qui m'habite pour avancer. Mon cœur bat à toutes vitesse, alors que l'adrénaline sillonne dans mon sang. J'ignore à qu'elle vitesse je parcours la forêt, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez vite.

Joham est derrière moi, mais les autres aussi. Hors ce sont eux que je dois fuir. Temps pis pour mon créateur. Je dois partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

Un cri. Je me retourne, mes je ne discerne rien de plus que des ombres qui se faufilent entre les arbres. Ont-ils sentis ma trace ?

La partie de chasse a commencée. Je m'élance aussi vite que possible. Les feuilles des arbres claquent à mes oreilles. Je les entends derrières, les Cullen et les deux meutes poursuivent les chasseurs. Jeu de chat et de sourie. Je continu tout droit, mes jambes me portant toujours plus loin.

Rapide comme une flèche je fend les ombres. Concentrée j'écoute tout ce qui m'entoure, je sens la moindre odeur, un infime changement de l'air, une odeur boisée qui s'amplifie. Leur pas martèlent à mes oreilles, ils me guident.

Écouter, sentir, deviner. Puis sauter, avancer, s'échapper.

Fuir. Ma famille ne dois pas me retrouver. Je dois me battre pour eux, pas pour ma survit, mais pour la leur. Leur éviter la réalité.

Courir, sauter, escalader. Écouter, sentir, deviner. Esquiver, tourner, plonger. Regarder, toucher, interpréter.

Avancer !

Depuis combien de temps fuions-nous ? En tout cas le paysage change. Les sapins ne sentent plus la même odeur, ni la terre d'ailleurs.

Pourtant je ne m'arrête pas. Même si la fatigue est présente je continu, pour nous. J'espère que Seth comprendra mon geste, la passion que j'ai pour lui. Mon sacrifice pour sa survie.

Je n'ai aucun regret, rien ne me détournera de ma décision. Peu importe ce que je dois faire pour lui, il passe avant moi.

Et temps pis si je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur mon existence, j'ai le choix d'influencer la sienne. Ma seule arme, mon courage, mon seul bouclier, mon inflexibilité, ma seule foi, mon amour pour toi.

Ne m'attends pas Seth. Je ne reviendrais pas. Pas cette fois.

Une autre odeur me perturbe. Vampirique vu la senteur acide et sucré en même temps. Serais-ce un piège ? Nos poursuivants tentent-ils de nous prendre à revers, et de nous rabattre vers des alliés ?

Je bifurque vers l'est. Une fragrance salée m'indique que la mer n'est plus très loin. Les loups ne nous suivrons pas jusque dans l'eau. Les vampires peut-être, mais nous aurons un avantage sur eux. D'égaux à égaux, je pense pouvoir m'enfuir. Alors que contre les loups... Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir une chance.

Les arbres se raréfient. La vue se dégage, et j'entrevois le mouvements des vagues au loin. Plus que quelques minutes...

Je suis à destination. La falaise se fraie un chemin entre les vagues, je ralentie jusqu'à marcher. J'inspire de l'air marin. Je ne devrais pas m'arrêter, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Une fois que j'aurais sauté la vie d'Isleen Descroix sera terminée.

Il n'y a plus de marche arrière de possible, plus d'improvisation, plus de marge d'erreur. L'avenir est défini.

J'ai toujours pensé que chaque personne avait son cotas de mésaventure. L'espoir d'avoir atteint le fond du sac à malice m'habitait chaque jour. Rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver. Je me trompais.

Je regarde le soleil qui se lève. La matinée commence à peine. Un nouveau jour, une nouvelle époque. Une nouvelle vie. Je respire calmement. L'air frai est rempli de senteurs. Les bois si loin, les quelques fleurs violettes qui s'ouvrent à peine. Même la rosée et les rayons du soleil ont une odeur.

Je suis seule face à l'astre brillant. Il n'y a pas de plus grande force que de ternir debout seul. Ma vie à commencer dans la solitude, il semble normal qu'elle se termine ainsi.

Il y a-t-il une bonne raison d'en finir ? Il s'agit de mon choix. Tout ce qui m'a été donné sera rendu. Je vais sans bagages, sans liens, libre.

Je ne reviendrai pas à la maison. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Mais j'emmène une partie d'ici avec moi. Parce que tout ce que je veux est là. Et pourtant je pars.

L'endroit est vide, aucunes voix ne résonnent, il n'y a personne autour de moi. Pourtant tu es toujours là.

Je ne quitterai des yeux ni le soleil, ni la lune. Car tu les regarderas aussi. Je crois t'entendre, me demander de revenir.

Mais si je reviens comment pourrais-je repartir ?

Je ne sais pas où je suis, car m'a boussole à disparu avec les autres choses. Je ne fais plus confiance à celle que j'étais en arrivant. Ma force n'existe quand ce lieu.

Pour la dernière fois je décide d'avancer. Dos à la lumière mes pas me mènent droit à la fin. La peur m'a quittée dans la nuit.

D'une certaine façon c'est ici que tout à commencé, et c'est ici que tout finit.

Je laisse ici ce que j'ai trouvé. J'ai toujours eu peur de l'abandon. Mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vous laisse sur le bas coté de ma vie.

Au revoir. Vous ne me verrez peut-être pas. Le temps sera peut-être long. Mais je vous attendrez là bas, dans l'aube.

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu. Et excusez moi pour les fautes mais je travaille sans Bêta...

A bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, mais bien un nouveau chapitre... Alors bienvenue aux lecteurs qui sont encore là !

Merci à lovelychance qui a corrigé ce chapitre !

Pour informations, cette histoire est en cours de réécriture. Alors si certains veulent me donner leur avis sur le début, vous êtes les bienvenus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XVII : Nouvelle vie

Je me sens déjà tomber dans l'obscurité alors que je n'ai pas encore plongé. Le gouffre m'attire de toutes ses forces. Je n'ai plus qu'à succomber. Le silence me vrille les oreilles de son intensité. Et puis je les entends à quelques mètres. Leurs souffles profonds et leurs odeurs que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où. J'inspire une dernière fois ses effluves si familières. Elles ont quelque chose de terriblement réconfortant. Partout où j'irais, je les emmène avec moi.

C'est un adieu. Mon dernier geste envers eux. Adieu. Adieu. Adieu...

Je m'enferme. Eteins mes sens. Laisse l'obscurité m'envahir. Mon âme disparaître. Taire mon cœur. Un pas. C'est la seule idée qui résonne encore quelque part en moi. Je ne suis plus rien, je ne sens plus rien. C'est fini. Presque fini.

Un glapissement me fige. Un animal allant à l'abattoir. Comme si son hurlement avait fait vibrer une corde que je pensais avoir perdu je ne peux plus bouger.

Le lien.

- NON !

C'est plus qu'un cri. Un appel. Une corde lancée qui m'accroche et m'empêche de bouger. Chaque cellule se fige dans son activité. Dans l'attente. Il est trop près. Le lien se resserre de plus en plus comme un étau. Bientôt je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je dois agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il doit me rester une seconde. Peut être moins. C'est si fort.

Je dois sauter. Maintenant.

- Non ! Attends ! Je t'en prie...

C'est encore pire que la transformation. Je sens sa douleur au septuple. Et entendre sa voix c'est comme sentir le feu me dévorer les nerfs. Une nouvelle fois. En bien plus intense, si bien que je préférais retourner dans la caverne de Joham. Tout plutôt que de le savoir à porter de main.

Il m'a reconnue. Mon odeur a du moins changer que je ne le pensais. Mon pied glisse doucement sur le bord de la falaise. Le vent est de plus en plus fort, l'océan se fracassant sur les rochers à mes pieds. Des centaines de mètres plus bas. Des gouttes de l'écume montent jusqu'à mes lèvres. Le sel qui m'assurera un camouflage si je ne m'explose pas sur la roche. Les mouvements de l'eau qui cacheront les miens si je n'arrive pas à me tuer.

- Tu as promis... Isleen... Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi !

Je le déteste pour me rappeler cette promesse. Parce que je ne peux plus la tenir. A vrai dire, c'est l'ancienne moi qui avait formulé ces mots. Pas le monstre que je suis devenue, la créature immonde et sanguinaire qu'il ne connaît pas. Qu'il ne discerne pas dans son amour infini pour mon ancienne existence.

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne voit pas. Je sais même qu'il refusera d'imaginer ce que je suis devenue. C'est aussi pour ça que je dois disparaître vite. Pour qu'il ne voit jamais ce que je suis. Je préfère le laisser derrière avec nos beaux souvenirs, que l'abandonner avec pour dernière image celle d'une créature hideuse.

Laisse nous partir... Pour toi, pour nous. Je fais tout ça pour nous. Pour nous protéger une ultime fois de ce monde tordu dans lequel nous vivons.

- Si tu m'as menti, je ne me tiendrais pas à notre accord ! Tu entends !

Je ne peux faire que ça. Malgré l'univers sombre dans lequel je m'étais emprisonnée, je l'entends au plus profond de moi. Et il continue en me voyant complètement tétanisée. Par sa menace. Si je me jette, je le sais capable de me suivre. Quelle est la solution ?

- Si... Si tu... Si une part de toi m'a un peu aimé... Si la moindre parcelle de toi se souvient de combien je tiens à toi... Tu... S'il te plaît... Reviens... Tu... Ne m'abandonne pas...

- Tais-toi... je chuchote. Tais-toi... TAIS-TOI !

C'est un cri qu'il m'arrache. Mes résolutions tombent peu à peu. Comme des feuilles mortes. Je me recroqueville, perdue. Je tremble. Je refuse de l'entendre, mais même mes mains et ma volonté n'arrivent pas à bloquer le bruit de ses paroles.

- Non, je vais continuer. Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. Si tu sautes, je saute. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Ca ne m'arrêtera pas.

- NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit... NON !

Cette fois je me retourne et je le vois. Est-ce que la vérité va lui faire comprendre que c'est trop tard pour nous ? Que j'ai disparue. Et que le monstre que je suis n'a pas sa place à ses côtés. Regarde. Regarde moi. Et laisse moi partir. Je n'ose le regarder de face, pour ne pas voir son air dégoûté quand il comprendra. Le vent emporte avec lui ma nouvelle odeur. Et j'entends sa respiration s'arrêter.

Il a saisi.

Mes cheveux volent et je regarde au loin. Edward et Bella sont là. Collés l'un à l'autre. Tel le couple qu'ils seront à jamais. Si certains ont droit aux belles histoires, il semble que pour moi ce soit impossible. Dans le fond, à la lisière des bois je vois Nahuel et Pire. Je savais au fond de moi qu'ils n'étaient pas venus à notre rencontre par hasard. Jacob est à moins de cinq mètres de moi. Toujours aussi immense. Mais il semble si triste. En réalité, ils le sont tous. Je souris doucement, leur montrant mes nouvelles dents. Je regarde le loup droit dans les yeux.

Prenez-soin de lui. Prenez tous soin de vous.

Et merci. Oui, merci pour tout. Merci d'être là.

Je ne peux que regarder Seth tomber à genoux devant moi. Il tremble. Il est si fragile devant mes yeux. Nu. Ses mains serrées dans la terre. Les épaules lasses. Ses yeux noirs qui pleurent. Tout son être pleure.

Et le mien aussi.

Pourtant une force irrépressible m'oblige à bouger. Le désespoir. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je me redresse dans un dernier élan de fierté. Les rayons du soleil créent sur ma peau des auréoles dorées. Mes cheveux brillent dans le vent avant de me masquer la vue. Mon corps se tend, de mes ongles noirs à mes épaules aussi solides que le marbre. Mes yeux rendus presque phosphorescent par mon repas de l'après-midi les fixent une dernière fois.

Je les sens prêts à bouger. Jacob recule et se rapproche de Seth. Il a compris. J'ai fini ma mission.

Je saute.

- Je t'aime tellement...

Je tombe. Je ferme les yeux. Pour graver la dernière image de Seth sur mes paupières. C'est enfin fini... Mon corps plane dans les airs et je me demande si ma chute pourra effacer la souffrance de notre séparation. Au moins une minute.

Je rêve que le choc me brise en millions de particules. Si je pouvais me briser, me tuer. Comme ce cœur qui est en pleine destruction. Je m'enferme dans cette douleur, car c'est encore une trace de lui en moi. C'est fini. C'est fini. Des larmes me brûlent les yeux. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais encore pleurer. Seth m'aura vraiment arrachée tout ce qu'il y a de bon en moi. La fin est à portée de main. Si je ne meurs pas dans le choc, c'est la tristesse qui finira par m'engloutir.

C'est fini.

Je l'ai perdu. Je nous ai perdus.

Pardonne moi.

Cette dernière pensée avant de me fracasser à la surface de l'eau. Elle est accompagnée d'un cri déchirant. L'eau m'entoure et m'accueille. Je me sens bien alors que tout l'univers disparaît autour de moi. Plus un bruit, plus une sensation. Si ce n'est ce poids au cœur. Je disparais. Et je n'ai pas peur.

Je me laisse sombrer sans résistance. Fermant mes pensées, tirant le rideau sur mon corps. Une langoureuse léthargie m'envahit. Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer. Au moins le temps que la mort vienne me chercher.

Une sorte de poids me tombe dessus violemment. C'est chaud et doux. Ca m'enveloppe. Me brûle. Je me sens presque fondre en elle à la force de ses bras...

Tam Tam, Tam Tam Tam... Tam Tam, Tam Tam Tam... Tam Tam, Tam Tam Tam...

Son cœur chante à mon oreille une douce mélodie que ne m'est pas inconnue. Son cœur. Son cœur !

Je panique en reprenant pied. Ce sont des mains qui m'étreignent, un corps qui pèse contre moi. Cette peau nue, ces muscles, cette sensation de bien-être.

SETH !

Je bouge pour tenter de vérifier que c'est bien lui. Mais il tente de m'empêcher de bouger. Il veut mourir. Je me débats un peu plus et une bouffée d'air lui échappe. Son étreinte se ressert de plus en plus.

Non, pas lui... Pas Seth... Ne le prenez pas...

Il va se tuer. Son cœur bat de moins en moins vite. Et je sens ses muscles m'offrir moins de résistance. Il est en train de mourir... J'entends ses paroles comme une ritournelle incessante :

"Si tu sautes, je saute. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Ca ne m'arrêtera pas. "

C'est pas vrai !

"Laisse moi mourir dans tes bras... Je t'aime. Je t'..."

Son corps devient lourd. Abandonné de toute vie. Ses bras glissent autour de moi.

Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il ne doit pas mourir !

Une rage sans nom m'envahit. Mes veines brûlent d'une énergie nouvelle. Je le saisis pour le plaquer contre moi et rassemble mes forces pour nous remonter. Mes yeux se plissent sous l'effet du sel et je fixe la surface plus claire. Mes muscles se bandent et s'agitent sans que je réfléchisse. L'instinct de la bête m'aide à remonter plus vite. Le corps de Seth lové contre moi. Il ne peut pas être trop tard pour le sauver. Je dois au moins pouvoir faire cela.

Nous fracassons le toit d'eau. Et je respire l'air frais à fond.

Maintenir Seth hors de l'eau est un peu compliqué. Il ne me paraît pas lourd, mais trouver une position nous permettant d'avancer sans avaler de l'eau est difficile. Surtout que je dois agir vite. Depuis quand ne respire-t-il plus ?

- Tiens bon Seth. Tu es presque sauvé... Reste avec moi tu entends !

Je continue à lui parler. Et je vois enfin une plage. Minuscule et loin de moi. Mes c'est la seule solution envisageable pour pouvoir m'occuper de lui. Je pleure, ou bien c'est la pluie, mais ma vue est floue. Je sers son corps sans réaction plus près de moi et tente de le faire réagir. Mes mains le griffent, mais ses blessures ne guérissent pas. Je panique presque folle à l'idée que je l'ai peut-être déjà perdu.

Je l'insulte, le frappe, l'embrasse, lui murmure des mots doux, tout en continuant à avancer. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Il faut y croire.

Je perçois un mouvement. Il tente de se redresser et grogne. Je le maintiens à la surface le temps qu'il recrache l'eau qui l'empêche de respirer. Il bouge beaucoup et je manque plusieurs fois de le lâcher. Mais la joie de le voir réagir me rassure. Et je tiens bon. Ce n'est qu'en réalisant que je suis à ses côtés qu'il ne remue plus, il est épuisé.

Il s'agrippe tout de même à moi, le regard fou. Il est perdu.

- Isl...murmure-t-il en régurgitant de l'eau. Isleen...

- Chut, je suis là. On est tous les deux. Ensemble. En vie. Chut... Je m'occupe de toi.

- Ne m'abandonne pas... Je t'aime, je t'aime...

Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin que l'urgence de sauver Seth. A présent je suis dans une impasse. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le sauver et disparaître en même temps.

Mais je crois que Seth a fait ce choix pour moi. Il est venu me chercher malgré ce qu'il a vu. Malgré ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il m'aime encore.

A présent je suis certaine de trois choses. Un, la vie de Seth et la mienne sont liées au delà de tous les obstacles. Deux, je ne pourrais jamais le laisser mourir. Trois... Trois, mon amour pour lui a encore plus renforcé le lien. Et je crois qu'à présent rien ne pourrait le détruire. Même la mort. Parce que j'ai l'accepté. Lui. Et parce qu'au delà de cette chose qui est mon corps, il a préféré me suivre que d'imaginer un monde sans moi.

Portés par les vagues, et à la force de mes jambes je l'entraîne vers la côte. Seth est à bout de force, et je l'entends pleurer contre moi. Sa tête est cachée dans mon épaule, et il me sert fort. Mais je continue à nous emmener en sécurité.

Nos corps touchent le sable. Je tire, pousse le corps de Seth le plus loin possible. Alangui et sans force. Et au bout de plusieurs mètres je ne résiste plus. Je tombe sur lui. Les vagues nous caressent, mais pas assez pour nous entraîner.

Seth pleure toujours contre moi. Et il tente de se cacher quand je m'éloigne de lui. Son corps musclé et chaud est parcouru de frissons inexpliqués. Il sent la peur. Ses membres m'enlacent dans un étau puissant. Son corps nu si fort, protégé par le mien. Je le plaque contre le sable chaud, le recouvrant de toute la tendresse dont je dispose. Caresses, baisers, mots doux. Mais rien ne le calme. C'est presque pire qu'avant.

Calme-toi...

- ...Ne me quitte pas... Ne me quitte pas...

- Chut. Je suis là. Je reste avec toi. Seth...

- Ne me laisse pas seul... Ca fait trop mal... Je veux... Je veux vivre avec toi... Mourir avec toi... Laisse moi au moins ça...

- Tout ce que tu veux. Je reste tant que tu veux de moi...

- Toujours...

- Toujours... Je t'aime...

Je le rassure à l'infini, mais si il a arrêté de pleurer il doute encore. Je le sers contre moi et il se calme un peu, sentant que je m'accroche à lui. Je le colle à moi. Je veux qu'il entende mon cœur chanter pour lui. Qu'il sente les mots d'amour que je psalmodie lui caresser la peau. Qu'il imprègne ma présence tout au fond de lui.

Les vagues nous bercent de leur musique alors que j'embrasse sa peau, ses yeux, ses cheveux. Tout ce que je peux atteindre.

La fatigue se fait sentir. Moi aussi je tremble. Peut-être le contre-coup. Le souffle de Seth se calme et le mien aussi. Je l'embrasse doucement pendant qu'il s'endort. Sans force je repose ma tête sur lui. Mes yeux se ferment et je laisse le sommeil m'emporter.

* * *

Une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume me frôle le visage. Derrière mes paupières j'entrevoie une ombre posée sur moi. Une ombre chaude, dont le corps épouse le mien alors que son souffle glisse dans mon cou.

Je papillonne un instant, ouvrant les yeux alors que je sens le sable me coller un peu partout. Je grogne d'inconfort, alors que la lumière m'éblouit. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Ma tête me fait mal, et j'ai des courbatures à chacun de mes muscles. Comme un lendemain de crise. Je m'étire légèrement frottant mon corps à celui qui me recouvre. Une caresse bien agréable malgré la situation.

Une main glisse sur ma joue, attirant mon attention vers deux perles noires. Je le regarde, sentant mon cœur tambouriner à la chamade. Je lève vaillamment le bras, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux trempés. Je le pousse à se rapprocher, prise d'un désir qui monte.

Il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne, me plaquant au sol avec son corps. Si je suis celle qui ai initié le baiser, il en est le maître incontesté. Dominateur alors que ses lèvres recouvrent les miennes, demandeur alors que ses mains m'enlacent approfondissant notre échange. Passionné lorsque nos langues se caressent. Sans que nos bouches se séparent, chacun vérifie à sa manière que l'autre est intacte. Le lien nous pousse à fusionner à nous rassurer. Je m'agrippe à lui, le caressant le griffant. Sa peau se hérisse sous mes doigts avides de ces creux et bosses qu'ils rencontrent. Il se coule contre moi, frottant nos deux corps alors qu'un feu me brûle les veines…

Plus, j'ai envie de plus !

Mon corps se tend vers lui comme appelé. Incapable de me retenir, je pousse des petits cris d'envie. Je lui murmure des mots sans queue ni tête, psalmodiant mon désir. Je l'entends grogner alors que nos bassins se frôlent.

Je sens sa bestialité qui augmente, m'épinglant sur le sol de sa force. Je n'en peux plus il faut…

Mon corps fourmille de vie, je sens mes muscles se contracter, chercher à avoir plus.

Aucun de nous ne contrôle ses gestes alors que Seth nous presse l'un contre l'autre. Une force insoutenable monte, monte… et éclate…

Dans un râle qui ressemble plus à un grognement nous atteignons ensemble le plaisir et le soulagement. Seth s'écroule contre moi essoufflé. Mes doigts caressent ses cheveux, alors que je tente de reprendre mon souffle.

Le temps passe alors que nous sommes tous les deux sur la plage, somnolant au soleil. Les vagues nous caressent les pieds. Je suis sereine comme je ne l'ai jamais été, même lorsque j'étais humaine. Oui je suis à ma place, malgré mes vêtement trempés, les cheveux et la peau pleins de sable.

Je sens le loup bouger, et bien vite il croise mon regard. De sa main il caresse mes lèvres, laissant un sourire doux rejoindre le mien.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Nous avons survécu à l'insurmontable. Ensemble même séparés.

Je laisse la sensation de bonheur se glisser dans chacun des pores de mon être. C'est ridicule à dire mais l'amour est peut-être effectivement plus fort que tout. Que la maladie, la douleur, la mort. Quelle que soit l'épreuve rencontrée deux êtres liés la surmontent ensemble. Les barrières sont invisibles entre nous et disparaissent comme l'air devant nos pas.

Au bout d'un long moment je le sens me tirer et me forcer à me lever. Il me guide alors jusqu'à l'eau et me déshabille. Doucement je quitte mes vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'il m'entraîne dans la mer. Une fois nue, cachée dans les vagues il m'enlace. Arrimée à son corps je ferme les yeux profitant de la quiétude du moment. Nos deux corps se touchent sans que cela ne provoque de désir. Nous profitons simplement l'un de l'autre.

Je t'aime…

Ce sont les premiers mots qui m'échappent depuis des heures. Il me sert dans ses bras un peu plus fort.

Et moi encore plus…

Je souris doucement, avant de rire. Il me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde avant de m'embrasser. Ce baiser a un goût de promesse, de bonheur, de confiance retrouvée.

Nous retrouvons notre souffle front contre front.

Ne me fais plus jamais cela… Je ne survivrais pas…murmure-t-il.

Je crois que moi non plus… Je suis une partie de toi, et quoi qu'il arrive nous sommes liés. J'ai été idiote de croire que nous pourrions vivre l'un sans l'autre…

Oui, complètement stupide, et folle.

J'ai eu si peur que tout change… Je suis un…

Tais-toi, je ne suis pas amoureux d'un monstre. Et vue comme je vibre pour toi, tu ne peux pas en être un.

Je t'aime…

Je le sens sourire contre moi alors que sa main descend le long de mon bras pour attraper ma main. Il la remonte entre nous et paraît surpris en regardant le bracelet indien qui orne mon poignet.

Tu l'as gardé ?

Evidemment…

Je regarde moi aussi nos deux mains enlacées, la mienne si fine et blanche, dans la sienne, large et chaude. Un instant mes yeux se posent sur mes ongles blancs. Blancs, normaux, pas noirs. Qu'es-ce que…

Je repousse Seth, qui m'interroge du regard.

Je fixe mes bras blancs au soleil. Pas la moindre étincelle. Un instant de concentration me fait comprendre que je ne possède plus aucun de mes sens surdéveloppés…

Isleen qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il inquiet. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Seth, mes yeux sont comment ?

Euh, norm… Normaux… Tu es, tu es… Oh bon sang ! Isleen tu es redevenue humaine !

Il se mit a rire d'un coup, un grand éclat de rire. Il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras me faisant tournoyer alors que l'idée s'imprégnait dans mon esprit. Humaine…

Seth trébucha un peu dans le sable et nous tombons dans l'eau. Cependant rien ne peut calmer notre joie. Il hume ma nuque, et souri.

Ton odeur est comme même différente de celle d'avant !

Hum, j'espère que ce n'est pas une façon diplomate de me dire que je sens mauvais.

Zut ! J'essaierais d'être plus discret la prochaine fois…

Je crie au scandale, lui sautant dessus, tentant de le faire couler, ce qui ne marche qu'à moitié. Nous rions alors que nous nous poursuivons dans l'eau. Nos jeux durent longtemps, et dès que nous sommes épuisés nous retombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour profiter.

Alors que le soleil se couche, nous dansons une sorte de slow dans la mer. Perdus dans notre monde.

Un aboiement nous fait sursauter. Nos regards se tournent vers la plage et plus exactement la forêt qui la touche. Et sans réelle surprise, la meute apparaît. Jacob en tête, suivi de près par Leah qui nous jette un regard furibond avant de courir vers nous.

En un instant à la place des six loups se tiennent six indiens. La sœur de Seth, hurle dans notre direction en enfilant rapidement des vêtements que lui tend Bella. Cette dernière aidée d'Edward a apparemment apporté des vêtements. Mes yeux peuvent aussi distinguer Carlisle, Nahuel et Pire derrière eux.

On nous a retrouvés.

- Seth Clearwater ! cria Leah au bord de l'eau, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes fesses et celles de ton empotée de copine sur le champs ! Et n'essaye même pas de négocier ! Es-tu complètement idiot ! Sauter comme cela dans l'eau sous ta forme humaine ! Disparaître sans laisser de trace tout une journée :! Et je te trouve dans l'eau à batifoler ! Tu es vraiment qu'un égoïste tu as pensé à nous ? A maman qui s'inquiète à des kilomètres? A moi ? Sombre crétin ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais..

Plus Leah hurlait, plus sa voix se teintait de larmes. A peine les premières gouttes tombèrent sur ses joues, Seth sortit de l'eau et l'emprisonna de ses bras. D'où je suis, je peux voir qu'il lui murmure des paroles rassurantes alors qu'elle le frappe. Perdus dans notre monde nous avons oublié combien nous comptions pour les autres.

Je me sens très mal à l'aise à présent. Ma nudité me gêne alors que tous nous fixent. L'eau devient froide et in-accueillante. Cependant je ne peux sortir comme ça. Je vois Jacob s'approcher de moi avec une grande serviette. Il l'ouvre en face de moi en une invitation silencieuse. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me sens coupable sous ce regard dur. Après tout c'est moi qui suis partie, moi qui ai fui, moi qui ai failli tuer un membre de sa troupe. C'est donc à moi de faire le premier pas. Parce qu'ils sont là. Ma nouvelle famille est venue me chercher, malgré le mal que je leur ai fait, ils sont là à me tendre la main, attendant que je le rejoigne.

Alors sans résister je cours vers Jacob, me laissant enrouler dans la couverture chaude, emprisonner dans les bras du Quileute. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il me soulève pour me ramener vers les autres. A côté de lui je sens la présence de Seth et de sa sœur.

Je vois les sourires accueillants des vampires et des autres loups. Jacob me pose à terre, mais je n'ai pas la force de tenir debout. Alors je laisse tomber à leur pieds.

Je suis désolée…

Nous n'avons rien à te pardonner Isleen. Tu as tenté de protéger ton clan comme tu as pu.

Je pleure silencieusement.

Je veux rentrer à la maison…

Alors nous allons rentrer, me rassura Seth.

* * *

Je me réveille difficilement. Je suis tellement bien, épuisée mais aussi reposée d'une certaine façon. Tout est calme au fond de moi. Le tumulte qui régnait dans ma tête s'est tu pour ne laisser que le calme apaisant.

Je suis de nouveau à ma place.

Les bras de Seth m'étreignent solidement. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je laisse mon visage caché au creux de son épaule inspirant à goulée d'air son odeur qui m'a tant manquée. Nous sommes en manque l'un de l'autre. Sans que je puisse comprendre comment j'ai pu résister à notre lien pendant si longtemps. A présent personne ne peut nous séparer. Nous sommes comme fusionnés. L'un dans l'autre. Et ce n'est pas près de finir.

Je ne sais même pas où on va. En fait peu importe tant que je reste ici. Je bouge légèrement pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui. La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je veux vivre chaque jour qu'il me reste avec lui. Sentir sa présence à mes côtés pour avancer, même si c'est dans l'obscurité. Et je le protégerais autant que possible. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Nous sommes dans une voiture qui avance à grande vitesse vers le nord si je me fis à mes sens. L'humidité et l'odeur de la végétation y sont beaucoup plus présentes qu'avant. En réalité je crois reconnaître cette impression. J'ouvre les yeux pour constater de moi même l'évidence.

Nous sommes à la réserve. Je me redresse pour me coller à la vitre. Seth me tient toujours contre lui et me fixe vérifiant que je vais bien.

Je suis de retour chez moi. Oui, chez moi. Et pour la première fois depuis des années ce sentiment me tranquillise. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour connaître cette sensation, et pourtant. C'est si bon de revoir la forêt luxuriante, de sentir la bruine... D'entendre la mer au loin. Je respire enfin, et j'ai l'impression que le cauchemar de ces dernières semaines a disparu, effacé par la vision tranquillisante de la réserve.

Je suis là où je dois être.

- Ca va aller ? me demande Seth.

- Je me sens si bien. C'est comme si j'étais apaisée.

Il m'embrasse la joue puis les paupières. J'ai encore envie de partager avec lui un de ses baisers dont il a le secret. Mais il refuse, se contentant de me couvrir de tendresse. Je m'enroule dedans et c'est difficile de ne pas en demander plus. Beaucoup plus.

Le même feu que celui qui m'a étreint sur la plage me pousse contre lui.

- Calme-toi, murmure-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Et puis nous aurons tout le temps après.

- S'ils la laissent sortir... On leur a quand même fait croire qu'elle avait fait une fugue... Je suis pas certain qu'ils la pardonnent aussi simplement.

Seth se love contre moi. Alors voilà le scénario plus que probable qu'ils ont inventé pour Lucas et Alma. Une fugue. Une trahison...

Nous sommes déjà arrivés.

Me retrouver de nouveau devant cette maison me provoque des sensations étranges. C'est comme si le cauchemar que j'ai vécu pendant ces quelques semaines n'avait en réalité jamais existé. Le soleil se couche, et il y a quelques semaines j'aurais pu rentrer ici naturellement. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur. Parce que j'ai changé. Dans mon corps, il y a une bête féroce qui somnole. Un être que je ne maîtrise pas. Mais il y a aussi ce sentiment étrange de retour chez-soi que je n'avais jamais connu. Un doux sentiment chaud et qui me fait trembler. J'ai faillit tout perdre. Et pourtant je suis à quelques pas de cette porte. Un simple panneau de bois derrière lequel se cache la chaleur de deux indiens rassurants et aimants. J'espère juste qu'ils m'accepteront encore.

Parce que c'est ce qui m'empêche d'avancer. Ils m'ont tout offert, leur amour, un foyer, une famille, une chance de vivre autre chose que ma vie de malade condamnée. Ils m'ont écoutée et choyée. Et je risque de tout perdre. Parce que pour eux, je les ai abandonnés.

Deux mains chaudes se posent sur mes épaules. Des lèvres effleurent ma joue. Il me pousse vers l'avant. C'est un pas que je dois faire seule. Et j'avance. Ma main se pose sur la poignée. La lumière est allumée dans le salon et en fermant les yeux je peux entendre quelques brides de paroles. Ils sont en train de manger... Et le simple souvenir de ces repas me donne du courage.

Je me retourne vers Seth avant de lui sourire doucement. Je vais bien. Tout va bien.

Je rentre chez moi.

* * *

Review ?


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous !

Des mois se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois, et je tenais à m'excuser encore une fois pour mon silence. Je suis ici pour vous donnez quelques nouvelles.

Il devait y avoir un épilogue à cette histoire, mais en réalité je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. Et il n'y a qu'une raison à cela, je crois que la fin de mon dernier chapitre clos parfaitement mon histoire. Je voulais absolument rajouter des choses car cette histoire me tiens tant à cœur que je n'avais pas envie de la terminer. Mais ça ne serais pas lui rendre service. DAWN est donc fini, du moins pour cette partie. Alors merci à tous ceux qui se sont un jour arrêté pour lire mon histoire, la première que je mène jusqu'au bout. Si j'ai réussit ce challenge c'est grâce à vous lecteurs invisibles, à tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus...

Je continue cependant ma réécriture. Bien quelle avance, je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec DAWN et laisser les choses trainer, aussi je ne pense pas la publié avant d'être presque à la fin de mon scénario. Si certains sont intéressés pour participer à ce projet vous êtes tous les bienvenus ! DAWN ne s'est jamais écrit toute seule, et sans le savoirs vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup aidé, alors contactez-moi !

Le projet est une refonte de DAWN, afin de le rendre encore plus crédible. Même si l'histoire est la même, beaucoup de choses y sont encore et j'ai aussi enlevé et rajouté des tas de scènes. C'est donc bien une réécriture, j'aimerais donc savoir qu'elles sont les scènes clefs pour vous, celles qui vous ont marqués...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce n'est qu'un au revoir ! Alors à bientôt !


End file.
